Wave
by 9kodama
Summary: AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On Halloween, Willow sees a beautiful girl and sets out to find her. Little does she know that this chance meeting will lead her on the adventure of a lifetime. This is a Willow/Tara fic. All feedback is welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Treading Water

**Wave**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._ )

_Chapter One: Treading Water_

The first thing she noticed was the wooden porch. The planks were uneven, digging into her bottom, her back. Willow raised a hand and a length of white sheet moved across her line of sight. It'd been one of the strangest nights of her life—which was saying a lot for a girl from Sunnydale. Halloween. It was supposed to be a safe day, a safe night, when demons laid low to pay their respects to old gods. Instead, she and her best friends, Xander and Buffy, had found themselves transformed into the literal versions of the costumes they wore.

Willow gave a little snort of laughter, felt her own warm breath dampening her ghostly sheet. Xander the soldier was kind of scary, so serious and so, well, gunny, but Buffy…Willow giggled again, hands rising from beneath the sheet to press the cotton of her costume against her mouth. Buffy as a tentative, shrinking violet, fainting at the sight of danger, now that was hilarious and Willow wasn't going to let her forget about it any time soon_. She might as well have dressed as me for Halloween._ The thought came fast, quick, stinging like a paper cut, in Cordelia's valley drawl.

"Maybe I won't tease her after all. It's more fun in theory than application. I ought to know," Willow sighed. She stood up on the porch, still a little wobbly from her hours spent in as a real, walk-through-walls ghost.

Willow took a step and tripped a bit on her costume. The cloth tugged down, pulling the headpiece over her eyes and leaving her in darkness. Willow pushed it back up so she could see, her eyes watering. She looked up at the sky, eyes still tearing and unfocused, and imagined she was under the ocean looking up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night," she whispered. "But a little warm for layers."

Willow took a deep breath and pulled her sheet off, revealing, well, her revealing clothing underneath. With her head held high, Willow walked down the steps, down the sidewalk, and crossed into the street to find her friends. There was a car or a truck coming down the road toward her, she could see the headlights. _They'll just have to wait_, Willow thought to herself, feeling thrillingly rebellious as she strolled across the street. _Cute girl walking._

As she stepped up onto the far sidewalk a horn blared. Willow spun around and saw a zebra-striped van swerve to avoid…to avoid an angel, surfing down the street. Willow's mouth dropped open. It was a girl, slim but curvy, very renaissance, with honey blonde hair that hung half way down her back, billowing in the night air. She was dressed all in blues—dark jeans, a tee-shirt that looked like a water color painting in a thousand shades of blue, even blue combat boots. _Not an angel_, Willow thought, feeling strangely giddy. _A mermaid, I'm still under water, and she's riding the waves._

The young woman came closer, swaying from side to side so deeply that Willow was sure she would fall onto the road, but she didn't. The girl passed under a streetlight that set her golden hair blazing like a halo, and Willow could see that she was riding a long, wide skateboard. She had a guitar case strapped to her back.

Willow couldn't move. She was frozen there, on the edge of the sidewalk, watching this vision glide toward her. Willow's palms started to sweat and her heart was pounding. She found herself wishing that the girl would look up. As if answering Willow's wish, the girl slowed as she drew closer. When she rolled past Willow their gazes locked. Willow felt like she was being swallowed, devoured by eyes the color of the sky as it passed from twilight into night. A crooked grin spread across the girl's face and Willow's heart skipped a beat. Willow wanted to stop her, to call out to her and ask her name, but she couldn't speak, couldn't take her eyes off of the young woman.

The girl rolled past and Willow kept watching. She kicked off with one long leg and then, to Willow's amazement, she spun on her board, rolling down the street backwards. Still grinning that beautiful, crooked smile, the girl held up a hand in a silent farewell as she drifted into the night. Finally unfrozen, Willow held her hand up and waved.

"Wow," Willow said softly. "Who is that girl?"

Willow wandered towards Buffy's house, sure to stay in well-lit areas filled with people. Better safe than sorry, since Halloween had already proven itself to be far more dangerous than Watcher records would admit. She felt like the people around her were moving in slow motion, arms and legs trailing after-images of shadow and light. Every child's laughter sent her into a round of giggles that left her stomach aching and her cheeks tender. She was skipping by the time she turned onto Revello Drive, one thought running through her head over and over again. _What a night, what a crazy, scary, beautiful night._

As she came around the corner a pair of boys dressed as cowboys, kids that couldn't be more than seven or eight, pointed in her direction and laughed. Willow thought of the girl, smiling, letting her board carry her backward into the dark. She imagined trying to tell Xander and Buffy about the stir, the spark she'd felt when their eyes met. Would her friends shriek with laughter, like the boys on the corner? Willow stopped in her tracks.

"Okay," she murmured to herself. "I could say to play it cool, but cool is not the natural state of affairs for me. I don't know if it is the normal state of affairs for any Rosenberg. Can lack of cool be genetic?"

Willow began to pace back and forth. "I just can't think about her, that's all. I mean sure," she continued, "she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she smiled at me, and did that cool turny thing on her skateboard. She just looked so free."

She stopped again and threw her hands up in the air. "That's it. I'm stifled, I play it safe-I'm a player. Wait, no," she laughed, "Not a player. I play it safe when I want to take risks. I want to be like her," Willow said, looking up at the sky. "That's all. I want to be free." She realized the boys were still watching her, their mouths hanging open. "And, I'm babbling in front of strangers."

Willow ran the rest of the way to Buffy's house. As she came into sight of Buffy's driveway, Willow slowed her pace, consciously suppressing the bounce that kept threatening to surface with each step. She tried to relax her arms, they seemed to want to swing wildly of their own accord so she held them down by her sides, wishing her mini-skirt had pockets.

As soon as she took one step onto the driveway Buffy shouted, "Willow!" And she and Xander came running out of the darkness toward her.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as the two of them enveloped Willow in a hug.

"Well, right now I can't breathe," Willow said, her face pressed tight against Xander's chest.

"Why?" Buffy asked, laughing as Willow squirmed. "That's not going to fix it, you know."

"Giant boy and slayer strength," Willow squeaked. "Reduce hugging force by twenty-five and fifty percent respectively."

"Oh," Xander said, taking a step back.

"Ew, sorry Will." Buffy relaxed her grip. "Anything bruised or broken?"

"I'm okay," Willow laughed. "It's nice to know I was missed.

"Of course we missed you," Buffy said, looping her arm around one of Willow's. Xander came around to loop her arm on the other side. "What happened?"

As they walked toward the house Willow fought the urge to giggle. She felt like Dorothy, and she was trying to decide if Buffy and Xander would make better Scarecrows, Tinmen, or Lions. She shook her head.

"When the spell broke it zapped me back into my body where we were trick-or-treating, so I had to walk all the way over here."

"Okay," Xander said slowly, "But what happened on the way here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a serious case of Willow-grin." Buffy replied. "Something must've happened."

Willow felt a tiny flare of panic. She _was_ grinning; she could feel a little burn in her cheeks. No skipping, no bouncing, arms down, check, but the grin, _that girl_—

"Oh, it's okay Tinman and Scarecrow," Willow babbled, disengaging her arms to turn and face Buffy and Xander. "I'm just excited to be on our way to see the Wizard."

Xander and Buffy just stared.

"Oh come on guys," she continued. "With the loopy arms and the walking down the walkway, which is gray and not gold, but still? Wizard of Oz joke?"

"Willow," Buffy said seriously. "Did you take candy from a stranger? I mean, I know it's Halloween, but I don't mean a 'hi I have a nice house with kids and a dog' Sugar Baby candy I mean 'creepy old man in a trench coat who mixes drugs into homemade candy and hands it out in an alley' candy. Because druggy candy is bad, it does bad things to you."

"I think what Buff's trying to say is that you're acting a little foggy, Will." Xander said softly.

"Yeah, that," Buffy echoed.

"I, uh," Willow began. _I think I'm kinda gay_, she thought. "I think I'm just a bit woozy from my time as Casper's slightly slutty big sister." Her joke didn't even register with her worried friends. "Well," she said, taking a new tactic. "Do either of you feel strange? Any troubling thoughts or woozies from your dip into crazy costume-come-to-life land?"

Willow felt kind of guilty as Xander started to stammer and a blush crept up Buffy's neck.

"I was strategy guy," Xander murmured. "Everything looked like it was Apocalypse Now." He laughed. "Kind of funny since we're always worried about the apocalypse."

"And gunny," Buffy said. "Don't forget the gun."

"Well what do you remember?" Xander asked her.

"Things were scary," Buffy began, and then she paused. "But it's fuzzy. I must still be woozy."

"Yeah, we're woozy," Xander said, nodding to Willow.

"Hot chocolate?" Buffy said quickly.

"Yes, hot chocolate to recuperate us from the crazy night." Xander agreed breathlessly.

Willow giggled. "One cup, but then I better head home."

"Well come on then, Dorothy," Buffy quipped. The three of them locked arms again and skipped into the house.

Two hours of cocoa later Mrs. Summers dropped Willow off at home. The porch light was on, refracting on the cut glass front door that stuck out like a sore thumb in their neighborhood, but the house was dark.

"Thanks for waiting up," Willow murmured.

She stumbled over the doorstep and caught herself on the wall; stopping nose to nose with the long, prickly stalks her mother had stuffed in a vase and called décor. She felt a strange, quivery guilt at the realization that she wished she broken the vase, scattered those silly things all over the floor. Then she imagined the look she would get from her mother, the lecture, her father's—of course—unspoken disappointment.

"Look at me," she whispered as she crept up the stairs to her room. "The little player talks about freedom and it goes right to her head. I'm dizzy with the free."

Willow flipped on her bedroom light and groaned. So much for being free—her mother had cleaned her room, again, even though Willow cleaned it twice a week herself. She knew that Buffy and Xander thought it was funny that she was so tidy, but that was because they'd never had to deal with hurricane Sheila dropping a category-five cleaning storm on their rooms. In fact, the sight of Buffy and Xander's rooms would've probably been enough to give her mother a cleaning nervous breakdown.

She walked around the room, putting things back the way she liked them—she took the book she was reading off the shelf and put it back on her dresser for handy reading-in-bed-under-the-covers-with-a-flashlight distance, and took the food for her tropical fish out of her desk drawer and put it back by the tank. Lastly she pulled her SHEEP sticker out of the trash and pinned it back on her corkboard.

"Longest and lamest battle of wills in history," Willow sighed. "Well Mom, you're nothing if not predictable."

Willow turned away from her bed, the wicker headboard she'd dusted the day before was now so spotless and shiny that she wondered if it would glow in the dark. She was left standing in front of her bedroom mirror. Willow stared at herself for a moment and then shot a furtive glance around the room as if she was worried someone might be watching. But there was no one there, of course. Willow took a step closer to the mirror. She looked at herself, tilted her head to admire the curve of her neck framed by her upswept hair. Her skin, normally pale, was flushed, and her eyes sparkled.

She held her arms out and did a slow spin, admiring her trim figure. With the awkward bagginess of her mother's handpicked wardrobe stripped away, there was a curviness to her, a womanliness, was that a word? That Willow had never noticed about herself before. Willow stopped her spin and placed her ands on her bare midriff, shivering a bit at the warmth of her own hands. If nothing else, her stomach was nice and flat; she could feel the tickle of ribs.

"I'm pretty," Willow whispered, moving to stare at herself full-on in the mirror. She smiled broadly at the thought. _Did she think I was pretty?_

Willow imagined the skateboarding girl standing behind her. She could see those riveting dark blue eyes so clearly. The girl took a step closer, and then another, till she was standing right behind Willow, staring over her shoulder into the mirror. Suddenly Willow felt warm, soft hands brushing her back, sliding along her slides, to touch her ribs with feather-light strokes, finally wrapping around her waist.

The girl's fingertips would be the tiniest bit rough, Willow imagined, from playing the guitar. A slight, delicious friction on the skin. The girl moved closer, wrapping her arms more tightly around Willow's waist, until they were pressed together, with the girl laying her head on Willow's shoulder. She smiled her brilliant smile and mouthed, "You're beautiful—"

"Willow, what are you doing?"

Willow gave a little half scream-half squeak. Her mother was standing in the doorway, watching Willow stand in front of the mirror, arms wrapped around her own stomach.

"And what in the world are you wearing?"

"It's Halloween, remember, Mom?"

"Well that's no excuse for getting in so late," Sheila replied.

"Sorry Mom," Willow muttered, "Mrs. Summers gave us hot chocolate after we finished taking the elementary school kids trick-or-treating. I lost track of time." _Because I was distracted by my fascination with a girl I don't even know._ She finished silently.

"Well, I hope you'll be more responsible while your father and I are gone at the conference. Do I need to get Mrs. Crowley to check in on you?"

"No Mom, I can take care of myself," Willow insisted. "Besides, Mrs. Summers said she would check in, remember?"

"Of course." Willow's mother pulled her robe a bit more tightly around herself. "Is her daughter Bunny the one who gave you that…costume?"

_Mom not amused, diversionary tactics required. _"Uh…yeah, this was Buffy's costume last year," Willow lied. She'd seen Buffy wear the outfit to the Bronze a half dozen times. "She wanted to go as her favorite singer." Willow wracked her brain, trying to think of one of her mother's more distasteful music choices. "Paula Abdul!" Willow said in a burst. "It's a Paul Abdul costume."

"Oh, well, she's a good performer," she replied, nodding and relaxing her grip on her robe. "I think I even remember the video where she wore an outfit like that."

"Cool?" Willow replied.

"Well, there's money on the dining room table for you to buy food while we're gone. I didn't have time to go shopping."

"Okay," Willow nodded.

"You should get to bed, it's late." Sheila turned to walk out the door. "And don't spend all your food money on chocolate and coffee."

"I won't, Mom." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "Good night."

As soon as she heard the door to her parents' bedroom close, Willow shimmied out of her costume and threw on an oversized t-shirt. She fed her fish, watching the flakes tumble around, pushed and pulled by random currents.

Willow understood, because every moment since she'd seen the skateboarding girl she'd felt swept into the same type of motion. It was like a line connected from below her navel to some moving point out there in the world. The fish food bottle tumbled to the floor. Her hands were shaking. There was a part of her burning to sneak out, to go out into the night and find her. Instead Willow picked up the bottle, set it next to the fish tank, flipped off her bedroom light, and climbed into bed.

After a few minutes trying and failing to fall sleep, Willow curled on her side, staring out her window, pretending the glow of streetlights outside her windows were stars. She slowed her breathing, trying to quiet the trembling in her hands, her pounding heart. Just as she began to drift away, she heard the sound of the deep hum of skateboard wheels on pavement and flailed uncontrollably, waking with a gasp.

"Great," she grumbled. "Hypnic jerking. That's always a good sign." She paused. "Ugh. I shouldn't know that. I'm such a nerd."

She rolled onto her right side, away from the window. After some time counting breaths Willow slipped into slumber again, and dreamed. She was walking across the street in the lights of the oncoming van. The skateboard rolled past, and there was the blonde girl, but she wasn't alone. She was hugging a girl with short sandy hair, laying her head on the girl's shoulder. Willow realized who the new girl was, Grace Henlon, her eighth grade Physical Science lab partner. Grace was the first girl she'd ever dreamed about kissing. The two of them waved to Willow as they rolled into the darkness.

When they moved past, Willow could see that Buffy and Xander were standing on the other side of the road, pointing at her. She called out to them, but they just kept pointing.

"Stop it," Willow sighed, and realized she was lying on her back in bed, sprawled out with her sheets tangled around her legs. "Crap. This is going to be a long night."

_I just have to ignore it. _She thought to herself, carefully untangling her sheets and pulling them up to her chin. _I like Xander. Nice, sweet, utterly unavailable, safe Xander._ Willow felt tears trickle from the corners of her eyes. Even as she thought the words to herself she felt that tug, wanted to go and find her blue girl. She'd liked Grace, she really had, her humor and her mind, the spray of freckles across her cheeks. But comparing Grace to her mystery girl was like comparing a candle's glow to the light of a bonfire. Willow fell into a dreamless sleep with one thought echoing in her mind. _How can anyone understand this when I don't understand it myself?_

_...  
_

The next few days were torture for Willow. Every time she caught a glimpse of golden-blonde hair her heart gave a painful little leap, but it was never her blue-eyed girl. Two days after her nighttime encounter she was actually late for school because she missed the bus, she was too busy following a blonde girl through her neighborhood. By the time she realized she was freaking out the poor homeschooled kid that lived down the block it was too late. She had to walk all the way to Sunnydale High. Principal Snyder was there waiting for her, of course, cementing her even more thoroughly into his troublemakers club.

After thirty minutes of lecture on antisocial behavior and lack of proper respect for authority, he'd finally let her go. She got to class just in time to miss a quiz that she could only pray she'd be allowed to make up.

"Will, what happened to you?" Buffy asked, stopping her in the hall the moment class let out. "You're never late. And you're all flushed, and flustery."

"I missed the bus."

"You had to walk?" Willow nodded and Buffy grimaced. "Ouch. It's really hot out today."

"Yeah," Willow grumbled as they walked toward their second period room. "And Snyder was waiting for me."

"Double ouch. Detention?"

"A lecture."

"Ooh. Truly painful."

Willow just nodded, but then her head snapped around and she strained on her tiptoes, looking intently down the hallway. Buffy turned to follow her friend's gaze, but there was nothing there, just a bunch of other kids heading to class.

"Willow?" Buffy asked. Willow didn't answer, she was still staring off down the hall, her lower lip clenched between her teeth. "Willow, what's wrong with you?" She laid her hand on the redhead's arm.

"Huh?" Willow settled back down to her feet, blushing a bit under Buffy's stare. She'd caught another glimpse of blonde hair, but it wasn't mystery girl.

"I asked what was wrong with you," Buffy said solemnly. "You haven't been the same since Halloween."

"I—" Willow looked at her best friend. _I could just tell her_, she thought to herself. _Buffy, I met someone, and I can't stop thinking about her…_ "Buffy, I," Willow began. Suddenly the world slowed, stopped, and Willow was the only thing left in motion. Buffy was staring at her, but every other student in the hallway was pointing at Willow. _This isn't real_, she thought to herself, screwing her eyes shut against the sight.

"Yeah Will," Buffy said. "What is it?

She opened her eyes again and everything was normal.

"You okay?" Buffy's eyes were wide.

Willow swallowed. "I'm just not sleeping too well. My parents are still out of town at that conference. It's kind of creepy being in the house all by myself."

"Oh," Buffy cried, slinging an arm around Willow's shoulder and steering her down the hall. "Why didn't you say so, Will? Come stay with me, we'll totally slumber party it. My mom won't mind."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"Trouble-schmuble. It'll be fun. Besides," Buffy laughed. "Mom says you're a good influence on me and you should come over more often. Ooh, and we can hit the Bronze tonight. What do you say?"

"Sure," Willow said, smiling. "Thanks Buffy."

The thought of hanging out with her friends and having fun made the rest of the morning pass a little less painfully. In the afternoon she had the peace and quiet of the computer lab with Ms. Calendar, and then the library with Giles, Xander, and Buffy. She kept herself busy with programming, with books, kept herself distracted so she could ignore the feeling that she was just treading water, that her whole life up till now she'd just been treading water.

After school Buffy took the bus with Willow so they could go to her house and pick up some of her things.

"You better not put any books in that bag," Buffy told Willow sternly, taking a break from tapping the glass on Willow's aquarium, sending her tropical fish darting around wildly.

Willow was holding her gray backpack, fiddling with the rainbow straps. "I'll already packed my books in my other bag, you were watching."

"I know," Buffy quipped, "I just don't want you to bring any more than that. You're gonna collapse a disc or something."

"Well, and I do need some clothes to wear," Willow laughed. "I'm pretty sure the Bronze has an all-nude no-service dress code."

"Cheeky," Buffy exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "Like, with the figural and the literal."

"Hah hah," Willow replied. She swatted Buffy on the arm and slung a bag over each shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Both girls were drenched in sweat by the time they reached the Summers' house, but still giggly even though they were footsore on top of it all. There was a nice surprise waiting for them—Buffy's mom had left a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter with a note that Buffy and Willow should help themselves, and enjoy the fresh lemonade in the fridge.

"How did your mom know I was coming?" Willow asked thickly around a mouthful of cookie.

"I called her over lunch break," Buffy replied, stealing a chunk off of Willow's cookie and popping it in her mouth. "Told you she really likes you. Baking doesn't happen for just anybody, you know."

"Your mom is so nice," Willow sighed.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Everybody thinks their friends moms' are nice. Remind me to have you over the next time she's grounding me."

"Buffy you know what I mean," she replied. "She runs that gallery all on her own and still finds time to bake cookies and make lemonade."

"I think the cookies were from a tube," Buffy began.

"Buffy my mom can't even be bothered to go grocery shopping for me before she goes on a trip. She just left me a pile of cash and told me not to spend it all on coffee and junk food."

"Poor Will," Buffy sighed, handing Willow another cookie. "Although, quite honestly, if I could choose between cookies and lemonade or a pile of money, I'd err on the side of money."

"Just so you could buy shoes," Willow replied. "And then you'd end up going hungry."

"Nah, you and Xander would feed me. Wouldn't you?" Buffy trained her most pathetic pout on Willow and it was everything the girl had not to snort lemonade and chocolate chip cookie out her nose.

"Buffy," Willow swallowed, laughing. "Not while I have a mouthful."

Buffy just turned about the pout another notch and stalked toward Willow, who backed away, still laughing, till she felt the kitchen counter press against her back. Buffy widened her eyes and batted her lashes, curling her hands up under her chin.

"All right," Willow cried, holding up her hands. "I give, I give. We'd feed you."

"Yea, I win!" Buffy celebrated with another cookie.

Willow washed her hands and rinsed her cup, placing it carefully in the top rack of the dishwasher.

"And that's why my mom likes you," Buffy laughed. She grabbed Willow's arm and led her toward the living room, her own cup of lemonade still sitting half-drunk on the counter.

"Your glass—" Willow protested.

"I'll take care of it before we leave for the Bronze. Waste not-want not, right? Come on, let's get ready."

"So much for being a good influence," Willow said, and let Buffy lead her upstairs.

"It's a quality overrated by moms anyway."

Buffy flipped on the light switch and revealed her room was strewn with clothes and shoes on every flat surface. Willow couldn't make out the top of her friend's bed, and only a few patches of carpet were visible.

"I had some trouble finding an outfit for today," Buffy muttered.

"I'll hang while you look for clothes."

"What about you?" Buffy asked, as Willow hung three shirts in quick succession and moved them to the closet.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Willow looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of loose denim overalls and gray long-sleeved shirt that made her look as curvy as a twelve-year-old boy. "Oh." She sighed.

"It's not that it's bad, Will—" She stopped when Willow looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. "It's not. It just doesn't make the most of your assets."

"I have assets?" Willow's voice was a high-pitched whisper.

"Hello," Buffy replied. "I think we proved that at Halloween."

Willow fought to keep a glazed grin off her face. Halloween. Just the sound of the word set her heart pounding. She could hear the hum of the skateboard wheels on the asphalt.

"Whatever you say," she squeaked.

They spent the next hour getting ready for their night out, Buffy going through outfit after outfit that Willow patiently hung back in the closet. When Buffy found the perfect look, they dug through Willow's backpack, but the slayer wasn't satisfied with what she found. Despite her protests, Willow found herself trying on skirt after skirt of Buffy's. They were all a bit too loose or a bit too short for Willow's comfort, and so in the end she ended up wearing some of her own clothes, despite the return of the Buffy pout. The girls stood side by side in front of Buffy's mirror. Buffy was stunning in a dark, rose pink tank top, black miniskirt, and knee-high boots.

Willow sighed. "Maybe I should try on that last skirt again."

"You look cute."

Willow had her hair pulled up on the crown of her head in a ponytail. She was wearing her white rubber ducky tee tucked into a pair of snug-fitting blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

"I don't know, Buffy." Willow replied, turning sideways. "These jeans don't leave much to the imagination."

"And thus the cute," she replied. As Willow opened her mouth to protest again the doorbell rang. "And saved by the bell." She pulled Willow out of the room and down the stairs.

The bell rang again. "Go ahead and answer it, Will." Buffy said, grinning. "I'm going to go finish my lemonade. See you are a good influence on me."

"Right." She opened the door and Xander was leaning against the doorframe.

"Ready to—" Xander's eyes widened. "Gah-yow. Nice jeans." He quipped.

"I blame Buffy," Willow said firmly. _Sweet, safe Xander._

"Do I smell cookies?"

"You do indeed, Harris," Buffy replied, walking from the kitchen with a cookie in each hand. "It's getting late, you'll have to eat them on the way."

Xander's mouth dropped open. "Wow, Buff. Nice outfit."

Buffy pressed the cookies into Xander's hand and flashed an apologetic glance at Willow. "Thanks."

They went out the door and Willow gave a little groan. The heat of the day hadn't diminished much, if at all. It was going to be a long walk to the Bronze.

"Why don't any of us have cars?" Buffy wailed. "I'm going to look like Betty Davis in _What Happened to Baby Jane_ by the time we get there."

"The parents say I'm too young," Willow replied.

"The parents are too poor." Xander said.

"And I'm a hazard." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

Xander and Willow just stared.

"No really," Buffy sighed. "My mother has documentation."

"Walking it is, then." Xander grumbled.

"Come on guys," Willow said, locking arms with her friends. "It won't be so bad. We'll get there, have some cold drinks, and the Bronze is always freezing. You know how you like shivery girls, Xander," she teased.

"That's true," he said, grinning widely.

"And maybe there will be some vampires you can kill on the way, Buff. That'll take the edge off."

"Our Willow," Buffy said, pulling her best friend close. "She always knows just how to cheer us up."

"Speaking of taking the edge off," Xander said, as they moved east toward the Bronze.

"Huh?' Willow asked.

He pointed. "What's with the crowd? That can't be good."

There was a large group of people on a corner two blocks down. Fifteen, maybe twenty people gathered together, looking toward the same hidden spot. Willow shuddered, suddenly freezing even in the hot, damp air. If they were vamps, or demons, there wouldn't be anything any of them could do, not even Buffy.

"Maybe we should go," Willow whispered. She looked over at Buffy and was surprised to see the slayer grinning. "Buffy?"

"Some joke we missed, Buff?"

"You guys can't hear that?" Buffy asked. Willow and Xander were dumbfounded. "Oh," Buffy said after a moment. "Slayer hearing."

"Well what is it?" Willow asked.

"It's a musician, she's good. Wanna go have a listen?"

"Sure," Xander shrugged.

Willow nodded, "Okay."

The trio moved forward, and within a few steps Willow could hear faint strains of guitar music on the air. It was beautiful, haunting. As they grew closer she could hear a voice, winding in and around the notes from the guitar, high and melodic. Willow sped her pace, walking past Xander and Buffy. As the music became clearer, somehow, impossibly, even lovelier, she started to jog toward the crowd. She heard Xander and Buffy call for her, but she didn't stop.

Willow reached the crowd and murmured apologies as she pushed her way through the press of people. In a few seconds she made it to the edge of the crowd and took a gasping breath. She could feel her heart leap, but it wasn't painful, it was sweet. The musician playing so wonderfully, singing so divinely, golden hair shining under the streetlights, was her mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Wave**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._

The lyrics and music to Taking Changes belongs to Kara DioGuardi and David Stewart. Please think of their version, not the Celin Dion version produced by John Shanks. I changed the lyrics a bit, but I'm not trying to steal anything, folks, so no suing.

_Chapter Two: First Date_

Willow's mystery girl was just finishing _Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan, voice quivering and clear and passionate as she sang about finding peace. She was still dressed all in blue, the same combat boots from Halloween now paired with a sky blue t-shirt and denim cutoffs that revealed long, slim, peaches-and-cream legs. Even her guitar, Willow could now see, was blue, coated in a translucent finish that allowed the wood grain to show through. The guitar was a twelve-string, and the girl's slender fingers danced over the neck with lightning speed. Willow willed the girl to look up from her guitar, to show her those beautiful blue eyes again, but she stared down at the guitar as she sang, letting her golden hair fall forward like curtains to hide her face.

The song she was playing came to an end and the crowd applauded. In the moment of silence that followed, people tossed money, coins and bills, into the girl's guitar case. Willow felt Buffy and Xander step up on either side of her just as the musician launched right into a song about Portland, lighter, faster, more bluegrass than ballad. "Oh, I love The Replacements," a woman murmured to the man standing next to her.

"What's up, Will?" Buffy whispered.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Willow sighed.

"Yeah," Xander replied. "She plays really well. It's hot out here though; let's get to the Bronze. You promised me cold and shivery girls."

Willow felt a little stab of panic at the thought of walking away from her mystery girl. She'd just found her; she couldn't leave her again, not now. _I don't even know her name_, Willow thought, _I have to find out who she is._

"I want to hear a whole song," Willow replied in a hush. "I just caught the end of the last one."

"I'm getting all melty and my hair is starting to frizz," Buffy complained. "Cordelia is going to have a field day."

"You guys go ahead," Willow said quickly. "I'll catch up."

"Well," Xander began.

"The Bronze is right around the corner," Willow interrupted.

"You'll really be all right?" Buffy asked.

"I'll be fine." _Better than fine, because I'll be nervous enough talking to her without you guys watching._

"Okay, see you in a few," Buffy replied.

Willow just nodded; she never took her eyes off the blue girl. When the song ended she began to do a quick tuning check on her guitar, plucking strings and tightening and loosening pegs faster than Willow could track. More members of the audience threw money into the guitar case. Willow made a quick decision. She slid her change purse out of her pocket and pulled out what was left of the money her parents had left her for food. It had to be over eighty dollars. With one long step she moved in front of the guitar case and dumped the whole wad of bills in.

As soon as the money hit the velveteen lining Willow could see the girl's shoulders drop in surprise. Her head tilted up and Willow caught a glimpse of blue, could've sworn that she saw a smile tweak the corner of the girl's mouth, but then she was looking down at her guitar again, strumming out a few notes. Willow stepped backward into the crowd, and the girl began to hum, playing another round of the opening notes. As she began to sing, she looked up for the first time, locking eyes with Willow and smiling. Willow felt a wave of heat sweep through her; she'd never felt so flustered just from having someone's eyes on her.

"_Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight, on this planet they call Earth."_

Willow was transfixed. The girl's gaze remained locked on her; it was like the rest of her audience wasn't even there. She was singing for Willow.

"_You don't know about my past, and I don't have a future figured out,_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast, but girl I think it's meant to last…"_

Willow felt her own smile broaden, her cheeks were warm. Was she just imagining a similar flush of pink in the girl's neck?

_So what do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say? What do you say?"_

The mystery girl, the girl in blue, the guitarist, was sending Willow on an emotional rollercoaster. She could feel sweat beading along her brow line, cooling the palm of her hands. There was such joy and such sadness in the young musician, and Willow wanted to know everything that had happened in her life to touch her with such happiness and grief.

"_I just wanna start again, and maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in, somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say? What do you say?"_

The tempo of the girl's playing picked up and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she strummed at the guitar with fervor. Willow almost whimpered at being deprived of the girl's gaze.

"_Hey now, hey my heart is beaten down, but I'm always comin' back for more_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up, when you're lying down on the floor, babe._

_So talk to me, talk to me…"_

The girl's eyes opened again, still looking just at Willow. Her smile broadened as she sang:

"_Like lovers do, walk with me, walk with me, like lovers do, like lovers do…"_

Her smile broadened as she sang. Willow felt heat coursing through her body, leaving her trembling.

"_What do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say?_

As the song came to a close the girl's voice dropped to a whisper, she tilted her head as she watched Willow watching her.

"_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world…_

Willow burst into wild applause as the girl played her final notes of the song, just a few seconds ahead of the rest of the crowd. She didn't know if it was the streetlight or the pale shirt the girl was wearing, but tonight there was a turquoise sheen to those dark blue eyes that made the girl look otherworldly, ethereal. She played four more songs, hidden again behind her long hair. Willow just smiled and swayed to the music, hoping that the girl would catch her eye—hoping that she could feel that thrill one more time—and in the same moment she feared the girl would catch her trembling.

At the end of the fourth song Willow's mystery girl thanked her crowd for listening, and told them all to travel safely. There was another enthusiastic round of applause and then the crowd began to thin out. A few people moved toward the girl to express their appreciation, twice Willow heard them ask her for a CD to purchase, but the girl replied to them so softly that Willow couldn't hear her response. Those fans walked away empty-handed, so she assumed to the girl didn't have music to sell. Finally the stragglers all wandered away, down toward the Bronze or out into the night. They were alone.

Willow watched the mystery girl move the change and bills out of the body of her case and into a small silk pouch that had been sown into the top of the case. With slow reverence, with easy grace, the girl crouched down and slid the guitar into its case. She closed it, latched it, and stood, swinging it onto her back all in one smooth motion. With that done she lifted her skateboard from where it leaned on the wall behind her. Willow realized that if she didn't speak up, her mystery girl was going to roll of into the dark, again.

"Hello," Willow said softly.

She must've startled the girl because she spun around, wide-eyed, but then stilled as soon as she saw Willow. A small smile curved the corners of her full lips. Willow found herself thinking about how soft those lips must be, wondered what it would be like to touch them, kiss them, and her heart began to race.

"You played beautifully," Willow said in a rush. "And in so many different styles. I don't know if you remember me, we saw each other on Halloween. I-I looked different then, I guess," she said, wishing she could stop, wishing she had borrowed some of Buffy's clothes so her mystery girl would recognize her. "It was a cool trick that you did on your board, turning backward like that. I couldn't get you out of my head—the trick, out of my head. And now I found you and I'd like to know if I can buy you a cup of coffee." She took a deep, gasping breath.

"I'm sorry," Willow finished. "I don't usually use so many words to say stuff that little."

The girl's eyes opened even wider and that big crooked grin that had so occupied Willow's thoughts for the past few nights spread across her face. _I love that smile,_ Willow thought. _Like, it. I like it. I really like that smile._

"I think y-you just gave me all your money." The girl replied. Her voice was soft, and just as melodic as when she sang.

Willow's face fell and she could feel a blush creep into her cheeks. "Oh, you're right."

Willow took a step backward and the girl put a hand out like she was going to touch her, but hesitated, drew her hand back toward her chest. "I'll tell you w-what," the girl said. "I made a good haul, I think you need to let me b-buy you a cup."

Willow couldn't stop herself, she felt a goofy grin spread across her face and she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was worried that she looked stupid, but the girl's smile only deepened.

"Come on," she told Willow, "There's a nice shop a few blocks down from here."

She turned away from Willow, walking westward away from the Bronze, when Willow remembered something important, something crucial, something absolutely key.

"Wait," she said softly. She clasped her hands together in front of her, smiling. When the girl turned, when she saw those eyes, Willow had to resist the urge to laugh aloud. "What's your name?"

The crooked smile was back in a flash and Willow felt a delicious quiver. That smile, she knew she could really get used to that smile…

"I'm Tara," the girl said. "What's yours?"

"Mine?" Willow squeaked. For a terrorizing moment she actually thought she wouldn't be able to remember. "Willow," she said, almost convulsively. "I'm Willow."

Tara tipped her head. "Earth and tree, it's meant to be," she intoned.

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"Terra," Tara said, pointing to herself. "And Willow," she added, pointing to the nervous redhead.

"Oh, Latin joke!" Willow cried, bursting into loud laughter. _Rein it in Rosenberg_, she pleaded with herself. _She's going to think you're slow!_ She dropped down off the balls of her feet and smiled, the tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Why sorry?" Tara giggled. "You're the only person who's ever gotten one of my jokes before." She paused, and Willow definitely saw a blush in the girl's cheeks. "And your laugh is really cute."

It took everything in Willow to keep her mouth from dropping open. _Cute, she thinks I'm cute_?

"Come on, Willow," Tara said, still giggling. "It's coffee time."

Tara took Willow to a coffee shop a few blocks down, a little hole-in-the-wall place that Willow had never been in because she'd always assumed it was a bar. It was surprisingly cute inside, the evergreen walls were lined with polished oak two-seat booths, and the main floor was filled with mismatched tables and chairs in every color and shape imaginable. There was a tiny stage at the far end of the shop, and all the lighting came from tea lights and small round Christmas lights strung across the ceiling like stars.

"Wow," Willow breathed. "This place is so adorable. And it smells great."

Tara grinned and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her long hair for a moment. Willow wanted to reach out and brush her hair back, reveal her beautiful smile.

"I'm g-glad you like it," Tara murmured, looking up. "They have the b-best coffee I've ever tasted."

"I can't wait to try it," Willow replied. "Should we get a table, or a booth?"

"Booth?" Tara asked.

"Sure!" Willow wanted to take Tara's hand, but Tara was carrying her guitar case in one hand and her skateboard in the other. "Do you need some help with that?"

"N-no, but thanks," Tara said, smiling shyly. "Is this okay?" She gestured to a booth halfway down the wall that had a tiny turquoise votive sitting on the middle of the table, casting a flickering blue glow.

"Perfect."

Willow slid into a seat and Tara slid into the booth across from her, propping her guitar case against the wall and sliding her long board under her feet. The moment they settled in, a thin man with a huge mop of curly hair dyed apple green walked up with menus.

"Hi there," he said with a wide grin. "I'm Jamie, welcome to Zanja Muro."

"Zanja Muro?" Willow asked, snorting with laughter. "It's really called hole in the wall?"

Their waiter's eyes widened. "Ooh, she's a smart one, Tara," Jamie laughed, nudging the blonde's shoulder with his elbow. "You better keep her."

Willow looked at Tara and saw the girl blushing with a burn she felt matched in her own cheeks.

"You two are adorable," he sighed. "Why don't I start you off with two cups of Kona, it just came in from Mauna Loa. I swear to goodness it is a vacation in your mouth."

"S-sounds delicious," Tara stammered. "Is t-that okay, W-Willow?"

Willow didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded.

"I'll be right back, girls."

And then there was just Tara. The soft piano music over the sound system faded away, and Willow just watched her no-longer-a-mystery girl. Her hair had a glow from the lights twinkling above their heads, and the votive cast a wavering light on her hands, reminding Willow of the first time they met, when she saw the girl as a mermaid, surfing down the street. Had it really only been two days? Tara dropped her eyes and smiled, a tiny grin that Willow imagined was her attempt to hold in a full smile. Willow sighed, smiled, and propped her cheek up on her fist. Tara tucked her hair behind her ears and gave a little giggle.

"You're s-staring." She murmured.

Willow straightened up. "Was I?" She asked. "I was just thinking about how nice it was of you to get me coffee." _I wasn't thinking about how beautiful you are, or how I really think I'm kinda gay. _"I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do for my best t-tipper," Tara replied, catching Willow's eye for a moment and then dropped her gaze back to her hands where they rested on the table, fingers tapping as if she could play the wood beneath them.

Before Willow could reply, Jamie was back. He sat two large, steaming cups on the table. The one he placed in front of Willow was shiny with rich cornflower-blue enamel; Tara's cup was grass green.

"Honey for sweet Tara," Jamie said, pulling a small glass vial out of the crook of his arm and placing it on the table. "How about you, miss?" He asked Willow. "Do you take cream, sugar?"

"I'm Willow," she said, smiling. "And honey will be just fine."

"Excellent," he murmured, and leaned over the table. "The first round's on me." Tara opened her mouth to protest and Jamie shook his head. "No arguments. You two enjoy and I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you'd like anything to eat." He looked down at their menus and laughed. "You haven't even cracked those yet, have you?"

Tara shook her head, blushing furiously now.

"Well, take a break on the goo-goo eyes and pick some food. You both look like you could use a good meal."

As soon as Jamie walked away both girls burst into laughter.

"He's really funny," Willow said, reveling in the sweet sound of Tara's laughter.

"I come in here pretty r-regularly," Tara replied. "Jamie's always been n-nice to me. Are you hungry?" She asked, playing with the corner of the menu with one long, slim finger.

"A little."

"W-we could get an appetizer, and share," Tara said. "Do you like hummus? Their hummus is really good, they serve it with toasted pitas."

"Yum!" Willow cried. "Sounds delicious."

"Good."

Tara opened the honey and rolled her spoon around in it, lifting a large golden globe of honey out of the jar and dropping it into her coffee. She stirred slowly, lifting her spoon every now and again to see if the honey was melted. As soon as the thin, bright lines of honey stopped trailing between her coffee and spoon Tara look a long sip from her cup. The arch of Tara's throat, the shift of muscles as she swallowed, fascinated Willow.

"Your coffee will get cold," a voice said softly.

Willow looked up to see Jamie grinning down at her. "Uh," she began.

"Did you decide on something to eat?" He asked.

Willow could see Tara watching them from the corner of her eye. "Hummus, please."

"Good choice. Drink up."

She dropped a spoonful of honey in the coffee and took a big swallow, tipping the cup up to avoid the temptation to stare at Tara some more. The coffee was smooth and creamy.

"It tastes like dark chocolate," Willow said happily. Setting the cup back down on the table, half empty.

"Um, y-yeah," Tara murmured. "I t-told you, best coffee ever."

"My tummy's all warm now," Willow replied, settling back in her chair. Tara took another sip of coffee, watching Willow over the top of her cup. Willow smiled and Tara gave a little cough.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just need to remember not to inhale the coffee."

Willow giggled and Tara flashed her crooked grin. "So Tara," Willow said, given courage by the warmth of the girl's smile. "How long have you been living in Sunnydale?" _I want to know everything about you._

"N-not long," Tara replied, ducking her head and peering up at Willow with those blue eyes. "Just a few weeks. You?"

"Born and raised," Willow said, grinning sheepishly. "Lame I know."

"It's n-not lame, it's just home."

"Where's home for you, do you miss it?" Willow asked.

"I'm f-from Oregon," Tara replied. She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I do m-miss the trees."

"Oregon?" Willow leaned forward, running a finger over the lip of her cup. "How cool, did you get to see lots of redwoods?"

"Sometimes." Tara smiled, but Willow could see the sorrow she was fighting. "My family h-has a little farm, with lots of birch and elm trees around it, b-but there's a state park about thirty minutes away with huge redwoods."

"I'm jealous," Willow said, giving a mock pout that she hoped would cheer the blonde up. "I've never seen redwoods. There's a park though, called Stow Grove, that isn't too far from here, I heard they have some redwoods but my folks never want to go, they aren't very outdoorsy. We could go there together some time, if you want, maybe it would help with the homesick?" Tara still looked so sad. Willow sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be the same, huh? You must really miss your friends too."

Tara took another sip of her coffee. "You can't miss what you didn't have," she replied, voice soft, staring down into her cup.

"Huh? Oh, come on Tara, you're so sweet; you must've had a few friends. I mean I don't have a big circle of friends or anything. I never did. Now I have two best friends, Xander and Buffy, oh and there's Giles, he's the librarian—a cool librarian though," Willow said when Tara's eyebrows shot up. "And maybe Cordelia. No," she said thoughtfully. "Not Cordelia."

"There were a c-couple of girls I talked to at school," Tara said, once again avoiding Willow's eye. "But we were never really close, we didn't hang out outside of school or anything."

She was quiet for a moment, and Willow was afraid she'd upset her, hurt her feelings, but then she looked up at Willow with a little smile on her face.

"And of course there were our horses," Tara said. Her grin widened. "We have two. Cirrus is our old draft horse; he's the same color as the sky just as it starts to rain. And we have a yearling filly, a chestnut my mother named Summer."

"H-horses?" Willow asked. Tara nodded and Willow felt her stomach drop. She was afraid of horses. "Horses, like big, tall, teeth that can take your arm off horses?"

Tara tilted her head. "Oh sure, I learned to ride when I was a kid. It's fun. And by the way," she giggled, "Most horses don't like arm very much."

"I had a bad birthday party pony thing when I was four." Willow said, trying not to sound like a mad woman. "I look at horses and I see really big ponies."

"You should ride with me some time, I guarantee safety and fun."

"Well," Willow murmured. "If you promise you'll look after me…" _Are we flirting?_ Willow marveled.

Tara nodded enthusiastically. "Promise."

"So," Willow said, fighting the urge to catch the tip of her tongue between her teeth. "What happened to them when your family moved?"

"W-what?" Tara asked. "Oh, well, they're-the horses are still on the farm. That's where they belong."

"Hummus!" Jamie announced, making both girls jump. He slid their votive aside and sat a large triangular ceramic plate in the center of the table. "Enjoy!"

The plate had a huge mound of hummus in the center of it, sprinkled with paprika and garnished with a large leaf of fresh basil. An army of toasted pita triangles fanned out around it. Willow reached out for the basil, licking her lips, and found herself playing tug of war with Tara.

"You like fresh basil?" Tara asked.

"Like it? I love it." Willow replied. "I could eat it from a spoon. Buffy and Xander think its weird."

"They must've never tried it."

"That's what I always say!" Willow laughed, and then dropped her end of the leaf. "But you can have it though."

"How about we share?" Tara asked. She tore the leaf in half along its center vein and held out a piece.

"Thanks," Willow replied. Both girls blushed and popped the basil in their mouths.

Willow couldn't remember ever having a better time. While they snacked on pitas and nursed their coffee, the pair talked about everything from philosophy to history to music. She'd never met anyone that could keep up with her quick, eclectic mind so easily. Willow found out that Tara had been studying Latin since elementary school, and could read and write it fluently. And she loved mythology and folklore, a favorite topic of Willow's.

They spent an hour talking comparing goddesses from the Celtic, Welsh, and Japanese pantheons, barely noticing as Jamie cleared away their demolished plate of hummus and refilled their coffees. Tara laughed and sighed in all the right places as Willow told her about Ukemochi, the goddess doomed for hurling up rice and fish to feed the world. And Willow was entranced as Tara told Willow a tale of the lost seal brothers of Lugh of the Long Arms, literally dabbing tears from her cheeks as Tara wound the sorrowful tale to a close.

"What an amazing story," Willow sighed. "Tara you know more about myths than anyone I've ever met, you might even know more than Giles."

"Well, that one was from a book my grandmother owned, she got it from her mom. I think it might be the only copy anywhere. So that one doesn't really count as one of mine."

"Sure it does," Willow replied, grinning as she took another sip of coffee. Her hands were shaking, a combination of copious amounts of caffeine and the wonderful company

She was about to ask Tara to tell her another story when the door to the shop opened, and Buffy and Xander came in, looking frantic. Xander had a smear of dirt on one cheek and his jeans were torn. Buffy blouse was rumpled and wrinkled and her hair looked like she'd been caught in a cyclone.

"Willow!" Buffy cried, relief clear on her face. She and Xander rushed over to their table and wrapped her in a group hug. "We thought something terrible had happened to you."

"Guys," Willow said, muffled by the press of her friends' bodies. "I'm fine. I was just having coffee with my new friend, Tara."

"Coffee?" Xander exclaimed, backing away and throwing his arms in the air. "You were supposed to come to the Bronze like three hours ago. Buffy and I thought you got maul-mugged," Xander said swiftly after an elbow from the slayer. "We thought you got mugged and you've been here drinking coffee? Is that really coffee? It smells so good—"

"A bit off topic, Xander." Buffy scolded. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm great, guys, this is Tara." Willow held a hand out toward the blonde, who'd squashed herself into the far end of the booth, ducking her head, but she still threw her hand up in a quick hello.

"You were playing outside earlier, right?" Buffy asked. When Tara nodded Buffy smiled. "You're really talented."

"T-thank you," Tara murmured.

"She's really smart too," Willow gushed.

"N-not as smart as Willow." Tara said softly.

Willow grinned at her and turned back to Xander and Buffy. "I'm sorry that I lost track of time, but Tara and I got to talking after her show was done and we decided to get a cup of coffee. You guys wouldn't believe the stuff she knows. I think she might like books even more than Giles."

_I saw her on Halloween,_ Willow thought, imagining what it would be like to speak the words aloud to her friends._ And I had to find her because she's just, well, look at her. She's amazing. Is that stalking? I think maybe on a technical level, but since there's no malice…oh God, I even babble in my own head._

"Impossible," Xander replied. He held up a hand in greeting. "Hey Tara, I'm Xander, also known as the spastic one. Sorry for all the me making with the loud. We were just worried about Willow."

"That's o-okay. Do you guys want to join us?"

Willow almost hoped they would say no.

"Oh yes," Buffy sighed, pulling a chair up to the table and settling in it. "I could really use a break. My stylish yet affordable shoes have betrayed me."

"I obviously don't need any more caffeine," Xander joked, still clearly embarrassed by his outburst. "But food would be good. Do they do food here?"

"You should try the hummus," Willow said. "But Tara and I have dibs on the basil."

"Ew," Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. "Don't tell me you share Willow's odd fascination for herbage."

"You can't judge if you haven't tried it, huh Tara?"

The musician nodded, smiling. She'd straightened up in her seat, clearly relaxing as she saw the affection the trio of friends had for each other. Jamie came and buzzed around the table for a few minutes, warmly greeting his new customers and grabbing cokes for them with lightning speed. Buffy, Xander, and Willow chatted happily about school, the gruesome Principal Snyder, and the terrible band that had been playing that night at the Bronze.

Tara interjected now and then, often grinning and giggling at the trio. Willow could've sworn she caught the beautiful girl staring at her once or twice. When their second round of sodas came up Tara joined in the conversation.

"So, do y-you guys like folklore and mythology and stuff too? Willow knows a lot of s-stuff."

"Uh, is that something I'd learn in social studies class?" Buffy asked.

Tara nodded.

"Eh," Buffy grimaced. "I was afraid so, no, not so much then."

"Oh," Tara said softly, and then brightened. "Are you guys computer whizzes then? Willow told me all about the lab you guys have at school." She laughed. "I don't know anything about computers."

"Still a school thing, so not so much." Xander ruffled Willow's hair affectionately. "Will's the resident genius around here."

"Yeah," Buffy said, nodding. "The brains of the operation."

"Guys," Willow murmured, blushed with a heady blend of embarrassment and pride.

"She's also a champion blusher," Xander teased.

"Don't make it any worse," Buffy scolded. "She might spontaneously combust."

"Guys!" Willow cried, sure her face must look like a four-alarm fire. But Tara was rocking with laughter, face flushed, so Willow didn't really mind the embarrassment.

"You d-didn't tell me your friends were so funny," Tara chuckled.

"I guess it all depends on your perspective," Willow grumbled.

"Hey, humor's the only thing I've got going for me at this point," Xander said, tugging down his sleeve. "Don't start knocking it now, Will."

"Aw, poor Xander," Buffy said, smiling. "But look," she cried as Jamie walked up. "Food will heal your Willow-wounded soul."

Xander and Buffy dug into their appetizer and Willow shook her head and rolled her eyes at them, which just made Tara laugh louder. Her joy sent Willow into a burst of giggles and soon both girls were laughing hard enough to make their eyes water.

"Stomach hurts," Tara gasped between laughs.

Willow nodded. Buffy looked up from her plate and gave them both a solemn glance, the effect of which was totally ruined by the hummus on her chin.

"How much coffee have you guys had tonight?" She asked.

Willow and Tara went wide-eyed at the smear of hummus, really howling with laughter.

"Definitely too much coffee," Buffy murmured.

"You savin' that for later, Buff?" Xander asked, pointing at her face.

Buffy reached up and touched the glob of hummus. "Oh man," she said, grabbing a napkin and rubbing her face. "Nice. You two could've told me."

"Couldn't," Willow panted, "Too much with the laughing."

All three girls broke into giggles again as Xander used to last two pitas so scoop up a huge pile of hummus and drop it in his mouth.

"Wha?" He asked, talking around the mouthful.

"Very smooth, Harris," Buffy said.

"I said I wah hunry."

"Chew, you're going to choke," Willow urged.

Xander swallowed and held up his arms. "And hungry boy lives!" He crowed.

"Oh, but I'm going to die," Buffy groaned.

"What's w-wrong?" Tara asked.

Buffy pointed to the far side of the bar, where a Felix the Cat clock painted lime green with purple swirls hung on the wall.

"It's midnight, I'm an hour late for curfew." The younger slayer dropped her head in her hands.

"That's mean's we're an hour late," Willow said, horrorstruck. "And I'm supposed to be a good influence on you!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that," Buffy mumbled into her hands.

Tara watched this exchange with a tiny smile on her face. "I guess you guys better head out," she said sadly.

"I, I'm really sorry, Tara," Willow replied. "I wish I could stay." She didn't want the night to be over, she could only help Tara felt the same way. Willow looked around the shop, trying to write the lights and the candles and the charming mismatch tables into her memory.

"Hey," Tara said softly. Willow's head snapped up. "I lost you there for a minute."

"Sorry, I want to remember this place. I had a really nice time tonight."

"W-we could come here again, sometime." The delicious crooked grin resurfaced, just for a moment.

"Okay." Inside Willow was doing Xander's snoopy dance.

"You better go," Tara said, tilting her head toward Buffy. Xander was rubbing her on the back, totally failing to comfort her.

The four of them bid Jamie goodnight, and then Tara paid the bill, insisting that she pick up Xander and Buffy's drinks and food. The duo didn't fight too hard for the right to pay, but Willow didn't have the heart to be annoyed with them, she was too distracted by the honeysuckle scent radiating from Tara as they walked to the door. Out under the streetlights Tara's hair was haloed once again in a radiant golden glow.

"Well, it was n-nice to meet you," Tara said, smiling. "All of you." She laid her board on the ground. "Have a good night."

"Will," Xander said, "Don't you think we should walk Tara home?"

"Huh?" Willow asked, still watching Tara's smile.

"It's kind of _late_," he said slowly. "You don't want her to run into any vam—"

"V-van violence," Willow babbled. "That is so true. A guy…in a van tried to run her over on Halloween."

"It's okay," Tara replied. "I can take care of myself."

Willow's brow furrowed. She'd been so distracted by her thoughts of Tara that she hadn't even considered the danger the young musician was putting herself in being out so late on her own. Visions of vampires and demons paraded across Willow's imagination.

"You're right, Xander," she replied. "He's right, Tara, Sunnydale has a pretty high uh…crime rate."

"No arguments," Buffy said firmly. "You should let us walk you home."

Tara bit her lip and looked between the three of them thoughtfully. "You guys know about the vampires, don't you?"

Willow's mouth dropped open and she dimly heard Buffy say, "Wah-huh?"

"Vampires?" Xander asked, forcing a laugh. He started waving his arms wildly. "That's crazy talk. That's crazy, right Buffy, Willow?"

Tara was grinning at them slyly one hand on her hip.

"She knows, Xander," Willow sighed.

Tara nodded. "It's sweet of you guys to worry, but I k-know how to keep safe." She pulled a small metal flask out of her pocket and shook it; Willow could hear liquid sloshing around.

"Liquor is going to save you from vampires?" Xander asked.

"It's not b-booze," Tara laughed.

"Holy water?" Buffy asked.

"Right in one."

"Yeah," Willow said softly, taking a step closer to the blonde. "But what if there's more than one? Sometimes they hunt in packs, you know?"

"That's where my t-trusty steed comes in." Tara tapped her board with her foot. "They can't kill me if they can't catch me."

"You're prepared," Buffy said, giving Tara an appraising glance. Willow could tell the slayer was impressed. "But still, better safe than sorry. We can still walk with you."

"I don't want to make you any later than you already are," Tara replied.

Buffy's face paled. "Curfew, I'm getting deader by the second!"

"I should let you guys head out." Tara stepped onto her board.

"Wait," Willow said, holding out a hand so Tara wouldn't leave. "Will I see you at school? Where do you have first period?"

"I'm uh, I'm not enrolled yet," Tara said, looking down at her feet. "I-I'm being homeschooled for now. I might finish out high school that way."

"How will I find you?" Willow asked. She hoped that Buffy and Xander couldn't hear the plaintiveness she felt at the thought that she might not see Tara again. She wanted to take another step closer to Tara, but felt too exposed in front of her friends, under the starlight.

"Just listen for the music," Tara whispered. "Good night, Willow." Tara pushed off into the darkness before any of them could protest further. "Thanks for the c-coffee," Tara called from the dark. "Nite Buffy, Xander!"

"Goodnight Tara!" Willow cried after her.

"I like your new friend, Will." Buffy said, looking out into the night where Tara had ridden away. "Tara seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, cute too," Xander said. Willow turned and glared. "What?" He asked.

"Behave yourself, Harris," Buffy sighed.

She gave Willow a sympathetic look and Willow almost laughed out loud. _She thinks I'm jealous because of Xander, if she only knew!_

Buffy pulled Willow out of her reverie. "Let's head out, guys. My mom is going to go nuclear."

They were half way back to Buffy's when a thought hit Willow like a flash of lightning. She'd had her first date. Her first date, but she would make sure it wasn't the last date she had with Tara. Buffy and Xander asked her again and again what she was so smiley about, but for once Willow wasn't talking.


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway

**Wave**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._ )

_Chapter Three: Runaway_

The next few weeks were a heady blend of tension and delight for Willow. She spent her days in a fog, struggling to stay focused in class, strolling around school with Buffy and Xander, and researching with them in the afternoons, sure she was wearing a big sign on her head that read, "I like a girl." In the evenings, after hurried dinners and homework that got done with sighs of frustration, she would go out with Buffy and Xander, never knowing if she'd have a lucky night and get to see Tara, or if she'd end up feeling lonely and frustrated with her friends at the Bronze.

Something that bothered Willow almost as much as missing Tara on the nights she didn't find her was that Xander seemed nearly as disappointed about it as she was. She wanted to tell him to back off, but how could she? She couldn't risk losing her best friends if they couldn't deal. And a darker thought she tried hard to block—what if Tara wouldn't want him to back off. Sure, on the night they met Tara sang a romantic song, but what if she hadn't been singing it for Willow? And she watched her, sure, but Willow had just given her a ton of cash. What if she didn't like Willow that way? What if she wasn't gay? Willow had more than one nightmare about standing alone at their table in the Bronze while Xander led Tara around the dance floor.

But the worry and the pain of it would vanish every time she saw the blonde-haired girl. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night before. It was warm for a November night, and so they'd sat alone together on the small patio off the back of Zanja Muro, sipping iced coffee and chatting the hours away. The longer they'd talked, the fewer instances of stuttering Tara'd had. Willow finally found the courage to ask her why she didn't stutter when she sang. And for a moment, when Tara didn't answer, Willow had been afraid she'd hurt the girl's feelings, but the Tara smiled, and told Willow about her mother.

Tara told Willow how they used to sing together in the car, and in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning, and her mother had noticed that those moments were the only times that her daughter didn't struggle to speak because of her stutter. She'd researched, and found that music therapy and performance had been shown to help speech impediments like Tara's, and so she'd taken it upon herself to teach her daughter to play piano, and guitar. Tara's mother had even taken a second job in the summer to pay for singing lessons for her girl.

Tara had spoken with such gratitude, such love, of the gift of confidence her mother had given her. She admitted to Willow that the only time she really ever stuttered anymore was when she was stressed, or nervous.

"Do I make you nervous?" Willow had asked her then.

"Not in a bad way," she'd replied, smiling that crooked smile.

Willow opened her eyes, wishing that there were someone she could share these feelings with. It was strange to be so happy and so terrified all at once. Willow Rosenberg wasn't just gay girl. She was gay girl in love.

"Earth to Will?" Buffy said.

Willow snapped her head up. Buffy was staring at her, holding a French fry poised in front of her mouth. For a moment Willow was afraid she'd been speaking out loud, called herself gay girl in front of her best friend without any warning. The strange look on Buffy's face went even stranger. Willow opened her mouth to explain, to tell Buffy something, anything, but then the slayer sneezed. The fry went flying.

"Ugh, sorry," she said, blotting her nose with a napkin. "You okay, Will?"

Willow realized her mouth was still hanging open. "Yeah, I'm fine, Buffy."

"You're a little pale."

"I didn't sleep too well last night." It wasn't a lie. Her dreams were filled with horrible 'Tara loves Xander' moments.

"Yeah, but," Buffy began. She paused and popped a fry in her mouth.

"But what?"

"It's not just today, Will. You've been really distracted lately."

Willow smoothed down her hair, wishing that her hands wouldn't shake. "There's just a lot going on right now. Classes have me really busy and my parents are out of town again at another conference, so I have housework and groceries on top of it all. There's just a lot going on," she repeated quietly.

"I get that, it's just, we always used to talk about that kind of stuff, and it seems like, lately, Tara's been your go-to girl."

"I don't understand what you mean," Willow said, forcing a high note of happy confusion into her voice.

Buffy's face fell. "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? 'Cause whatever I did, whatever it is, I'm sorry, Willow."

"Buffy," Willow replied, grabbing her friend's hand. "You didn't do anything. Why would you think that?"

"We're supposed to be best friends, Will, but I think there are things you don't tell me about anymore." Her voice was small when she spoke again. "Is Tara your new BFF?"

"Buffy," Willow sighed, "You'll always be my best friend."

Buffy gave Willow a shaky grin and pulled Willow into a hug.

"Slayer strength," Willow gasped.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Willow took a deep breath. She had to make Buffy understand. It was bad enough that keeping this secret has caused her such worry and pain, but Willow couldn't let it hurt her friends, too. "Buffy," she began, "About Tara—"

"Did I hear someone say Tara?" Xander asked, sprawling down on the bench between Buffy and Willow.

"Hi Xander," Buffy said drolly. "Nice to see you too."

"Of course it's nice to see you guys," Xander replied, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. "What's up?"

"I was being weird and needy girl, and Will was just telling me that she'll still be my best friend anyway."

Willow smiled and nodded, but she could feel unshed tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"I told you that she wasn't replacing you as a best friend, Buff," he replied, nudging her.

"Xander!" Buffy cried, going red.

"You told Xander?" Willow asked.

"I needed to talk it through."

"Hey," Xander protested. "We're a best friend trio here, remember? We're all equal on the confidey-comfort list." Xander paused. "Unless it's girl-only stuff. And you know that I mean," he said darkly.

Buffy giggled. "That's exactly what I mean," Willow said. "You talked to Xander?"

"Hah, hah, Willow," Xander said. "Just keep it up and I'll tell your mom you want frog-print footie pajamas when she asks me what you want for Hanukkah."

"You wouldn't!" _Although footie pajamas do have bonus warmth points, _Willow thought, then shook her head. _No, I am a young woman—footie pajamas are not appropriate. Especially with frogs…_

"Low blow, Xander," Buffy agreed.

"Kidding, I was kidding," he said, holding up his hands. "But seriously though, if you guys want me to help keep Tara entertained so you can have some bonding time, I am willing to make that ultimate sacrifice.

"Xander!" Willow punched him in the arm.

"Ow, boney. What was that for?"

"I've got to go by the computer lab and talk to Ms. Calendar," Willow said, standing. "I'll see you guys in the library this afternoon."

As she walked away she heard Xander ask Buffy what he'd said wrong.

"If you don't get it there's no hope of me explaining it to you, Harris," Buffy replied.

Willow wished that Buffy really understood. She walked away from her two best friends, feeling guilty, like she was pulling herself away from them, but she didn't know how to stop. The day was bright and beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. There was a breeze, sweet with autumn's chill, rusting the leaves on the trees. Birds were singing. And Willow just wanted night and moonlight and starlight.

And Tara.

"Maybe I should go after her," Xander said. He tried to stand, but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

"That's probably not a good idea, Xander."

"Buffy," Xander whined, "Let go." He managed to lift his butt off of the bench for a moment, but Buffy slammed him back down again. "Has anyone ever told you that you're freakishly strong?"

"I've heard that once or twice," Buffy laughed. "I just think you should let Willow have some time, Xander."

"Are you saying that it's girl stuff?" Xander asked hopefully. "Stuff where mortal boys should fear to tread?"

"You're such a boy," Buffy sighed. She took her hand off Xander's shoulder and held out her lunch tray. "It's girl stuff Xander. Now save me from myself and finish these fries.

Willow was blinded with tears by the time she made it back into the school. The students milling around her, talking and laughing, were just colorful blurs shifting around her. She bumped into a few of those blurs, murmuring soft apologies. She heard Cordelia call her name, followed by whispers and the sharp bray of Harmony's laughter. Willow held back a sob and broke into a run, wiping at her eyes. She turned around a corner and realized a long, dark block she was heading toward were lockers. Willow gave a little squeal and threw herself to the left, colliding with someone with such force that she was thrown to the floor, air rushing out of her.

"Willow? Are you all right?"

Some girl was talking to her. Willow felt like her tailbone was broken. She lay back on the floor and shook with a sob, staring up at the dirty, paper-wad spattered ceiling. "Just leave me here, please." Willow said to the air. "I'll be fine. Maybe someone will trample me and put me out of my misery." She heard a laugh and wondered which of her classmates was taking so much pleasure in her anguish.

"That bad, huh?"

The blurred person she'd hit leaned over her. Willow could make out a bright splash and dark hair.

"I'm afraid I can't leave you out here in the hall Ms. Rosenberg, if Principal Snyder found out I'm sure that I'd get in trouble. Besides, how can I leave my favorite student in the hallway to get trampled? It would totally skew the bell curve for my course."

"Ms. Calendar?" Willow asked, blinking away her tears.

As her vision cleared Willow saw her computer science teacher smiling down at her, black hair tucked behind her ears, curling around her jaw line to frame her face. She was swearing a vibrant red sweater that made her so pale, Willow thought immediately of Snow White. An image of seven dwarves all patterned after different aspects of Giles' personality popped in Willow's head. She laughed aloud, but choked as she started to cry again.

"Come on, Willow." Ms. Calendar murmured.

Willow felt a warm hand grip her wrist, and she allowed Ms. Calendar to help her find her feet. Her teacher led her down the hall into the computer science classroom, which was thankfully empty.

"Now Willow," Ms. Calendar said, dropping Willow's wrist and pulling the classroom door closed. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I," Willow couldn't stop crying. As she watched, her teacher walked around to her desk and rummaged around in a drawer. She came back with a box of tissues.

"Just blow your nose and take a breath," Ms. Calendar said kindly.

Willow, ever the obedient student, did as her teacher directed, only to repeat the process when she started crying again. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to throw her tissues away and catch her breath. Ms. Calendar just watched, leaning against the edge of her desk. Willow sat down in one of the student desks and then burst up out of it, pacing back and forth near the windows. Still, Ms. Calendar just watched.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Willow asked.

"I think you're the one that needs to talk. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes," Willow whispered. "No," she said loudly. "I don't know." She rubbed her hands on her face and started to pace again. "I do know, I do." Willow wrung her hands. "I know."

"What do you know, Willow?" Ms. Calendar asked kindly.

"That I'm gay," Willow replied. She felt like she shouted it, but her voice was low, quavering. "I'm gay, there's a girl I really, really like." She threw her hands up in the air and paced away from Ms. Calendar. "I love her. I've only known her for a little while, but I do, I love her. She's so beautiful, and kind, and funny, and smart. Oh, and talented. She's a musician. And my friends might not understand, they might hate me, not want me around anymore. My parents might disown me, or even throw me out of the house."

She turned back to Ms. Calendar, tears streaking down her face. "My whole life is going to change, forever, and I don't even know if she's gay! I care about her so much, I've never felt this way before, about anybody, but she might not feel the same way, she might not ever feel the same way." Willow pressed her hands against her face. "I'm so scared."

"Willow," Ms. Calendar said softly. "Look at me."

Willow didn't move her hands. She felt a gentle tug on one wrist and relaxed, allowed Ms. Calendar to pull her hands down. The teacher took Willow's hands in her own.

"Willow, I'm really proud that you felt like you could confide in me. The first thing I want you to know is that it doesn't change my opinion of you at all. You're a wonderful girl, very bright and kind. You're a good person, Willow."

Willow sobbed and looked down at the floor, shaking. She felt a finger slip under her chin and force her head up. Ms. Calendar smiled when their eyes met again.

"You're a good person, and anyone who doesn't believe that is either ignorant, or stupid, do you understand?"

Willow nodded, but she thought of all the people in her life that she cared about, that she loved, who may not love her anymore. She could see the looks so clearly—the disappointment, the disgust. When Ms. Calendar spoke again it was like she was reading Willow's mind. She pulled Willow into a hug.

"Willow, the people who really know and love you will always love you no matter what. Nothing you could say or do would ever stop those people from loving you. Buffy, Xander, and Giles will still love you."

Willow dissolved into tears again, pressed her face against her teacher's shoulder as she wept. Ms. Calendar patted Willow on the back and hummed a soft song. As soon as she'd gained some semblance of control, Willow stepped out of Ms. Calendar's embrace, clutching her hands together in front of herself.

"So I should tell them?" She asked.

Ms. Calendar smiled. "That's entirely up to you, Willow. You shouldn't tell anyone until you feel ready. And I promise that I won't say anything either."

"But," Willow began quietly. "Should, should I tell Tara?"

Ms. Calendar's smile deepened and she tilted her head. "Is that her name, the girl you like? Tara?"

Willow nodded shyly.

"It's a lovely name." She paused. "Willow, let me ask you something."

"Oh, okay," Willow stammered.

"Would you want to be friends with Tara even if she didn't love you?"

"Yes," Willow could feel a tear slip down her cheek; the thought of Tara not loving her was painful. "Absolutely yes."

"Then you should be Tara's friend, Willow." She turned and walked back to her desk, leaning against it again. "Take the time to get to know her. Get to know her family if you haven't yet." She smiled at the young girl kindly. "If there's any potential for her to feel about you the way you do about her, it will grow through your friendship."

"But how long will that take?" Willow asked plaintively.

Ms. Calendar gave a little laugh. "How long are you willing to wait?"

Willow thought about Tara, waving as she rolled away in the night on her skateboard. Tara singing to her, asking her if she was afraid to take a chance. Their first night in the coffee shop, swapping tales of goddesses, laughing and happy as they snacked on hummus and drank coffee rich as chocolate. The dozen times they'd been together since then had been increasingly wonderful, hours spent talking, sharing stories, sharing their hopes and dreams and fears, and hours spent in comfortable silences.

"It doesn't matter if it takes a day, a week, or my whole life, I'll wait." Willow replied.

Ms. Calendar's smile widened. "And there's my favorite student," she laughed.

"Ms. Calendar?"

"I admire a keen intellect, Willow, and yours is one of the sharpest I've ever encountered. I can always count on you to find your way to the answer eventually."

"Thanks Ms. Calendar," Willow chuckled. In a moment she was solemn again. "Really, thank you."

"You're welcome, Willow. Now, the bell's about to ring, you'd better head to class, you don't want to be late. I'll see you in fifth period, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Willow walked toward the classroom door when Ms. Calendar called her name.

"Remember, any time you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," Willow replied. She walked out into the hallway and took a few steps, then leaned against the wall, feeling lightheaded. Not just lightheaded. Light. She'd told the truth, and nothing bad happened. Ms. Calendar didn't hate her, or think she was a freak. And, when she was ready, she would tell her family and her friends the truth. She would tell Tara. Willow bounced down the hallway toward her next class, feeling light enough to walk on water.

When the bell rang Xander scooped up the last of Buffy's fries and crammed them in his mouth.

"E etter go," he mumbled.

"You're going to choke if you keep that up," Buffy replied. "I don't want to go to class," she pouted. "Why can't there be some kind of near-apocalypsey disaster to give me an excuse to skip?"

"Geez, Buff, way to jinx us. I would much prefer doodling my way through class to staving off demonic hordes."

"Really?" Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow at the now-squirming boy.

"No, not really," he confessed, "But we should be careful otnay otay empttay ethay atesfay."

"Yeah, I guess," Buffy sighed. "But no more pig latin Xander, it makes my brain hurt."

The pair stood and began strolling toward the building, moving as slowly as possible to maximize their time outdoors.

"No more pig latin, and no more Tara comments," Xander vowed.

"Really?" Buffy was smirking at him.

"Really. I'm going to back off, play it cool." Xander laughed. "Besides, with my luck I'd complete my monster trio of giant mantis and Incan mummy with a vampire or something.

Buffy laughed. "Well, she does speak Greek."

"Latin, Buff."

"Whatever. Boringese. Plus she's quiet."

"And mature," Xander agreed. "Always a bad sign."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said, bursting into giggles now. "Plus we've only ever seen her at night.

Suddenly both Xander and Buffy came to a stop, standing in the grass on the edge of the cafeteria patio. Neither of them was laughing anymore. Xander was looking kind of green around the gills.

"Buffy, you don't think," Xander began softly.

"No! No way. Tara is too sweet and nice to be a vamp."

"What about Dead Boy?" Xander asked.

"Xander…Don't call him that," Buffy replied.

"I meant Angel," Xander corrected. "Is he the only vampire with a soul?

"I don't know," Buffy said slowly, thinking of the sweet, smiling blonde. "But I guess I better find out. Crap."

That afternoon Willow made it to the library before Buffy and Xander, still coasting on the high of coming out to Ms. Calendar. Giles was on the phone at his desk, so she wandered through the stacks, looking for books on myths and music that she could share with Tara.

"Not Orpheus," Willow murmured, sliding a Greek text back onto the shelf. "Too depressing." The tale of the musician traveling through the lands of the dead to rescue his doomed love, only to lose her again, it was beautiful, romantic, but far too sad. She wanted to find a happy story to share with her.

Willow searched for a few minutes more, but couldn't find any tales that truly ended happily. Even Rama and Sita were pulled apart in the end.

"Stupid pessimistic ancient cultures," Willow grumbled. "I'll just have to ask Giles."

The watcher was still on the phone when Willow walked back to his desk. She waited, trying not to fidget as he muttered and mumbled his way through a conversation with some parent who was concerned about uncensored versions of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn being available in the library. Giles kept his cool for a long time and Willow's resolve started to weaken. She toyed with the end of her shirt, curling and uncurling the fabric over and over again. She jumped when Giles suddenly raised his voice.

"Madam, I don't know another way I can explain this to you. The works of Mark Twain are American classics and the school board has thankfully ruled that students should have access to them. Instead of being concerned about the contents of my library I would suggest you focus that concern on your daughter, Harmony, who I assure you has never even stepped foot into the library this year, which I suppose rather makes our conversation moot. If there's nothing else, I'll say good day."

Giles slammed his phone into the receiver and pulled off his glasses, cleaning them furiously as he grumbled darkly about needing a better license to drive than to parent.

"Rough day, Giles?" Willow asked.

"What?" Giles put his glasses back on and tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket. "Oh, hello Willow. Nothing too terrible, just a mildly troublesome parent." He looked around the library. "Are Buffy and Xander late for the research session?"

"They had a test in their last class," Willow replied.

"Well, that would explain the delay," he said wryly. "Shall we get started?"

"Actually," Willow interrupted, twisting her shirt between her fingers and bouncing a bit. "I was wondering if you could help me with something first."

"Well, of course dear girl. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a book," she began.

"Well, you've come to the right place for that."

"Yeah," Willow said, feeling a blush spread up her neck into her cheeks.

"And the name of the book?"

"That's just it," she replied. "I don't know."

"Well, that does make finding a particular text considerably more challenging," Giles said.

Willow laughed. "I'm not sure what book I'm looking for, Giles. I just hoped you'd know of some myth involving music that doesn't have a sad ending."

"Myths and music," Giles said thoughtfully. "Are you, by chance, looking for a story for your new friend, Tara?"

Willow was grateful that she was already blushing. She nodded. "I know odds are I can't find a story she hasn't heard before, but she'll still enjoy it."

"She sounds like she's a very knowledgeable girl. It's a shame she won't be attending school here. I'd like to meet her."

"I know," Willow pouted, joining Giles to stare at the stacks. "She said her parents really feel that homeschooling is the best option."

"Well, with our school's mortality rate," Giles began. He trailed off as Willow lifted her eyebrows at him, smiling. "Yes, well, nevertheless, let's see if we can't find something to stump her."

They hunted through the stacks for a while, finally separating so they could cover more ground. Willow was determined not to give up. Even if she had to be late for the bus and walk home, it would be worth it.

"Willow," Giles called, bringing her back to the moment. "I think I found just the thing."

Willow ran down to the end of her stack and found Giles waiting with a slim, peacock blue text in his hands.

"Watcha got?"

"It's a translation of an old Vedic text," Giles enthused. "An ancillary codicil to the ancient Indian epic _The Mahabharata_. It's a scene where God-on-Earth Krishna describes his special affection for Radha, a young cow-herding woman. If I may?"

"Please," Willow agreed.

Giles held the volume in one hand and raised the other in classic declamatory style.

"And Krishna spoke unto the gathered masses: Just as all on Earth find comfort and joy in my presence, so too do I find happiness in the presence of Radha. And so I play my flute for her, allow my music to call her to me, so that I may know true happiness. Bliss that I know not when she is absent."

Willow's heart sang. She heard Tara's voice, the night they met, telling Willow she would find her if she followed her music. _I hope she knows this myth_, Willow thought.

"Wow, this is weird," Buffy said.

Willow turned her head. Buffy and Xander were standing at the end of the stack, watching them.

"Weird?" Xander asked. "I was thinking really disturbing."

"Both weird and disturbing," Buffy agreed. "What's going on here?"

Willow knew she was blushing crimson-bright. She could only imagine how this must look, Willow and Giles standing closely, alone together in the stacks, while Giles read her poetry.

"Well now, you two," Giles said sternly, snapping the book shut and handing it to Willow so he could clean his glasses. "Really, I was just helping Willow find a music-related myth to share with her friend, Tara. Such tales are surprisingly difficult to find without some tragic ending. Although," he said with a bit of a pause, "I suppose it's probably more romantic than you were intending. Should we keep looking?"

Willow wanted to run from the combined glance of three of the people who were dearest to her in the world. She took a deep breath.

"I think it's fine, Giles," she replied slowly, trying to sound casual. "I'm sure Tara will like it." She held the book to her chest and turned toward Buffy and Xander. Time for distraction tactics. "You two are kinda late. Problems with the test?"

Buffy's mouth dropped open and Xander immediately dropped his gaze to his shuffling feet.

"No!" Buffy said loudly, throwing up her arms. "No problems with the test, perfectly prepared. Right, Xander?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"The test," Buffy said, teeth clenched. "Not a problem."

"No problem with the test," Xander agreed, nodding quickly.

"Oh yes, much confidence inspired," Giles drawled.

"So, should we get to researching?" Willow asked happily.

"Research already?" Buffy whined. "My brain still hurts from that test."

"Be that as it may," Giles replied. "There's work to be done, and as Willow noted, we're a bit behind." Giles walked toward his desk without a backward glance.

"Traitor," Buffy told Willow glumly.

Willow's eyes widened and Buffy threw an arm around her shoulders. "Just kidding, Will. Come on; let's get to work. If we get enough done, maybe there'll be time for some fun tonight."

"Fun?" Xander asked, brightening. "Hard day. Xander need fun."

"Aw, poor Buffy and Xander. All test-scarred and fun deprived." Willow barely held back a giggle.

"You know, I don't think she feels sorry for us at all, Xander," Buffy said.

"I think you're right."

"She must be punished," Buffy said. Xander nodded.

"Guys?" Willow asked nervously.

"Tickle torture?" Buffy asked?

"It's the only way," Xander agreed.

Willow took off down the stack, laughing. "Giles, help!"

"There'll be no torture in the library," Giles called primly. "Come on, let's get started."

"This day is no fun at all," Buffy sighed.

"This has been such a great day," Willow said, skipping down the sidewalk from streetlight to streetlight, and bouncing in place under each little pool of glow cast as she waited for Xander and Buffy to catch up. "Come on guys!"

Buffy and Xander trudged along being Willow, leaning against one another, clearly wiped from a day that had included teary Willow, tests, and task-master Giles keeping them researching until almost six o'clock.

"What's the hurry, Will?" Buffy called, pausing to pull the strap up on one of the heels she was wearing.

"Yeah," Xander said, holding Buffy's arm to keep her balanced. "You said Tara isn't going to get to the Bronze until around eight, right?"

"How come you guys aren't going to Banjo Mural?" Buffy asked. Finally happy with the fit of her shoe, she put her foot down and started walking again.

"It's Zanja Muro, Buffy," Willow laughed.

"That's what I said."

"Somebody's having a private party there tonight," Willow replied. "Besides, Tara's never been to the Bronze."

"Never been to the Bronze?" Xander asked.

They'd reached Willow in her little pool of streetlight, so she starting skipping again, laughing. "Xander, she's only lived here for a few weeks. It's not really so unlikely that she hasn't made it there yet."

"She should be playing there," Buffy said. "The bands they've had lately have been seriously low on the entertainment factor."

"I asked her about it," Willow said. "But I think she's nervous about playing in front of a big crowd."

"She shouldn't be," Buffy replied. "She's really talented.

"Yeah she's," Xander paused when Buffy gave him a look. "She's good."

"Yeah," Willow said happily.

When they made it to the Bronze there was no sign of Tara. Buffy and Xander made a little show of protesting, but Willow was able to convince them to go inside and get some drinks without too much effort on her part. Willow sat under the glow the bar's sign and people-watched, tensing every time she caught a glimpse of golden hair coming her way.

Eight o'clock came and went, with no appearance from Tara. Willow fought to keep her herself out of panic mode, trying to convince herself that nothing had happened to the blonde girl. She would wait another fifteen minutes. She would stay calm, and levelheaded, for now. But at eight thirty she would have the slayer on the case. _Tara,_ Willow thought. _You have to be okay. _Five minutes later Tara was still nowhere to be found, and Willow had lost all her resolve to keep it together. She was standing in the street in front of the Bronze, peering down each end of the street in turn, wringing her hands.

She knew she should just go and get Buffy, but she didn't want her friends to think she was freaking out. "Even though I am clearly freaking out," she told herself aloud, looking down at the far end of the street, toward the back alley.

"What are you freaking out about?"

Willow let out a loud, piercing scream and spun around, clutching her chest. Tara was standing behind her with her skateboard tucked under one arm, looking horrorstruck.

"I'm s-sorry," she began.

"Tara!" Willow wanted to hug the girl so badly, but settled for holding up a hand in greeting. "Hi." Her voice was still breathless. She could feel her heart racing.

"H-hi, Willow. I'm s-sorry I scared you."

"What?" Will said cheerfully. "You didn't scare me, that was a happy scream." Willow groaned inwardly and Tara cocked an eyebrow at her, a smile curved her lips. "Okay you scared me," Willow confessed, giggling. "But it's okay, because it's you, and I'm happy that you're here." 

"Still," Tara began.

"It's okay, really. I'm just jumpy. I blame a lack of delicious caffeine."

Tara laughed, sweet and pealing. "Yeah, once you get used to that Kona stuff it's hard to go without. I'm s-sorry I was late."

"You were late?" Willow asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Once again she got the smile and the stare. "Okay, I noticed, but just because I've been looking forward to seeing you all day."

"Me too, " Tara replied, and then blushed a little. "S-seeing you, I mean."

Willow grinned, noticing for the first time that Tara was dressed up. She was wearing a navy long-sleeved tee over a skirt tie-dyed in shades of blue.

"You look really nice," Willow said.

Tara ducked her head, smiling.

"Do you want to go inside, get a soda?" Willow asked her.

Tara looked up at Willow, then at the door of the Bronze, and back again, biting her lip. "I w-want to," she began.

"But?" Willow asked.

"But I'm n-not m-much for crowds," she stammered. Will hadn't seen her that flustered in a long time.

"Buffy and Xander are inside," Willow said. "We could just hang with them."

Tara didn't look convinced.

"You know what," Willow continued, "It's no big deal. Why don't we stay out here for a while? It's a nice night. We could stargaze for a bit."

"Okay," Tara smiled.

The girls sat on the curb a few feet down from the Bronze. Tara laid her board on the street in front of them, and they played with it, rolling it back and forth between one another. Willow watched Tara as Tara stared up at the sky. As she pushed the board back and forth with the beautiful blonde, she imagined the rough surface of the grip tape was smoothing her fingertips. Willow wished she could reach out and touch Tara—ask her if she was right. They were sitting so close that Willow could see the fine hair curling at Tara's temples. She could smell the honeysuckle-sweet scent of her.

"So Tara," Willow squeaked, trying to think friend thoughts. "I was thinking." Tara turned toward her, smiling, blue eyes bright. Willow froze, amazed how the girl could take her breath away so easily.

"What were you thinking?" Tara asked softly.

_I'd really like to kiss you_. "I was thinking it would be great to meet your folks. Maybe we could all have dinner with my parents some time, and then they'd let you come over to my house to hang out. You could even spend the night.

Tara's smile fell and her eyes dropped to the sidewalk. "I don't think that's going to work, Willow," she whispered.

"You don't want me to meet them?"

Tara shook her head.

Willow felt hollowed out. Tara didn't want her to meet her family. She didn't want to come over and hang out. She'd been so worried that Tara didn't like her romantically, but what if—

"Tara," Willow said, fighting tears. "Don't you want to be friends?"

Tara looked up and her eyes were brimming, arms crossed tight across her chest. "Oh not, it's not that at all, we are f-friends, Willow. Good friends, I hope."

Willow's heart started beating again. "Good friends," Willow agreed. "So how come you don't want me to meet your folks? Do you think they won't like me? 'Cause I'm the champion of parent win-overing, consistently ranked as a good influence."

Tara tried and failed to smile. Her lip quivered and Willow was startled to see a tear slide down her cheek. "I d-don't know h-h-how to explain."

She was in pain, Willow realized. She was causing the girl she loved pain.

"You don't' have to," Willow said, clenching her hands in her lap because she wanted to touch Tara so badly. "We can forget I ever brought the stupid idea up. But," she said, taking a breath, "There's nothing you can't tell me, Tara. If you want to talk, I'm here."

Tara didn't speak. She took several long, deep breaths. Willow could see she was working hard to try and calm herself.

"You can't meet my family," she said, voice barely above a whisper, "Be-c-cause they're still in Oregon."

"Still in Oregon?" Willow asked. "So you don't live with them? Are you staying with an uncle? Your grandparents?"

Tara stared at the ground and slowly shook her head.

"Tara, I don't understand."

She looked up at Willow and smiled sadly. "Willow, I ran away."


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbows

**Wave**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._ )

_Chapter Four: Rainbows_

"Oh Tara," Willow sighed. "You ran away from home? You're all on your own?"

Tara ducked her head, nodded.

"Tara," Willow said hesitantly, "Did your parents do something wrong? Are you mad at them?"

Tara gave a little sob and pressed her face against her knees, shoulders shaking.

"It, it's okay," Willow said in a rush, heart aching for her grieving love. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tara put her arms over her head as if warding off a blow, rocking with high, keening sobs.

"I'm here," Willow said. "You're not alone."

A few minutes went by before Tara's tears subsided. Willow felt like her insides were tied into knots. She couldn't imagine how frightening it must be for Tara, to be on her own at seventeen. Sure, Willow had troubles with her parents sometimes, when they were around, but she knew she had a home, a place she could go to that was all her own.

Tara sniffled and looked up; her cheeks were flushed, tear-streaked. "S-sorry."

"Tara, you don't have to apologize."

She shook her head, wiping her sleeve over her eyes. "No Willow, I should've been honest with you." She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. "I had to leave, Willow. My family—" her face crumpled again, but then she took a breath.

Willow could see how much it was costing her to stay calm. The blonde was shaking like a leaf.

"They're not good people, Willow." Tara's voice was so low Willow could barely hear her. "I couldn't stay there. I had to get away."

"But Tara, you've told me so many great things about," Willow paused. "About your mom." She took a deep breath. "Tara," Willow said, soft, tentative. "Did something happen to your mom?"

Tara bit her lip and nodded, a tear slid down each cheek.

"Tara—"

"She died," Tara said miserably. "Cancer. She died last month."

Willow didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry," she said finally.

Tara nodded again. She was still crying, but seemed strangely calm. "It's the first time I've said it out loud, since it happened."

Willow didn't say a word. She could tell that Tara was at a breaking point. She was trembling harder than ever. Whatever it was, whatever she was keeping in, she had to get it out. _Talk to me, _she thought. _You can tell me anything_.

Tara started sliding her skateboard back and forth again, staring blindly across the street.

"My Mom was the only thing that made life in that house bearable," she told Willow. "I knew, I knew that once sh-she was gone, I w-wouldn't be able to stay there anymore."

Willow just nodded.

"After her second round of chemo and radiation," Tara took a little gasping breath. "She was so weak, so frail. I knew she wouldn't make it, even though she was fighting so hard. I bought a duffle bag at an old army-navy surplus and started getting things together. I took some of her c-clothes," Tara murmured, fingering the skirt that she wore. "Is that strange? I hid the bag in the woods. I left the day after the funeral." She fell silent.

"And your dad, your brother?" Willow asked, after minutes had passed.

"They're not good people, Willow," Tara murmured, echoing her earlier statement. "They're…I don't ever want to see them again," she whispered.

Horror bloomed in Willow's chest. "Tara," Willow said, eyes burning. "Did they hurt you?"

Tara sobbed again, but she didn't hide her face. Tears streaming, she looked at Willow and nodded.

Willow wanted to pull Tara into her arms, to hold her close and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again, because Willow would protect her. But she didn't want to startle the crying girl, or frighten her, and so Willow reached out and took Tara's hand in her own.

"Why would anyone ever want to hurt you?" She asked.

Tara clenched Willow's hand in her own, still crying. As their fingers wound together, Willow felt a powerful surge of energy pass from Tara's hand into her own. As it coursed through her, Willow gasped. It was like electricity was dancing across her skin. There was another pulse and the energy intensified. Suddenly Tara's skateboard floated off the ground, hovering at eye level between the two girls.

"What was that?" Willow breathed.

"You don't know, do you?" Tara was watching her, a hint of a smile on her tear-stained face.

"Know what?"

"How powerful you are."

"I, I'm not powerful, Tara." Willow's brow furrowed. "What kind of power are we talking about here?"

"Magic," Tara replied. "Can't you feel it?"

Willow blushed. She could feel something, something strange and wonderful and powerful crackling between them. She was burning up and freezing all at the same time. She'd broken out in goose bumps from the sweet warmth of Tara's touch.

"I do feel it," she replied. "But magic?"

"Watch," Tara said. She held up her free hand and turned her finger in a slow circle. The skateboard began to rotate, end over end, matching the pace of Tara's motions.

"Holy crap," Willow breathed.

"Do you want to help me put it down?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded. She had a million questions bursting in her chest, but she wouldn't push it, not when Tara was finally smiling again. Her concerns about Tara's family, about what they'd done to drive her away, whether she was still in danger from them, would just have to wait until Tara was ready.

"Don't think about the board falling," Tara said. "I want you to imagine that it's a feather, that it's floating on the breeze."

Willow focused on the board and it began to dip a bit, bouncing lightly on the air.

"Good, Willow, that's good. Now, the breeze is calming just a bit."

The board moved more gently, the ends making barely perceptible lifts and dips.

"The wind is slowing even more, and the feather is getting heavier, drifting down after the current."

The board dipped on Tara's side, sliding slowly, smoothly toward the ground. It took a gentle curve upward, the side by Willow dipping down now, as it drifted downward. As the girls watched the board fluttered back and forth, until finally the wheels touched the ground.

"That was excellent," Tara said.

"That was amazing," Willow replied—she was grinning, she couldn't help it. Even though the board was safely on the ground, Tara was still holding her hand. _ I've never known anyone so wonderful_.

"Willow," Tara said, her voice was soft, and deeper than she'd ever heard before. She moved her other hand on top of Willow's, so that the redhead felt enveloped in warmth.

"Yes Tara?" Willow moved closer, so their faces were only inches apart.

"I've never known a girl like you before."

Willow laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"You're not freaked?"

Willow knew what she meant. Freaked about her family, about the magic. Willow shook her head.

"I am in no way freaked."

"Thank you," Tara replied.

Her eyes were so blue, so wonderful. Willow felt Tara's thumb brush the back of her hand and her whole body responded, she broke out in goose bumps all over again, her feet went cold, and she was embarrassed to feel her nipples harden beneath her clothes.

"You're shivering," Tara said softly.

"Shivering?" Willow asked. Her voice shook.

"Are you cold?" The girl asked.

_Had Tara moved closer too?_ Willow shook her head. "I'm not cold."

"Are you sure?" Tara was definitely closer.

The door to the Bronze swung open and Buffy and Xander walked out. Willow's mouth dropped open.

"I win!" Tara crowed.

Willow's mouth snapped shut and she looked at Tara. Tara was smiling, that crooked grin Willow couldn't resist. Willow opened her mouth to speak but Tara shook her head slowly, almost imperceptibly, giving her a wink.

"Willow, Tara?" Buffy asked, "What are you guys doing out here?"

_We're just sitting on the curb, holding hands,_ Willow thought, _and I think you guys just interrupted my first kiss. Way to block gay girl, guys._

"Yeah," Xander said hesitantly, "What's up?"

"You guys just h-helped me win the most epic staring c-contest ever," Tara laughed, flashing them a broad smile. "I already beat her at thumb war."

"Tara," Willow said, pretending to whine. "Don't rub it in." _Brilliant_, Willow thought. _My girl is brilliant._

"You two are kooky," Xander said, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong," he held up his hands. "Cute, but kooky."

"That's us," Willow laughed, hopping to her feet. She held a hand down to Tara and helped her up. "Kooky girls."

"Are you guys coming in, or are you going to sit out here and play thumb war all night?" Buffy asked. "Cause you can play thumb war inside, we won't judge."

"Others might," Xander admitted, "But we won't."

"You guys are so funny," Tara giggled.

"She plays alley thumb war, but we're funny?" Buffy asked.

"Hilarious," Willow giggled.

Tara agreed to come in for a coke. Buffy and Xander led the way to their usual table, and as soon as pair was distracted, she felt Tara's hand slip around her own again.

"It's r-really crowded in here," Tara murmured, leaning close to Willow's ear.

Willow could feel Tara's warm breath on her neck and smiled. "It won't be so bad once we get to the table," she said. "Promise."

"Oh k-kay, Willow."

At the table Willow positioned Tara between herself and Buffy, creating a little barrier from the press of the crowd. Xander went to the bar and got everyone cokes, and they settled down to sip their sodas and critique the band. The group, who called themselves Brain Brigade, had a terribly chaotic sound. Their lead singer warbled and whined so softly that she couldn't be heard above the loud, badly tuned guitar music.

"I admit it," Tara said, after a few minutes spent staring at the band. "They are pretty awful. If they were doing it on purpose it might be good," she said thoughtfully. "In a performance art k-kind of way. But I think it's on accident."

"See, that's what we've been trying to tell you," Buffy replied. "You're way better than most of the bands the Bronze books. You should totally play here."

Tara stammered, but couldn't get a word out.

"I told you Buffy," Willow said. "Tara doesn't like performing in such big spaces."

Tara smiled gratefully at the redhead. "They're t-too, im-p-personal," Tara agreed. "I'm more of busker than a band leader."

Buffy turned the pout on her and Tara just blinked. "What's she doing?" Tara asked Willow.

"That's the pout," Willow laughed. "It's one of Buffy's superpowers, bending all to her will."

"Huh," Tara said, staring. "I don't think it's working."

"My god," Willow cried in mock-horror. "Xander, do you know what this means? If Tara is immune to the Buffy-pout then none of the constants of the universe can be depended upon."

"You mean?" Xander asked.

"That's right," Willow replied, throwing her hand against her forehead. "Buffy's shoes might always be affordable, but not necessarily stylish."

"Gasp!" Xander said.

"You take that back," Buffy said darkly.

Tara was giggling between sips of her coke. "You three are really strange," she laughed.

"Those who play thumb war in alleys should not throw stones," Buffy quipped.

Tara lasted for two cokes but then insisted that she had to get home, that it was getting late. Buffy and Xander reluctantly agreed that they should probably head out if they didn't want to be late for their respective curfews, again. All Willow could think about was Tara. She didn't have a home, Willow knew, so where did she go every night?

"Bathroom," Willow cried. "I've got to make a stop before we walk back."

"Well, you can't go by yourself," Xander said. "Vampires," he explained, to a surprised Tara. "It's safer to pair up. Buff—"

"Tara'll come, won't you, Tara?" Willow asked. Tara nodded and Buffy and Xander exchanged a glance. _Do they know?_ Willow thought. _No, don't be paranoid, Rosenberg._

The path to the bathroom was really tightly packed, so Willow took it as an excuse to hold Tara's hand, to make sure they wouldn't be separated. As they touched, Willow felt that spark pass between them again and had to resist the urge to skip. Tara was just amazing, more amazing than Willow had ever imagined.

When they walked into the bathroom she checked to make sure all the stalls were empty, and then closed the door behind Tara, throwing the latch so no one else could come in.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom," Willow said.

"Oh-okay," Tara replied, her brow furrowed. She looked around the dimly lit bathroom and got a strange little smile on her face. "So why are we in here?"

Tara took a big step toward Willow and Willow's mind went blank. "Um," she said.

"Did you forget?" Tara asked, smiling, close enough that Willow could smell the sweet bite of Coke in the air.

"Uh huh," Willow replied. Tara's grin's widened and Willow was relieved to see her so happy after her tears. Her tears. _Hi, you're in love with a runaway who lives on the Hell Mouth, Rosenberg—focus!_ "No, no I didn't. Tara, where are you going to stay tonight? Where do you stay every night? Do you have a friend's you crash at? A hotel?"

Tara wouldn't meet her eyes. "I change it up," she said softly.

Willow tapped her foot. "Is the full translation of that statement 'I have no place to stay'?"

"I have a few places I crash," Tara said, crossing to the far side of the bathroom. "During the day."

"During the day?" Willow asked, incredulous. "You mean you stay out all night?"

Tara crossed her arms. "It's safer to sleep during the day. There are a few places downtown where I can rest in a ladies room or a dressing room for a few hours. And Jamie lets me clean up at Zanja Muro sometimes."

"What do you do at night?" Willow insisted. Tara wasn't looking at her again, and her mouth was a thin line. "I'm not trying to make you angry, Tara. I'm not judging, in no way judging. I'm just worried about you. You're my friend, I want you to be safe."

"It's just kind of embarrassing," Tara muttered, dropping her arms.

"You can tell me," Willow said, walking over to her and taking her hand.

Tara stared at Willow's hand in her own, her mouth curving in a smile again. She brushed her thumb slowly, gently, across the top of Willow's hand, giggling as Willow shivered just as she had before.

"I ride around," she said simply. "I board all over town. Sometimes, if I see a group of people coming out of a restaurant I'll stop and play for them. I'm always careful," Tara told Willow when she opened her mouth to protest. "I can tell which ones are v-vampires. And besides," she laughed, "You'd be surprised at how generous people are at three in the morning."

"Sometimes vamps are really good at blending in," Willow began.

"Yeah, but no matter how tastefully they dress, they still don't have auras," Tara replied.

"You can see auras?" Willow asked. "That's really cool, can you learn that?" Tara was laughing and Willow pointed at her with her free hand. "Hey, no trying to distract me Goldilocks. We're still talking about where you're staying tonight."

"Me distract you?" Tara laughed, "You do a fine job of that all on your own. And as for tonight, I'm going to board, it's what I do."

Willow felt an unspeakable anxiety at the thought of Tara, alone in Sunnydale, coasting along carefree while vampires and demons watched from every alleyway. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to the sweet girl who'd come to mean so much to her so quickly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Willow asked in a whisper, taking her turn to stare at the floor.

"What?" Tara asked. She brushed a hand on Willow's cheek. "Willow, what did you say?"

"Will you come home with me tonight?" Willow asked, looking up into Tara's eyes. She could feel a blush moving up her neck. "So you can rest," she said quickly. "Let me give you a safe place to rest tonight."

"That's really sweet of you, Willow, but your parents are going to want to talk to mine, and that's not—"

"My parents are out of town at a conference," Willow interrupted. "They won't be back for two more days."

"I don't know," Tara said, fiddling with the end of her t-shirt. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be, not at all, I get lonely at home all by myself—so you could even consider it a charitable act."

"Willow," Tara began.

"I insist," Willow said, sticking out her chin in her best resolve face. "Know that none can resist the resolve face."

"Resolve face? Is that anything like the Buffy pout?" Tara teased.

"Far more powerful," Willow replied firmly.

"F-feel, s-strangely moved to obey," Tara droned, holding up her arms and taking a tiny shuffling lurch closer to Willow.

Willow smiled and clapped her hands. "So you'll stay with me?"

"I have to do anything you say, it's the resolve face," Tara said. She took another step. She and Willow were face to face, inches apart, Tara's arms held up on either side of Willow's body.

"Anything?" Willow asked. Her voice shook.

"Anything." Tara's lashes shadowed her eyes.

There were a million things Willow wanted to ask for. Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine of them involved kissing. "Will you stay with me till my parents come home, so that I know you're safe?"

Tara let her arms drop and laughed. "Until till your p-parents get back," she agreed, nodding.

"Great!" Willow bounced.

"We better get back out there," Tara laughed, taking Willow's hand again. "Buffy and Xander are going to wonder what we're getting up to."

"Buff, who knows what they're getting up to?" Xander whined. "Tara could be having her vampy way with Willow right now."

"Xander," Buffy replied wearily. "I thought we both agreed that if Tara is a vampire—which I'm not saying she is—then she must have a soul. Vampires with souls don't feed on humans."

"Well, did you check her neck? I couldn't see anything I was too far away."

"There were no marks on Will's neck," Buffy said soothingly, and then she grimaced. "Of course, there are plenty of other places she could feed from."

"Wha-what?" Xander stammered. A blush crept up his cheeks and his eyes crossed. "Don't put images like that in my head, Buffy."

"Don't blame me, perv boy." Buffy tracked a young man crossing the bar, watching for the telltale signs of the undead. In less than fifteen seconds she could see he was just a kid with a really unfortunate wardrobe.

"Buffy, what are we going to do if you talk to Angel and he says—"

"Shush," Buffy interrupted, "They're coming back. Hey guys," Buffy said cheerfully, turning on a thousand-watt grin as Willow and Tara came up to the table. "Ready to go?"

"We're all set," Willow replied. "And no need for an extra stop at Tara's on the way, she's going to stay at my house."

"Your parents won't mind?" Xander asked.

Tara shook her head.

"She uh, she called them on the payphone in the back," Willow said quickly. "She's ahead in her homeschooling, so missing a few days won't matter. And you don't have class on Fridays, do you?"

"W-what?" Tara stammered. "No, no school on Fridays," she said, turning to Buffy and Xander with a smile. She crossed her arms across her chest, nodding.

"So there's three days, covered," Willow said happily.

"Cool," Buffy replied. "Okay, well, we better head out, or I'm going to be back on my mom's worst daughter ever list."

"You're her only daughter, Buff," Xander said.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed, "That's what makes the list extra sad."

The four of them headed out of the Bronze together, complaining as they moved from the warmth of the bar into the brisk air. They walked through a seemingly empty Sunnydale, there were few other people on the street, most of them walking in groups, or climbing right into their cars as they left restaurants and shops. Their conversation was quiet but continual, Buffy and Xander chattered on about the painful test they'd been subjected to earlier in the day. Willow and Tara, walking a few paces back, expressed their sympathies, but made faces back and forth at one another at the same time.

They dropped Xander off first; he snuck in through his basement window instead of going through the front door. Buffy, Willow, and Tara could hear his parents arguing from where they stood in the street. As they walked away, Willow could see the worry written on Tara's face.

"He'll be okay," Willow told her softly. "His parents will fuss like that for a while, then they'll fall asleep in the kitchen and wake up with their faces stuck to the table. Xander doesn't let it phase him anymore."

Tara nodded, but Willow wasn't sure she was convinced, she kept fiddling with her skateboard, pulling it out from under her arm, swinging it by a wheel, tucking it under the other arm.

The next stop was Revello Drive. "Guys, you should let me walk you to Willow's," Buffy said, staring down her street.

"No way, Buffy, you'll be late for curfew again," Willow pointed off down the street. "Home you go."

"It's not safe," Buffy insisted.

"It's okay," Tara said, "I'll m-make sure Willow gets home safe." She held out her skateboard. "We can ride there."

"Ride that?" Willow squeaked.

Buffy started to laugh. "I don't know if you've noticed, Tara, but of all the talents our wonderful Willow has, coordination isn't one of them. She's pretty accident prone."

"Now, I think that's a harsh assessment," Willow pouted. "Just because I sometimes walk into doorknobs, and trip over bumps in the carpet that others don't see—"

"Don't forget the time that you stubbed the toe on your left foot by kicking your own right foot," Buffy laughed.

"I'm kinda clumsy," Willow told Tara, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I won't let you fall," Tara promised, smiling.

"Are you guys sure?" Buffy asked. "Because I really don't mind."

"We're sure," Willow said.

"Thanks!" Buffy cried, she took off running toward her house.

Tara laid her board on the ground and stepped onto it with one foot. "Okay," she said, holding out a hand to Willow. "I want you to step up with one foot onto the board, six inches behind the front wheels."

"Precise directions," Willow said gleefully, looking over her shoulder at the blonde. "Is it nerdy that I like them so much?"

"It's cute," Tara replied. "Okay, now, I'm going to put my hands on your waist to steady you, and then I want you to step up with your other foot, okay?"

"Okay," Willow said. Her voice shook, but it wasn't nerves, at least not nerves about skateboarding. Tara was going to put her hands on Willow's waist…

She felt Tara's warm hands slid along her slides and grip her tightly. Her heat was vivid, even through Willow's shirt and sweater.

"Go ahead and step up," Tara said gently.

Willow placed her other foot on the board and gave a little shriek. She'd leaned back too far and wiggled the board.

"I've gotcha," Tara said. She pulled Willow closer, pressing her Willow's left shoulder against her right. "Now, I'm going to s-step up onto the board behind you, and it's going to move, but I've got you, okay?"

"Does it have to move?" Willow asked.

"At some point, yes," Tara laughed. "Or we're g-going to be out here all night, and somehow I don't think Buffy would approve."

"Okay," Willow said in a tiny voice. "I'm ready." _Please don't let me fall and hurt myself and make Tara think I'm a total spaz_, Willow prayed to the universe.

Even though she knew it was coming, Willow still gave a little squeak as Tara stepped up behind her and the board began to roll. All her worries about falling, about embarrassing herself, disappeared as Tara moved her body right against Willow's, hugging her tightly across the stomach. Tara was warm and wonderful and oh so soft against Willow's back. Willow laid her hands over Tara's, leaning back into the girl's steadying embrace.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, laying her head on Willow's shoulder.

"Uh huh," Willow's voice was high, breathless. She could feel herself break out into gooseflesh.

"You're sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. I'm going to push off."

The board shot forward as Tara kicked off from the sidewalk. Willow let herself enjoy the breeze blowing through her hair, cool and tickling. She felt Tara's cheek brush her cheek and smiled. _This is just like my dream, _Willow thought, thinking back to how she'd imagined Tara holding her in the mirror on the night they met. _I had no idea. No idea how wonderful it could be to be held in her arms._

"You steer the board by leaning," Tara said. Her cheek danced against Willow's as she spoke. "I'm going to lean to the left just a little, follow my body, okay?"

Willow nodded. She felt Tara's body tip and followed it with her own, she felt a graceful ease as she moved with the energy she could feel emanating from Tara's body. The board curved slowly to the left and Willow held out her arms for a second, straining for balance.

"I've g-got you," Tara breathed.

"I know," Willow said, she put her hands back over Tara's.

Tara gave the board another kick and they shot forward, rolling down a gentle slope in the street. They were moving at a steady pace now, wind whistled past Willow's ears. It was, she was surprised to realize, quite fun. But they were going in the wrong direction. They were going in the wrong direction and Willow really didn't care. She relaxed against Tara and closed her eyes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort, the rightness of the moment.

Willow followed Tara in a series of gentle leans from side to side, sending the board winding down the street. Tara gave a few kicks to take them up a small hill, and then they rolled quickly down the incline, Tara pulling Willow closer. They were getting farther and father from her house.

"Tara," Willow said, opening her eyes reluctantly. "I hate to say it, but we're going the wrong way."

"No we're not," Tara giggled.

"My house is back that way, or did we turn again?"

"We're going to Zanja Muro," Tara replied.

"Ooh, time for coffee?" Willow asked hopefully.

Tara gave Willow a little squeeze; her laughter tickled the hair at the nape of Willow's neck. "No silly, it's too late for coffee. I need to pick up my stuff, Jamie holds onto it for me sometimes, so I don't have to carry it around all night. I didn't think it would be a good idea to mention it in front of Buffy and Xander."

"I guess that would've been hard to explain, huh," Willow agreed.

"A little bit."

The ride to Zanja Muro was uneventful, and much quicker than Willow would've imagined. Tara moved through the city like she'd lived there her whole life, always moving down the ideal path. Willow imagined she was like quicksilver gliding down the streets all the nights she traveled under the stars alone. _Not alone anymore,_ Willow thought happily, brushing her fingertips over Tara's hand. They coasted to a stop in front of the café and Tara stepped off with one foot, holding the skateboard steady as she helped Willow step down.

Jamie—whose hair was now a brilliant jewel-tone aqua—was thrilled to see them, and so Willow and Tara spent a few minutes talking to him about the private party that had been held there that night. Apparently the crowd had been a bit stuffy and bland for Jamie's taste, he made the girls promise that they would come back in soon to provide some decent company. He sent them on their way with a parting gift bag of orange and cranberry scones, and Tara's things—her guitar and a dark khaki duffle bag.

Once outside again, Willow basked in the moonlight for a moment, it was waning gibbous, making the turn toward the new, from decline into rebirth. Everything renewed, rising out of mystery, the time she'd spent with Tara had the same weighty, wondrous tension to it. She let Tara help her up onto the board again, and held Tara's guitar cradled to her stomach so that Tara could hold her, helping her stay balanced on the board. The rolled down the street in a comfortable silence. Willow wondered about the magic, felt it sparking along her hands, her cheek, where their skin touched. Did it wax and wane like the moon? Was it constant like the earth? She couldn't wait for Tara to teach her.

"Deep thoughts up there?" Tara asked softly, banking them to the left prompted by a gentle pressure from Willow's hand.

"Just thinking about everything that happened today."

"I'm s-sorry, sorry if I upset you earlier," Tara murmured.

"You didn't, not at all," Willow insisted. She wanted to turn, to face Tara, but she was afraid she would throw them off balance. "I'm glad that you told me. I want to know everything about you."

"The feeling is very mutual," Tara replied.

"I'll tell you one thing about me right now," Willow giggled.

"And what's that?"

"You just passed my house. It's three houses back on the right."

"Smarty pants," Tara laughed.

"If knowing where my house is puts me on the smarty list there must be a lot of people on that list."

"I guess so," Tara said, still laughing.

They rolled into the driveway and Willow kept hold of Tara's hand, leading her up to the door.

"Here we go," Willow said softly, and led the girl she loved into her parents' house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is my room," Willow said, holding open the door for Tara. She closed her eyes, waiting for a giggle or a gasp. Her room was so lame with all the wicker furniture and books everywhere.

"Cool," Tara said, stepping through the doorway with a smile. "It's h-huge. It must be t-twice as big as my room was back h-home. Oh, and you have a fish tank."

Willow leaned in the doorway watching Tara peer into the tank. She didn't thump at it like Buffy and Xander; she just laid a gentle hand against the glass, murmuring to the little jewel-toned tropical fish darting around in the water.

"Do they need to be fed?" Tara asked hopefully.

"You can feed them," Willow replied. She stepped into the room and walked toward Tara, almost brushing against her as she slid past to the other side of the desk. "Just three shakes from this," Willow said, handing Tara the bottle of fish food.

Willow lifted the lid off of the fish tank while Tara unscrewed the cap from the bottle. Tara tipped the bottle three times precisely, as gently, as carefully, as Willow would've done herself. Willow put the lid back on the tank and Tara laughed, watching the fish swarm around through the water. When they settled back into their normal drifting swims, Tara went back to walking around Willow's room. She ran a hand over Willow's green and blue bedspread, and whistled admiring at Willow's books.

"You have a great collection," Tara said.

"Thanks," Willow replied.

Tara tried to bend over to look at the bottom shelf and she was nearly pulled over when her duffle swung across her back.

"You can put your bag anywhere you'd like," Willow said. "You don't have to carry it around."

"Thanks," Tara replied, blushing. She sat the bag on the floor next to Willow's bed. "What do I have here?" She said, straightening with Willow's backpack in her arms.

"It's my bag, for school."

Tara walked to the end of the bed and sat down, holding it in her lap. Tara ran her fingers over the dark gray body of the bag, over the rainbow-striped shoulder straps. "I like it, it's really cute."

"Thanks," Willow said. She hopped onto the bed next to Tara, sitting Indian-style. "Buffy and Xander always tease me about it. He calls me Rainbow Bright."

"That Xander," Tara laughed.

"I do love rainbows," Willow giggled.

"I can see that." Tara grinned and pointed to the giant rainbow-hued circles, triangles, and squares hanging above Willow's bed. "So, how long have you k-known?" She asked, suddenly serious, looking down at the bag in her hands.

"How long have I known I liked rainbows?" Willow asked. "Forever, I guess. Most of the drawings my Nana Rosenberg hung on the fridge were my rainbows.

Tara was just staring at her.

"I mean, rainbows are so fascinating, the play of light on water, the refraction of a prism. I love the idea of something at exists only in light having such an impact on people." Willow knew she was babbling, but she couldn't stop herself. Tara was here, on her bed, watching her. "India's one of the only cultures that bases their color symbolism on light, did you know that?"

Tara threw her hands over her face and groaned.

"Tara? Are you okay?" Willow scooted a little closer to the blonde.

"I'm j-just an idiot," she replied, dragging her hands down her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You really just like rainbows, don't you?"

"I do," Willow replied, utterly bewildered. She hated to see Tara's blue eyes so darkened with sorrow. "Tara, I don't understand."

"Willow, r-rainbows are a symbol of t-t-the," she took a deep breath. "The LGBT community."

"The what?"

"Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender," Tara murmured, staring down at the bag again. "I like rainbow stuff," she paused again. "I like it because I'm a lesbian. I'm g-gay." She looked up at Willow, a little teary. "I really like you, Willow."

_She's gay_, Willow thought. She wanted to leap off her bed and dance around the room. All her fears of doomed and unrequited love, of rejection, of a life without Tara, were fading away.

"I like you too," Willow whispered.

"But?" Tara asked sadly.

"No but," Willow said quickly. "Absolutely no but."_ She likes me!_

Tara's eyes widened and she began to grin. Before she could let her brain get the way, Willow leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Tara's. They were a million times softer than she'd imagined. Tara leaned into her and Willow felt Tara's hand run down her hair, brush against her back. The energy she'd felt earlier that night burned through her veins. It took everything in Willow not to moan with the power of it. Tara gave a little jump and Willow knew that she could feel it too.

They separated and both girls were grinning, breathless.

"Your mouth is wonderful," Willow sighed. She reached up and brushed her thumb gently over Tara's lips. Tara closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure.

"Not half as wonderful as yours," she said, opening her eyes to smile at Willow. "You're a really good kisser."

"Thanks," Willow blushed. "But I think it must've all been you."

"N-no." Tara replied, and then her eyes widened. She understood. "Willow, was that your f-first kiss?"

"Was it terrible?" Willow whispered.

"It was wonderful," Tara said firmly, laying a hand against Willow's cheek.

"I'd like my second one now, please."

"I thought you'd never ask," Tara said, pulling Willow into her arms. They giggled as they fell backward onto the bed.

Willow had never imagined that kissing could be so wonderful. Tara kissed and teased and nipped at her, brushed her tongue against Willow's mouth with supreme gentleness. Willow darted her tongue out against Tara's hesitantly, and Tara sighed joyfully against her, drawing Willow's tongue into her mouth. Tara's hands ran through Willow's hair, down her back, and then slid up under Willow's shirt.

The warm hands against her skin sent Willow arching against Tara; she nibbled at her lower lip and wrapped her arms tightly around Tara, pulling her close. It was bliss, no other word for it. Tara had felt magnificent pressed against Willow's back as she rode with her on the long board, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Tara's breasts pressing against her own. She wished for a moment that they weren't wearing shirts, and then blushed furiously.

"You smell wonderful," Willow said, taking a quick breath before kissing Tara again. "Like honeysuckle."

Tara grinned and leaned her forehead against Willow's. "You smell like roses," she whispered. "I love roses. Please rosy girl," she said after a moment, "Kiss me again."

They slipped back into a tight embrace and Willow played with the edges of Tara's shirt. She wanted to touch her, to run her fingers on Tara's skin.

"It's all right, Willow," Tara said, breaking their kiss. She brushed a hand across Willow's lower back. "You can touch me."

Willow leaned in to kiss Tara again and let her hands slide under Tara's shirt, her hands brushing lightly against the soft, warm skin of her back. Willow traced little patterns on Tara's skin, curling and curving. She moved her hand up Tara's side, caressed her ribs, and the girl giggled into her mouth.

"Tickles," Tara murmured.

Willow smiled and nibbled Tara's lower lip, then brushed her hand against Tara's ribs again. The blonde shivered, Willow could feel her back breakout in gooseflesh, felt Tara's body harden against her.

"Umm, Tara," Willow sighed happily. She kissed her, soft and slow. "You're so beautiful."

"You're sweet," Tara said, ducking her head under Willow's chin.

Willow reluctantly moved a hand out from under Tara's shirt and lifted the girl's chin. "You're beautiful," Willow said, staring into Tara's lovely blue eyes.

"Thank you," Tara whispered, cheeks pink. "I wish you knew how beautiful you are."

"As long as you think I'm beautiful, that's all that matters," Willow replied.

"I don't think, I know," Tara said. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She ran a gentle hand down Willow's cheek.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Willow was blushing and she didn't care—Tara liked her, Tara thought she was beautiful. "Tara," she said after a moment, moving closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Tara replied, curling a lock of Willow's hair around her finger.

"Will you teach me about magic?"

"Really?" Tara asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, you said I have this power," Willow replied shyly. "I'd like to learn how to use it, like you have. How did you learn?"

"My mother taught me." Tara was still smiling, but Willow could hear the tremble in her voice. And her mother taught her. They were both powerful witches. N-not 'I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too' witches," Tara said quickly. "They were Wiccan, I'm Wiccan. We uphold nature's balance. We can channel it, tap into it."

"There's a girl at school, Amy," Willow said. "She's a witch. Her mom was too, but I don't think they're up on the whole nature's balance thing."

"M-magic is a powerful force," Tara said solemnly. "That's why it's so important to learn how to keep things in balance. My mother taught me from the time I was little, as long as I can remember, how to feel the energy moving through the world. How to connect to the power of the Earth."

"It sounds wonderful," Willow sighed.

"It is," Tara said. Willow felt one of Tara's hands slide out from beneath her shirt, felt the warmth of it envelope her own hand. The energy that had crackled between them at their first touch was still there, burning steady and bright.

"So that," Willow said, "That's earth energy?"

Tara nodded. "I've never felt it so clearly as I do when I'm touching you."

Willow felt a broad grin spread across her face, saw it matched in Tara's perfect, crooked smile. "We're magic," Willow said.

"Without a doubt."

They began to kiss again, short, quick little kisses that set them both giggling. Willow pulled Tara closer, giving her a long, soft kiss.

"I guess I better get s-settled in," Tara said breathlessly, sitting up and nodding toward the sleeping bag tied to the bottom of her duffle.

Willow sat up and pulled Tara close.

"Stay up here with me, just for a little while," Willow said softly. "There's no one here but us." A blush crept up Tara's cheeks. "Just to snuggle!" She said quickly, feeling a matching burn in her own cheeks.

"How can I say no to snuggles?" Tara asked. She laid her head down on Willow's pillows and held out her arms. "Come on," she said, smiling.

Willow grinned and settled into Tara's arms, sighed as they wrapped around her.

"I'm officially a snuggle addict," Willow said happily.

The girls cuddled for a while. Just as Willow began to feel like she would doze off, Tara shifted beneath her, lifting herself up on one elbow.

"Willow?"

"Yeah, Tara?" Willow asked, reaching up to brush a hand along the girl's cheek.

"Will you go out on a d-date with me?" Tara bit her lip and looked at Willow hopefully.

Willow couldn't help herself. She gave a little chuckle.

"What's funny?" Tara asked, pretending to pout.

"I thought we had our first date at Zanja Muro on the night we met."

"Well," Tara said, pulling Willow closer. "Let's call it the first date that we both know we're crazy for each other."

"You're crazy for me?" Willow whispered, heart bursting.

"Never forget it," Tara replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Willow responded passionately, wrapping her arms tightly around Tara's body, lacing their legs together. She could feel the heat of Tara's flesh through the thin material of her skirt.

"Is that a yes?" Tara asked a few minutes later, when their latest round of kissing had subsided.

"Yes Tara Maclay," Willow replied, smiling. "I would love to go out on a date with you. Are we going to go for coffee?"

"Maybe afterwards," Tara said, brushing a lock of hair off of Willow's forehead. "But I'd like to take you someplace new for dinner."

"Okay," Willow murmured happily. She snuggled deeper into Tara's embrace. "Where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise." Tara kissed her on the forehead.

"A surprise," Willow repeated. "So, no plan for me?"

"No plan," she agreed. "Is that okay?"

"Well, you just have to be forewarned, I don't know how my spaz quotient will be affected by spontaneity." Willow said sincerely.

Tara burst into wild laughter, holding Willow tight against her and rocking back and worth. "Oh, oh," she cried after a minute. "No one has ever m-made me laugh the way you do, Willow. I'll take my chances with the spazzing."

"Just don't forget you said that."

"I w-won't."

Tara kissed Willow's hair again, and Willow shivered when she felt the blonde's fingertips brush the nape of her neck. After a few minutes she began to hum softly, it was a melody that Willow thought she recognized, but she was too drowsy to put a finger on it. Tara's breath began to slow, deepen, and she sang to Willow softly, brushing a gentle hand against her cheek, singing words of love and promise that followed her down into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue and Rose

**Wave**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._ ) Note: Some lines are from "Lie to Me" in Season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

_Chapter Five: Blue and Rose_

Willow woke up alone, shivering, in the dark.

"Tara?" Willow reached out and felt the mattress next to her, but the bed was empty. Her alarm clock glowed 4:23 AM at her from across the room.

She called Tara's name again, and reached out to turn on the light next to her bed. _She's gone_, Willow thought, felt her chest tighten with sadness. Had she done something wrong? Had Tara changed her mind about her affections, about their date? Willow slid off the side of the bed and tripped, spilling to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow," she grumbled. She could feel a raw spot on both knees where they'd been burnt from the friction with the carpet. When she turned over all her frustration and anger were swept over by a wave of joy. Willow had tripped on Tara's duffle bag. Tara hadn't left.

Willow climbed to her feet and walked out of her bedroom just as Tara came running up the stairs. She was holding a plate with two scones on it and a glass of orange juice.

"Are you okay?" She asked Willow breathlessly. "I heard a thud."

"I woke up alone and freaked a little bit," Willow said, grinning sheepishly. "I tripped."

Tara bit her lip. "I'm s-sorry. I woke up, and I thought I'd surprise you with b-breakfast. I hope you don't mind," she said, holding up the cup and plate.

"You don't have to apologize, I told you to make yourself at home." She slid the plate from Tara's hand. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"I promised you I'd stay," Tara replied. "I'll never break my promises to you, Willow," she finished softly.

Tara was so sweet, so solemn, Willow just couldn't resist her, so she walked down two steps and held the plate out to the side, leaning in to give Tara a kiss.

"Me too, I promise too." She murmured, moving in for another kiss. "And that's to thank you for breakfast."

"W-well, this is to thank you for t-thanking me," Tara said, leaning in for a third, much longer kiss. "We better eat these while they're still warm. I heated them in the toaster."

"Yum!"

Willow took Tara's free hand in her own and led her back to the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed together, feeding each other bites of scone. Once the scones were reduced to crumbs they shared the glass of orange juice, passing it back and forth between sips.

"So, you couldn't sleep, huh?" Willow asked after breakfast was done.

Tara shook her head ruefully. "I did fall asleep, I was so comfy." She gave Willow a broad grin and the redhead blushed. "But I woke up a few times. The last time I figured I might as well make myself useful."

"Did I wake you up? Do I snore? Am I a kicker?" Willow grimaced at the thought of all of the things that could've gone wrong. "I probably have morning breath."

Tara slipped an arm around Willow's shoulders and shook her head. "You didn't wake me, I've just gotten used to sleeping in little bursts, it's necessary when well, you know." She trailed off, blushing. "And your breath smells sweet, like oranges."

"That is because someone very sweet and very beautiful brought me breakfast." Willow's brow furrowed. "I think it was going to be breakfast in bed, but I spazzed and ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything," Tara laughed. "This girl though, whoever she is, sounds pretty g-good."

"She's great," Willow sighed, smiling at her blue-eyed girl. "I like to kiss her, hug her too."

Tara's smile widened at Willow's teasing. "I don't remember giving my permission for all this kissing and hugging to go on," she said with mock seriousness. "How am I supposed to compete with a hugging kisser who brings you breakfast in bed?"

"You are the hugging kisser," Willow replied.

"I am?" Tara raised her eyebrows at Willow.

"I can prove it, Willow said happily. She took the empty plate and glass from Tara's hands and put them on top of her bedside table. Once her hands were free she shifted position so she was right next to Tara. Willow took Tara's face in her hands and kissed her, nibbling delicately along her lower lip while she brushed her hands down Tara's cheeks to the back of her neck.

Willow smiled as she felt Tara's arms wrap around her body, and then she gave a little gasp of surprise as Tara threw a leg over her, straddling Willow's lap and peppering her face with kisses.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked. "Am I too heavy?"

"Heavenly," Willow replied. "More kissing now."

Tara giggled and came back for another kiss. Their lips pressed together in soft, fast flutters of affection. As the kisses slowed, deepened, Willow couldn't help it—she gave a little moan as Tara's tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Willow," Tara murmured happily.

She took in another gasping breath as Tara's legs wrapped more tightly around her. Willow was warm all over her body, but there was a heat moving between the two of them that shook her to her core. Tara's hands slipped under her shirt, onto the bare skin of her back. When the blonde's hands caressed her shoulder blades, Willow hips bucked uncontrollably, pressing her against Tara's body.

Tara tugged Willow's lower lip between her teeth with a little groan and rocked against her. Willow plunged her hands under Tara's shirt, smiled at the warmth of the girl's skin. She stroked her way up Tara's sides and hesitated when she felt the soft cotton of the girl's bra. Slowly, gently, she ran a finger over the side of Tara's breast.

"Willow," Tara said again, but this time her voice was urgent, breathless.

Willow slid her hands around the back of Tara's bra, trying to open the clasp with trembling fingers. She kissed Tara intently, brushing her tongue against Tara's. With a few more moments of finagling Willow was able to pop the last hook and Tara's bra fell open. She ran her hands over the smooth skin of the blonde's back. Willow started to move her hands forward, shivering more than ever, taking quick, and panting breaths. Tara arched her back as Willow's stroked the side of her bare breast. _So soft_, Willow thought. The next thing she knew she felt herself sliding forward as Tara pulled against her. _Overbalanced_, Willow realized. She didn't have time to give a warning before they spilled off the bed onto the floor.

"Oh, ouch," Tara cried, raising a hand to rub the back of her head where it'd collided with the carpet. Willow was sprawled across her chest, unmoving. "Willow?" She asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Willow replied, sounding stunned.

"Are you s-sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm fine," Willow said in a high voice. She'd landed with her face pressed against the soft marvel of Tara's breasts.

"Y-you goof," Tara giggled, running her hands over Willow's hair.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked. She could feel her cheek brush against Tara's erect nipple. She wanted to turn her head so badly, to kiss Tara there.

"I h-hit my head. And my butt kind of hurts," Tara admitted.

Willow sat up immediately, feeling like a total heel. Tara smiled up at her from the floor, her blonde hair fanned out over the dark carpet in a golden cloud.

"We fell down," she laughed.

"We did," Willow replied. "I'm sorry you hurt your head. Let me help you up." Willow stood up and held out her hand.

"Thank you," Tara giggled, letting Willow pull her to her feet. "S-sorry I tipped us over." She looked down at the floor, playing with her fingers. "I got a little over enthusiastic, I guess," she murmured softly, blushing.

"You weren't alone there." Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's waist and kissed her gently.

"I guess not," Tara laughed, so close that their lips brushed as she spoke.

Willow and Tara both jumped as a braying alarm began to sound. "Ugh," Willow sighed. "My alarm clock." She unwound herself from Tara, keeping hold of the girl's hand, and led her across the room toward her desk, shuffling. The alarm was silenced with a push of a button, but Willow continued to stare down at it, pouting.

"W-What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I don't want to go to school," Willow said plaintively. "I'll miss you all day."

"That's sweet," Tara replied, kissing Willow's forehead. "But," she continued, lifting Willow's chin so they looked eye to eye, "You're perfect attendance girl, remember?"

"I don't care about perfect attendance."

Tara smiled and one of her eyebrows arched up. Willow looked down at the clock again, thinking that she should already be in the shower if she was going to avoid another lecture from the principal.

"All right," she admitted. "I do care. But that doesn't mean I want to go. You'll be all alone, all day," Willow complained.

"I'll probably sleep some more," Tara replied, pressing her hand to Willow's cheek. "And then I thought I could do some shopping—your cupboards are pretty bare out there."

"You don't have to—" Willow began.

"I know I don't have to, I want to, I'd like to make you dinner to thank you for giving me a place to stay. Call it our pre-date date."

Willow bounced up on the balls of her feet, smiling. "You're really going to cook for me?"

"Yup," Tara said.

"Okay." Willow's smiling broadened into a grin. She was feeling mischievous. "I'd like to thank you in advance."

"Yippee," Tara said, clapping her hands.

Willow kissed Tara, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as they pressed their bodies together. She brushed her hands up and down Tara's back in long, smooth strokes, and could feel their bodies responding, hearts racing.

"Willow," Tara said, absolutely breathless, smiling, "Vixen. No trying to distract me. You're going to be late for school."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Willow murmured. She gave Tara one last smooch and then grabbed some clothes from her closet. "I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Do you mind if I lay down?" Tara yawned. A blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm still kind of tired."

"You rest, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

Tara snuggled into Willow's pillows, curled up on her side facing the door.

Willow drew the sheet up over the blonde, tucking the blanket loosely around her feet. Tara murmured a soft thanks and Willow went off to the bathroom. When she stepped inside she closed the door, but didn't lock it. There was a small, terrified, and easily embarrassed part of her that hoped Tara would decided to come in and share her shower. She didn't want to block even the smallest chance that the fantasy might come true.

Willow pulled off her clothes and stood shivering in front of the mirror, pale, freckled skin breaking out in gooseflesh while her rosy nipples hardened in the cool air. Willow looked at herself, really looked, for the first time in a long time. Her auburn hair was thick and shiny, trailing just past her shoulders. Her lithe frame had a gentle curve at the hips and her legs were slender, shapely. Willow wanted Tara to see her, and the thought left her burning with a blush that rose up from beneath the curve of her breasts. Little did she know that Tara was lying in her bed, unsleeping, wishing the same thing.

By the time Willow showered, dressed, and made her way back to the bedroom, Tara was sleeping soundly, sprawled out across the bed with a small smile curving her lips. Willow wrote Tara a note, telling her to make herself comfortable, and what time she could expect Willow home from school. She left her spare house key taped to the bottom of the page and laid the note down on top of Tara's duffle, where the girl would be sure to find it.

Willow walked around the side of the bed, just watching Tara sleep. The girl looked so relaxed, so happy, with no hint of the worry or sorrow that she carried on her slim shoulders. Watching her, being near her, filled Willow with such a ferocious happiness—she felt invulnerable. Willow pressed her fingers to her lips and then brushed her fingers gently on Tara's cheek. The blonde's smile deepened and she sighed happily, but didn't wake.

"Bye Tara," Willow whispered. "I'll be home soon. Wish I could stay." She brushed Tara's cheek one last time and took off downstairs to make the bus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a sad day at Sunnydale High. Willow was moping because she missed Tara, Buffy was moping because she'd snuck out onto patrol after Willow and Tara sent her home, and seen Angel talking to a strange but beautiful brunette woman in the park. The girls spent most of the end of history class passing notes back and forth about the encounter Buffy had witnessed. Xander was moping because Buffy cared, and of course, because he had to sit by Cordelia.

When the bell rang the trio walked toward the study area. Willow cringed as she accidentally let slip to Xander that Buffy had spotted Angel with a girl.

"Do we have to have full disclosure?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry," Willow murmured.

"Don't be sorry," Xander said, smiling. "Anything that involves Dead Boy in trouble gives me a happy."

"Well, I'm glad someone's got a happy," Buffy replied.

_I have a happy_, Willow thought, blushing as she sat down on the couch. _The biggest happy ever._ She couldn't wait to get home to Tara.

Xander was doing his class clown best to cheer Buffy up, joking about going to the Bronze to party, or hang, or mope. Willow opened her mouth to tell them she couldn't go, when a tall, dark-haired boy stepped up behind the slayer.

"If she needs cheering up there's always my recommendation of a box of Oreos dipped in apple juice. But I think she's over that phase."

Willow was surprised when Buffy squealed with delight and turned to throw her arms around the boy. The slayer was so happy as she introduced her old school friend that Willow couldn't help but be swept up in it. She had a large grin plastered on her face when she turned to Xander, but Xander was apparently immune to the infectious joy going around. He was glowering and Buffy and her friend Ford with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Poor Xander,_ Willow thought. _You've still got a bad case of the Buffies. _She felt guilty at the little spike of joy his infatuation gave her, because it meant that he still liked Buffy more than Tara.

Just as she thought it, Buffy invited Ford to come out with them to the Bronze that night. Xander's scowl deepened and Ford said he would only come if he wouldn't be interrupting their plans. Xander muttered, "Only in the literal sense." But Buffy and Ford were so swept up in their reunion that it seemed Xander's sarcasm went completely unnoticed.

"I can't make it tonight," Willow said.

"Huh? Why not?" Buffy pouted.

Willow hadn't thought that far ahead. "Uh, my parents will be back soon and so I have to make sure things are straightened up around the house." _And I have a pre-date date_, Willow thought happily. _I wouldn't miss that for anything._

"Well bummers," Buffy sighed. "You're still coming though, right Xander?"

"Sure," Xander replied, forcing enthusiasm. "I'll be there."

"Excellent."

"Yes, fantastic," Xander muttered as Buffy slid an arm around Ford's and led the boy away, promising to give him a grand tour of the campus after she showed him to admissions. "This is Ford, my bestest friend of all my friends," Xander quipped. Then his face fell. "Doesn't she know any fat guys?" Xander asked plaintively.

Willow could only shrug.

Giles had given Buffy the night off from patrol, which waived after-school research as well, so Willow caught the afternoon bus home for the first time in months. Before Buffy would let her climb on, she had to promise Buffy she would stay up for a report on how things went at the Bronze.

Willow spent the ride home curled up in the seat behind the bus driver, lost in a happy haze, thinking about Tara waiting for her back at the house. The crowding and shrieking and diesel stink of the bus usually left her distracted and vaguely nauseous, but the quivering in her stomach was nerves. As for her classmates, they were just from a different world, and their world might be simpler, safer, but Willow didn't care to live there, not anymore. She would take wild and wonderful—even with a healthy dose of the occasionally terrifying—to be in a world with magic, with Tara.

Willow ran all the way home from the bus stop; breathless and laughing with her arms thrown out to her sides like a kid practicing how to fly.

"Ta-ra," Willow murmured happily as she stopped in front of her parent's house. She leaned over, hands on her knees, and gave herself a minute to catch her breath. When her breathing slowed to something approaching a normal rhythm, Willow straightened and flipped her hair back, bringing the rainbow straps on her backpack into clear view, hoping it would get a smile out of Tara.

"Honey, I'm home," Willow called as she came in through the door.

"How was your day, dear?" Tara replied, giggling.

Willow kicked off her shoes and headed toward the kitchen, and then Tara walked into the room. She was absolutely stunning—her long, blonde hair was coiled up in a loose bun that left gently curling tendrils hanging down around her face. The tank top she wore was cornflower blue, cut high over lowrise jeans, leaving a wide swath of her midriff deliciously bare. Her toes peeked out from under the bottoms of her long, dark blue jeans.

"Wow," Willow sighed. "My day just got really great."

Tara flashed her a brilliant smile. "It does smell good, doesn't it? I hope you like baked ziti."

Willow laughed. "I do, and it smells wonderful in here, but that was not what I meant."

Tara's brow furrowed in clear confusion. Willow chuckled again and walked across the room to her, laying a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"You look totally gorgeous," Willow said softly, "And thus my day is great."

Tara blushed. "You l-look really nice too. I love you in green."

"Thanks," Willow replied, feeling suddenly self-conscious about her outfit. "I don't always wear matching tights with my outfits," Willow said quickly. "I know they're kind of childish, but I'm an only child and my mother seems to have an irrational fear of bare legs, not that tights are very protective—"

She trailed off when Tara laid a gentle finger against her lips.

"You look adorable," Tara murmured. "I meant it." She moved her finger from Willow's lips and slid her hand behind her head.

"Thanks," Willow replied, licking her lips, captured in Tara's blue gaze.

"I really missed you today." Tara took a step closer to Willow.

The girls were within inches of each other now. Willow shivered when she felt Tara slide her fingers under the straps on her backpack. It landed with a thud on the carpet.

"Did you?" Willow asked. Tara nodded. "I missed you too."

"How much?" Tara's free hand joined the other on Willow's neck, caressing from nape to shoulders and back again.

Willow pressed into Tara, moving her arms around the blonde's waist and kissing her tenderly. She drew Tara's lower lip into her mouth for just a moment, then kissed the warm lip, brushing her tongue against it.

"I missed you a lot," Willow said, coming up for air.

"I guess so," Tara replied, eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were flushed.

Willow laid her head against Tara's shoulder and pulled her closer, basking in the warmth and scent of her. "Can we stay like this forever?" She whispered.

Tara kissed Willow's temple. "Your dinner will burn."

Before Willow could protest that it would be worth the sacrifice, her stomach gave a long, gurgling growl. Both of them giggled. Willow felt one of Tara's hands move down between them to rest on her belly.

"Is my poor girl hungry?" She said, rubbing her hand in a slow circle on Willows stomach.

"Well, I forgot to pack a lunch," Willow admitted, feeling silly. "And they were serving salisbury steak at school. I have a strict policy against mystery meat."

"No more skipping meals for you," Tara said, still rubbing Willow's stomach. "You're so tiny that if you miss any more you'll float away or disappear."

"Would not," Willow said, trying to grumble but giggling instead.

"Would too."

"If I got lost," Willow replied, placing a light kiss on the side of Tara's neck. "Would you find me?"

"I'll always find you," Tara replied.

"Promise?" Willow asked, leaning back to look Tara in the eye.

"Promise," She said solemnly, and then kissed the tip of Willow's nose.

A beeping noise began to sound in the kitchen. Tara planted a kiss on Willow's head and then let her go, dancing off toward the kitchen.

"That's the garlic bread," Tara said happily. "The broccoli will be finished in just a few."

"Broccoli?" Willow asked, lifting her backpack off the floor and tossing it onto the couch. With that done she followed Tara into the dining room, but stopping just short of the kitchen.

Tara poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling. "The broccoli is smothered in parmesan and spices. It's barely recognizable as a vegetable."

Willow grinned. "Aw, you remembered how I like my veggies."

"Of course." Tara's smile broadened, sweet and crooked. "But how do you like the dining setup?"

Willow stopped and took a moment to actually look at the space where she was standing. Tara had created a little romantic paradise in the dining room. There were two places set, one at the head of the table and one next to it on the right. The plates were two pale blue ones from a set Willow's mother didn't use anymore since one of the teacups was broken. The silverware gleamed in the light. Each plate had a glass goblet next to it, and there was a vase filled with roses. They were the loveliest flowers Willow had ever seen, a pale cream color that ended in a deep rose pink of the edges of the petals. Tara had even taken a few of the roses and woven them in a daisy chain around the old, tiny chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the table. A long, ivory candle burned on either side of the vase.

" It looks great in here," Willow called. "Just beautiful. What kind of roses are they? They're so pretty."

Tara came back into the room with a champagne bottle in her hands. "They're called blush roses. My Mom grew the same kind in her garden back home. Sit," Tara said, gesturing toward the table with the bottle.

Willow sat at the head of the table and swallowed thickly as Tara leaned over her, peeling the foil from the neck of the bottle.

"Uh, Tara," she began.

"Can I have your glass?" Tara asked, gently working the cork out of the bottle with her thumbs. When it popped free she placed it on the table and held out a hand to Willow. "Bubbly?"

"Uh," Willow said again. She held out the glass and then pulled it back, blushing. "I don't really drink."

Tara giggled and then covered her mouth with one hand. "Sorry," she said happily. "I just thought there was something seriously wrong." She slid the glass from Willow's hand and poured into it, handing Willow back a glass filled with pinkish-red bubbles. "It's strawberry soda," Tara said finally, flipping the bottle around so Willow could read the label. "Totally non-alcoholic. I thought you would like it better than apple cider."

"Ooh, strawberries." Willow took a sip of soda and giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose.

"How is it?" Tara asked.

"Tasty, very bubbly."

"Let me have a try?"

Willow held up her cup but Tara ducked around it, kissing Willow tenderly. "Definitely delicious," Tara sighed.

"Yup," Willow squeaked.

Tara lifted the plates off the table. "I'll be right back."

Willow alternated between drinking soda and playing with the edge of her skirt while she waited for Tara to return. The smells coming from the kitchen were absolutely mouth-watering, the scent of more spices than Willow could name were wafting through the air. She heard the clink of cutlery and the sound of metal on glass. Just as she was about to offer her assistance in the kitchen, Tara came out with a plate in each hand. Each plate had a generous serving of broccoli, cheesy ziti, and a wedge of dark whole-wheat garlic bread.

"Wow." Willow said as Tara sat a plate down in front of her.

"I hope that's a good wow," Tara replied, taking her seat next to Willow.

"I feel like I'm in a fancy restaurant." The plates were beautifully arranged, Tara had even created long, green curlicues that Willow guessed were cucumber or zucchini as an accent at the center of each plate.

"Eat up," Tara said. She scooped a forkful of ziti up and popped it in her mouth.

Willow followed her lead. Tara was a great cook—the food was absolutely delicious. "Yum," she said, taking another mouthful of pasta.

"You have to try the broccoli too," Tara teased, "Before it gets cold."

The girls made quick work of their meal, pausing only to refill their strawberry sodas and chat about the arrival of Buffy's friend from LA. Willow delighted Tara when she asked for seconds, including the broccoli. When dinner was done they washed dishes together, careful to put everything back in its place so Willow's mother would be none the wiser. After everything else was tidied away, Willow blew out the candles while Tara pulled the roses down from the chandelier. She pushed a few into the vase, but was left with one that wouldn't fit.

"We don't have to throw the roses away do we?"

Willow shook her head. "My Mom won't mind them, she'll just think I was being sentimental." Willow gave a sad chuckle. "But at least I'll have them around to remind me."

"Remind you?" Tara asked, stepping closer to Willow, holding the rose cradled in her hands.

"Of how wonderful it's been having you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, we'll still get to see each other, every day if you want to," Tara said softly.

"I do want to," Willow replied. "And I know we will. It just won't be the same," she took a deep breath. "As knowing that you're safe."

"I'll be okay," Tara said, pulling Willow into her arms. "It's suh-sweet of you to worry, but I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Tara kissed Willow's cheeky and hugged her tightly. "I know what you need, rosy girl."

"You do?" Willow asked, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Yep." Tara giggled.

Willow felt Tara's hands in her hair. "What?" She opened her eyes; Tara was smiling at her thoughtfully. Willow reached up and felt silken petals, Tara had tucked the last blush rose into her hair.

"You look beautiful," Tara sighed, and kissed Willow, slow and deep. "Come on."

Willow let Tara lead her through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they were inside Tara opened the blinds on Willow's balcony door to give them view of the night, the starlight, the moonlight. With that done, she turned on the radio and played with the tuner, stopping when she found a station playing classical music.

"This is one of my favorites," Tara said, closing her eyes and swaying in time with the languorous piano music filling the room.

"I think I've heard it before," Willow said. She spoke quietly, not wanting to break the spell of Tara's gentle motion.

"It's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Tara opened her eyes and held out her arms. "Will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance," Willow said, looking down at the floor.

Tara tipped her chin up with a finger. "Just move with me," she replied, pulling Willow into her arms.

Willow shuffled a bit at first, but Tara's arms were so warm, so comforting, that soon she was able to relax in her embrace, lying her head on Tara's shoulder. The girls stepped back and forth, bodies and breath touching, mingling, gliding to the rhythm of Beethoven's homage to moonlight. When the piece ended and the next began, Tara tightened her embrace just a bit, and Willow was happy to accept the signal to remain in Tara's arms.

"There's always this," Tara told Willow, turning her in time to the gentle cadence of a classical guitar piece. "Remember, even in the hours that we're apart, in my mind, I'm always holding you."

"Tara," Willow choked. Her eyes were burning with tears, but all she could think about was kissing Tara, holding her. Willow felt a tightness in her chest, a rush of fear and joy. "I love you."

Tara stilled, holding Willow close. The guitar music curled and lulled from high to low and back again. "Willow?"

Willow looked up at Tara, there were tears streaming down the blonde girl's face, but she was smiling. "I love you," she repeated.

"I don't know how I made it through seventeen years of life without you," Tara sighed. She kissed Willow, and her lips were soft, warm. "I love you too."

Willow threw her arms around Tara's neck and held her close, reveling in the pure and honest bliss of the moment. She loved, and she was loved, in a way that, deep down, she'd never been sure she would experience. She rocked back and forth, moving Tara to the rhythm of the guitar music; all the while slowly moving them back toward the bed. The guitar music faded to a close and Willow felt her comforter brush the back of her knees. She sat down on the bed and pulled Tara down with her, kissing her on the collarbone, the neck, the cheek, and finally bringing their lips together.

Tara's arms wrapped around Willow's body and Willow felt the girl tug at her gently, pulling Willow into her lap. As they kissed, Tara ran her hands over Willow's tights, brushing up and down her thighs. Willow shivered. Just as Tara's hands slipped under Willow's sweater, teasing at the edges of her bra, there was a tapping sound. At first she ignored it, murmuring to Tara how much she loved her, how wonderful her lips were, her hands. The tapping sounded again, more insistent. Willow realized the sound was coming from her balcony door.

Willow looked up. Angel was watching from outside, eyes wide, as Willow made out with Tara.

"Tara," Willow said, leaning back from a kiss.

"Willow," Tara replied happily, leaning forward to recapture Willow's mouth.

"Tara," Willow repeated. "We have company."

"What?"

"Outside," Willow said, gesturing toward the window with her head. "Company."

Tara looked over Willow's head and froze. "W-Willow."

"It's okay," Willow replied, running a hand down Tara's hair. "It's just Angel he's one of the good guys."

"He's a v-vampire," Tara stammered.

"Huh?"

"Your friend," Tara said, lip quivering. "He's been turned. I'm sorry Willow, he doesn't have an aura—he's dead."

"Oh yeah," Willow said, nodding. "I know he's a vampire."

Tara's jaw went slack. "B-b-but—"

"It's okay," willow said, squeezing Tara's hand. "He really is one of the good guys. He has a soul."

Angel tapped again and waved at them. Tara began to nod, though she still looked nervous.

"There's a little fire, a ball of flame that brightens the darkness," she said softly. "It's so small I almost missed it."

"Angel of the tiny aura," Willow giggled. "I wish I could see it."

Willow felt Tara's hand wrap around her own, squeezing gently. "Animadverto quis ego animadverto," Tara intoned. "Willow, see what I see."

Suddenly there was a blaze of light around Tara, white with swirls of gold, green, and blue. Willow could see that energy winding up her arm, over her hand.

"Wow," Willow sighed. "Tara, you're so beautiful. Your energy is so beautiful."

"So are you," Tara replied shyly.

"I can't see it," Willow said, looking down at herself.

"Because I can't see my own aura. You'll have to tell me all about it some time."

Tara was smiling, but there was a sadness to it. For the first time, Willow noticed a darker ribbon moving through Tara's energy, an earthy, loamy brown so dark that it was almost black. One moment it was there, the next it was obscured by the brilliant light of her aura.

"Okay," Willow replied.

"But for now," Tara said, turning Willow's head gently with the tip of a finger, "Look at your friend."

Angel was still watching them from the balcony. Some of his earlier surprise had given way to puzzlement, creasing his brow. With Tara holding her hand, sharing her gift, Willow could see he was shadowed, flickering on the edges as if the night were clinging to his skin. But at his breast, pulsing like a heartbeat, was a light that burned like a little candle flame.

"Wow, Angel soul." Willow looked over at Tara. "It's neat, but it's nothing compared to you."

Tara blushed and ducked her head.

"Hey, are you two going to let me in, or just stare?" Angel called through the door.

Willow and Tara both jumped. Tara folded her arms across her chest and Willow's sight returned to normal. She felt a little twinge of sorrow as the patterns of life energy faded from view. She walked across the room and opened her door.

"Hi Angel. What are you doing here?" She tried to sound cheerful, normal.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"Oh," Willow took a step back and held her arm out, giving him room to walk through the doorway, but Angel didn't move. "Well?"

"I can't, unless you invite me, I can't come in."

"Oh. Well, okay. I invite you. To come in." Willow looked back at Tara and felt warmed when Tara gave her a reassuring smile.

"I-if this is a bad time, I…" Angel stammered, taking a step into Willow's room.

"It's okay," Willow said, clutching her hands together tightly. Angel had caught her with Tara. She tried to keep her mind in the moment, but couldn't help wondering if he would tell Buffy. Angel was staring at her, and Willow swallowed. "I just…I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

"No boys?" A slow, rare smile spread across Angel's face. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

Willow didn't speak. She could feel a blush burning across her face, saw Tara go pink as well.

"I guess so," she replied finally. "Angel, this is my girlfriend, Tara Maclay. Tara, this is Angel."

Willow looked over at Tara and she was relieved to see the blonde was grinning from ear to ear. _ My girlfriend_, Willow thought happily.

"Hello Tara," Angel said, giving a nod. "It's nice to meet you."

"H-hi," Tara replied.

"Willow," Angel said, turning back to the redhead. "I need help."

_I just introduced Angel to my girlfriend and he didn't freak out._ Willow thought happily, fighting the urge to bounce on the balls of her feet. _Of course, he's a few hundred years more mature than my friends, but still, no freak out._

"Help? Like on homework?" Willow babbled. "No," she said, shaking her head and frowning. "Because you're old and you already know stuff."

"I want you to track someone down, on the net," Angel said, nodding toward Willow's laptop.

"Oh, great, I'm so the net girl!" She grinned sheepishly as Tara started to giggle. Willow grabbed her laptop from the desk and sat down next to Tara on the bed, holding the computer in her lap.

Angel wrung his hands for a moment, then moved to the desk and sat down in the chair. "I just wanna find everything I can. Records, affiliates, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for yet."

"Good, what's the name?"

"Billy Fordham."

Willow looked over at Tara, who mouthed, _Buffy's friend?_ Willow nodded, her brow furrowing as she looked over at Angel. The vampire was staring down at the floor.

"Uh, Angel," Willow said softly. "If I say something that you really don't wanna hear, do you promise not to bite me?" She squeezed Tara's hand to let the girl know she was joking. Mostly. She hoped she was joking.

"Are you going to tell me that I'm jealous?" He asked, looking up at them.

"It could happen to anyone," Willow thought, thinking of her reaction to Xander's crush on Tara.

"Not to me, not until…" Angel trailed off.

"B-Buffy?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Angel said with a sad little smile. "I was doing a good job honing my brooding skills until then."

"Nothing like the meeting the r-right girl to change your whole world," Tara said kindly, giving Willow's hand a squeeze.

"Okay." Willow gave in, her heart jumping from the contact with Tara. "But if there isn't anything weird—" Willow paused as Sunnydale High's student records rolled across the screen. "Hey, that's weird."

Angel leapt to his feet. "What?"

"I just checked the school records, and he's not in them. I mean, they usually transfer your grades and stuff, but he's not even registered."

Angel crossed his arms. "He said he was in school with you guys, right?"

"Is there anywhere else you can check?" Tara asked. "Maybe there's some paperwork that hasn't been entered in the system yet."

"I know people," Angel insisted. "My gut tells me this is a wrong guy."

"It just seems better to check," Tara replied. "To make sure there's really something up." She took a deep breath and then stifled a yawn. "Sorry."

"You're right," Angel sighed.

"It's going to take some time to get access to the records from Hemery," Willow said. "Let me look into it and we can touch base tomorrow."

"I guess that will be okay," Angel said, nodding. "I'll see you at sunset. Just don't tell Buffy what we're doing, all right?"

"You want me to lie to her?" Willow asked. "It's Buffy."

"Just don't bring it up until we know what's what." Angel stood and walked across the room to Willow's balcony door. "Okay?"

"Willow," Tara said gently, squeezing her hand again. "We all have secrets. You don't have to lie to Buffy, but there's n-no reason to upset her until you know for sure that something's wrong."

"Cause maybe it will be nothing?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Tara replied, smiling. She raised Willow's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Let's hope."

"I'll get back in touch tomorrow," Angel said, stepping out onto the balcony. "Good night. It was nice to meet you, Tara."

"Angel," Willow called before the vampire could close the door. "You're the only one who knows about, about Tara and me. We're going to tell everybody—"

Willow stopped. _Were they going to tell everyone? She'd called Tara her girlfriend, and Tara had seemed happy, but was it fair of her to assume she would want the whole world to know?_ Willow looked over at Tara, biting her lip. The blonde was teary, smiling. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Willow's arm, laying her head on Willow's shoulder.

"We're going to tell everybody when we're ready," Willow said.

"My lips are sealed," Angel replied. He closed the balcony door and leapt out of sight.

"I better lock that," Willow murmured, kissing Tara's hair.

"In a minute," Tara replied, snuggling closer.

Willow leaned into Tara, enjoying the warmth of her. She brushed her hand on Tara's cheek and smiled when she felt Tara turn her head and kiss the palm of her hand. She reached up to stroke Tara's hair, wishing that her parents weren't coming back the next day. That she had more time alone with her girl.

"Willow?" Tara's voice was soft, a near whisper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Willow leaned back and took Tara's hands in her own. "Anything."

"Did you mean it?" A blush spread across Tara's cheeks.

"Mean what?" Willow smiled. "That I want you to be my girlfriend? Of course I do."

"No," Tara said, shaking her head.

"Tara?" Willow asked, her face crumpled.

"Oh," Tara's eyes widened. "That's n-not what I meant. I do want to be your g-girlfriend." The leaned forward and kissed Willow. "I'm crazy about you, remember? I wanted to know if you m-meant it…when you said you love me."

Willow smiled, flushed with relief. "Of course I mean it. I know it's quick, but I can't imagine not having you in my life. You're so brilliant, and beautiful, and talented. I've never known anyone as kind as you, and when we're not together I have an ache that doesn't go away until I'm with you again."

"I knew I loved you the moment I saw you," Tara murmured. I didn't know that was what it was at first, I just felt this trembling…" She smiled, shivered, Willow wondered if she was remembering that night, like she was.

"It wasn't like anything I'd felt before," Tara continued. "And then you found me, and you're just…you're so wonderful, Willow. When I'm with you, I'm at peace. All the troubles and worries of the world go away." A tear slipped down Tara's cheek. "None of the pain of the past matters anymore, because I have you now."

Willow pressed the back of Tara's hands to her mouth, and then she laid Tara's hands back in her lap and wrapped her arms around the girl. They sat for a long time, just holding each other.

"I want to show you something," Tara told her after a little while.

She slipped out of Willow's embrace and walked over to her duffel bag. Tara rummaged around in it for a moment, but then must've found what she was looking for. She straightened with something cupped in her hands.

"This was my grandmother's," Tara said, sitting back down on the bed. "She gave it to my mom, and my mom gave it to me." She held out her hands, revealing a translucent, rose-hued crystal shaped like a weathered forreria shell. "It's called a doll's-eye crystal."

"Neat," Willow said, leaning forward for a better look.

"It's rare," Tara replied, taking Willow's hand and laying the crystal in her palm. "And useful too, for channeling energy in spells."

"It's really heavy," Willow replied. She was careful not to move her hand. Clumsy Willow would not strike and mess up the lovely family heirloom.

"On the day my mother gave this to me," Tara said, tracing a finger around the crystal, tickling Willow's palm. "It was a deep, sapphire blue. When she put it in the palm of my hand all the color bled out of it, leaving it perfectly clear."

"Why did that happen?" Willow asked. She looked up and saw Tara smiling at her fondly. "You were just about to tell me, weren't you?"

"It's okay. I asked my mom the same thing. She told me that the crystal was changed by love. I'd never been in love, and so the crystal had no color. There are a hundred different shades that it can change to, I would imagine, but just a few that my mother told me about. My grandmother told my mother that a love that would burn bright but briefly would change the crystal to a deep red shade. A love of true and enduring friendship, without passion, is as yellow as butter. Unrequited love is the color of dying violets."

"And the crystal was blue for your mom?" Willow asked. Tara nodded at her, the little smile curving her mouth faded away.

"Blue means a love that will break your heart."

"But, the crystal," Willow said quickly, hoping to bring a smile back to Tara's face. "It isn't clear anymore."

"It's not," Tara said softly. "It changed, on Halloween."

"On Halloween?" Willow asked.

Tara grinned, that perfect crooked smile that Willow adored so much. "When I stopped to rest, the morning after I saw you walking, I could feel heat radiating from my duffle. I dug around and found the crystal, and it looked like this." She ran a finger delicately over the crystal's surface.

"What does it mean?" Willow asked, looking down at the rose-pink crystal in her hand.

"It's a c-color my mother warned me I m-might never see." Tara stammered. Willow realized it was the first time she'd stuttered since Angel left. "It m-m-means," Tara sighed, took a deep breath. "It means true love."

Tara ducked her head, her hair falling forward to hide her face. "I d-don't know if you believe in true love, in soul m-mates, but I do. I feel like I've kn-known you forever Willow, because I know your soul." She paused, and when she spoke again it was barely audible. "S-sorry if that freaks you out."

Willow placed the crystal carefully onto the comforter and laid her hands over Tara's. "I do believe in true love," she whispered. Willow felt like she was going to cry, but at the same time she was smiling so wide that her face hurt. "You stopped me cold in the middle of the street the moment I saw you. I couldn't even talk, and we both know how hard it can be to get me to stop talking."

Tara gave a little giggle, but she didn't look up.

"Two days," Willow murmured. She stroked the soft skin on Tara's hands, ran her fingers around the girl's knuckles in slow circles. "I went for two days without seeing you again and I thought I would go mad." Tara didn't move. "Please, don't hide," Willow said softly.

Tara finally looked up, her face was damp with tears, but she was smiling.

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find you," Willow said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I would have found you," Tara replied, a little breathless after their kiss. She sighed, perfectly content, as Willow ran her hands over her shoulders, down her arms.

"I love you, Tara Maclay." Willow said, taking Tara's face in her hands. "I want you to be my girlfriend, and I hope someday—" She stopped, blushing.

"Someday what?" Tara asked, her eyes sparkling.

She had to answer. She could feel her hopes, her dreams for the future, ready to burst from her chest. "That someday you'll be more than just my girlfriend."

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg. And I hope so too." Tara pulled Willow into her arms and kissed her soundly.

Willow tilted backward and the girls fell onto the bed, laughing. The kisses were soft and slow, passionate, but without the frantic pace of the kisses that they'd shared earlier. Tara turned off the light and they settled into each other's arms, still kissing and murmuring sweetly to one-another.

They stayed like that, holding each other, as the moon dropped lower in the sky. When it finally vanished behind the trees, Tara began to drift off. Willow cradled her girlfriend against her chest, watching her face relax into slumber. She had never felt so happy and so frightened at the same time. Love was a fire, burning in her bones. But the next day Willow's parents were coming home, and her love was going back onto the streets. Willow needed Tara to be safe, and had absolutely no idea how to keep her that way. Tara whimpered and Willow stroked her hair, murmuring her name, telling her she would be all right. Tara quieted, stilled, hands clutching Willow's shirt.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Willow whispered. She kissed Tara's forehead lightly, barely brushing her lips to Tara's skin. "I'll think of something." Willow fell asleep moments before the sun began to glow on the horizon, still trying to find an answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Fox, and many other powerful entities. I am just a visitor in this world—please don't sue me.

AU from Season 2 Episode 6 and onward. On the night Willow stops playing ghost and struts her stuff for the first time, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde girl riding through Sunnydale on a long board with a guitar case strapped to her back. Willow wonders, who is that girl? She decides that she has to find out. _A Willow and Tara fic._

_Chapter Six: Lessons_

Willow felt like she'd just fallen asleep when her alarm went off. She smacked at it and groaned, rolling away and putting her pillow over her head. The alarm was silenced and Willow made a feeble whine of protest when she felt her pillow lifted away.

"Rise and shine," Tara said softly, kissing Willow on the cheek and then on the lips.

"I'm away," Willow replied, rolling toward Tara with her eyes still closed. She smiled when the girl giggled. "Awake, I'm awake."

Something cool and silky moved across Willow's cheek, over the bridge of her nose, fluttered against her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that Tara was sprinkling rose petals down on her.

"You fell asleep with your rose in your hair," she teased.

"Oh no," Willow pouted, "I was going to hang it up to dry."

"You can dry the petals," Tara replied, sprinkling another handful. "Just lay them out on a window sill or hang them up in one of those bags they use to wash and dry pantyhose."

"Ooh, good idea, my mom has like five of those."

"For your tights?" Tara asked, batting her lashes.

"I thought you liked my tights?"

"I do indeed," Tara replied, grinning mischievously. Willow squeaked when she felt Tara's hand run up her thigh. "It's like wrapping on a present."

_Tear the paper_, Willow thought, blushing crimson. "I never thought of it that way," she babbled. "Thank goodness my mom doesn't or she'd probably make me wear ribbons in my hair."

"C-could be cute," Tara deadpanned.

"What?"

The blonde dissolved into giggles and kissed Willow again. "You're always cute."

"Says the cutest girl ever," Willow replied.

"The second cutest girl ever says thanks to the t-true cutest girl," Tara said. "I guess we better get ready, I don't want you to be late."

"Aren't you going to rest a while longer?" Willow asked. "You don't have to get up just because I am."

"I'm going to head out with y-you today, Willow."

Willow sat up, shaking her head. "But you don't have to go. My parents won't be back until tonight."

"There's no sense taking the risk, Will." Tara laid her hand on Willow's cheek and Willow closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth of it. "If they come back early and find some strange kid has set up camp that will take some serious explaining."

Willow knew that Tara was right, but it didn't stop her from throwing her arms around Tara and telling her she didn't want her to go.

"I know," Tara said, running a hand down Willow's hair. "But we'll see each other tonight, right?"

Willow nodded and pulled Tara closer. She didn't speak because she could feel a lump of worry rising in her and didn't want to give over to tears, didn't want to hurt Tara that way. She dreaded the thought of the girl she loved being out in the world, alone, with so many supernatural dangers, not to mention plain old weirdoes.

"What are you thinking, rosy girl?" Tara asked.

Willow shook her head.

"Come on, fess up."

"What if something happens to you?" Willow paused. "I don't have a way to call you, you go all over the city so you could be anywhere, hurt, and I wouldn't know."

"I'll keep safe, I promise. Why don't we meet at Zanja tonight? We can meet before sunset, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay," Willow replied, loosening her grip on Tara just a bit.

"Oh my worry girl," Tara laughed. "Are you looking for a more long-term solution?"

"Please yes," Willow said quickly. "Tell me you thought of something, because I was up for hours and I have an absolute total of zero."

Tara sat back and put her hands on either side of Willow's face. "Poor Willow, you're g-gonna be sleepy girl all day."

"Long-term solution?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Stubborn," Tara said, flashing her crooked grin. "Okay," she continued, scooting into the middle of the bed. "Time for magic lesson number one."

Willow bounced on the edge of the bed, smiling. Tara just shook her head and closed her eyes. She crossed her legs in a full lotus and draped her arms across her upper thigh so that her hands came to rest just behind her feet, palm up, thumb and index finger touching.

"You look like a beautiful girl Buddha," Willow murmured.

Tara giggled. "I'm named after her."

"Huh?"

Tara opened her eyes. "Tara, the female Buddha in Tibetan beliefs, I'm named after her. My mom told my dad that it was her great-aunt's name, but her name was Dora."

"Thank goodness your mom went for the Buddha name."

"Yeah," Tara laughed. "Okay, now, no talking."

Willow nodded, miming pulling a zipper across her lips. Tara grinned from ear to ear and closed her eyes again. After a moment she began to murmur a chant under her breath.

"_Aradia, audite meus lacuna_

_Transporto pecus pectoris lux lucis ut iter itineris_

_Reperio unus quisnam flos_

_Plumbum meus carus unus volo_

_Per vestri matris, luna venator_

_Beatus nos ut is exsisto sic_."

The chanting went on for a few minutes. Willow watched Tara closely for any sign of what was going to happen. It began so subtly at first that Willow thought she was imagining it. A sparkle, a glow, began to grow around the crown of Tara's head. The light pooled together in a tiny ball of white, swirled with blue and green as if a little piece of Tara's aura had floated free of her body. The ball circled slowly around Tara's head.

"Tara," Willow whispered.

Tara shook her head. "Shush, rosy girl," she murmured. When she spoke the ball flickered, shrinking in on itself. Willow clapped her hand over her mouth.

"_Aradia hear my words_," Tara intoned.

"_Send heart's light to journey_

_Find the one who wanders_

_Lead my dear one to me_

_By your mother, moon hunter_

_Bless us that it be so_."

As Tara spoke, the ball began to grow, glowing brightly again, a shining tennis ball sized firefly around the girl's head. Willow realized she'd just heard the translation of the invocation.

When the light moved around Tara's head for the third time it stopped, moving to a hover point right above her head, pulsing gently.

"Okay," Tara said. "N-now, time for h-hide and seek."

Willow was confused, but she didn't want to talk again and mess up the spell.

"You can t-talk," Tara giggled, her eyes still closed.

"Hide and seek?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded. "When I was little, this was one of the first spells my mom taught me, so I could find her if I got lost."

"It's a find-me spell?"

"Uh huh, so you hide, it'll find you, and lead you back to me."

"Okay." Willow stood and looked around. "I can go anywhere?"

"Well, for now, why don't you stick to the house? You don't want to be late for school."

"In the house, got it. Not that I was planning on running around outside in my clothes from yesterday, but it would be good to test how far apart we can get and still allow the spell to function."

"My little scientist," Tara laughed. "Right now, let's just see if we can get it to work in the house."

"Right," Willow said, glad that Tara had her eyes closed so her girlfriend couldn't see how bad she was blushing. When she stepped out of the doorway she heard Tara murmur her name.

Willow ducked out of the room and crept down the stairs, not wanting to give Tara a hint of where she was going. _Not that magical firefly balls need hints, _she thought. When she got downstairs she looked around, trying to think of a good place to hide. She had no desire to go anywhere near her parents' bedroom, and the living room was too easy, so she wound her through the dining room and into the kitchen. The pale light of sunrise filtering through the curtains cast a dim light through the back of the house, and the air smelled of roses. Willow hopped up onto to the kitchen counter and waited, swinging her feet.

In just a few seconds she saw a blue-green glow in the next room. Tara's light—_her heart-light_, Willow thought happily—bobbed into the kitchen, gliding along the top of the counter until it bumped Willow's leg. It followed the line of her body up to her forehead, so close she could feel the warmth of it.

"Hello little light," Willow said. She reached out toward it and the light danced backward, then darted forward again, brushing her fingers with warmth. Willow giggled as the light began to move in circles around her face. "Okay, let's find Tara."

Willow hopped off the counter and the light floated to the doorway, she followed it from the dining room to the living room and up the stairs into her bedroom. Tara was nowhere to be seen.

"Tara?" Willow asked.

The light bobbed over the bed and then disappeared on the far side, slipping below the edge of the mattress. Willow flopped down on the bed, peering over the side. Tara was lying on the floor with her eyes closed and her head propped on her duffle bag, hands still resting palm up on her thighs.

"Found you," Willow said happily.

"My hiding options were kinda limited with my eyes closed," Tara laughed. "But you were really quick."

"This is so neat!" Willow said, bouncing again on the end of the bed. "It's so perfect. Now we can find each other any time we need to."

Tara peeked at Willow and shook her head. "It's just for emergencies, it's not a magical cell phone."

Willow's smile faltered, she worried that she'd offended Tara, but the girl was still grinning as the light hovered above her head.

"I'm sorry," she began.

"Oh, Willow," Tara said, sitting up and opening her eyes fully. "You don't have to apologize to me, not ever." The light flared, dipped, and Tara closed her eyes again. The light stabilized. "When we cast, when we tap into our magics, we're asking for a blessing from the spirit of the earth, the energy that ch-channels its essence into the goddess manifestations in every belief system humanity has known."

"Wow," Willow replied.

"Everything we're given, each blessing, each magic granted, is the hand of the goddess. What we do with it, the good works we do, keep everything in balance. It becomes the light to brighten the darkness left when that energy is given away."

"Double wow," Willow breathed. "Definitely not a cell phone."

Tara giggled and shook her head.

"And so you asked Aradia to help you? I don't think I know that goddess."

"Different works link more s-strongly with different manifestations. Some believe that Aradia is the daughter of Diana, who is the hunter, the one who seeks, and so it's the perfect image to call on to find those you've lost. It's a pattern to shape the energy that moves through everything. To help us walk in the right direction." She paused, smiling and serene. "And now it's your turn."

Tara held out her hands and Willow swallowed, fighting a sudden wave of nerves. She remembered how powerful, how potent it was when they lifted the skateboard, but that had been an accident, maybe a fluke. She didn't want to be a disappointment.

"Don't worry," Tara said, as if reading Willow's mind. "There's nothing you can do wrong here. I just want you to feel the pattern of the casting." She held her hands out patiently. Willow slid down from the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Tara.

When their hands touched Willow felt an incredible surge of warmth through her body. Tara gasped a bit, left panting, she definitely felt it to.

"Okay," Tara said, still sounding a bit startled. "Willow, close your eyes."

Willow closed them slowly, reluctant to deprive herself of the beautiful view of her girlfriend, sitting in front of her. The flickering light of the orb cast a glow that tinted the inside of her eyelids peach and amber. She felt warm, safe.

"Now, you feel the energy between our hands, right?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded and then remembered Tara's eyes were closed and she would have to speak. She took a deep steadying breath, hoping that she wouldn't sound too quivery, too breathless.

"It's warm between our hands, with little bursts of tickly electricity. But the bursts…" She paused. "They get bigger, like ripples when you throw a stone into in a pond. I feel it, in waves, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes." _And everywhere in between_, Willow thought, suppressing a little gasp as another wave of energy rolled through her, warm and soft, leaving her fluttering.

"I feel it too," Tara murmured, squeezing Willow's hands gently. "Now, what I want you to do is just imagine following the flow of energy from your hands into mine."

When the next pulse came, Willow watched the path of magic closely. As it moved up her hands, she noticed a heat at her fingertips where magic moved back toward Tara. She imagined her mind catching that pulse and groaned aloud, she couldn't help it. Suddenly her entire body felt like it had been plunged into warm honey.

"Okay," Tara said again, and this time Willow could hear her voice shaking, heard her take a deep breath. "Can you feel the energy moving up my arms?"

Willow felt like she'd been drawn inside of Tara's body. The smell of honeysuckle suffused her senses. She focused on that warmth, felt herself moving up Tara's body, imagined trailing her fingertips along the girl's skin and grinned when she heard Tara bite back a moan.

"V-vixen," Tara whispered. "Focus on the energy."

"I am," Willow said demurely, filled with wonder at her own flirty daring.

"Up m-my shoulders," Tara continued, her voice still shaking a bit. "To my neck, feel the energy moving up through the crown of my head."

As Willow traced the energy through Tara's mind the world went blazing white. She let out a loud gasp and leaned backward, held upright only by the strength of Tara's grip.

"Easy," Tara panted, "It's oh-k-kay, Willow. Take a deep breath. Trace the energy up. Can you feel the th-thread, tying me to the light?"

"You are the light," Willow cried out, she felt close to something absolutely wonderful.

"Willow," Tara repeated. "Follow the thread, I need you to be able to find me, to know I can find you."

Willow could hear painful tension in Tara's voice, could feel the energy of the girl fluttering wildly. _She's scared_, Willow realized. "I'm sor—"

"You aren't frightening me, love," Tara said, replying to Willow's unspoken thought, squeezing her hands again. "It's just a little…in-intense."

_Not scared then…oh._ Willow grinned. She imagined brushing her fingers along Tara's lips, along the sides of her breasts, and the girl gave a little answering shudder.

"I'll behave now," Willow giggled, and let her mind trace the thread of Tara's energy up into the orb of light.

"You've traced the path," Tara said, voice trembling. "Now, I want to try sharing the orb with you. It might not work, but that's okay. It's just another part of learning the pattern."

Willow said, bracing herself as another ripple of energy spread through her body. "What do I have to do?"

"You're going to chant the incantation, and we'll see if we can synch your power with the light."

Willow shifted a bit, focusing on a connection that felt tiny and tenuous now. "Um, I don't know how well I'm going to do with the ancient Latin pronunciations…"

Tara laughed and a hundred thousand sparks of energy danced across Willow's skin. _Tara joy_, she thought, and her heart swelled with so much love that she wondered how she could survive it.

"We'll stick with the English for now," she replied.

Tara told Willow the spell slowly, line by line, with Willow repeating after her like a soft, nervous echo. When she repeated the final line, asking for the blessing of Aradia, Willow felt a shift.

"Tara," Willow began.

"It's all right," Tara said, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Willow's hands. "You're doing great. The orb can feel the thread of your magic."

"It feels…funny," Willow replied, she felt a gentle tug on the top of her head, not painful, but a pressure, a tension, linking her to the orb.

"Do you want to try and take it?"

Willow gave a little jump and swallowed. She could feel the light above their heads, floating from her head to Tara's and back again. It was almost strong enough for her to see the orb, as if she'd been given vision independent of her eyes.

"Take it?"

"You have a strong tie," Tara said. Willow could feel waves of fondness, warmth, and pride coming from the blonde girl. "I think you're ready to play the seek in hide and seek."

"Really?" Willow smiled.

"You're a quick learner," Tara replied.

"I do pride myself on the learning of things. It's definitely in the top five of Willow Rosenberg strengths."

"Is number one snuggles?"

Willow laughed. "Snuggles and smoochies are in a neck-and-neck race."

Tara giggled and Willow was flooded with happy energy again. It was more than enough to boost her confidence. She took a deep breath and focused all her intent on the thread of her magic.

"I'm ready." She whispered. Willow waited. There was nothing, not a sound, just the thread, and the pulsing. "Tara?"

"That little light of yours is just lovely."

"I'm doing it?" Willow's eyes shot open in surprise and she could feel the thread constrict.

"Eyes closed, rosy girl," Tara laughed. "I'm going to go hide. When you're ready, just say my name, and you should be able to find me.

Willow closed her eyes, heard a rustle as Tara got to her feet, the gentle press of Tara's lips on the top of her head.

"You're a natural, Willow. Find me."

"Wait," Willow called.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"The orb, did it change? Yours was beautiful, like your aura. Does the orb look like mine now?"

"It d-does," Tara agreed.

"Ooh, what does it look like?" Tara didn't answer at first, but then Willow felt her girlfriend's hair tickling over her neck and shoulders.

"Like a light made of blush roses," Tara whispered, her breath warm in Willow's ear. "I told you, you're my rosy girl. Now focus, find me." She padded out of the room.

Tara's footsteps faded, but Willow could still feel her presence, thought of the wonder of the girl's joy echoing in her body. "Tara," she murmured happily.

After a minute or so of waiting, Willow began to fidget. She could feel the thread connecting her to the find-me spell stretch and shift as it moved through the house, but wondered how she would know when—and if—she'd found Tara.

"We should've set up a system," Willow mumbled to herself. "Poor Tara's gonna be sittin' downstairs for an hour waiting for me not to send her a guide."

As soon as she said the words Willow felt something, a rippling in the tether of her magic. A strum, echoing back to her, and Willow wondered, smiling, if that was what Tara had felt when she'd touched her heart's light. Willow focused on drawing the thread back, pulling the orb back to herself to lead Tara on her way.

There was the soft sound of footsteps on carpet. "You didn't hide." Tara laughed.

"I was afraid to move."

"Probably a good idea." Tara leaned down to kiss Willow on the head again. "Nisus."

Willow felt the line to the orb fade. She opened her eyes and reached a hand up to take Tara's hand in her own, bringing it to her mouth for a kiss.

"That was amazing, thank you for the lesson."

Tara nodded, smiling. "To tell you the truth I feel a lot better knowing you can find me if you need me."

"Oh ho," Willow said, grinned. "I'm not the only worry girl, then."

"Unofficially," Tara laughed. She wrapped her other hand around Willow's and gave a gentle tug. "Come on, up with you, you need to get r-ready for school and I need to pack."

Willow pretended to grumble, but she was smiling as she got to her feet. "Kay."

Tara took Willow on her skateboard most of the way to school. She wanted to ride Willow right to the door, but Willow wouldn't have it, there was always the risk that a teacher or the security guard on staff would see her leaving and report it. As much as Willow loved her girlfriend's sweet offer of door to door service, there was no way she would take even the slightest chance that Tara's family would find out where she was.

When they stopped a few blocks down Willow pulled Tara into the doorway of a flower shop that hadn't opened yet, giving her a few farewell kisses.

"Have a good day," Tara sighed, brushing her nose against Willow's and then giving her another kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll miss you," Willow replied, leaning her head against Tara's shoulder and wringing her hands. "My stomach is all grumbly."

"Poor Willow. Don't let worry girl give you an ulcer." Tara paused, running her hands down Willow's hair. "You're really upset about this thing with Angel and Ford, huh?"

Willow nodded. "I'm not allowed to worry about you anymore after my great magic lesson, so now worry girl is hungry and she's decided to nom on the whole me keeping secrets from my best friend thing."

Tara rubbed her hand on Willow's tummy. "Try to have a g-good day. Remember, you're just w-watching out for her, no reason to give her a hungry w-worry girl too."

"Kay."

Tara gave her one last kiss and then sent her on her way. Willow watched over her shoulder as Tara climbed onto her board and kicked off down the street, blonde hair streaming behind her in the sunlight.

"Bye Tara," she said sadly. When she turned back the bulk of Sunnydale High loomed in front of her. Willow groaned. "I like school, I like school," she chanted under her breath, walking up the steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first four classes were fine. Three of them were completely Buffy and Xander free, something that she usually mourned—it was lonely to be in a classroom surrounded by people who either just tolerated you, or were openly hostile. But today Willow was actually grateful for the time to think, to try and calm herself, even grateful for the irritating bray of Cordelia's voice as she drew one unreasonable conclusion or another. There was a lecture and then a huge test in History, so there wasn't time for more than a quick hello to Buffy and Xander.

When the bell rang Willow made a dash for the door, planning on grabbing a quick drink and then hiding in the computer lab over lunch. She walked over to the water fountain and was leaning over to take a drink when her stomach dropped. Buffy was walking in the door and she wasn't alone, Ford was following closely behind.

"Willow!" Buffy called. The slayer sounded so happy, and she had a big smile plastered across her face.

_She finally has a happy, and I'm helping Angel try to take it away. I can't do this_, Willow thought, turning away from the water fountain. _But they saw me. _Willow grimaced and turned back toward the pair, wringing her hands.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Willow replied, wincing inwardly at the odd cadence of her voice. _Rosy worry girl is not a good liar_…

"Do you want to hang? We're cafeteria bound."

_Do I want to hang out for forty minutes of lie-y torture with the two people who I have to lie to the most? No thanks!_

"I-I'm gonna do work in the computer lab," Willow stammered quickly, trying to avoid Buffy's gaze without looking like she was avoiding Buffy's gaze. "On school work that I have, so I cannot hang just now. Hi Ford," she squeaked, breathless.

"Morning," Ford said, smiling.

Buffy tilted her head and gave Willow a look. _She knows something's up_, Willow thought. Her stomach clenched and had a flash of gratitude that she hadn't gotten a drink of water; otherwise she would probably have thrown it up all over Buffy's shoes.

"Okay Will, fess up." Buffy and Ford were staring at her.

"What?"

"Are you kissing Tara again? Because we've talked about this."

Willow's mouth dropped open and she had that odd sensation where the whole world seemed to slow. Buffy and Ford were still just watching her, but all the other students in the hallway were pointing at her, just watching and pointing. She saw black flickering at the edges of her vision, wondered if she was going to pass out. Buffy knew she'd been kissing Tara. Willow wondered if she was mad, or freaked, if they would still be friends—

"Willow?" Buffy asked, a bit more urgently, reaching out to grab Willow's wrist.

"B-Buffy," Willow said softly. "How?"

"What do you mean, how?" Buffy laughed. "You're so twitchy." She paused, her brow furrowed. "You are drinking coffee again, aren't you?"

_Coffee? _Willow felt a profound relief. She laughed, and she knew it was too loud, almost hysterical, could see the confusion and worry on Buffy's face, but she just couldn't help it. _She asked me about coffee…_

"It makes me jumpy," she babbled. I have to go. Away."

Willow ran down the hall, she could hear Buffy and Ford talking about her, but it didn't matter, because Buffy wasn't mad at her and she hadn't spilled the beans about spying on Ford for Angel. Of course, they both thought she was an absolutely caffeine addicted spaz, but, in a small way, victory was hers.

"Way to go, worry girl," she murmured to herself.

Willow managed to make it through the rest of the day without anymore spaztastic incidents. Giles and Ms. Calendar had a date that night, which meant no afternoon research going on, so she spent the end of her day in computer lab. She'd finished the work assigned for that day more than a week before, so she spent that period looking for more information on Ford. By the end of the day there was only one clue linking Ford to Sunnydale, a place called the Sunset Club.

The bell rang and Willow literally ran from the classroom, she couldn't wait to get home and get spiffied up for her second pre-date date with Tara at Zanja Muro. It was only a few hours until sunset and she didn't want to be late.

Sunset. Sunset and the Sunset Club. Willow stopped in her tracks. She was supposed to meet Tara for dinner, but she had to tell Angel what she'd found out about Ford, and they were supposed to meet at her house, at sunset.

"Crap," Willow muttered.

"I usually say that at the beginning of the day, not the end of it," Xander quipped walking up beside her.

"Hey, uh, Xander," Willow said. "I just realized that I'm supposed to be two places at once."

"And thus the bummer?"

Willow nodded. Thumping herself idly on the thigh with the side of her fist. "Neither one is something that I can really miss," she said. _And I definitely won't miss out on a chance to hang with Tara, no way._

"Well lord knows I've racked up a healthy debt of owing you for all math help over the years, Will. Can I help?"

Willow bit her lip. It would be the easiest solution, but she'd promised Angel that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing Xander by his arm and pulling him into the girls' bathroom.

"Wha?" Xander said, wide-eyed, staring around at the stalls. "Uh, Will, I'm not supposed to be in here."

Willow walked around the bathroom pushing the stall doors open, checking to make sure that no one was hiding out waiting for the end of the day. When she confirmed the place was empty, she walked back to Xander. He was still staring around, open-mouthed.

"Xander," Willow said sternly. "It's just a girl's bathroom, not the lost city of Atlantis."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been in a girl's bathroom since I was small enough for my mom to force me to go in with her instead of the men's room. I still thought girls had cooties back then." After a moment he tore his gaze away from the bathroom and looked at Willow, grinning sheepishly. "So what's up that you couldn't tell me in the far less taboo hallway?"

"Angel came by my house last night. He was looking for information on Ford, Buffy's friend. Angel thinks he's up to something." Willow took a deep breath. "I told him I'd help him, and I did find something, but I can't meet him at sunset to tell him about it."

Xander's face darkened and his brow furrowed. "Hmph."

"Xander?" Willow asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Xander's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I'm concerned that for once I agree with Dead Boy. That Ford kid rubs me the wrong way."

"So, you'll help me? You'll go and check out this lead with Angel?"

"I'll do it for Buffy," he replied. "But I'm not going to like it."

"Liking is not a requirement," Willow giggled. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Eh," Xander said, waving his hands at her. "It's what the Xan-man's here for, helping damsels in distress."

"Goof," Willow replied, punching him in the arm.

"Still boney," Xander grumbled, rubbing his arm. "So what am I telling him exactly?"

"I haven't been able to find much, but there are a few forums that show Ford linked to a place called the Sunset Club. It's a goth club in the warehouse district, apparently the building used to be some kind of an emergency shelter. Angel will probably want to check it out."

"Great," Xander sighed. "Me and Dead Boy get to go clubbing. Hooray."

The bathroom door swung open and Cordelia Chase came strolling in with her pom-poms under her arm. She took one look at Willow and Xander talking in the middle of the bathroom and her mouth dropped open.

"And that's our cue to exit," Willow said, grabbing Xander's arm and dragging him out of the bathroom past the sputtering cheerleader.

Willow and Xander walked outside. Xander grumbled under his breath about the damage Cordelia would do to his already damaged reputation. She knew she should feel sorry for her friend, but Willow couldn't help laughing. They walked around the side of the building into a deep pool of shadow. She tried bumping Xander with her hip to get a rise out of him but the boy remained sullen, silent.

"Xander," Willow began, and then screamed as an arm shot out of the shadow under a portable and grabbed her ankle.

Xander screamed just as shrilly and staggered backwards, accidentally bumping into Willow. She fell backward, scraping the palms of her hands on the sidewalk. The hand released her immediately.

"Willow, are you okay?" A voice hissed from shadows. A very familiar voice.

"Angel?" Willow asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I took the sewers to your house and your parents were home. I didn't think you'd want me trying to sneak back in your bedroom with them there. Did you find anything out?"

Willow stared at the redden palms of her hands, popping a small piece of gravel out of the flesh under thumb. There was a dent left underneath, but it hadn't broken the skin, she wasn't bleeding. _Thankfully_, she thought, looking into the eyes of the tense vampire.

Willow opened her mouth to speak but Xander beat her to it. "What do you mean sneak back into her bedroom?" He cried. Xander looked at Willow and pointed under the portable. "Angel was in your bedroom?"

"Focus, Xander." Willow quipped. "Angel, I didn't find much." She crossed her feet, dusting sand off of her legs, and gave him a quick rundown of the information she'd found about the Sunset Club.

The sun passed behind a cloud, leaving the corridor they were in submerged in shadow. Angel moved out from under the portable with an alien speed, so quick he almost blurred, and pulled Willow gently to her feet. He came to a stop in the leeside of the portable, safely enveloped in the shadows before the sun came clear of the clouds again.

"Thanks," Willow squeaked. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So can we head over to this place after sundown? I think we should check the place out."

Xander gave a dry chuckle. "I'm sure you'll be as thrilled about this as I am, Dead Boy. As you mentioned, Willow's parents are back in town. Parents home means Willow can't go. You're stuck with me."

Angel sighed. "Can you not call me that?"

"Guys," Willow said sharply, stomping her foot. "This is for Buffy. If Ford is up to something we need to find out." _Fierce when you're guilty, Rosenberg, _Willow chided herself.

"You're right," Xander said, scraping the toe of his shoe along the sidewalk. "Meet me at my parent's basement after dark," he said, not looking up at Angel. "Don't be late." Xander gave Willow a little nod of the head. "I've gotta get going. I'll let you know what happens."

"Kay," Willow said. She watched her best friend walk away, determined not to feel guilty about her little white lie. Everything that needed to be taken care of would be taken care of, and she would get to see Tara.

She blushed when Angel cleared his throat. "I thought you weren't going to tell anybody," he said.

"Xander isn't just anybody," Willow protested weakly, flapping a hand in the direction Xander had departed. "He's Xander. Besides," she said after a moment. "You asked me about it right in front of him."

"That's true," Angel said, nodding. He had an odd little smile on his face.

"Well," Willow said, feeling fidgety and awkward. "I better get home."

"Parents." Angel replied.

"Right."

Willow took a few steps away, and then turned when she heard a footstep behind her.

"Angel?" Willow asked the vampire walking up behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you again for finding this information for me. And tell Tara I said hello."

"You're welcome, it's no problem. I mean I hope it's nothing, but I guess it's good to know either way. And I'll tell her, thank—" Willow broke off, blushing, as Angel grinned widely. "He-ey," Willow protested in a whisper. "Tricky!"

"Sure, it's all about my tricking skills."

Willow felt her blush deepen and Angel held up his hands. "Don't worry about it, Willow, I get it. Life takes on a different shape when you're in lo—"

"Shh," Willow said, waving her hands.

"When you're in love," Angel finished softly.

Willow thought of Tara, strumming her blue guitar, sailing on her board, the sweetness of her kiss, her gentle touch when she put the rose in her hair. She thought of moonlight and the crystal, rosy with true love. Angel was watching her, still smiling, and she felt a rush of warmth for the ancient soul. It meant so much to know that there was someone out there wishing her well with Tara, not judging. She was so very, very nervous about the potential judging. The crowd she saw in her head was faceless, but the little details of build and clothes and hair left no doubt in her mind that she was still worried about what her best friends would say when they found out.

"Hey, don't lose that smile," Angel chided gently. "You're going to see your girl, remember?"

Willow pushed her unhappy thoughts away and thought of Tara, nodding. "Thanks, Angel."

"Go on, get out of here, you don't want to be late."


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

(BtVS and all associated characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, and etc. Not me. Though I wish that weren't true. Please don't sue. Hah, rhymed. Larry's poem is by Walt Whitman and some lines are from the Buffy Episode Lie to Me.)

_Chapter Seven:_ _Secrets_

Willow rushed home, dreading some protracted dinner with her parents, only to find that her parents had left for a dinner meeting with a colleague at UC Sunnydale. There was a terse note from her mother reminding her to finish her homework, and a twenty-dollar bill so she could order herself dinner. For the first time Willow found herself grateful for her parents' self absorption, for the distance that she had never understood, but long regretted. She brushed aside the sad thought and ran up upstairs to change.

Tara was waiting for her on the stoop outside of Zanja Muro, looking beautiful in a pale sundress the washed blue of a winter sky. Her hair hung free over her shoulders, and she wore an adorable pair of strappy sandals in dark indigo leather. She saw Willow and stood, smiling and waving. Willow broke into a run and didn't stop until she felt herself pulled into Tara's arms.

"Hi Tara," Willow mumbled, laying her head on the girl's shoulder, loving the feel of Tara's warm skin against her cheek.

"Hey you," Tara replied.

"You look beautiful," Willow said, taking a step back to admire Tara's dress again. Now that they were standing so close, Willow could see a pair of silver hoops in Tara's ears, and a thin silver chain supporting a teardrop bead of pale blue agate just above the swell of Tara's breasts. "So beautiful."

"You like?" Tara asked, blushing. She held out he ends of her dress and dipped in a tiny curtsy. "I found the dress and shoes on sale today in a shop downtown."

"Money well spent."

"Thanks," Tara replied. You're quite fetching too, if I may say so."

"You may." Willow said, smiling. She was wearing her black boots, a pair of black slacks, and an evergreen sweater that Willow hadn't worn since eighth grade. It was the only thing she had that would actually hug her curves. The sweater was a little too short, but she hoped Tara would enjoy the occasional flash of her midriff. She'd topped it all off with her mother's black Burberry military coat, a stylish piece that had languished in her mother's closet for years.

"Coffee?" Tara asked, linking her arm through Willow's.

As soon as they touched, she could feel the girl was trembling. "Are you okay, Tara?" Willow asked.

Tara giggled. "I d-didn't realize it was going to be so ch-chilly tonight," she admitted.

_She's so adorable, _Willow thought. She felt a blush burn in her cheeks. _Oh my god, _she realized. _I like cold and shivery girls. Well, girl. I'm just as big a perv as Xander._

"Here," Willow said, sliding the Burberry off her shoulders. "I'm wearing a sweater, you take this." _So I won't go to Gehenna for enjoying how shivery you are._

"I don't want to t-take your coat," Tara began.

"Please?" Willow asked. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if didn't give my coat to my girl when she's cold."

Tara nodding, smiling that crooked grin and ducking her head. The coat fit her perfectly. "Coffee now?"

"Absolutely."

Tara opened the door to the café and they were hit by a wall of sound and light. Willow blinked, startled by the large crowd of people that had gathered. Every sitting surface was taken, and people were sitting on the floors. The stage at the back of the room was glowing in an amber spotlight and a single chair had been placed downstage center. Willow felt a gentle tug on her arm as Tara took a step backward.

"Uh, W-Willow," Tara began.

"Tara," Willow replied. She was more than a little disappointed to find their favorite place so mobbed. She was about to tell Tara that they didn't have to stay, that they could try someplace else, when Jamie came dashing toward them. His hair was pink, like a big, curly pile of cotton candy.

"Hey, it's my favorite ladies!" He cried, taking Tara and Willow by the hand, and pulling them toward the doorway. "Come on, I saved your booth for you."

"J-Jamie, I d-d-d" Tara said, sounding plaintive. She closed her eyes.

"She doesn't like crowds," Willow told him. "I think we're gonna go."

Jamie stopped and fell into an immediate pout. Willow was delighted to hear Tara giggle at the sight.

"Absolutely not," he said, stomping his foot.

Tara giggled again, though Willow noticed her girlfriend's forehead was still furrowed and she was biting her lip.

"I've been waiting for days to hang out with you two," Jamie continued. " I have to live vicariously through someone's romance." He ignored Willow's chuckle. "And besides, there's a very good reason why things are so crowded. It's poetry jam night. As soon as we get started the lights will dim, all these bourgeois kids will pipe down, and you'll never even know that they're all here."

"J-Jamie..." Tara stammered.

"Not that you'd notice we were here anyway," he said. Jamie sounded prim but he was smiling broadly. "Since as soon as you sit down the two of you will be making with the goo-goo eyes."

"Jamie!" The girls exclaimed together, blushing.

"I win," he cheered, and led them into the shop.

The trio slipped carefully through the crowds of people. Willow gave out a nervous little peep when she had to dance on her tiptoes to avoid stepping on a man who shifted as she was walking by. When they reached the booth Tara slid in immediately, moving all the way to the wall. Willow started to move to the other side when Tara grabbed her arm.

"N-no," Tara said, staring at her lap. "O-over here, Will? Please?"

Willow sat down, worried about her girl, but flush with happiness. "You called me Will," she murmured.

Tara looked up and Willow could see she looked worried.

"No baby," Willow said, squeezing her hand. "I like it when you call me Will. It's cute."

"You c-called me baby," Tara replied, grinning now.

"I've done it once before," Willow said. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck.

"Nuh uh, I would've remembered."

"You were sleeping," Willow mumbled.

Tara grabbed Willow's hand in both of her own and raised it to her mouth to kiss it. "Thanks for bringing me out for coffee, Will. I really like p-poetry."

Willow grinned. "You're welcome, baby."

Green eyes were lost in blue.

"I'll just go get you two some coffee," Jamie said. The girls didn't acknowledge him and he gave a little snort as he walked away. "Already gone."

Willow stared into Tara's eyes and shivered as she felt the energy passing between their hands. A small part of her noticed Jamie talking to them, noticed him walking away, but she just couldn't pull herself away from the gaze of her beautiful girl. The noise of the café faded into a dull roar that seemed to ebb and flow like the sea. Tara's eyes had drifted half-closed, and her lips were open just a bit. Willow wanted to kiss her so badly, but she was afraid Tara would be too embarrassed in front of all of the people. At that exact moment Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips to Willow's softly. After a moment she leaned back, smiling.

"Tara?" Willow asked.

"You look so beautiful," Tara replied, cheeks pink. "Thank you."

Now it was Willow's turn to furrow her brow. "For what?"

"For distracting me with the beauty that is Willow Rosenberg. I'm glad we stayed."

The lights dimmed and the room went quiet, just a few whisperings here and there that sounded like autumn grass blowing in the wind. Willow cuddled up next to Tara and planted a quick, soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips, thrilled that they were being affectionate in public with no worry or concern.

"I'm glad we stayed too." She laid her head on Tara's shoulder.

As soon as the lights went down a slim, sandy-haired boy walked onto the stage. He cleared his throat and the mic whined a bit, making him jump.

"Well," the boy laughed. "If someone had to do that I'm just glad it was me."

The audience gave a little laugh. The boy brushed his long bangs out of his face and Willow realized he was a kid from school. She didn't know his name, but she'd seen him around campus, usually hanging out in the art room or the photography lab.

"Thanks for coming out to the annual Zanja Muro Sunset to Sunrise poetry jam. Please remember, eat drink and be merry as you watch our talented poets and performers, all proceeds from tonight will go to support the UC Sunnydale GLBT Student Union."

The crowd applauded, quite a few people cheered aloud. Next to her, Willow heard Tara give a quiet, "Yea!" She wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulder and pulled her close, smiling.

Jamie came back to the table with two steaming coffee mugs and a honey jar. "I hope you heard that, girl," Jamie told Tara, sliding the cups toward them. "Sunset to sunrise. There's no close tonight. You can stay as long as you want."

Willow felt a rush of affection for the man. No wonder he'd insisted that they stay—he knew Tara didn't usually have a safe place to spend the night, and now she could stay at Zanja.

"Thanks Jamie," Willow said, smiling. "Thank you so much."

He patted Willow's shoulder. "I'm a hopeless romantic," he sighed. "Besides, I feel terrible every time you guys have to leave at closing. You get the saddest little worry lines."

Willow rubbed her forehead with her fingertips and Jamie laughed, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as the MC stepped off stage.

"Hummus?" He asked once he'd calmed a bit, voice just above a whisper.

Willow and Tara started nodding at the same time and giggled when they noticed the synchronization.

"Hummus for the cutest little gay girls ever, coming up." He sauntered off toward the kitchen.

"See, you are the cutest girl ever," Willow said happily.

"He said we," Tara laughed. "We're the gayest too, apparently."

"Without a doubt," Willow said firmly. "Gayest of the gay. And loving it."

Tara giggled hysterically as the first poet stepped onto the stage. He was a tall, broadly built boy with dark hair that flipped up in the front. When he turned forward to face them Willow sat up, sputtering. "Holy hell."

"W-what is it?" Tara asked.

"That is Larry Blaisdell." Tara raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Sorry," Willow said. "He's this huge jock, a real bully, he picks on Xander all the time." She gave a little giggle now, looking back at the boy. "He likes poetry? Wait till I tell Xander…"

"Hi," Larry said softly, leaning toward the microphone. "I'm Larry. This is, uh, not my poem, but it's a poem by one of my favorite poets."

"Like he has favorite poems," Willow muttered. "He's probably going to read something from Metallica. Or a transcript from Beevis and Butthead."

"_We two boys together clinging,"_ Larry began softly. Willow's mouth dropped open.

"_One the other never leaving,_

_Up and down the roads going, North and South excursions making,_

_Power enjoying, elbows stretching, fingers clutching,_

_Arm'd and fearless, eating, drinking, sleeping, loving._

_No law less than ourselves owning, sailing, soldiering, thieving, threatening_

_Misers, menials, priests alarming, air breathing, water drinking, _

_on the turf or the sea-beach dancing,_

_Cities wrenching ease scorning, statutes mocking, feebleness chasing,_

_Fulfilling our foray."_

Larry murmured a soft thank you into the microphone and stepped out of the spotlight, his head bowed. Tara began to clap and soon the rest of the audience followed-suit, even Willow clapped softly, though her mouth was still hanging open.

"That was," she began. "But Larry is—"

"He's gay," Tara said firmly.

Willow giggled and shook her head. "No, Tara, baby, Larry is—"

"Look," Tara said simply, nodding her head.

Willow looked across the room and saw Larry walking down the steps. He sat down next to the boy serving as the MC and linked arms with him, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Totally gay," she finished lamely.

Tara giggled and patted Willow on the shoulder. "Don't feel too bad, Willow. I have eh-excellent gaydar."

Willow snorted with laughter and shook her head, then suddenly sobered. "Is that like reading auras?" She whispered, voice tense with curiosity. "Can you see gay auras?"

Tara laughed so hard that the people sitting around them turned to look. Her eyes widened and she pressed her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook with mirth.

"It wasn't that funny," Willow said, faking a pout even as she smiled.

Tara nodded her head and lifted her hands away from her mouth cautiously.

"So, so funny," she gasped. Her laughter faded away and Tara tipped her head, a small smile on her face that gave just a hint of the crooked grin Willow loved so much. "Oh rosy girl," she whispered, stroking Willow's cheek. "You make me so happy."

Willow grinned so broadly that her cheeks hurt, and her stomach gave a little flutter. She stared down at her lap; suddenly embarrassed by the blush she could feel burning in her cheeks. "I've never been happier, so it's only fair."

Tara's warm hand slipped under Willow's chin, tipping her head up so they were looking eye to eye. "No h-hiding. If I'm not allowed to hide, you c-can't either. Okay?"

"Okay."

The girls gripped hands tightly. Willow looked up at the stage and saw an older woman with shoulder-length white hair step out of the spotlight. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that another poet had come and gone and they hadn't heard a word. Willow giggled softly and wondered if they'd missed more than one. She took a sip of her coffee and it was a little tepid.

"You better drink up," she told Tara, pointing to the girl's green mug. "It's getting cold."

"Oh goddess," Tara murmured, "If Jamie came over here and found us sitting in front of full, cold cups of coffee we'd be hearing about g-goo-goo eyes forever."

They watched a few more poets, making sure to finish off their first cups of coffee before Jamie came back with the hummus. Willow settled against Tara, head leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder while they snacked on toasted pita points. Tara slipped her arms over Willow, holding her close. She was actually feeling a bit drowsy, so warm and comfortable in Tara's embrace that she was on the edge of sleep, when she heard a familiar voice.

"_The world in silhouette._

_Coral kiss peach kiss pearl kiss gray_

_Fade into the broad, gunmetal dome of the sky."_

Willow sat up and stared. There was a slender black-haired woman standing at the microphone. Willow rubbed her eyes. Could it really be?

"_Waning gibbous, the moon a bright white button,"_ The woman continued.

"_Hanging over my head, reflecting light_

_from a spectacle I will not see._

_Too much life spent indoors. _

_Outside birds are singing."_

"Wow," Willow said when the woman finished, giving a little bow as the audience applauded. "She's pretty good."

"You think sh-she's p-pretty, huh?"

Willow turned to look at Tara, the girl was grinning, one eyebrow cocked.

"No!" Willow cried, wincing when she realized how loud she'd been. "Ew no," she said more softly, taking Tara's hand. "I think _you're_ beautiful. There's no other girl for me. She's just my computer science teacher."

"What?" Tara asked, brow furrowing.

"That's Ms. Calendar, my computer science teacher. I had no idea that she liked poetry. And if she's here, that means," Willow cranked her neck, staring around the room to see where Ms. Calendar had walked off to. "There's Giles!" Willow squealed, pointing to the far wall when the British man sat primly at a table, drinking a cup of tea.

"That's the librarian, right?" Tara asked.

"He's not just a librarian," Willow said happily. "He's Buffy's wah—" Willow broke off, eyes bulging. "Wise mentor," she finished, feeling awkward.

"Oh," Tara said, smiling at Willow's enthusiasm.

Willow felt a little stab of guilt at lying to Tara. _I'm going to have to ask Buffy if I can tell her. I don't like keeping secrets._

"Are they on a date?" Tara asked, making Willow jump.

"Yeah," Willow sighed, pushing her guilt aside and settling back against Tara with a smile. "Their first one. Those crazy kids."

Tara giggled.

The girls watched as Ms. Calendar slid into the seat next to him accidentally bumping his hand with her elbow. Some tea must've slopped out of his cup because she grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at his shirt. When Ms. Calendar turned away from Giles to grab another tissue, Willow saw him smile at the brunette tenderly.

"He really likes her," Tara murmured.

"I know the feeling," Willow replied.

"Me too." Tara kissed Willow's hair.

The poetry jam continued and Willow began to feel a twinge of nervous dread in her stomach. Soon she'd have to leave Tara and go home, or she'd be late for curfew. There was enough money left from the cash her mother left to take a cab, but soon enough she would have to leave her girl all on her own. Tara had promised that she would stay at Zanja with Jamie until the sun came up, and meet her after school, but what would she do all day?

Willow thought of Tara curled up in some bathroom stall or department store dressing room, trying and failing to get any rest, and she could feel her eyes burn with unshed tears. The find-me spell was wonderful; it was brilliant, so calming to know that when they really needed to they could find each other. But it didn't change the fact that Tara needed a safe place to call home. She snuggled against her girlfriend and sighed.

"You got so quiet I thought you'd dozed off," Tara said, whispering into Willow's ear.

"Just thinking," Willow replied.

"Not h-happy thoughts," Tara said, stroking Willow's hair. It was a statement, not a question.

"Not happy thoughts," she agreed.

"What's wrong?" Tara pulled Willow more snuggly against her, her head resting on top of Willow's. When she spoke again, Willow could feel the muscles moving along her jaw line. "Worry girl is gnawing again, huh?"

Willow just nodded, afraid she would begin to cry if she spoke.

"Would it m-make you feel better to know I have a worry girl too? The last few days have been wonderful. I ha-haven't been so happy with a roof over my head since—"

"Since your mom?" Willow whispered.

Tara was quiet for a moment. When she spoke again Willow could barely hear her. "Uh huh. But I promise I'll be careful. I'll be okay."

Willow sat up and turned around, taking Tara's hands in her own. "I just wish you could stay with me."

Tara's eyes sparkled, but her smile was a sad one. "I know, me too."

Willow eyes widened and she clutched Tara's hands toward her stomach. "What if you could?"

"Huh? Willow, your parents—"

Willow took a deep breath. "What if we told them you're a foreign exchange student? I could tell them that I forgot I'd volunteered them to be a host family, they would be a little upset at me for forgetting, but in the end they'd say yes because they're education lovers and they wouldn't want to—" She broke off as Tara began to laugh. "What?"

"Willow babble, I love it," Tara said, caressing her cheek. "And you're so sweet, but are we going to tell them that I'm a foreign exchange student that traveled through time?"

It was Willow's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"I can speak Latin, but it's a d-dead language. I read and write in Latin, ancient Greek, and a bit of Sumerian. I think they'd expect a foreign exchange student who's a luh-little less f-foreign."

"Rosenberg once again faces defeat," Willow sighed. "I think love might have broken my logic bone."

Tara giggled and the girls settled back into a comfortable embrace, Willow still wracking her mind, trying to come up with a solution for Tara. A few minutes later the MC called for a break and the lights came up. The noise in the café began to rise, but a lot of people went outside, presumably to talk or smoke, so things quieted down again pretty quickly. Willow looked over to see if she could spy Giles and Ms. Calendar, so she could walk over and say hello, but the couple wasn't in their seats.

Jamie came by with two fresh cups of coffee and hurried away with their empty cups, promising that he would stop to chat for a moment after he caught up on his tables. Willow felt Tara's breathing slow, deepen. When she looked up she smiled to see the girl was beginning to doze. Willow closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her girlfriend as she passed from waking into sleep.

"I thought I saw you, Ms. Rosenberg. How did you enjoy my poem?"

Willow gave a little squeak, it took everything in her not to sit up and jostle Tara. She opened her eyes and found Ms. Calendar smiling down at her.

"Hi Ms. Calendar," Willow replied. She swallowed, and felt a little blush creeping up her cheeks. _Ms. Calendar is watching me cuddle with my girlfriend…_ "Your poem was great. The nature imagery contrasted with the loss and regret really starkly. It reminded me of Robert Frost. Do you like Robert Frost? He's one of my favorite poets. I know everyone loves _The Road Not Taken_ but I've always loved _Acquainted With the Night_. Do you—"

"Breathe, Willow," Ms. Calendar laughed. "You're going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

Willow nodded, blushing even brighter. "Hi Ms. Calendar."

"Hello Willow." Ms. Calendar nodded her head. "Is that?"

"It's Tara," Willow said, smiling. "Hey Tara," she said softly, turning and rubbing Tara on the knee. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Tara gave a quiet protest, pulling Willow more firmly against her. Tara's hand slipped down so that it was just above the edge of Willow's bra.

Willow gave a loud, nervous laugh and felt Tara stir again. "Tara," she repeated, pleading just a little. "You have to wake up. I want you to meet somebody."

"Is the vampire back again?" Tara murmured, feeling drowsy. "I already met him."

Willow looked around and saw an elderly couple at the next table staring at them, wide-eyed.

"She always says funny stuff when she's sleepy," Willow stammered to them.

Ms. Calendar laughed loudly and Tara sat up, moving her hand down to clutch Willow's. "W-Will?" She asked softly.

"Hey you," Willow said. "Tara, this is Ms. Calendar, she's my computer science teacher at school."

"Huh-hi," Tara said, ducking her head a bit. "Willow really likes your c-class, she talks about it a lot."

"Well that's good to know," Ms. Calendar replied, smiling kindly at the shy girl. "Sometimes I think she's the one teaching me."

_Don't blush, _Willow thought to herself, even as she felt heat creeping up her neck. _Don't blush, don't…I'm blushing. I'm going to invent a cure for blushing._

"She is really smart," Tara said proudly, nodding.

"And that's enough about me," Willow laughed nervously. "Are you and Mr. Giles having a nice time on your date?"

"Yeah," Ms. Calendar said, her smile widening. "I had him convinced for a minute that I was taking him to a monster truck rally. He was really relieved when we got here."

Willow tried to imagine Giles at a truck rally and had to resist the urge to snort. "I bet."

"Well, I better get back," Ms. Calendar said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. "He'll think I left. It was very nice to meet you, Tara, I've heard a lot of good things about you." She took a step and then a strange look crossed her face. For a moment Willow thought she was going to sneeze, but instead she pulled small pink pager out of her pocket, it was buzzing away.

"He must really think you left," Willow said.

"No," Ms. Calendar said, frowning. "It's Buffy."

"Buffy?" Tara asked, looking between Willow and Ms. Calendar.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked. She knew Buffy wouldn't interrupt Giles' date unless something really important or really bad had happened. Or really important and bad. Oh the joy of living on the Hellmouth.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ms. Calendar smiled at them but it was forced. "I'm going to find Mr. Giles, you two enjoy the rest of the poetry jam."

"Bye," Willow said. She bit her lip as she watched Ms. Calendar walking away.

"Do you n-need to go?" Tara asked softly.

Willow turned back to face Tara, the girl was regarding her solemnly. "What? No, Tara, I don't want to leave."

"Is B-Buffy in some kind of trouble?"

Willow smiled and laid her hand on Tara's cheek. "That's my girl, always getting right to the heart of the matter." Tara blushed, but her gaze didn't wave her. "No, she's fine." Willow paused. "I think she's fine. If she could work her fingers long enough to send a page I'm sure she's fine." Willow sighed. "I don't know, Tara. I hope so."

"I k-know that Buffy is different," Tara said softly, hesitantly. Willow opened her mouth and Tara held up a hand. "She's your best friend, I'm not asking you to tell me her secrets. If she wants to t-tell me, I'll be h-happy to listen. But I can see it, her aura, it isn't…like the rest of us."

"She's special," Willow replied. "And Giles is helping her…learn."

"That's good," Tara said, nodding. "It's important to have someone who will lead you, guide you…" She trailed off. Willow could see tears welling in her eyes. "Like I had my m-mom."

"And like I have you," Willow said. She squeezed Tara's hand and the girl smiled.

"For as l-long as you w-want me."

"Forever, please," Willow replied.

The lights dimmed again and another poet stepped onto the stage. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and buried her face in the girl's neck. Tara ran a gentle hand down Willow's hair again and again. She could feel the warmth of Tara's palm running from the crown of her head to the base of her skull. Her eyes began to ease closed as she wished that Tara still had someone to guide her, that she didn't have to bear the burden all on her own. A mentor. The answer lanced through Willow like a bolt of lightning, though she didn't stir out of Tara's embrace. A mentor. Giles was Buffy's watcher, but he was a mentor to them all, even Xander.

"Tara?" Willow asked softly.

"Yeah?" Her voice was faint, sleepy.

"You're going to meet me after school tomorrow, right?"

"Mm hmm, I promise."

"Good." Tomorrow, after school, Willow would introduce Tara to the watcher. If anyone could help them, it was Giles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Willow tossed and turned all night, thinking about Tara back at Zanja Muro. She got up in the morning groggy and sore, and forced herself to get up even though she just wanted to lie in bed until school was done and it was time to go see her girl. A long stretch in a hot shower helped with her aches but she was still feeling pretty tired. She decided the only course of action would be to wear her sweater from the night before, because it had just a hint of the honeysuckle glory that was Tara. Brick red jeans and her red beaded necklace completed the ensemble and she went downstairs for breakfast.

_I hope I'm not coming down with something_, Willow thought a few minutes later, staring down into her completely unappetizing bowl of oatmeal. _Who am I kidding? I have a terrible case of 'I miss Tara'._

"Penny for your thoughts, bubbala."

Willow gave a little jump. Her father was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hi Daddy," Willow said softly, toying at her breakfast, thinking she should've stopped with the toast.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing the top of his balding head. Over the years Willow had learned that this gesture meant two things: I'm nervous already and don't make it worse.

"I'm fine, a little tired." She dropped her spoon down in her bowl.

"You have to head out soon if you're going to catch the bus, huh?" He asked kindly, taking a sip of coffee. Willow sighed and nodded. "Tell you what," he said. "Why don't I give you a ride in today? Then you won't have to rush."

"Thanks, Dad," Willow replied.

"Absolutely," he said, walking by and patting her gently on the shoulder.

Willow went to the kitchen to rinse her bowl and then zoned on the couch until her father was ready to go. On the ride there he talked to her about the next conference he'd be attending with her mother, and wondered where he'd forgotten his sunglasses. She reminded him gently that they were on top of his head. As soon as she stepped out of the car in the school parking lot, Xander was hovering next to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey Xander," Will said, waving to her father as he drove off. Xander didn't reply—he was too busy biting his lip, staring around the campus. "Xander, what's wrong with you?"

"I think Angel told Buffy," he said in a hiss.

"Told Buffy what?" Willow's eyes widened as she felt a little spear of dread. "You mean told her that we were snooping around behind her back for information on Ford? Well, not snooping," she murmured to herself. "Investigating. Without telling her." Willow grimaced. "Why? Why would Angel do that?"

"Well, Dead Boy was pretty upset by what we found last night," Xander said venomously, face twisted in a scowl.

"What did you find?"

Xander shrugged and his face relaxed a bit. "It was pretty creepy, actually. The Sunset Club is a hangout for Goths who are obsessed with vampires." He waved his hands around. "They think vamps are all tragic, cool, and misunderstood. They call them the lonely ones," he finished with a snort.

"Okay, that's an odd place for a friend of the vampire slayer to hang out." Willow agreed. "But is it worth telling Buffy about?"

"Maybe that wouldn't be, but Will," Xander said, a hint of urgency creeping into his voice. "These folks, I think they want to be changed. Angel got all freaked up and blew up at some girl and everybody stopped talking." He continued, voice small. "Yeah, it really freaked Dead Boy out."

"Sounds like he wasn't the only one who was freaked."

Xander just shrugged.

"So, what should we do?" Willow asked. She could feel acid churning in her stomach.

"Keep an eye out for her I guess," Xander replied. "Try to explain."

"Oh goodie," Willow sighed. "Avoidance isn't an option then?"

"I think creep factor has wiped it right off the table." Xander said, wrapping an arm over Willow's shoulder and walking toward the school building.

"Doesn't it always?" Willow asked.

They walked into the main hall and sat down on the stairs. It was the main thoroughfare, so sooner or later Buffy would have to come by. Five minutes before the bell rang for first period there was still no sign of Buffy. Willow was about to tell Xander they would have to wait for later when the slayer stalked down the steps past them. Willow realized Buffy was going to walk by without saying a word.

"Buffy!" She said, standing up on the stairs.

Buffy turned toward Willow slowly, unsmiling. Willow wished for a moment that she'd just let her keep walking. She wondered how many places she would get broken if Buffy decided to hit her.

"Did uh, Angel…" Willow began nervously.

"He told me everything," Buffy said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry we kept stuff from you," Willow said earnestly.

"It's okay," Buffy replied.

Willow could see it wasn't okay at all. "When Angel came to my house he was just really concerned for you," she said, hoping Buffy would understand. "And we didn't want to say anything in case we were wrong."

Buffy just stared at her. Willow was grateful when Xander broke the silence. "Did you find out what Ford is up to?"

"I will," Buffy replied. Without another word she turned and continued off down the stairs.

"Guess that's us not invited then," Willow said sadly.

Xander shifted on the stairs. "I'll tell Angel. We'll keep an eye out for her tonight."

Willow blinked. "You're going to voluntarily talk to Angel?"

"It's like you said, Will. Dead Boy wasn't the only one freaked out."


	8. Chapter 8: Honesty

_Chapter Eight: Honesty_

Buffy didn't make an appearance for the rest of the day, and Xander and Giles weren't at the library when Willow got there, so she walked outside to catch the bus home. Knowing that Tara would be waiting for her when she got there was the only thing that kept her from breaking down in tears. Her best friend was so angry with her for keeping secrets, and she still didn't know the biggest secret of all. Willow wondered if their friendship could survive it. She didn't know what she would do if the answer to that question was a no.

"Willow?"

She took three steps before it registered that someone had said her name. Willow turned around and felt her shoulders drop, felt her stomach unclench. She smiled even as she felt a tear slip down each cheek. Tara was standing near the bike rack, waving to her, her guitar case slung across her back.

"Hi Will!" Tara called, grinning that perfect crooked smile and waving to her. "Do you need a ride home?" She held her skateboard up.

Willow broke into a run, dodging around a few students heading toward the bus loop. She stopped just a few steps short of Tara, a bit short of breath.

"Hi baby," Willow murmured, brushing tears from her face. "I'm so glad you're here, it's like getting a big surprise on Christmas, well except that I don't celebrate Christmas at home because we're Jewish. It's like a big surprise Hanukah present." She paused. "It just doesn't have the same ring. You're like Christmas morning, forget the Hanukah stuff."

Tara reached out and touched Willow's damp cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy to see you," Willow said, sniffling. "It's been a rough day." She gave a little laugh. "Which sounds silly, because I know that your day must've been worse. Did you get any rest?"

Willow didn't wait for an answer, she felt her chest constricting with panic and took a step, flailing her hands. She really didn't want to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so happy to see you. It's just that, I'm doing everything wrong. I didn't know how to tell Buffy the truth about Ford and now she knows and she's so hurt. Now I've got you all upset and worry girl, and you have enough to worry about. I just wish I could do something right. Sorry."

"Hey," Tara said, taking Willow's hands in her own. "No sad Willow-babble. Willow, you have to take a breath."

Willow stepped back, and then stepped forward again, taking a shaky breath. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"D-Did you and Buffy get into an argument?"

"If by argument you mean Buffy looking all sad and disappointed and walking away instead of yelling or punching me, then yes."

"I'm sorry you got in a fight." Tara said. "How did she find out?"

"Angel told her," Willow said, taking another step closer to Tara, allowing herself to relax into the energy tingling from Tara's grip. "He had to. It looks pretty bad. Ford's part of some group of kids who are obsessed with vampires—Xander said he thinks they want to get turned into vampires."

"Yikes." Tara's brow furrowed. "M-maybe you should talk to her again, Willow. Is she still here?"

Willow shook her head. "Buffy and Xander are both gone, and the library's closed too."

"You c-could call her house, see if she's home."

Willow nodded, allowing herself a tiny smile. "That's a great idea, baby. See, logic bone broken. I need you around to keep me thinking straight…well…not straight…"

Tara laughed. "Come on you goof, let's find a payphone."

They rode together on the skateboard to the nearest gas station, where, after a thorough wiping with a tissue, Willow used the payphone to call the Summers house. There wasn't any answer, and she didn't have any luck trying Xander's house either.

"Nobody's home," Willow said, placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Well, if Buffy and Xander are both out, m-maybe they're together?"

Willow shook her head. "Buffy doesn't like Xander that way, to his great disappointment."

"Not, together like together," Tara said it with a small grin. "I meant out somewhere together."

"The Bronze isn't open yet," Willow said, wracking her brain. "And I'm sure Buffy wouldn't go to the Sunset Club without Angel, so that means no action on that front until dark. I don't know." She sighed, frustrated. "I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

Tara rubbed Willow on the small of her back and Willow felt some of her tension draining away. "You s-said Mr. Giles is B-Buffy's mentor, right? Maybe they went to see him at home? To g-get some advice?"

Willow felt like her head cleared in an instant, like she'd drunk twelve cups of Kona and then run off for a dip with those weird people that called themselves polar bears and jumped into frozen lakes for fun. Giles, of course. They could go see if Buffy and Xander were there, and she could talk to him about Tara without Tara having to feel nervous or self-conscious about visiting the watcher.

"You're brilliant, Tara," Willow said softly. She took Tara's face in her hands and leaned close. "Way smarter than me."

"Nuh uh," Tara said softly. "You're the brains of the operation, remember?"

Her eyes were so blue, and her breath smelled like peppermint. Willow leaned a little closer and suddenly Tara was kissing her. Willow closed her eyes and felt Tara's arms wrap around her tightly. They stood there, embracing, until a car driving by let out a long, loud honk.

"Mr. Giles," Tara said, stepping back, breathless and smiling broadly. "We're supposed to go see Mr. Giles."

"Will you give me a lift over there?" Willow teased.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," Tara said, giving a little bow.

"Just don't let your lady fall off the chariot." Willow replied. She felt Tara's hands, warm and steadying around her waist.

"Never," she whispered in Willow's ear, giving the red haired girl a pleasant shiver.

Twenty-five minutes later the girls rolled to a stop in front of Giles' townhouse. Willow almost stumbled stepping down from the skateboard. She looked back and saw Tara staring open-mouthed at the two-story adobe townhouse that Giles called home. The Spanish tile roof glinted in the afternoon light.

"I d-didn't know librarians made that much m-money," Tara murmured. "It looks like something from a magazine."

"It's split into units," Willow replied, holding out a hand to Tara as she stepped off the board. "Giles just lives in one of them." _And he makes mad watcher money on top of being a librarian,_ Willow thought. _He probably could own the whole thing if he wanted to, if he didn't have to spend so much money on axes, parchment, and wood for stakes._ Willow fought the urge to snort at her own silly joke.

Willow led Tara around the front of the building, down the hedge-lined hallway, into the small tree-filled courtyard that led to Giles' door. Watching Tara as she looked around at the hidden garden, the wrought iron railings, the luminous butter-yellow fairy lights strung through the trees, made Willow appreciate the watcher's home in a way she hadn't since she saw it for the first time.

"It's really nice, isn't it?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded, biting her lip. "It seems so p-peaceful."

Willow nodded. "Giles definitely enjoys his peace and quiet." She grinned. "You two will get along great."

Tara blushed, ducking her head. "I h-hope so."

Willow stopped at Giles door and gave Tara's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's hope if Buffy's here she doesn't change her mind about hitting me." Tara flashed her a nervous glance, forehead wrinkling, and Willow shook her head, laughing. "I'm joking baby, sorry, it wasn't very funny."

She reached out to knock on the door and then dropped her hand. "Tara," she said, turning and taking both of her girlfriend's hands in her own. "I need to talk to you about something." She had to tell Tara the real reason she wanted to see Giles. It wasn't right to just spring it on her. _Please understand, baby,_ Willow prayed. _Understand that it's just to help you._

Tara giggled. "I'm not mad at you about the joke."

"No," Willow said, shaking her head. She led Tara a few steps away from Giles' door, under the trees. "Not about that. Tara," she said, taking a deep breath. "I want to ask Giles for help."

"For help?" Tara asked. "Will, I don't understand."

Willow looked down at her feet. "I want to ask him how I can help you."

Tara leaned away from Willow, almost flailing, but Willow wouldn't release her hands.

"Tara wait—"

"You c-can't, Willow," Tara pleaded. "You c-can't t-tell him. He's an adult. He works for the school system. He'll report me. He'll feel like he has too." She took a gasping breath. "I c-can't, I can't go h-home. I won't." Willow could feel her trembling.

"Tara," Willow soothed, pulling the shaking girl into her arms. "Giles would never do that, I swear. He's our mentor, remember? Mentors help, they don't turn people over to the Gestapo."

"Willow," Tara hiccupped. Willow could feel a warm tear fall on the nape of her neck, Tara's hands clutching at her back.

"Tara, please, trust me." Willow felt her own tears begin to fall. "I love you so much. I just want you to be safe."

"I do t-trust you," Tara whispered. "And you know I luh-love you. I'm scared, Willow, so scared."

"Giles isn't like other—"

"No," Tara said, pulling back to look at Willow. "I'm scared all the t-time. I'm scared that I'll get in trouble with a clerk at a store if I fall asleep in a c-changing room and they think I'm sh-shoplifting. Th-that I'll r-run out of money if p-people get tired of listening to me p-play. Th-that I'll lose the few things of my m-mother's I have left to me. Or I won't be c-careful enough and some b-boogieman will g-get me, and I'll n-never see you again—" Tara's face crumpled and Willow pulled her back into her arms.

"Tara, baby," Willow sighed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want you to worry, your worry girl has enough to n-nom on." Tara took a little breath, relaxing into Willow's embrace and laying her head against the redhead's shoulder. "D-do you really think Giles can help?" Her voice was so soft, so small.

"If anyone can," Willow replied.

"Okay," Tara said. It was one little word, but behind it Willow could hear all of Tara's fear, her hope and longing, her love.

Willow led her over to one of the trees in the courtyard and sat down, drawing Tara down to the ground in front of her. She pulled Tara into her arms again and relaxed back against the tree, looking up through the leaves at hints of blue sky.

"We'll sit here for just a little while," Willow told Tara, rocking them gently. "And if you're sure, we'll talk to Giles. If you change your mind, we can just walk away. I promise."

Tara relaxed against Willow, pulling Willow's hands up onto her chest. Willow could actually feel the frantic pounding of Tara's heartbeat against the palm of her hand. She burst into tears again and Willow just held her, still rocking her, sending thoughts of peace and calm to her girl. After a few moments Tara's breathing slowed, deepened, her head lying heavy on Willow's shoulder. After a moment Tara stirred, curling more deeply against Willow's body. She realized that Tara had fallen asleep.

_My poor baby,_ Willow thought, kissing Tara's hair. _I bet you haven't slept since Zanja last night._ Willow felt weary herself, weighted down by the worry she'd caused her girlfriend. She had a sudden urge to see the ocean, to be free of sorrows and strain. She took a deep breath, straining for any hint of salt spray in the air. _I'm going to take Tara to the sea_, Willow thought suddenly. _When all this is straightened out, I'm going to give my girl a day of fun in the sun._ With that thought, she fell asleep.

Willow woke up with a start when Tara stirred against her, whimpering in her sleep. She stroked Tara's hair, murmuring to her softly, telling her that everything was okay, but the whimpering increased in volume. Willow could see tears seeping out from beneath the girl's eyelids. Tara turned almost completely over in Willow's arms and struggled against her.

"Tara," Willow said, rocking her girlfriend again. "Wake up baby, you're having a bad dream. Tara," she repeated.

Tara took a gasping breath, sitting up convulsively. "Willow?" The look Tara turned on her was one of pure confusion.

"You fell asleep," Willow explained. "You were so tired, I just wanted to let you rest."

Tara nodded and wiped the tears from her face with collar of her t-shirt. "I didn't mean to c-crash on you like that, sorry."

"You never have to apologize to me," Willow said. "Besides," she smiled. "I got beautiful, forest glade-like snuggle time." Tara nodded, smiling sadly, but Willow could still see the tension in her face. "Should we go? I meant what I said. We don't have to talk to Giles."

"No," Tara replied, taking Willow's had again and holding it tight. "No, we don't have to leave."

She stood up and helped Willow to her feet, leading her back over to Giles' door. Willow held up a hand and Tara nodded at her, trying to smile.

"Here we go," Willow reached out and knocked on the door. There was no answer for a moment, and she was about to tell Tara that they should go, but before she could open her mouth to tell Tara about her idea, Giles' front door creaked open. The watcher was pinching the bridge of his nose, but when he saw Willow he dropped his hand and smiled.

"Well, hello Willow? What brings you here?" His smiled faltered. "There's nothing wrong is there? Are Buffy and Xander quite all right?"

"They aren't here?" Willow asked. She felt Tara return the gentle squeeze she'd given to her earlier. "I was hoping that they came over to hang out."

"No," Giles replied, taking off his glasses and cleaning them quickly on his shirt. "I assumed that Buffy would be preparing to hunt down the vampire that stole my text from the library last night."

"A vampire stole a b-book?" Tara asked.

Giles eyes widened as he noticed Tara standing a step behind Willow.

"Oh," Willow cried, smacking her forehead with her free hand. "Giles, this is Tara, Tara this is Giles. It's okay," she said, noticing the concern on the watcher's face. "She knows about vampires, she's a witch, a Wiccan."

"Of course," Giles said. He held out his hand and she took it gingerly, a tiny smile crossing her features. "I've heard many good things about you, Tara. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled gently at the shy girl.

"T-thank you, Mr. Giles," Tara replied softly, cheeks reddening. "It's n-nice to meet you too."

"Giles," Willow asked, feeling like every word she said just screamed out her nervousness. "If vampires are stealing books, why aren't you at the library?"

"I've got the place on lockdown outside of school hours until this is resolved. I can't take the chance that any more books will be lost. Goodness knows the damage that could be done." He looked from Willow to Tara thoughtfully. "I notice Mr. Harris isn't with you. You can't find either of them?"

"I'm sure Buffy and Xander are fine," Willow sighed. "I was just hoping I could talk to her."

"Well, you're welcome to wait here for a little while, perhaps she'll turn up?" Giles asked kindly. He opened the door further and stepped to the side, waving the two girls in.

"Wow," Tara said softly. "This is beautiful."

Willow looked around Giles' home, the pale green walls, rich dark woods on the staircase, tables, and bookshelves, the openness of the space. "It is really nice, isn't it?"

"Thank you both, you're very kind," Giles said, stepping past Tara and Willow, directing a smile at the blonde girl. "Feel free to take a seat on the couch."

They followed Giles past his cluttered desk to the small sitting area he'd created around the fireplace. Willow and Tara took a seat on the emerald green sofa, right next to one another, Tara gripping Willow's hand tightly as she stared around at the bookshelves and decorations scattered about the dwelling.

"Don't be nervous," Willow whispered as Giles took a seat across from them in his leather chair.

Tara smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?" Giles asked.

"I'm fine," Willow replied.

"N-no thank you," Tara replied. She kept her grip on Willow's hand, and reached over with her free hand, tracing a finger over Willow's knuckles.

Willow smiled over at Tara, swept over with a wave of tenderness and love. Her girl was so sweet, so wonderful, she wished she could just lean over and kiss her worries away.

Giles cleared his throat and Willow looked over at the watcher. He was looking at Willow with a strange little smile on his face. Willow looked down at Tara's hands, interlinked with her own, and then up at Giles again. She could feel a blush creep up her cheeks, but she didn't move her hand. Tara was her girlfriend, she might as well find out now whether Giles would be able to deal with that or not. _I really hope he'll deal_, Willow thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes; until Tara gave Willow a little nudge with her elbow.

"Giles," She said, wincing at the high-pitched squeak in her own voice. "I changed my mind. Can I have some tea?"

"Of course, Willow. Perhaps you'd like to help me prepare a pot?"

"Uh, sure. You want to come, Tara?"

Tara smiled at Willow, bit her lip again. "That's okay. I w-was ac-actually w-wondering…" she said softly.

"Yes my dear?" Giles replied.

"C-could I look at s-some of your books? That way the two of you can t-talk," Tara looked meaningfully at Willow and then blushed fiercely, staring down at her feet. "I w-won't touch them."

"Willow's told me that you're quite the reader, particularly in folklore and mythology. Please feel free to look at any of the books you'd like. And of course you're to touch them, books are meant to be read."

Willow's eyes widened, she gave Giles a surprised glance. He was usually very protective of his private collection.

Giles notice her stare and waved at her, smiling wryly. "Up with you, Miss Rosenberg," he drawled. "That tea won't make itself."

Willow stood and walked toward the kitchen, Giles following right behind her. When she got into the kitchen Willow got the tea pot and walked to the sink to fill it, and noticed that Giles was still standing in the arched doorway to the kitchen, looking back into the living room. Willow set the full teapot on the stove and walked back to him. She looked to see what had occupied his attention so fully and smiled.

Tara was standing in front of the bookshelf by Giles' leather chair, leaning toward it with her hands clasped tightly behind her back like a small child afraid of getting its hands slapped. Slowly, after a moment, she brought one hand forward, trailing through the air in front of each shelf as she read the spine of each book.

"She seems like a very sweet girl, Willow," Giles murmured.

"She is," Willow replied. "And there's something between us." She paused, feeling herself blush. "I love her. She's exactly what I've always been looking for. It's just…powerful."

Willow looked up at Giles, afraid of what she would see in the watcher's gaze, but he was just smiling down at her. She gave him a quick, tiny grin.

"Willow," Giles said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy if you're happy. As I said, she seems like a lovely girl. But is something wrong?" He asked, voice softer, more urgent. "You both seem rather, well, tear-stained."

Willow felt like she was going to cry again, her happiness at Giles' easy acceptance warring with her fear and worry for her girl.

"Giles," she began slowly. "I'm going to tell you something about Tara, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody."

The watcher's brow furrowed with concern.

"It's nothing bad," Willow said urgently, holding up her hands. She lowered them, shook her head. "Well, it's bad, but, not hurt anybody, burn something down, illegal bad." She sighed. "I'm not explaining this right."

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Now take a breath, and start again," Giles said. He lit the burner on the stove and reached up into the cabinet for mugs for the tea.

Willow took in a deep, breath, leaning back as she puffed her chest out, and then she let it out in one big gust. "Tara' ." Willow said in a burst.

Giles blinked. "What?"

"Tara," Willow said slowly, pointing toward the living room. "My girlfriend, the girl I love, is living on the streets in the most dangerous city in the world because the only member of her family who didn't abuse her is dead." Tears fell; she couldn't hold them in any longer. "I don't know what they did to her, I'm afraid to ask. But I know that it was bad." Willow shuddered. "She always has nightmares. You have to help her, Giles. I don't know what to do."

Willow felt the watcher pull her into his arms. He patted her gently on the back until her tears stopped.

"Willow," he said, releasing her and taking a step back. "I'm terribly sorry to hear what Tara's been through, but I'm not sure how I can help."

Willow couldn't believe her ears. She felt a sudden bloom of hot anger spread through her chest. Willow knew it was irrational, and she just didn't care.

"Get with the mentoring, mentor man," she hissed in a whisper, struggling out of his arms. "What kind of Obi-wan Kenobi are you?"

Giles' mouth fell open. Before Willow could say anything, Tara poked her head around the kitchen window.

"Is everything oh-k-kay?" She asked softly.

"We're fine," Willow said, forcing a grin. "You keep checking out the books my booky girl and we'll be out with the tea."

Tara nodded and went back into the living room. Willow moved closer to Giles and had to bite back a sour laugh when the watcher took a step backward.

"I truly am sorry," Giles murmured.

"I just need some time," Willow pleaded, wringing her hands as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "She doesn't have anywhere to stay tonight, Giles. And she's scared." Willow put her face in her hands. "She's going to be out there, alone, scared. I need time to figure out what to do."

There was an odd sound in the living room, a cross between a gasp and a squeak. Willow dropped her hands and ran to the hallway, Giles following right behind her. Tara was standing in front of the small half-bookshelf near the stairs to Giles room, holding an old leather-bound book to her chest.

"Tara?" Willow asked. "Are you okay?"

Tara turned toward them with a beatific smile. "This is the Gavin Douglas Eneados," she said, the first time she hadn't stuttered since they reached the watcher's house. "It isn't the original, is it?" She asked Giles.

Willow looked up at the watcher and saw a wide, surprised smile on the man's face. He nodded, and Tara closed her eyes and began to speak, her voice clear and confident.

"Arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris, Italiam, fato profugus, Laviniaque venit litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto, vi superum saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram; multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem,  
inferretque deos Latio, genus unde Latinum, Albanique patres, atque altae moenia Romae."

As Tara spoke, Giles leaned over and whispered to Willow, translating each line she recited:

"Arms, and the man I sing, who, forc'd by fate, And haughty Juno's unrelenting hate, Expell'd and exil'd, left the Trojan shore. Long labors, both by sea and land, he bore, And in the doubtful war, before he won the Latin realm, and built the destin'd town…"

Tara was smiling and nodding, still clutching the book as Giles finished reciting the end of the verse. "This is amazing. The Aeneid is my favorite of the ancient Homeric-inspired epics, but I never thought I'd ever see the original Douglas translation!"

She closed her eyes again and held the book up to her face, breathing deep. "I love the smell of books," Tara sighed. "They're so musty, so rich. Like they carry time itself in their pages." She looked at Willow and Giles and blushed, ducking her head. "And I am a w-weird book nerd. S-sorry," she murmured, sliding the book back onto the shelf.

"She can stay for a week," Giles said abruptly, pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with a handkerchief. His voice rang through the room. "If the neighbors ask I'll tell them that she's my niece, visiting for Thanksgiving break."

"What?" Willow said, turning to stare at Giles. She grinned so wide she felt likes her cheeks would split. "Really Giles?" She threw her arms around the watcher with such force he staggered backward a bit. "Thank you!"

"Well," he said, patting her back gingerly and sounding a little dazed. "That's if it's all right with Tara.

Tara was staring back and forth between Willow and Giles with her mouth hanging open. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed a deep rose.

Willow walked up to Tara. "Please, baby?"

"I, I d-don't even k-know him, Will," Tara whispered.

"I trust Giles with my life," Willow replied. "Or I would never trust him with you. He's a good person."

"It isn't a permanent solution by any means," Giles said. "But it will give you time to make alternative arrangements without Willow having a nervous breakdown or anyone becoming a…well a snack, to put it frankly." Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses, waving them at Tara. "Just consider it a favor from a fellow, how did you put it?" Giles asked wryly, "Weird book nerd."

Tara looked at Giles, then over to Willow, who held her hands clutched under her chin in a silent plea. When she started a slow nod, Willow clapped her hands. "All right," Tara said, giving a little smile. "Thank you, Mr. Giles. I'll stay. But you have to let me pay you rent." She walked over and opened her guitar case, fishing for the money she kept in the little sown pouch.

Willow bounced over to the sofa, flashing Giles another grateful smile. _Thank you_, she mouthed to him silently. The watcher nodded, fidgeting with his tie.

"Tara," he said.

Tara straightened from her guitar case with a shy smile. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to offend you in any way, but I'm afraid I won't be able to take your money."

Tara blushed, but she didn't break her eye contact with Giles. "I d-don't want to freeload, Mr. G-Giles."

"Giles," Willow began. She didn't want Giles to push too hard, afraid that Tara would change her mind about staying.

"I was a bit of a rebel myself in my youth," Giles said softly. "I know that might be a bit hard to believe." He straightened his glasses. "I understand the need to have freedom. So," he said, taking a seat in his leather chair. "I'd like you to keep your earnings."

Tara opened her mouth to protest and Giles held up a hand.

"Willow tells me you're an accomplished musician." Tara shot a blush-tinged grin at Willow. "I very much enjoy the guitar," Giles continued. "If you'll play a song for me, I'm happy to consider that rent paid in full."

Tara stared at Giles for a minute and then nodded, a small smile on her face. She lifted her blue twelve-string out of the case and sat down on the couch next to Willow.

"W-what would you like me to play?" She asked.

"Oh no," Giles shook his head. "Singer's choice, please."

Willow brushed her fingertips over the back of Tara's hand. "Whatever you play, it'll be beautiful."

Tara bent over her guitar, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Willow's first thought was to push it back, tuck it behind one of those cute ears so she could see her beautiful girl, but she didn't. Willow wanted Tara to feel comfortable, feel safe.

"I hope this will be a l-little taste of home, Mr. Giles," Tara said softly. As her fingers began to move on the guitar, Giles leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped together.

"_I look at you all," _Tara sang._ "See the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, still my guitar gently weeps…"_

Tara moved through a few riffs, and Willow noticed that Giles was nodding along with her playing, tapping his foot.

"_I don't know why nobody told you, how to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you, they bought and sold you _

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning, while my guitar gently weeps _

_With every mistake we must surely be learning, still my guitar gently weeps." _

Tara closed her eyes and launched into a spectacular solo, her long, slim fingers gripping the neck in cords that Willow knew it would've been impossible for her smaller hands to reach.

"_I don't know how you were diverted, no one alerted you  
I don't know how you were inverted, you were perverted too  
I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps  
I look at you all, still my guitar gently weeps  
I look from the wings at the play you are staging, while my guitar gently weeps  
As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging, still my guitar gently weeps." _

The song ended and Giles began to applaud softly. Willow could see the watcher had tears blurring his eyes. She could absolutely empathize. Tara's playing, her voice, they were just beautiful.

"That was wonderful, Tara," Giles sighed. "I'm impressed that you knew Harrison's original lyrics."

"My m-mother," Tara stammered, looking up from her guitar. "She loved The Beatles." She laid her guitar across her lap.

"Tara," Giles began. He didn't finish his thought. The watcher's knee began to jerk, and he drummed his fingers on his leg, seemingly deep in thought. "Just a moment," he said finally, climbing his staircase up to the second floor.

"M-maybe he doesn't like The Beatles?" Tara asked Willow.

"No, baby," Willow replied, reaching over to lay her hand on top of Tara's. "He really liked it, I could tell."

Tara didn't look convinced, but before Willow could offer more reassurances, Giles came back downstairs. The watcher was cradling a guitar to his chest.

Willow's eyes widened. "Giles, I didn't know that you could play the guitar."

"Yes, well," Giles stammered, settling back into the leather chair with his instrument in front of him like a shield. "Buffy and Xander had better not hear a word about this. I don't want song requests twenty-four hours a day."

Willow crossed an X over her heart and Tara giggled.

"Tara," Giles said. His voice was soft, hesitant. "Do you know The Who?" Tara nodded. "Behind Blue Eyes?" Giles asked.

"It was one of my mom's favorites," Tara whispered.

Before Willow or Giles could speak, Tara's fingers began to dance through the opening of the song. Giles gave and little jump and then he straightened his guitar and began to play as well, the sound of their instruments blending together beautifully.

"_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes."_

When Giles began to sing, Willow's mouth dropped open. The watcher had an incredible voice. When he reached the end of the verse, singing about blue eyes, Tara joined him in a sweet, pealing harmony.

"_No one knows what it's like, to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies.  
But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free. _

On the next verse, Tara sat up, and watched Willow. Willow felt her heart swell as her love sang to her, wished it didn't seem so natural for words so sad to fall from her girlfriend's lips as she sang along with Giles.

"_No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings, like I do. And I blame you.  
No one bites back as hard, on their anger, none of my pain and woe, can show through." _

Giles' voice shook a bit on the end of the verse. Willow looked at the older man, and wondered what memories the music was raising in him. Old Ripper ghosts. On the next verse Giles fell silent, still playing the guitar, just watching Tara sing.

"_But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free."_

Tara's eyes opened, Willow could see she was surprised to be singing alone. The blond girl didn't falter; she just smiled and sang. When she came to the end of the verse, she nodded her head at Giles. He launched into a harder, faster verse and neither of them played their guitars now; Tara just tapped out a soft rhythm on the body of her guitar.

"_When my fist clenches, crack it open, before I use it and lose my cool._

_When I smile, tell me some bad news, before I laugh and act like a fool._

Tara flashed a brief wild flurry on her guitar, and then went back to tapping before Willow even had time to register the change.

_If I swallow anything evil," _Giles sang, Tara joining in harmony with him again._ "Put your finger down my throat. If I shiver, please give me a blanket, keep me warm, let me wear your coat."_

At that line Tara winked at Willow and Willow blushed happily, thinking of Tara, how stunning she'd looked in the Burberry. They began to play again, winding back to the more sedate melody of the earlier verses.

"_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes."_

Willow burst into applause as Tara and Giles ended the song. It took everything in her to keep from laughing when not one, but both guitarists blushed and looked down at their guitars.

"You guys are fantastic," Willow gushed.

Tara and Giles both smiled at her. "Yes, well," Giles said then, standing with his guitar. "Thank you, Willow. And of course, thanks so much to you, Tara. That was a delight. Willow's right. You are quite talented."

"T-thanks, Mr. Giles. I haven't played with anyone else since, since my m-mom." The girl ran her hands down the neck of her guitar; Willow could hear the friction of finger against string. "And thanks for the g-gig. It's the best paying one I've ever had."

"Of course," Giles replied. He walked back up the stairs with his guitar.

As soon as the watcher was out of sight Willow let out a little squeal and threw her arms around Tara, drawing the girl close and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I never dreamed Giles would offer to let you stay with him. Now you have a week, a whole week, to just rest, and be safe." Willow leaned her head on Tara's shoulder. "I'm so happy, baby."

"Me too," Tara replied, kissing Willow's hair.

Willow sat up and took Tara's face in her hands, kissing her softly on the lips. "Love you," she murmured.

"Love you, rosy girl." Tara kissed her again.

"Whatever happened to that tea—oh, sorry," Giles said, and then trailed off.

Willow and Tara burst into giggles. Tara stood up and began packing her guitar back into its case. Willow looked over at the staircase and found Giles was standing on the bottom step, cleaning his glasses.

"Hi Giles," Willow said, still laughing.

"Yes, hello again. I'm going to see what's keeping that tea." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hee, we flustered the G-man," Willow giggled.

"Be nice," Tara said, flashing her crooked grin.

"I, I see what the problem was," Giles called from the kitchen. The teapot was filled and I lit it, but apparently the burner was never actually engaged. No gas, no fire."

He was quiet for a few minutes and then they heard the shrill whistle of the kettle. "Would you two girls still like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please," Willow called. She leaned toward Tara and whispered to her gleefully. "He's checking to make sure we won't be smooching again when he comes back out."

Tara burst into laughter as Giles came strolling back into the room holding three cups of steaming tea by the handles. "Did I miss a joke?" He asked them. Giles looked from one giggling girl to the other, and shook his head. "Never mind, I've realized that I don't really want to know. Here you are, piping hot." He sat two cups on the coffee table and returned to his leather chair under the window.

"When we've finished our repast," Giles said, taking a cautious sip from his cup, "I'll show you where you'll be staying, Tara."

"Oh-okay," she replied, and the then blew gently on her tea. "I'll have to pick up my bag from Jamie," she murmured to Willow.

As they drank their tea, Willow was surprised and happy to see Giles draw Tara into a discussion about books. He told her a rather harrowing tale of how the copy of the Aeneid she'd so admired came into his father's possession after a rather protracted battle with a coven of dark warlocks. Tara mentioned the text of Celtic myths she'd inherited from her grandmother.

"Ooh," Willow said, swallowing a mouthful of sweet, milky tea. "You should tell him that story about the brothers of Lugh."

"I g-guess," Tara said, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Perhaps another time?" Giles said, and took a long drink from his cup. "I imagine you two have had quite a long day."

"I c-could let you b-borrow the b-book," Tara said, smiling gratefully.

"I would enjoy that very much," he replied. "Well, if you two are finished, I'll show you to your room."

Willow polished off her tea and stood, holding a hand out to her beautiful girl. Tara took Willow's hand and rubbed her thumb across her knuckles as she rose to her feet. They followed Giles down the hallway past the kitchen, still holding hands.

"This is the bathroom," Giles told Tara, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway.

"There are clean linens in the cupboard under the sink if you need them."

There was another door, just to the right of the bathroom. Giles put his hand on the doorknob and then hesitated.

"I'll apologize in advance," he said softly. "It's a small space, and it isn't used very often."

Giles opened the door and walked into the room, Willow and Tara following a few steps behind.

"It's wonderful," Tara sighed, so softly that Willow barely heard her, even though they were standing side by side.

The room had the same pale green walls as the rest of Giles' apartment, but two of the four walls were hidden by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves stained a dark brown. In the other corner there was a daybed with a quilt in a thousand shades of blue and green with occasional squares of white. There was a wide, arched window over the daybed framed by heavy walnut-brown curtains. The roof slanted a bit, angling downward over the bed. It was a cozy little cocoon.

"I hope this will do," Giles said, turning to face Willow and Tara.

"It is, it's p-p-p," Tara sighed.

"It's perfect," Willow finished.

"Exactly," Tara said. She looked over at Willow and mouthed a silent _thank you_.

"Well," Giles replied, straightening one of the volumes on the shelf, "I'm glad that you like it. Of course, you're free to use the whole house as you like, you don't have to spend all your time in here."

"T-thank you."

"I'd imagine that you'll be going in and out a quite a bit," Giles said, making the barest nod in Willow's direction. "Since everyone will be off for the holiday, gallivanting around and having fun. I have an extra key that you can use."

"Gallivanting," Willow repeated with a little snort of laughter. Tara leaned into her with a smile.

Giles opened his mouth to reply and then froze at the sound of his front door opening and closing. He held a finger up to his lips and moved toward the doorway.

"For someone who lives on the Hellmouth you sure forget to lock your door a lot," Willow whispered urgently.

The watcher waved at her, brow furrowed, holding his finger more firmly to his mouth. Willow could feel Tara's grip on her arm tightening, feel the girl tremble, so she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Giles? Willow? Is anybody here?" The voice was female, and completely familiar.

"It's Buffy," Willow said, filled with relief.

"We're here Buffy," Giles called.

The trio walked out into the living room and found Buffy and Xander waiting. Buffy's shirt was torn and dirty and her hair was a mess. Xander was pacing back and forth in front of the staircase, scowling.

"What's happened?" Giles asked.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Xander cut her off. "Buffy tried to get herself killed—that's what happened."

"Buffy?" Willow asked, hating the tremor in her voice.

The slayer crossed her arms and plopped onto the sofa.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow repeated. She felt Tara slide her hand away, watched the girl cross to the barstools by the kitchen counter and sit, staring at her knees. Willow felt a pang of sorrow that Tara had to see them all behaving that way, but Xander's words pulled her back to the moment like a slap.

"She decided that it would be a great idea to ditch me and go confront Ford on her own, before sundown, so Dead Boy couldn't go with her either."

"Buffy!" Willow gasped.

"And?" Giles asked. He stood staring at his slayer, arms crossed over his chest. His voice was cold.

"And it was a trap," Buffy said softly, before Xander could speak. "Sunset club's an old bomb shelter, just like you thought, Will."

The slayer looked up at Willow with a tight little smile on her face, but her eyes swam with tears. Willow could see the pain burning in her eyes, in the hunched tension of her shoulders.

"He made a deal with Spike. Me for immortality. So he closed us all up in a room that could only be opened from the outside, and we waited for Spike and his gang to come."

"How did you get away?" Willow breathed.

"Spike brought Drusilla to the party. I threatened to stake her if Spike didn't let me and all those poor vamp-loving losers go." She shrugged, grim. "It worked."

"Buffy," Giles said, his voice soft, even. "What happened to Ford?"

"Dead." Buffy said solemnly. "I'll have to watch, make sure he doesn't change. Stake him if he does."

Willow grimaced at the hollow tone in her best friend's voice, her flat expression. Giles expressed his sympathies but Buffy just shrugged, staring through them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Willow asked softly.

Buffy blinked slowly. "I think I need some air."

Before any of them could reply Buffy stood up and walked out the front door. Xander sat down on the edge of the steps and put his head in his hands, knees jerking. In a spastic movement he jumped to his feet.

"Bathroom," he groaned, looking absolutely green as he ran off down the hall.

Giles sat down in his chair, cleaning his glasses again and again. Willow looked at the watcher, and then down the hall where she could hear her friend being sick in the bathroom, and then burst into tears.

In an instant Willow felt gentle hands on her shoulders turning her around. Even with her tear-blurred vision she could see her girlfriend's gorgeous, worry-darkened eyes, those waves of golden hair. Tara pulled Willow into her arms.

"It's okay, Will," Tara whispered in her ear. "I'm here, I've got you."

"Are you okay?" Willow choked, her voice cracking.

"I'm fine, baby, you're the one who's crying," Tara breathed.

"You were all alone over there at the bar, making with the lonely." Willow's breath hitched as she sobbed again.

"I was just trying to stay out of the way, Willow."

"You're never in the way." Willow took a breath, fighting for calm. "I just feel so bad, that Buffy had to go through that alone, that I wasn't there to help her."

"I know you do," Tara said, running a hand over Willow's hair. "You should go talk to her, Will. You need to get everything out in the oh-open." She took a deep breath and when she spoke again, Willow could hear tremor in her voice. "You shouldn't have secrets from your best friend."

Willow sniffled and then leaned back and looked at Tara. "Any secrets?"

Tara brushed her cheek against Willow's. When she spoke, Willow could feel the warmth of Tara's breath on her ear. "You can tell Buffy about me, and," she paused, swallowed. "You c-can tell her about us. If you w-want to."

Willow took Tara's face in her hands and kissed her. "I do want to." She bit her lip and looked toward the door, then back into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes. "I better go talk to her. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Kay," Tara said, nodding.

Willow gave her one more kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door. Buffy was sitting on the stoop, hugging her legs, her knees pulled up to her chin. There were streaks in the dirt on the slayer's face, the silent record of her grief.

"Can I sit?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged and Willow took that as an invitation, sitting down close to her best friend and throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about Ford, Buffy."

Buffy didn't answer at first; she just wrapped her arms more tightly around her legs and leaned away. Willow echoed her posture and laid her head against her knee, watching her friend. A few minutes passed that way. Willow could see Buffy was fighting tears. _I'm just upsetting her more_, Willow thought. She sat up and put her hands on her knees, but before she could stand, Buffy spoke.

"I just don't understand why Ford didn't tell me," she whispered.

"Buffy," Willow said gently, "You're the slayer. He couldn't exactly tell you that he was hoping to become a vampire."

Buffy sighed. She finally stopped staring into the courtyard and looked at Willow, her eyes filled with tears. "Ford was dying. Cancer. I don't understand why he didn't tell me he was sick." She buried her head in her arms. The next time she spoke it was so quiet, muffled, that Willow had to strain to hear her. "It hurts when friends keep secrets."

Willow bit her lip, shaken by the pain in Buffy's voice. "I know that was directed at a certain redheaded hacker geek sitting next to the slayer."

"Will," Buffy said. She sat up and tears streaked down her face. "I didn't mean—"

"No Buffy, I should've told you about Angel's suspicions, told you what he asked me to do." Willow paused and took a deep breath. She stared into the hazel eyes of her best friend and willed her voice not to shake. "I should've told you about Tara."

Willow could see a wave of tension roll through Buffy. She was surprised when the slayer reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know about Tara, Willow."

"What?" Willow felt her chest tighten, took a little gasping breath, another, wondered if she was going to hyperventilate. "What do you know?" _Did you figure out that she's homeless? That I love her? Are you freaked?_ Willow felt like a steroid-maddened hamster was running on the wheel that was her brain.

"I know," Buffy said slowly. "That Tara is a vampire."

Of all the things that Buffy could've possibly said, that was one eventuality that Willow never imagined. She was so shocked she couldn't help the snort of laughter that slipped from her. Buffy's brow furrowed and she began to pout.

"Buffy," Willow said firmly, "Tara's not a vampire. She had a terrible home life and so she left. She's all on her own out here."

"Huh?" Buffy asked. Willow could see comprehension dawn on her. The slayers eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "She ran away?"

Willow nodded. "A couple of months ago."

"God," Buffy said, running her hands through her hair. "That must be so tough."

"It is," Willow said, nodding. "She handles it so well, she seems so fearless, but I know that it's really hard for her." Willow took a deep breath. "I brought her here tonight to ask Giles for help. He said she could stay with him over Thanksgiving break. She'll be safe, and she'll get to rest at night instead of…she'll be safe." Willow finished softly.

"It's really good of you to help her, Will," Buffy replied, squeezing her hand again.

Willow dropped her gaze to her knees, felt worry girl take a huge bite out of her guts. "I'd do anything for Tara." Willow released a shaky breath and looked Buffy in the eye again. "I don't want to have any secrets from you Buffy."

"I don't want us to either," Buffy agreed. "We're best friends. We shouldn't have secrets."

"I need to tell you something, but I'm scared." Willow's voice shook, and she felt like she was going to start crying again. _Hold it together,_ Willow scolded herself silently. _Don't cry if there's nothing to cry over._

"Willow, you're my best friend in the entire world." Buffy gave a little laugh. "The best friend I've ever had in my life. You can tell me anything."

Willow closed her eyes, felt tears slip down her cheeks. "Buffy, I'm gay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've known for a long time, forever I guess, but I just didn't know how to tell anyone. I didn't feel like I had to tell anyone, it was easier just to pretend to like boys. But then I met Tara and…"

Willow squeezed her friend's hand. "I love her so much. We're dating," she said, and felt a little smile move across her face at the thought of it. "She's my girlfriend."

Willow opened her eyes and found Buffy was staring at her. The slayer's mouth was hanging open. "I hope you'll still be my friend, Buffy," she gasped, crying in earnest now, staring down at her hands.

"Take a breath, Willow, you're gonna pass out." Buffy grabbed Willow's shoulders. "Look at me, Willow Rosenberg. Breathe."

Willow looked up at Buffy again and took a shaking breath. "Will, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what." A little tear slipped down Buffy's cheek, but she was smiling. "Tara's super-sweet. I'm glad the two of you found each other."

Both girls burst into tears and hugged each other, sniffling and muttering apologies and assurances. After a few minutes, tears diminished to sniffles and Buffy let Willow out of her embrace, rubbing a hand along her friend's back.

"So," she asked. "Have you told your folks yet? Or Xander?"

Willow shook her head. "I told Ms. Calendar, kind of on accident. And I had to tell Giles today, because I needed him to understand…how important Tara is to me." She jumped a bit when Buffy squealed and began to clap her hands.

"Buffy? Are you okay?"

"Ooh, I got told first! Xander is going to be so jealous!"

Willow chuckled at Buffy's enthusiasm, but then the smile dropped from the slayer's face.

"Poor Xander," Buffy murmured.

"Huh? Poor Xander what?" Willow asked. "Do you think he's going to be mad?"

"No, no," Buffy said, patting Willow's back again. "It's just a double blow to his self esteem. I found out about you and Tara first," Buffy explained, "And nobody is crushing on him either."

"Poor Xander," Willow replied. Both girls shook with a burst of laughter.

"Oh, so," Buffy said, still giggling. "Are you going to tell him? Tell your folks?"

"I know I need to," Willow said, nodding. "But it's scary."

"Well, I'm here to support you guys…uh, girls…no matter what," Buffy said firmly.

"Thanks Buffy," Willow said, wrapping her arms around the slayer again. "Thanks for being the best best friend ever."

"The feeling is mutual, Will."

Before Willow could reply, a high, piercing scream came from inside the house.

"Tara?" Willow cried, jumping to her feet.

"Oh god," Buffy moaned, standing up next to Willow. "Oh no."

"What?" Willow asked, terrified by the look on Buffy's pale face.

"Xander, he doesn't know that Tara isn't a vampire."


	9. Chapter 9: Said and Unsaid

_Chapter Nine: Said and Unsaid_

"Oh god, no," Willow groaned, pushing open the watcher's door. "Tara!" She cried.

The living room was empty. Giles came pounding down the stairs. "Is everything all right? I heard a scream."

"Giles," Willow said urgently. "Where are Tara and Xander?"

"Well," Tara asked if she could look around in the spare room to find a place for her guitar, and I told her she could, of course."

"And Xander?" Buffy asked.

"I was telling him that Tara will be staying with me for a while, and he said he had to go back to the restroom—" He broke off when both girls went running down the hallway. "And no one ever lets me finish," he grumbled. "A sad consequence of having a social circle comprised of adolescents.

"Tara?" Willow called softly, walking into the hallway. The door to the small bedroom was locked, and when she knocked there wasn't any answer. She felt her chest constrict. She didn't know what she would do if Xander had hurt her Tara. Willow struggled to inhale, swaying. "Buffy?"

"Easy Will, he wouldn't hurt her." Buffy said. She gripped Willow's arm, holding her steady.

"Wouldn't hurt a vamp?"

"Good point," Buffy replied. She pushed Willow to the side and kicked the door in.

Xander was standing in front of Giles' bookshelves staring at Tara, holding a large glass jar in his shaking hands. Willow's heart soared when she saw Tara sitting on the daybed. She looked shocked, but completely unharmed. And soaking wet.

"W-Willow?" Tara stammered. "He th-threw ice water on me."

"Holy water, fiend," Xander growled.

"Xander!" Willow shouted, dropping onto the couch next to Tara and pulling the girl into her arms. "Don't call her that! What's wrong with you?"

"It's okay, Willow," Xander replied. "I know you don't mean it. You can't help it. Everyone's under her thrall. Except me," he said proudly. "And as soon that holy water kicks in you'll all know it. Any minute now," he said weakly.

"Xander," Buffy said urgently. "Ixnay on the irevayamp… pirevamray… crap…she's not a vampire, Xander!"

"Yeah she is," Xander said plaintively. "Willow's all smoldery for her, and Giles is letting her live in his house!" He stuck out his chin, but Willow could see hesitation crinkling around his eyes. "Enthralled I tell you!"

"Xander," Willow thundered. "I love you, but you're an idiot. I'm gay, Tara's my girlfriend, and she doesn't have a place to stay because my parents are back. Giles is helping her out. She's only staying with him for a week."

"Wha huh?" Xander babbled, staring back and forth between Tara and Willow. The glass jar fell out of his hands and only Buffy's slayer reflexes stopped it from being shattered on the floor.

"He th-thought I was a vampire?" Tara asked softly, teeth chattering.

Xander flushed bright pink. "Buffy thought so too!" He cried, pointing a finger at the slayer.

Buffy's mouth fell open and she stammered, squirming under Tara's bright blue gaze. "Sorry, but we did think you had a soul."

Everyone fell silent. Willow looked over at Tara, fearing the worst. When the blonde bowed her head and her shoulders started to shake, Willow ran a gentle hand over her back.

"It's okay, baby," she said.

Before she could finish Tara threw back her head, the girl was howling with laughter.

"Th-thought, I was a vampirey f-fiend," Tara gasped, laughing so hard that she started to cry. "Oh, oh, s-so h-hilarious," she grabbed her stomach, rocking as she continued to giggle.

Xander and Buffy flashed each other tentative smiles that disappeared when Willow glared up at them.

"Just because my girlfriend has a spectacular sense of humor," she growled. "Do not think for a minute that you two are off the hook." It was hard to sound so serious when Tara was still laughing.

"Will," Xander began nervously.

"It-it's okay, Will," Tara said, grabbing Willow hand as her laughter diminished to the occasional chuckle. "They were j-just worried about you." She smiled up at Xander and Buffy, both of whom returned the blonde's grin gratefully. "I'm glad that they worry about you."

"Tara," Xander began.

He stopped when Willow threw up her hand. "Let us never speak of it again."

"But—" Xander said.

"What part of never again do you not understand, Harris?" Willow said, giving him full resolve-face.

"Okay, I get that, but I have to apologize. I'm sorry, Tara." He said, gazing at the blonde girl.

"It's oh-okay, Xander. I'm just glad you went for holy water, and not a stake."

"Vamp ash is all blecky," he replied, and blushed. "I'm always afraid I'll get some up my nose."

"All right, you're done. Now, never again." Willow said firmly. "Come on, baby," she told Tara, helping the girl to her feet. "Let's see if Giles has a towel so we can get you dried off.

They all froze when Giles spoke from the doorway. "Does anyone want to explain to me why Buffy has kicked down my door?"

"I vote Xander!" Willow cried, pushing past the surprised watcher, pulling Tara behind her.

"S-seconded," Tara agreed.

"Thirded," Buffy cried, dashing out of the room.

The three girls closed themselves in the bathroom. Giles and Xander were left staring at one another.

"Girls?" Xander said feebly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is it," Xander said a few hours later, dropping to Giles' living room carpet with a groan, "That you three are out here eating delicious cheesy goodness while I'm on door repair detail?"

"You were the one bragging about being all handy with the tools," Buffy said, taking a huge bite out of her fourth slice of pepperoni.

"Yeah, but you were the one making with all the kicky-kicky smashy-smashy," Xander whined.

"And why was that?" Willow asked pointed, pausing in her attempt to saw through her pizza crust with a plastic knife and fork.

"Need pizza," Xander said meekly. He sat up and grabbed a slice, rolling it into a tight tube, which he promptly bit in half.

"W-Wow," Tara murmured.

"Hungry," Xander said thickly, swallowing with a big grin on his face. He quickly finished the slice and started on another.

"You better get back to hanging when you're done with that," Buffy said, eying her fifth slice. "Gotta burn off some of those calories."

Willow suppressed a laugh when Xander's eyes bugged out of his head, instead popping a neatly cut triangle of pizza into her mouth.

"Me?" Xander asked. He turned to Willow. "How many slices has she had?

Willow just shrugged, grinning at Xander's blush as Buffy teased him. It was harmless, and he deserved it. A lot. Tara smiled knowingly at Willow but held up a hand, her thumb and fingers spread.

"See," Xander smirked. "You've eaten twice as much as me. You should go be carpenter girl."

"Slayer metabolism," Buffy replied archly. "Burns four-times as fast. And that means," she said, pulling a sixth slice onto her plate, "That this only counts as part of my second slice."

Xander opened his mouth to argue when Giles called to him from the other room. The dark-haired boy sighed and hauled himself to his feet, slouching back toward the hallway and his work detail.

"W-We'll save you some pizza," Tara said.

As much as Willow loved her girlfriend's merciful side, she really hated the slow smile, the hint of blush that appeared on Xander's face. He walked down the hallway grinning with a bit too much pep in his step. She couldn't help a little flare of jealousy at Xander's happy face. First the guy tried to accuse Tara of being a vampire, and then he acted all goofy just because Tara said that they'd save him some food.

"Uh oh," Buffy chuckled. "Willow pout."

"Huh?" Willow asked, trying to play dumb even as her voice squeaked. "What oh?"

"You've got pouty face," the slayer teased.

"Do not," Willow grumped, blushing.

"Now it's worse," Buffy crowed.

Willow groaned and dropped her face into head into her hands. "Buf-fy," she said plaintively, her plea muffled against her palms.

There was a soft, sweet chuckle and Willow whimpered. Tara was laughing at her. Her beautiful, sweet, kissing-hugger, breakfast in bed-making girlfriend was laughing at her. Willow felt the tickle of hair against her face, and then warm breath on her cheek, against her ear.

"You're so beautiful when you get jealous," Tara whispered. "It's probably wrong of me to like it, but it's adorable. Even when you have nothing to be jealous about."

"He likes you," Willow muttered.

"But I only like you, rosy girl," Tara whispered. Willow could feel Tara's mouth curve in a smile where it brushed against her cheek. "I love you, rosy girl."

Willow blushed anew as she felt Tara's warm lips press against her cheek.

"All right, you guys may be hidden by locks of silky golden hair," Buffy giggled. "But I have really good hearing. How long are you gonna be smooching? Cause I can go help with the door if you need some alone time."

"Buffy!" Willow squealed. She and Tara broke apart; Willow saw the heat in her own cheeks matched in the bright flush on Tara's face.

"It was j-just a kiss on the cheek," Tara protested softly.

The slayer looked at each girl and then burst into loud giggles, rocking so hard she spilled off the arm of the sofa where she'd been sitting, landing hard on the floor.

"Ow," Buffy cried, still laughing. "Oh ow, but it was so, so worth it. You two are too easy."

"Yes, well, I'll tell you what isn't easy," Giles said, stalking into the room holding his right elbow, his hand pointed toward the ceiling. "Trying to hang a door with Mr. Harris."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked. The watcher look very unhappy. She didn't want him going all British and freaking Tara out.

"Nothing that an icepack, a stiff drink, and a new right thumb wouldn't cure," he replied, walking toward the kitchen.

Xander came trailing after him, holding a hammer clutched in both of his hands. "I'm really sorry," the boy said. "I misunderstood what—"

"Of course, Xander," Giles replied sourly. "I can definitely see where 'We're almost done' becomes 'Hit me on the thumb'."

"I did ask if you were sure," Xander sulked.

"Yes, and I was sure we were almost done."

Buffy clapped her hands over her mouth but Willow still hard the beginnings of a chuckle, and apparently Giles heard as well, turning a stern gaze on his slayer.

"Oh yes, please do revel in the mirth of my maiming.

"Sorry," Buffy replied. "I blame desensitization from all the violence—" Willow gave a little nod toward Tara, hoping that her friend would catch the hint. "On TV," Buffy finished lamely.

Giles just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. They could hear him rummaging around freezer, piling up tie trays.

Xander took a seat back on the floor in front of the couch, giving a little double take when he noticed Buffy on the floor. Buffy grinned and Xander gave a little shrug, going after another slice of pizza.

"Man," he said, chewing through a piece of crust. "Giles is in a mood now. All with the grumpy cause his crown molding is cracked or something." He lowered his voice and leaned in, casting a nervous eye toward the kitchen. "Do you guys wanna go out and do some type of fun thing?" He asked, gesturing with a crust nub. "I mean, it's not like we've gotta stay here all night—"

"Um," Tara began.

Willow shot Xander daggers, shaking her head. Best friend or no, he was off his game. "Giles isn't," she paused. "He's not mad at you, Tare," Willow insisted, giving her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "Is he, Xander?"

Xander winced. "Oh yeah, I mean no, no he's not." He sighed. "Sorry."

The blonde just nodded, biting her lip.

"Giles is cool," Buffy said, picking pepperoni off the cold slices of pizza and eating them one by one. "He's just all British. A little wood putty and some varnish and he'll be good as new."

Willow, Xander and Tara all stared.

"What?" Buffy cried, throwing up her hands. "PBS has been having a midnight marathon of _This Old House_ all week."

"And it's not like we have to hang here all the time," Xander said. "It's holiday break. We get to go out, have fun and there's no homework."

"I was with you till then," Willow said. She gave Tara an embarrassed grin. "I like homework."

"Me t-too," Tara agreed wistfully. "I miss school."

Willow squeezed Tara's hand again and then laid Tara's hand on her knee, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Tara."

"It's okay," Tara replied, leaning her head against Willow's shoulder. Willow felt her heart break just a little at the thought of all her poor love had been forced to sacrifice to be free of her family. "At least I have a place to stay this week."

Willow saw a pained look cross Buffy's face at Tara's words. The slayer repressed it as quickly as it appeared, forcing a little smile. Willow was grateful for Buffy's discretion. She knew it couldn't have been easy for Tara to have the truth of her homelessness pulled out into the open for so many, so quickly,

"You know Tara," Xander said kindly, "After your week with Giles is up, if Willow's parents are still in town, don't feel like you have to go back to…you know." He paused, swallowed nervously. "You can stay with me any time you want. My parents would never notice as long as we went in through the basement."

Willow's mouth dropped open and then she snapped it shut, gritting her teeth. First the goofy smile, then Xander invited her girlfriend to spend the night? Glaring, Willow tilted her head until she caught Xander's eye. He took one look at her and he stuttered to a stop.

"Oh god," he said, holding up his hands, sending his crust nub flying. "I meant that way more gay than it sounded."

Buffy's mouth dropped open and the girl turned to stare at Xander. From the corner of her eye, Willow could see Tara's head tip in puzzlement.

"Oh god," Xander repeated. "I meant that in a good way. Gay is good and I just meant that I know you're gay for Willow and you could stay with me as a friend, because friends help friends and nothing else because you're gay."

Xander froze, hands still held aloft as if the three girls staring at him were armed and holding him up in a robbery. Willow saw a flash of golden blonde and then Tara was kneeling in front of her.

"Will?" She asked softly.

Willow looked at her girlfriend, over at the dumbfounded Buffy, and finally settled on Xander. The boy's face was burning red.

"That was some babble, Harris," Willow said, bursting into giggles. "And how many times can you say gay?"

Tara leaned against Willow again, grinning, and Buffy started laughing too. Xander's blush burnt even darker.

"Apparently a lot," he mumbled.

"You know, Tara," Buffy sighed, still chuckling. "As surprising as it is, Mr. Foot-in-Mouth does have a point. When your week is up, if you can't stay with Will I'm sure my mom would let you crash with us sometimes. Not in a gay way though," she said quickly, subconsciously mirroring Xander's earlier 'stick 'em up' pose. "As friends, and you'll be gay, but I'm not gay, like Xander."

"I'm not gay," Xander said bemusedly. "Not that there's anything wrong with that…"

"Oh god," Buffy mumbled.

"Tara," Willow said urgently, turning to her girlfriend. "I swear that up till now there has been no documented case of my babbling spazness being contagious. I can't be held accountable for their preoccupation with the gay."

"I think we b-broke them," Tara chuckled, hooking her thumb at Xander and Buffy. Both teens were red-faced and staring at the floor.

"We're broken," Buffy confirmed. "But we're your best friends, Willow Rosenberg. You still have to like us even if we're defective."

"N-not defective," Tara said. "Just sweet, and straight. Not that there's anything w-wrong with that," she teased, holding up her hands. She held them up until Buffy and Xander started laughing and then she lowered them, nodding. "Let's t-take it one day at a t-time, okay?"

Willow nodded, grinning her funny, funny love, at her friends who, in their own, clumsy, bumbling way were so very, very sweet.

"I'm glad to see that someone here besides me has some common sense," Giles said. He was standing in the entryway to the kitchen with an icepack pressed to his hand. "No use worrying about a future that hasn't happened yet."

"But if it happened," Buffy said thoughtfully, "Wouldn't it be the past, not the future?"

"Yeah," Xander said, scratching his head.

"Reaping the rewards of speaking metaphorically to teenagers," Giles sighed. "No offense meant," he said, nodding at Tara and Willow. "Tara, your room once again has a functioning door, feel free to get some rest whenever you'd like."

As he spoke, Giles strolled from the kitchen to the staircase that lead up to his room. "As far as the rest of you are concerned, try to get home at a decent hour so you don't get grounded. We'll still have…tasks to complete over the holiday. But for now, my sore thumb and I are going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Giles," Buffy said.

"Yeah, night," Willow echoed. Xander nodded and gave a salute.

"Goodnight, Mr. Giles," Tara said. "And thank you again."

"Of course," Giles replied, looking a bit flustered by Tara's gratitude. "Goodnight then." He walked up two steps and then turned, straightening his glasses. "Do be sure not to break anything else around the house tonight, please Buffy."

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises," the slayer said with a smile.

"As I expected."

The watcher climbed up the stairs. There were quiet rustlings and creaking from the loft for a few minutes, but then the house was silent again, except for the sound of chewing as Xander and Buffy grabbed new slices to eat. When the pizza was gone, Tara began to tidy up, placing paper plates and napkins inside the empty box. She even went so far as to give the coffee table a quick wipe-down.

"There's a little trash can under the sink," Willow told her. "I don't think it's big enough for that, though."

"Yeah," Buffy replied, rubbing her pizza-distended stomach. "I'll drop it off in the dumpster outside when we go, which shouldn't be in too much longer if I'm going to make curfew," the little blonde said, nodding toward the clock on the wall.

"Just l-let me get my board," Tara said, setting the pizza box back down on the coffee table.

"You're sweet, Tara," Willow said, standing and taking her girl's hand. "But I don't want you to ride all the way back here alone. I'll come over first thing tomorrow, promise."

"But I n-need to pick up my stuff from Jamie."

"Oh," Willow said. "Well that's a totally different scenario. Buff, Xander, we're gonna go over to Zanja with Tara so she can get her clothes and stuff, okay?"

"You don't have to do that," Tara murmured. "It's out of your way."

"Piffle," Willow said, waving a hand. "We're young, it's a beautiful night. And besides," she said, taking the girl's other hand and giving them both a gentle squeeze. "Since I'm gonna have to go home alone to my lonely room and my big lonely, empty bed, I'd rather hang with you as long as I can."

Tara flashed Willow that sweet, crooked grin. Willow couldn't help herself. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Tara's, reveling in the warmth of her love. She trailed a hand up to the small of Tara's back and rubbed there gently. After a moment there was the soft sound of a throat being cleared.

"Yes?" Willow said, turning to Buffy with a grin.

The slayer was staring at them with a little smile. "All this talk of the bedroom, then kissing. How many times do you plan on breaking Xander tonight?" She pointed over at their best friend.

Xander was watching them, mouth half between a gape and an idiotic grin, blushing.

"The bed is only used for sleeping and snuggles!" Willow squeaked. "Who turned on your perv buttons tonight?"

Tara poked Willow with her elbow and giggled. Willow looked over at her girlfriend. Seeing her so happy made Willow laugh too, her girl's joy was just that infectious. Soon the two girls were clutching each other, laughing hysterically.

"Kooky girls," Xander said, but he was smiling too.

"Okay," Buffy said, clapping her hands together. Then she winced and looked up toward the loft. After a few seconds of silence that was only broken by Giles' soft snoring, she smiled. "Okay," she said again, her voice a near-whisper. "Time for the kooky girls and one kooky boy to hit the road."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night was still and cool. Streetlights were few and far between, leaving the teens bathed in starlight and the dim glow of a moon waxing toward crescent. Buffy took the lead, walking with a speed that belied her petite stature. Xander came strolling along behind her, his long strides more than making up for Buffy's swift pace. Willow and Tara trailed behind them, each with an arm wrapped around the other's waist. Willow leaned close, her head resting against Tara's shoulder.

"Crazy day, huh?" Willow asked softly.

"Yeah huh," Tara nodded.

"You know that you don't have to stay with Giles if you don't want to right? I don't want you to be scared, he's such a great guy, and I hope you're not angry that I convinced you to go and see him, because I was just trying to help." Willow took a little gasping breath.

"Willow-babble," Tara said happily, pulling Willow closer. "How could I be angry at you, Will? You found me a safe place to stay, at least for now."

Willow walked on her tiptoes for a moment to press a gentle kiss to Tara's cheek. Watching her walk, framed in the moonlight, took Willow back to the night they'd met. She never would've thought that Tara could be more beautiful than she was rolling away into the dark on that skateboard, but she got more beautiful with ever second. With every breath, Willow loved her more.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tara said, smiling.

"Beautiful," Willow sighed.

Tara tilted her head. "I guess they kind of are, the copper's shiny, so that's nice. Lincoln though, not the cutest—"

"I meant you, beautiful girl," Willow laughed, reaching over and tickling the blonde.

Tara giggled and slipped out of Willow's embrace. She snagged one of Willow's hands instead; holding it gently, but taking care that she wasn't within tickling range. Willow immediately dropped the hand she'd been using for her tickle attack; it wasn't worth the giggles if meant she didn't get to hold on to her girl.

"Giving up so soon?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded. "Yep."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Tara replied, still chuckling. She danced a little farther from Willow, till their arms were stretched to their limit, hands barely able to keep a grip.

"It's true," Willow said softly.

"How come?" Tara said, coming to a stop.

"I'd rather be holding you," Willow replied, she gave a tug and pulled Tara into her arms, kissing the girl with a gentle passion.

"Definitely better than tickles," Tara sighed happily.

"Uh huh," Willow agreed, leaning in for another kiss. Their embrace tightened and she sighed, perfectly content, as Tara slipped a hand under her shirt, rubbing her warm hand over the small of Willow's back. She gave a little shiver at the sparks Tara sent dancing over her skin, at Tara's soft groan when Willow cradled the girl's lower lip between her lips.

There was a metallic rustling around them in the shadows. Willow and Tara both froze, still embracing tightly. Tara's eyes went wide and Willow could feel the girl's breath quicken, small, warm bursts of air that brushed against her cheeks. When Willow spoke, their lips brushed together.

"Buffy's just a little ways ahead," Willow whispered. She slipped her hand down Tara's side and linked fingers with her girlfriend. At their touch there was another rattling, louder, closer. Tara gave a little jump. "It's all right," Willow soothed. "We're going to count to three, and then we're going to make a run for Buffy and Xander."

Tara nodded at her, squeezing Willow's hand. "O-One," Tara breathed.

"Two," Willow replied.

"Three," the girls cried together. They spun around to run toward their friends and found their way barred half a dozen crumpled beer cans, a broken bottle, and a handful of change, all floating in the air.

"Wha?" Willow said.

Tara began to laugh, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "It was u-us," she said, moving her hand from her mouth to stroke Willow's cheek. "That was quite some kiss."

"Like your skateboard?" Willow asked, watching the debris bob up and down in the air.

Tara nodded. "Levitation."

"But it's not…bad right?" Willow asked, thinking back to her first magic lesson, the knowledge Tara had given her about the care that should be taken with blessings from the goddess. "It isn't frivolous?"

"It's okay, love," Tara said, stroking Willow's cheek again. "It's a manifestation of, of our power. We didn't call on the goddess, we aren't taking without giving back."

"Floaty us power," Willow giggled.

"Floaty us power," Tara agreed. "B-But unless you're ready to break Buffy and Xander again t-tonight, we probably better set this stuff back down and get caught up."

"I guess you're right," Willow said, watching Buffy and Xander draw farther ahead. "I don't think I can handle coming out of the closet as a lesbian and a witch all in the same day."

"Best to take these things gradually," Tara teased.

Willow gave her girl a sidelong glance, grinning mischievously. "I seem to remember that gradual is optional. Isn't that how we ended up on the floor the other day?"

"Willow!" Tara murmured, blushing furiously. "Vixen."

Willow's smile broadened and she took a step closer to Tara, letting their arms brush together. "Light as a feather?" She asked.

Tara nodded. "Just like you remember."

The two girls stood perfectly still and silent, watching as the alley trash began to tip and twist, floating toward the ground. When everything was settled, they stepped over it, still hand in hand, walking at a fast pace to catch up to Xander and Buffy.

They made it to Zanja Muro without any further incident. Jamie was delighted to see them, and though he was disappointed that they couldn't stay to visit, Willow could see that the man was relieved to know that Tara had a safe place to stay over the holiday. He left them outside to go and get Tara's duffle bag, and when he returned he had two coffees and two cokes to go, along with a big bag of goodies.

"You d-didn't have to do that," Tara said, giving Jamie a shy smile.

"I know, I blame the hair," Jamie replied, running a hand through his bleach-blonde locks. "Brings out the good Samaritan in me. And the cupid," he said, winking at Willow and Tara, who were openly holding hands, leaning on each other. "Now, you kids take your delicious snacks get outta here—no being late for curfew."

"Thanks, Jamie," Xander said around a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Don't choke," Jamie laughed. "And you're welcome."

"Gimmee," Buffy told Xander, holding out a hand. Xander gave her the bag and she rummaged around in it for a minute. Willow held back a snort of laughter as Buffy practically stuck her head in the bag. After a moment the slayer gave a happy little squeak and pulled a huge cherry pastry out of the bag. "Yum," she crowed.

"Doesn't anybody feed you two?" Jamie asked.

"They seem to need food in thirty m-minute increments," Tara laughed.

Jamie tilted his head, smiling bemusedly. "Thirty minutes? How in the world do they stay so thin?"

"Believe me," Willow replied. "You don't want to know."

Jamie smirked. "I'll take your word for it." He made a shooing motion at them, chuckling. "Go on then, little ducklings, home with you. But come back to see me soon."

"P-Promise," Tara replied.

With one last wave, Jamie went back inside the café. Willow looped an arm around Tara's and held up the tray of drinks. "Coffee, my lady?" She asked.

"Please." Tara grabbed one of the paper coffee cups and took a long draw from it.

Willow watched her head arch back, watched the delicious ripples on the girl's throat as she swallowed. It took everything in Willow not to drop the drinks and wrap her arms around Tara, to kiss and lick and suck on that delicious, peaches and cream skin.

"Yummy," Tara sighed.

"Uh huh," Willow breathed, still staring.

"Have you had any coffee?" Tara asked.

Willow felt a blush burn its way from beneath her breasts up her neck, to her face. "No uh, no coffee for me yet," she murmured.

"Then what?" Tara's eyes widened and Willow was happy to see her girlfriend grin. "Oh, well, right back 'atcha. Yum, yum."

"Hee!" Willow said, taking a big gulp of coffee. "Ooh, coffee's good too."

"It's only a close second," Tara replied, her voice dropping smooth and low.

"Tara," Willow squeaked, giving the girl a gentle nudge with her hip. She glanced ahead and saw Buffy's profile, flushed bright pink, Xander chewing away, happy and oblivious. "Buffy has really good hearing."

"Oops," Tara said, giggling. "G-Good Danish, Buffy?" She called.

"Yeah," Buffy replied, voice a little high and breathless. "Delicious sweets with the sweetness and fruit and frosting. Delicious!"

Willow clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in the laughter she felt bubbling up. No need to draw Xander's attention to their naughty talk as well. Tara flashed her crooked grin at Willow, a mischievous glint in her sky-blue eyes.

"Do you need a sweet treat too, Will?" Tara asked innocently.

Willow's eyes widened. "Coffee's fine," she said, taking a big sip and then coughing, and patting her chest when it tried to go down the wrong way. "Just coffee."

"Hey guys," Xander called, peering into the bag. "Does anybody want a triangular mystery biscuit with cranberries in it?"

"It's called a scone, Xander, and it's delicious," Willow said, laughing.

Xander pulled the scone out by the corner, holding it with two fingers, as if the pastry was going to attack. "You sure?" He asked.

"I p-promise, she's right," Tara said. "Scones are both filling and scrumptious."

He took a huge bite, crumbs raining from his mouth. "If goo," he said, smiling around partially chewed scone.

Willow, Buffy and Tara broke into loud giggling that only got louder when Xander began to hum happily while he ate.

"What is he doing?" Tara murmured.

Willow gave a little shrug. "He's done that since we were kids," she chuckled. "Buffy's mom calls it the Happy Eating Song."

"Boys are weird," Tara laughed.

"I've never gotten them either," Willow agreed. And then she saw something that made the smile drop from her face.

"What?" Tara said.

Willow pointed over Tara's shoulder. "Red terracotta roof," she said. "We're almost back to Giles' already. Not that that's a bad thing," she said quickly. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"Well," Tara said, squeezing Willow's hand as they strolled on after Buffy and Xander, "You're vacation girl, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Ooh! No school!" Willow felt an odd burst of guilt at her happiness, and pushed it down. Anything that let her spend more time with Tara was a good thing. "There is something I was thinking," Willow said.

"Something good?" Tara asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Willow blushed. "I hope you think so. How would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"I love the beach!" Buffy squealed.

Willow froze and saw a little smirk flash on Tara's face. Buffy was turned toward them with her hands clapped over her mouth.

"Sorry," Buffy squeaked, looking totally humiliated. "It's okay if we aren't invited." She bit her lip. "Even though I could really use a 'Cheer Buffy Up' day."

"Of course you guys are invited," Willow said. She turned to Tara and whispered, "You don't mind if they're invited do you?"

"I don't mind," Tara laughed.

"So you want to go?"

"I want to be anywhere you are," Tara replied. "And I love the ocean."

"Excellent," Willow squeaked. The sidewalk changed beneath her feet, going cobbled and strange. She tipped forward with a strangled cry, but felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Gotcha, baby," Tara said softly. She helped Willow straighten and then gave a little giggle. "You saved your coffee."

"Heh," Willow said. "Good thing I have you around to catch me."

"Always," Tara murmured.

The four of them walked through the courtyard together. Willow smiled as Tara trailed her hands along the hanging branches, brushing the fluttering leaves, hair haloed by the hundreds of fairy lights decorating the path. _Beautiful girl_, Willow thought. _Someday you'll have a room all your own, and we'll hang fairy lights from the ceiling, just for you._

The sight of Xander and Buffy standing a few feet ahead broke Willow from her reverie. She was about to ask them what was wrong, when she realized that her friends were standing in front of Giles' door.

"Well, here we are," Willow said. She made herself smile; she didn't want to make Tara uneasy about her temporary home. But it was hard, so hard, not to beg the blonde to come with her, to sleep in her bed, their bed.

"I'll miss you too," Tara murmured, giving Willow's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You can read me like a book, can't you?" Willow said fondly.

"You're my rosy girl," was Tara's simple reply.

"We're gonna, uh, wait over here," Buffy said, shifting a bit from foot to foot. "Come on, Xander."

"Why do we hafta—" Xander began as the slayer tugged the boy back toward the center of the courtyard.

"They want to say goodnight," Buffy said, adding emphasis to the last word.

"Goodnight?" Xander echoed. "Oh," he said. "Goodnight…" He held up a hand to Tara and Willow, blushing. "Night."

"Night Buffy, Xander," Tara replied. "You guys be careful heading home."

"No worries," Buffy said. "I'll make sure Willow gets home safe.

"I want you and Xander to be safe too," Tara replied, blushing. "Okay?"

Buffy nodded, flashing a warm grin. She gave Xander a gentle tug and they walked a short ways into the courtyard, under the trees. Once her friends had given them a bit of privacy, Willow wasted no time wrapping her free arm around Tara's waist and pulling her close.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Willow asked.

"Don't be sad. Morning will be here before you know it." Tara kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'll miss you," Willow said, moving her hand from Tara's waist and running it down her hair, hoping to memorize the softness, the sweet smell of her, with enough clarity to tide her over until morning.

"I'll miss you too." Tara kissed her again. "But at least we'll sleep through most of it." Willow didn't reply and Tara leaned back. "You promise to get some rest?"

"I'll try," Willow said. She held up her cup of Kona from Zanja Muro. "But I have delicious coffee."

"Do I need to confiscate said deliciousness?" Tara teased.

Willow cradled the cup to her chest. "I can't have no you and no coffee. That's not just sad, that's cruel."

"But if you sleep," Tara murmured, lips pressing to Willow's cheek, "then it'll be like we've only been apart for an instant. And maybe you'll dream."

"Happy dreams?" Willow asked, feeling a little drowsy as Tara spoke, lulled by the soft, regular cadence of her voice.

"Happy dreams, I promise," Tara replied. "Now you better head out," she added. "I don't want anybody missing out on the beach tomorrow because they got grounded."

Willow held out her coffee cup. "Will you put this in Giles' fridge for me? That way I can drink it tomorrow without being tempted tonight."

Tara took the cup from Willow. "I promise to take very good care of it," she teased solemnly.

"Night baby," Willow said. She leaned close to Tara and whispered in her ear. "Love you. Dream sweet dreams of me, cause I'll be dreaming of you."

"Night," Tara murmured.

They kissed once, softly, lips pressing together till they had to take a breath or risk passing out cold on the cobbled walk. Willow watched to make sure that Tara got back into Giles' place safely, not moving until she heard the lock trigger on the other side of the door. When she knew Tara was safe and sound, Willow made her way over to Buffy and Xander, still patiently waiting for her under the trees.

"Home again, home again?" Willow asked, trying to sound cheerful but still feeling the pain of leaving her girl.

Buffy smiled and Willow could see the sympathy shining in her hazel eyes. "Jiggity-jig, Will," she replied.

They linked arms and started walking back toward their neighborhood, Xander trailing behind.

"Am I supposed to say something about a pig now?" Xander asked. "Or is it a hog? Or are we quoting Blade Runner?"

"No idea what you're talking about, Harris," Buffy said, looking at him over her shoulder.

His mouth dropped open and he stopped in his tracks. "But you," he said, pointing at Willow. "And then you," he said, crossing his left arm over his right to point at Buffy.

Both girls cackled hysterically.

"Hah hah," Xander said sourly. "Get the man confused with nursery rhymes and sci-fi movie references."

"Aw Xander," Buffy said. "We only tease because we care."

"It's true," Willow agreed, looking back at him.

"Well okay then, I'm ready to go," he said, following them once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a quick walk back to Xander's. His house was dark and quiet, a bit of a relief compared to the usual state of affairs. They watched to make sure he made it into the basement safely, and then Buffy walked Willow home. The slayer stood guard as Willow pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once Willow was inside, Buffy raised a hand in silent farewell, and ran back toward Revello Drive.

Willow closed and locked the front door, carefully navigating the furniture in the darkened living room as she made her way to the stairs.

"Did you have a nice night, bubbala?"

Willow gave a little squeak and spun around, clutching her chest. Her father was lying on the sofa.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said, sitting up.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" Her father's hair was mussed, his clothes wrinkled. She'd never seen him sleep on the couch before.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I didn't get kicked out. Your mother's on a call with a colleague, I just thought I'd try to catch a few winks until she gets done."

"Oh," Willow replied. "Well, I guess I better head to bed."

"If you're not too tired," Ira replied, "Why don't you sit and talk with your old dad for a bit?"

"Oh," Willow said, and blinked. She couldn't remember the last time she and her father sat down for a chat. Willow held back a grimace. Oh yeah, twelve. Birds. Bees. Mom too busy to have the talk and Dad so embarrassed that he never got past 'Now that you're becoming a young woman…' _Please god,_ Willow thought. _Don't let this be attempt number two_.

"Willow, are you too sleepy?"

"Huh?" Willow said, and then shook her head. "Oh no, it's okay." She sat down on one of the armchairs by the sofa, clutching her hands together in her lap. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you want," her father replied. He smiled, but there was a sadness to it that surprised her. "It occurred to me the other day, when I took you to school, that you're a junior now. Just a year and a half left and then you'll be off to college."

"Oh, you wanted to talk about the schools I'm applying to?" She began, at once relieved and disappointed.

"If you want," Ira nodded. "Or we could talk about," he paused; a little flush crept up his neck. "How you're doing."

Willow tipped her head to the side, really watching her father, and realized he was really nervous. "How I'm doing?" _Does he know?_ She felt a warm constriction in her chest, couldn't tell if it was panic or relief. Maybe both.

"You seem…a bit preoccupied lately," her father said, leaning toward her. "I don't know if it's because you're happy or because something's bothering you, but," he paused again. "Well, I know we're busy, your Mom and I, but I wanted you to know you can talk to us."

"Thanks Dad." Willow was amazed. Was this heartfelt, shaky-voiced man her father? "Actually," she said, feeling her heart begin to race. "There is something I need to tell you, I've me—"

"Ira, a slot opened in Boston!" Willow's mother's voice cut the air like a knife.

_Met someone, and I'm in love. _Willow thought dully. _I'm gay._

"Sheila," Ira replied, "That's great, but Willow and I were in the middle of something here."

"Our slot is for a Monday night lecture, but we have to check in by Sunday morning," Sheila rambled on. It was clear she hadn't heard a word her husband said. "I've already booked us a flight for tomorrow night."

"That's just fine," Ira said patiently. "But Willow was saying something."

"That's good," Sheila said, turning to Willow. "Were you going to tell him about Bunny staying over while we were gone?"

"It's Buffy, Mom," Willow corrected automatically, even though she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Right. Mrs. Peters across the street said she saw you and a blonde girl going in and out a few times. Did she stay?"

Willow looked back and forth between her parents. "I got lonely," she replied.

"Well, you two kept the place neat, I appreciate that," Sheila replied. "But from now on, if you need company when we're gone, go to Bunny's so there's an adult to supervise, all right?"

Willow nodded, but she was crushed. No more Tara sleepovers? _No way_, Willow fumed. _We'll just have to be sneaky._

"Sheila," Ira said.

Willow looked up and saw that her father was watching her closely, looking worried.

"Why don't you start packing and I'll come in when Willow and I are done," he continued.

"All right, but don't be too long. Goodnight, Willow." Sheila said, and patted her daughter on the head. "We'll be back in plenty of time for the holiday."

"Now, you were saying sweetie?" Her father asked as Sheila made her way back to the bedroom. "What did you need to tell me?"

_To tell you I'm gay. _"I need to…to get some sleep," Willow said. She smiled, even though her guts felt like they'd been filled with hot lead. "And you better go and pack."

Ira looked at her for a moment, smiling wistfully. "You sure?" When Willow nodded he stood, groaning. "Okay, if you change your mind, we can have that chat when I get back."

"Okay Dad," Willow said. _Coward, coward, coward,_ she thought, berating herself silently.

"Night," he said. She could smell his aftershave when he bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight." As soon as she heard their bedroom door close she dropped her head in her hands. _Coward_, she thought bitterly. _I'm a coward._

She trudged up to her room and flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything in Willow wanted to pick up the phone and call Tara, just to hear the sweet sound of her voice, but it was too late. She didn't want to risk waking the watcher. She rolled off the bed and got into her nightgown, puttering around straightening books and feeding her fish. When Willow had nothing left to stall, she turned off the lamp on her bedside table. Just as she began to burrow under the covers, her phone rang.

_Must be for Mom and Dad, about the conference. _But the phone rang again, and a third time. Willow sighed and made a silent wish that her parents wouldn't sleep with the ringer on their phone turned off if they were expecting a call. She leaned over and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Did I call too late?"

Willow's face was transformed by a beatific smile. "Hey Tara baby, no, of course it's not too late."

"You're sure? I didn't w-want to wake your parents."

"They're up, but the ringer downstairs is usually off anyway."

For a moment Willow considered telling Tara about Sheila's pronouncement, but she dismissed it. _Tomorrow,_ she thought. _Face to face. Tonight, happy bedtime talk with my girl._

Willow sat up, bouncing a bit on the end of the bed. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine," Tara said. Willow could hear a hint of hesitation.

"Having a hard time falling asleep?"

"A little," Tara admitted. "I'm just excited about the beach tomorrow."

"Not as excited as Buffy," Willow laughed.

"I think she's more excited about swimsuit shopping than anything," Tara said with a giggle. "And it'll probably be too cold to swim."

"Well, I have to agree with Buffy on that point, swimsuits are vital." Willow pictured Tara in a string bikini and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Uh huh," Tara said. "No ulterior motive on your part?"

"Well, maybe just a little," Willow said, blushing.

"Me too," Tara murmured.

Before Willow could reply she let out a long yawn.

"I better let you get some sleep," Tara said.

"I don't wanna sleep," Willow pouted. Having Tara on the phone, she could almost pretend her girl was there. When they hung up, she'd have to go back to the cold, hard, reality of being home, alone, with her parents.

"Remember what I said," Tara teased. "The sooner we rest—"

"The sooner we're together," Willow sighed. "You know, if you're lonely you can always hug a pillow and pretend it's me."

"I'll give it a shot," Tara laughed. "I love you rosy girl. Have sweet dreams."

"And I love you, Tara," Willow said solemnly. "See you tomorrow."

Willow laid her phone back on the receiver and grabbed her spare pillow. She held it close, imaging silky hair, warm skin, and the scent of honeysuckle. As soon as Willow's cheek brushed the soft cotton cloth she felt the tingle of Tara's touch on her skin, and then she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Day it Rained

_Chapter Ten: The Day it Rained_

"I was ready, but then the frogs came and took the coffee!" Willow cried, sitting up convulsively in her bed. She took a deep, gasping breath. As she sat there, she realized she was safe, in her own room, not trapped on a frog-swarmed beach. Her breathing slowed.

"Stupid dream," she muttered.

Willow lay back down in bed for a few minutes, waiting to see if sleep would claim her again, but it didn't. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:52. Willow climbed out of bed and padded over to her balcony door, pushing the blinds aside. From her vantage point she had a beautiful view of the neighborhood, painted in a pale rose glow from the newly risen sun.

"No more vamps," she whispered happily. "Time to go see Tara."

She showered and dressed in record time, hiding her swimsuit beneath a grass green t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. For a minute Willow debated the merits of sneakers over flip-flops, but then she decided sneaks were best, in case of non-vamp demony encounters in the early morning. With that vital decision made, Willow emptied out her rainbow-strapped backpack and filled it with a pair of towels, a bottle of sunscreen, and a few granola bars pirated from the kitchen. She slid the pack on and headed out to get Buffy and Xander, pausing only for a moment in the kitchen to write her parents a note telling them her plans for the day.

The walk to Buffy's house was a little eerie. Everything was so quiet, so still, the only sounds she heard were her own footsteps and the querulous coo of morning doves. By the time she reached Revello Drive there were a few people out and about, mowing lawns, washing cars, she even saw group of bicyclers sail down the street like geese flying in formation. _A gaggle of bikers_, she thought, and giggled. Willow was still laughing when she reached the driveway to the Summers house.

"Aw cruddly craps," she muttered. The house was dark.

Willow stood at the end of the walk wringing her hands. She wanted to go up and ring the bell, but what if Mrs. Summers was still sleeping? Buffy had already come home late from curfew once on her watch…Willow imagined ringing the bell and Mrs. Summers answering, looking tired and startled. That look in her eye, a disappointment, maybe even sadness, that the girl who was supposed to be a good influence on her daughter could be so thoughtless.

"Willow?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Willow said loudly, caught up in her own little scenario.

"Uh, Willow, I wasn't sleeping. I was out for a run."

Willow turned and saw Buffy's mom standing next to her at the edge of the driveway, in all her running finery. She was even wearing one of those bands to keep sweat from going in your eyes.

"Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes, that's me, Willow. And I'm awake." She smiled. "Are you here to see Buffy?"

"Uh huh," Willow said, blushing crimson. "I got here, and there weren't any lights on, and so I didn't want to ring the bell," she trailed off, feeling silly.

"Because you were afraid you'd wake me?" Joyce asked.

Willow shrugged and grinned weakly.

"You're a very thoughtful girl," Joyce said kindly. Willow felt a little rush of relief at the woman's words. "Why don't you come in? Buffy's not up yet, but it's too pretty a day to sleep in anyway."

"Thanks Mrs. Summers," Willow replied.

She followed Buffy's mom up the driveway to the house. When Joyce opened the door, she waved Willow through, locking it behind them.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Willow?" She asked, pulled her sweatband out of her hair. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, but thanks, Mrs. Summers," Willow replied. Breakfast was not on the schedule. She had to get Buffy up, and take her to get Xander, so she could go and see her girl.

"Buffy told me you're all going to the beach today?"

"Yeah," Willow said happily, telling herself sternly that she must not picture Tara in a string bikini in front of Buffy's mom. _Too late_, her traitorous brain chuckled. Willow could feel herself blushing again.

Luckily Buffy's mom was bending over untying her sneakers. "If you want to go upstairs and try to wake her up, feel free, Willow. I can't promise there won't be whining and flailing, but if you're willing to take the chance you're welcome to give it a shot."

"Thanks Mrs. Summers," Willow squeaked, trying to banish the image of Tara waving to her from the surf, hair shining in the sun, while at the same time she never wanted it to go.

"I'll get you girls some juice while you're up there."

"Kay," Willow said, dashing up the stairs.

When she got to Buffy's room she knocked once, softly, calling out the slayer's name, but she didn't answer. Willow sighed and opened the door, then immediately dissolved into giggles. Buffy's room was dark with the curtains drawn, but Willow could still see the slayer was sleeping all tangled in the sheets, hair going every which way, and her rump stuck up in the air.

"Buffy," Willow chuckled. "Time to wake up."

"S'no school today," Buffy moaned, pulling her comforter over her face. "Leave me lone, Mom."

"Buffy," Willow repeated, walking into the room and poking at the back of her friend's leg. "It's not your Mom, it's Willow. Come on, time to wakey wakey."

"Uh, uh," Buffy said petulantly. "No foolin' me."

"Come on, Buffy," Willow pleaded, pulling at the comforter. Buffy gripped the blanket tightly and try as she might, Willow couldn't budge it. One hard tug actually made her shoes slide forward on the carpet, she was barely able to keep herself from tumbling onto the bed.

"No luck then?"

Willow spun around, clutching her hands to her chest. "You're really quiet," she told Mrs. Summers accusingly.

The older woman just laughed. "It's something that they teach moms in the parenting guidebook," she deadpanned. "Maternal ninja skills are a necessity when you have a teenage daughter." She laughed when Willow just stared at her. "I'm just kidding, Willow."

"I know that," Willow said, laughing awkwardly. "Of course," she murmured thoughtfully, "If there really were a secret society of ninja moms, you would tell people you were just making up stories."

"You have such an imagination," Joyce laughed.

"That's me, all with the imagining," Willow said, secretly wondering if her mother might be head of a mighty ninja clan. The speculation was dismissed in an instant. Her mom didn't spend time on anything that didn't lead to a steady stream of speaking engagements.

"Let me see if I can give you a hand here," Joyce replied. She walked up to Buffy's bed and tickled the girl's feet, moving her hand an instant before the slayer started to kick and flail, using the opening as a chance to tug the comforter off the bed. "Buf-fy," she drawled in a singsong voice. "Time to wake up. You have company."

"Mommy," Buffy whined, "It's Saturday, why am I being punished?"

"I poured you some orange juice, all cool and frosty in a cup downstairs. I'll make you some of your favorite cinnamon buns."

"Not hungry," Buffy grumped. "Sleepy. Let Buffy sleep." The slayer pushed her head under her pillows.

Mrs. Summers looked over at Willow with a smile. "It's time to pull out the big guns," she said, winking.

Buffy's mom walked around to the head of the bed and leaned over her daughter. "Aren't you supposed to go swimsuit shopping today?" She said in a loud whisper.

"I'm up!" Buffy cried, sitting ramrod straight up in bed, pillows flying everywhere. "Don't shop without me."

Willow let out a shout of laughter and then clapped her hands over her mouth. When Buffy saw her best friend standing at the end of the bed she wrapped her arms over her head, blushing.

"Mom," Buffy thundered. "I have total bed head. And no fair—my Mom and my best friend joining forces against me, it's just not right. "

"It's just me," Willow said, dropping her hands. "It's not like I haven't seen sleepover head before."

Buffy dropped her arms back down and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. I just had this momentary terror that Xander was here too and I just hadn't spotted him yet."

"Oh, he's in the closet," Joyce said. "Better view."

Buffy and Willow both stared at her, open-mouthed. "Just kidding girls," Joyce laughed.

"Mom," Buffy said, sounding scandalized. "No more joking about boys hiding in my closet. It's disturbing."

"I'll do my best not to traumatize you in the future," Joyce teased. "Why don't you come down and have some juice while Buffy gets ready," she told Willow. "Fresh squeezed."

"From the juice master," Buffy scoffed. "Machine squeezed."

"Buffy says the juicer makes the orange juice taste like technology," Joyce told Willow, shrugging.

"I like technology," Willow said. She was so happy that Buffy was up, and eager for the slayer to get ready to go, that she would've gone downstairs for a drink even if Mrs. Summers had said it tasted like dirt. Well, maybe not dirt, but something less delicious than technology, certainly.

"Right this way, Miss Rosenberg," Joyce said, waving her toward the door.

"Why thank you Mrs. Summers," she replied with a little bow.

"You two are way too cheerful this early in the morning," Buffy pouted.

"Ignore her, Willow," Mrs. Summers quipped. "She's just jealous that we're morning people."

Buffy's mom pulled the door closed, but Willow could still hear her best friend's muffled "As if." The slayer came downstairs just as Willow finished her second glass of orange juice. Buffy was wearing a white tank and shorts, and Willow could see the strings of a nut-brown bikini top tied behind her neck. She'd completed the ensemble with a ponytail that swung back and forth behind her head.

"I thought we were going swimsuit shopping," Willow said, pointing at the slayer's neck.

"Yeah huh," Buffy agreed, nodding. "This is just in case I can't find something I like."

"Clever," Willow said.

"I know." Buffy looked around, her brow furrowed. "I thought my mom made juice?"

"Uh," Willow began, casting a guilty glance at the two empty glasses sitting in front of her."

"You drank my juice?" Buffy asked.

"You said you didn't want it," Willow said plaintively. "You told your mom that it would taste bad."

"Buffy, stop teasing Willow," Joyce said, strolling into the kitchen.

Willow's mouth dropped as Buffy began to laugh. "Don't do that Buffy," Willow sighed. "You had me all freaked."

"Sorry, Will," Buffy said, still laughing. "You ready to head out?" Before she could complete her sentence Willow was on her feet, bouncing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Bye girls," Joyce said, giving them a little wave. "Have fun."

Buffy and Willow called out their farewells and made their way out of the house, into the cool morning air. As they made their way to Xander's house, Willow listened to Buffy chat away happily about the different stores they could visit to check for swimsuits on their way to the beach. Getting Xander up and out of bed wasn't nearly as bad as Buffy. He was downright cheery after he got done complaining about the chest palpitations they'd given him when Buffy pounded on the basement window.

"You know we're the only people in Sunnydale awake this early on a Saturday morning, right?" Buffy told them "I mean besides parents and old people."

"Buffy—" Willow began, laughing.

The slayer held up a hand. "I'm fully willing to admit that there are young people who never went to bed, but that doesn't count."

"But I saw the flock of bicyclists."

"Old," Buffy said dismissively. "Tara and Giles are so going to be sleeping."

"She's right Will," Xander yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "They aren't gonna be up. And if we wake G-man up he's gonna be all grumpy. Reserved, British grumpy, but still, all with the grump."

They turned the corner onto the street that led to Giles' townhouse, even from that distance Willow could see the terracotta tiled roof burnished in the early morning sunlight. She fought the urge to break out in a Xander snoopy dance. Just a few minutes and she'd see her girl.

"Guys, I have a plan," Willow chided. They stepped onto the path that led to Giles' courtyard. "We'll knock really softly and if nobody answers then I'll go around and knock on Tara's window." They came to a stop in front of Giles' door.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have a preexisting heart condition," Xander said loftily.

Buffy gave a little snort. "You're a goof, Harris."

"I blame exhaustion," he replied."

Willow chuckled. "Sure Xander." She held up a hand to knock, only to have the door open before she could make contact.

"Well you three are up early," Giles said, looking a bit surprised.

"We were worried you'd still be asleep," Willow said. "We were gonna knock really quietly."

"Well it's a good thing I was already awake, because you certainly weren't speaking quietly."

"Oops," Buffy giggled.

"Yes, well, come on in, you three, before I get complaints from the neighbors," Giles teased.

The trio walked in and Giles closed the door behind them, locking it. Willow took a step and found herself bumping into Xander's back as Buffy slammed into her.

"What gives, Will?" Buffy said.

"Ask Xander," Willow said. The boy was just standing and staring, his head tipped back.

"Is there a reason we're all standing in my doorway?" Giles asked, sounding less than amused.

"Something smells really good," Xander said dreamily. He took a few steps forward, still scenting the air.

Willow sniffed and a warm, sweet, rich scent washed over here. "Oh wow, something does smell yummy."

"Super-yummy," Buffy agreed.

"Tara's making breakfast," Giles said, slipping past them as he wiped his glasses.

Buffy walked over to the sofa and flopped down. "Geeze Giles, indenture servitude much?"

Giles' eyes widened and he began to sputter. "I assure you, Willow," he said finally. "I didn't ask her to. The smell woke me up."

"Tara likes to cook," Willow said, smiling. She passed by the watcher and peeked into the kitchen. "Morning, baby," she said happily.

"Hi Willow," Tara said, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"It smells really good in here," Willow said, stepping into the kitchen.

"My Mom's s-secret recipe," she replied.

"Can I help?" Willow asked.

"I could use a plate to put these on," Tara said.

Willow grabbed a plate and set it on the counter near Tara's hand, then stretched up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Tara made a happy sound and turned her head, leaning in for a proper kiss. Willow closed her eyes and leaned into the soft, tender heat of Tara's lips. She felt the girl's teeth graze her lower lip, followed almost instantly by the gentle brush of her tongue. Willow brought a hand up to Tara's head, pressing her closer.

"Hi," Tara panted breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Hi to you," Willow said, "It's nice of you to make breakfast."

"The breakfast, shoot," Tara said in a rush, turning back to the stove and flipping her pancakes.

"Sorry," Willow said, feeling anxious. "Did they burn? I distracted you."

"They're fine," Tara replied, turning back to her with that perfect crooked smile. "I wanted to do something nice for Giles, and for you."

She kissed the tip of Willow's nose, her cheek, and then brought their lips together again. After a moment of kisses she gave Willow a quick peck and dipped her spatula into the pan, sliding pancakes onto the waiting plate two at a time.

"Funny shapes!" Willow said excitedly.

"My specialty," she replied. She poured more batter into the pan, and then slid an arm around Willow's waist. "Want to see another one of m-my specialties?"

"Ooh yes," Willow murmured.

"I've been sent to see if I should grab plates and stuff for the coffee table," Buffy said from behind them.

Willow turned and saw the slayer in the doorway, smiling. "Hey Buff."

"Hey Will, morning Tara."

"Hi," the blonde said over her shoulder. She turned back to the stove and began flipping her latest batch of pancakes.

"Xander and Giles didn't want to interrupt the smooch fest, but I'm hungry," Buffy teased.

"There's no smooch fest," Willow said. She blushed when she heard Tara mutter 'unfortunately' under her breath. From Buffy's grin, Willow knew the slayer had heard her too. Willow grabbed a stack of plates and silverware and thrust them at the slayer. "I'll bring the butter and syrup."

Buffy backed out of the room making kissy faces.

"That gives me ideas," Tara murmured.

Willow turned to see Tara watching her, smiling. The blonde slipped more pancakes onto the plate, dropped the spatula, and pulled Willow into her arms, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," she said, pulling back. "That's the way to start the day."

"Hooray for smooch fests," Willow said happily. "Best breakfast ever."

"Breakfast of ch-champions," Tara said with a smile.

With a few more minutes of work the batter was gone, and a delicious golden-brown plate of fantastic shapes were arrayed on the plate, ready to be eaten. Some of the shapes Tara had created were so delicate that Willow didn't know how the batter had stayed together.

"All right," Tara said, lifting the plate and giving Willow a kiss on the cheek. "Time to eat."

Willow grabbed the butter and syrup, and they walked out into the living room together, Tara holding the plate of pancakes in front of herself carefully. When they reached the coffee table, Giles, Buffy and Xander began to applaud.

"Ooh," Buffy said, giggling.

"Ahh," Xander sighed.

"Really you two," Giles began, and then his eyes drifted closed. "My, that does smell heavenly."

Tara sat the platter down and clutched her hands together. Buffy's eyes went wide and Xander's mouth dropped open.

"Funny shapes?" They cried together.

"Told you," Willow whispered. "Shape-y goodness, very cool."

"I m-made a few d-different kinds," Tara told them. She grabbed a fork and slid it beneath a pancake. "Dancers are for you, Buffy," Tara said, sliding a pancake shaped like a pirouetting ballerina, complete with tutu, onto the slayer's plate. "And for you, Xander," she continued, sliding a pancake his way. "Stakes, to thank you for using holy water." Willow and Buffy burst out laughing while Xander ducked his head, blushing.

"What kind did you make for me?" Willow asked, bouncing.

"Flowers, of course," Tara replied. "But roses don't come out so well, so I hope daisies are okay."

"So cute," Willow enthused, looking at the golden flower on her plate. She sat down at the coffee table Indian-style and grabbed the syrup.

"I guess that means rectangles for us then," Giles asked, eyeing various shapes on the plate.

A little blush tinted Tara's cheeks pink. "They're n-not rectangles," she replied.

"Then?" Giles asked, looking confused.

Tara reached out with her fork and flipped one of the pancakes. The batter had been laid so that a thin line ran along the left side of each rectangle, a slender seam.

"A binding line?" Giles asked. Tara nodded and the watcher's face brightened as he smiled. "You made us books?"

Tara nodded and slid the pancake onto Giles' plate. He took a bite and waved his fork. "Delightful and delicious. They're wonderful, Tara."

Buffy, Xander, and Willow mumbled their agreement around mouthfuls of pancake.

"Eat, baby," Willow said, swallowing.

Tara settled down and moved a few book-cakes onto her plate. Less than twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the coffee table, completely sated. In the case of Buffy and Xander, a little over-sated.

"Absolutely magnificent, Tara," Giles said, brushing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "I don't think I've ever had pancakes I enjoyed so much."

"T-Thanks," she said, blushing again.

"Ooh," Buffy groaned. "So yummy, but so filling." She reached down and rubbed her stomach. "I think all my pancake dancers expanded into pancake sumo wrestlers in my belly."

"Well, you did eat enough for a pancake Swan Lake," Willow laughed.

"Ugh," Xander said. He was so full he'd actually had to unbutton his pants, which set the girls giggling. "I'm gonna explode. At least you'll burn 'em off quick, Buff. I'm gonna feel this way four times longer than you."

"Did you g-get enough to eat, Willow?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded, chewing a mouthful of scrumptiousness while she cut into her third daisy pancake.

"They're so good I want to eat a million," Willow said after she swallowed. "But I think this third one might be my limit."

"I'll make them for you whenever you want," Tara replied, leaning into Willow playfully. "I could even do chocolate chip."

Willow's eyes went wide. "That would be awesome," she sighed, taking another bite.

"Don't talk about food," Buffy and Xander whined simultaneously.

Willow and Tara burst into laughter. Willow could see Buffy and Xander fighting it, but then they gave in and started laughing too. Even Giles grinned broadly at them, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief.

"So," Willow said teasingly as she finished her last piece of daisy-cake, watching Buffy and Xander droop over the table, dozy with food. "I guess you guys are too full for the beach huh?"

Xander sat up straight and shook his head. "Nuh uh, beach, cold weather, sunbathing beauties. I'm not gonna miss out on that."

"Xander enjoys cold and shiver girls," Willow told Tara. She giggled when the blonde's eyebrows shot up.

"Willow," Xander hissed. "Ixnay on the iveryshay."

"Whatever others' motivations might be, mine are pure," Buffy said archly, straightened up and glaring. "We are so going to the beach."

"You just want to go shopping," Willow laughed.

"And?" Buffy asked. 'There's nothing impure about that!"

"Are you going to c-come with us Mr. Giles?" Tara asked softly.

Willow turned to look at the watcher, and saw Buffy and Xander perk up too. Giles stared at them all for a moment with a little smile on his face, and then shook his head ruefully.

"Far be it from me to intrude on your frivolity," he told them, pushing up from the sofa and collecting the plates and silverware scattered on the table. "No, I'll leave the pleasures of sun and sand and sea to the young. It's a warm house and a good book and a full pot of tea for me."

"Your loss," Buffy quipped.

Willow followed the watcher into the kitchen, carrying the butter and syrup that she'd brought out earlier.

"You're sure you don't want to come along, Giles?" She asked. "You can read at the beach, we won't make fun. I can even rent you an umbrella, keep you all shady."

Giles just shook his head. "While I do appreciate it, Willow," he replied, placing the dishes in one side of his double sink and running hot water into the other. "I think a nice day of peace and quiet contemplation is just what the holiday ordered."

"As long as you know you're welcome to come."

"I do, Willow, thank you." Giles squeezed soap into the stream of hot water and a froth of white bubbles began to rise. There was something in his expression, a stillness that Willow couldn't put her finger on. She hoped the watcher wasn't too disappointed to be staying home alone.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then," Willow said, turning toward the kitchen entryway. Giles made a small noise of agreement that stopped Willow in her tracks. The watcher sounded relaxed, happy. A slow grin spread across her face. "Have an awesome day, Giles. And tell Ms. Calendar I said hi."

"Thank you, Willow. And I'll be sure to tell Jenny—" Giles broke off, clearing his throat. "Tricky girl," he chuckled.

"That's me," Willow laughed, walking back toward her friends. _Tricky Willow,_ she thought. _Angel would be so proud_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Willow, Tara and Buffy walked out of the changing stalls, and found Xander sitting in a chair, slouching and covered in bags, last in a long line of disgruntled husbands, fathers and boyfriends. The boy was glowering and tapping his foot, craning his head every few seconds to look at the clock on the wall. Willow elbowed Buffy and nodded toward him. The slayer took one look at Xander and burst into giggles.

"Huh?" Tara asked.

"Look at Xander," Willow chuckled.

"Poor guy," she replied, obviously trying not to laugh. "I'm surprised he can breath under all those bags."

"There aren't that many," Buffy protested softly. When Willow and Tara threw her a look she grinned and shrugged. "It's not my fault that last store was having a sale. And they're not all mine," she reminded them.

"Buffy!" Willow and Tara squealed simultaneously.

Willow looked over at Tara, surprised at her girlfriend's reaction. The blonde was blushing furiously, cheeks burning as bright as Willow knew her own must be. It couldn't just be because of her swimsuit. At their second stop Tara had found an adorable bikini/surf short combo, the suit sky blue and shorts in white with matching blue tropical flowers. Willow had never been as grateful to Buffy as she was in the moment when she'd persuaded Tara that the suit was perfect. The slayer had even found a matching set in a deep evergreen for Willow.

But Willow was embarrassed, blushing, because while Tara was trying on suit after suit at the first shop where they stopped, Willow had gone shopping for an outfit for their date, enlisting Buffy's help after she swore her to secrecy. After two pre-date dates scavenging through clothes her mom had picked for something that wasn't humiliatingly dorky, Willow was determined to have something nice for her first official date, something special, for Tara. Maybe her girl had had the same idea?

"Did you buy something secret?" Willow asked.

Tara's mouth dropped open. "I-I, uh—" the girl stammered, her blush darkening.

Suddenly Buffy was standing between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Now, it seems to me that this conversation is making you both very nervous," she said, voice dripping with false solemnity. "I vote that we pretend this little moment never happened and go put Harris out of his misery. The beach calls."

"Th-thanks, Buffy," Tara murmured.

"Yeah, what were we talking about, anyway?" Willow said, grinning.

"Exactly," Buffy said nodding. "Let's go get Xander. I need some sun." Without another word, the little blonde turned and started walking toward Xander.

"Is it me or did Buffy just get us to thank her for stopping trouble that she started herself?" Willow asked. She looped an arm through Tara's as they followed the slayer toward their fidgeting friend.

"She did," Tara giggled. "Very sneaky. Buffy's a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for."

"I tell her that all the time, she never believes me," Willow said, grinning and shaking her head.

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Willow and Tara replied.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, a small smile curving her lips. "I guess turn about is fair play." She shrugged and turned back to Xander, reaching out to tap his foot with her shoe.

At the light touch he sat up convulsively, bags sliding all over the place. "Thank god," Xander groaned, pulling all the bags back together and climbing to his feet. "I thought I was going to die of literal boredom. It's a terrible way to go."

"Poor Xander," Willow said, taking a few bags.

"W-What are we going to do with all these bags?" Tara asked as the left the shop. Each of the girls was carrying a few, and Xander was still pretty loaded down on either arm.

"We're gonna drop them off at my house on the way," Buffy said. "Then we can change and stuff too."

"Your house isn't on the way," Willow replied, flashing Buffy a little smile.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "It's the opposite of the way."

"Ah," Buffy replied sagely, holding up a finger. "But it is the way to my Mom, and her jeep. She'll give us a ride to the beach."

"Are you sure she'll want to?" Xander asked. Willow giggled, but he ignored her. The boy was clearly very worried about missing out on his shivery girl time.

"If she attempts to refuse, then she will face the pout," Buffy declared ominously.

Thirty minutes later Mrs. Summers dropped the happy group off at the beach, no pouting required, although Buffy had been given quite a bit of teasing over the pile of bags they came back with. Willow was gratefully that Buffy didn't mention some of the non-swimsuit items weren't hers, and she could tell Tara was relieved too. The redhead was practically quivering with curiosity, but she didn't snoop, she didn't want to spoil whatever surprise her girlfriend might have in store.

"You guys just call me when you're ready to head out," Mrs. Summers said. Buffy leaned forward through the open car window to give her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Behave yourselves."

"Don't we always?" Buffy asked.

Mrs. Summers let out a little chuckle. "Willow, you'll make sure everyone behaves, right?"

Willow nodded, laughing as she saw Buffy pout. "I will do my best."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tara," Mrs. Summers said, giving the blonde a little wave.

"You t-too, M-Mrs. Summers," she replied, ducking her head.

Buffy's mom drove off with a wave and the group turned as one toward the ocean. The day was a little cool, but still so warm for November that Willow could almost pretend it was the end of summer. The sky was blue, filled with big, puffy white clouds, and the roar of the waves was loud, peppered with the high cry of birds and laughter of the people scattered around on the beach. She took a deep breath, reveling in the brine-sweet smell of the sea air. Tara's warm arm slipped around her waist and Willow smiled.

"Let the beaching commence!" She cried happily.

"Beaching," Tara murmured. "Like we're whales?"

Willow blushed as Buffy made a little noise of outrage. "I'm so not a whale," the slayer huffed.

"I meant like with the going to the beach, and the having of much fun sunbathing and running around and splashing and munching on snacks," Willow babbled, pointing at the cooler Xander carried slung over one arm.

"She's so easy," Buffy laughed to Tara, fake pout transforming into a broad grin.

"I love it when she b-babbles," Tara replied, giving Willow a little squeeze.

"You two!" Willow giggled, and then she pointed at Xander again. "And you," she laughed.

"Me?" Xander cried, eyes bugging. "What did I do? I'm just standing here?"

"Exactly," Willow replied. "You didn't save me."

Xander's mouth dropped open, and then he closed it, but then it fell open again. "Wha?" He sputtered.

"You look like a fish, Harris," Buffy laughed, opening and closing her mouth.

"We better get him down to the water then, before he dries out," Willow replied, chuckling.

"You two," Tara said, echoing Willow, but she was smiling, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh sure," Xander sulked, "Everybody pick on the pack mule."

"Finally admitting that you're an ass, Harris?" Cordelia Chase's strident voice rang out, ending the laughter of the four friends like a switch being thrown, and giving Willow a nasty chill.

The brunette strolled up to them, strutting in a bright red bikini with a matching black and red sarong tied around her waist. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose to stare at them all, smirking. Within seconds she was surrounded by her usual gaggle of vapid girls, Harmony Kendall first at her heels as usual. Cordelia's gaze flickered to Tara and her eyes widened.

"Who's this?" Cordelia asked, a wide smile spreading across her face. "You're cute, and you dress well," she admitted grudgingly. "Why are you hanging out with the freaky geek squad?" Then she noticed Willow's arm gripping the blonde's waist.

"Is that it?" She asked incredulously. "Rosenberg have you gotten even weirder? Are you two girlfriends?" Her voice was high, shrieking, the Coredettes all began giggling away.

_Yes,_ Willow thought. Her body was trembling so hard, she was so angry, that she imagined for a moment what it would be like to reach out and slap Cordelia Chase right across the face. _She's my girlfriend._ Willow opened her mouth to say the words, and then closed it again. Her parents. She had to tell her parents first. Willow gave Tara's waist a little squeeze, and then slipped her hand out from around the blonde, using it to wave toward Cordelia.

"Tara, this is Cordelia. Xander and I have a long-standing branch of the 'I Hate Cordelia Club' organization. I'm the president, and Xander's the treasure. And I'm happy to report that Buffy's recently been elected secretary."

"I take minutes of all us saying how much we hate Cordelia," Buffy drawled. "Sometimes my wrist gets sore from all the writing, but I'm willing to live with the pain."

"But now I think she's just lonely and wishes she could hang out with some people who actually have a measurable IQ. It's sad really." Willow finished, glaring at the taller girl.

Cordelia's mouth was hanging open. She stared at the quartet for a moment and then blinked, shook her head. "I—" she began, faltered. "You—whatever!" She said, and stormed away, the Cordettes following after her in a row, like ducklings.

"W-wow," Tara murmured. "And I thought the vampires in this town were scary."

Buffy and Xander watched the retreating cheerleaders with identical gleeful grins. Willow slipped her arm back around Tara's waist, giving her girlfriend a small smile. A gust of wind rolled over the beach, setting folks running and squealing in every direction, kites began to dot the blue sky. Xander watched a group of young women run by, laughing. Buffy grabbed his arm and gave it a little tug.

"Come on Harris, let's get the food and blankets set up before all the good spots are taken."

"Uh huh," Xander said numbly.

When Buffy and Xander were out of earshot, Willow turned to Tara and took the girl's hands in her own.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered. Willow felt her lip quiver, and hoped she wouldn't start to cry.

Tara's eyes went wide. "What? What are you sorry for, Will?"

"I should've told Cordelia that you're my girlfriend." She looked down at the sand, tears blurring the sand beneath her feet. "I'm so proud that you're my girlfriend, I don't want you to think that I'm not. I just haven't told my parents yet and Cordelia has such a big mouth. Buffy calls her the wicked mouth of the west. And I don't want them to find out like that—"

"Will," Tara began.

"I understand if you're mad," Willow murmured miserably. She stopped when she felt a gentle hand pushing her chin up.

"I'm not mad, Willow," Tara was smiling at her, really smiling, blue eyes bright and shining. "I love that you're worried about me, it's very sweet. But I understand, you have to come out in your own time." She paused, brushing a lock of hair off of Willow's cheek. "The only person I ever told was my M-Mom, before I met you."

"Really?" Willow asked as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad," Tara replied, reaching up to wipe the tear away. "And later on I'll kiss you and prove it."

Willow grinned broadly. "Promise?"

"How can I resist my rosy girl?" She kept hold of Willow's hand and leaned toward the water. "Come on, we're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

Willow nodded, laughed, and let her soul mate lead her toward the sea.

The next few hours passed in a blur of bright happiness. After helping Xander sculpt a mermaid on the line where sand and sea overlapped, leaving the dirt wet and compact and perfect for sculpting, they decided to go for a walk. When Buffy and Xander turned back so the slayer could sunbathe, Willow and Tara braved the water and found it perfect, sun-warmed as just-cooled bathwater. They floated together watching the sky and sneaking kisses as waves rocked them slowly up and down.

"I love you," Willow said, cradled in Tara's arms. "You make me so happy."

Tara pressed her lips to Willow's hair. "And I love you. I didn't know," she paused, a little hitch in her voice. "I didn't know I could ever be this happy."

Willow leaned back against Tara so that she could look up into the girl's blue eyes, an echo of the sky above their heads. "I'll try to make each day a little happier than the last." Tara gave a little laugh and Willow raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you don't think I can?"

"No silly girl," Tara replied, shaking her head. "You already do."

They spent a little while longer basking in the water, enjoying the sun, but then Willow's stomach began to growl and Tara insisted they head back to the beach for lunch. Buffy and Xander took a break from sunbathing and girl-watching, respectively, happy to partake of the sodas, chips, and sandwiches Mrs. Summers had packed for them. Soon enough the cooler was empty accept for frigid water and a few chunks of ice.

"Your mom is the best," Xander sighed, lying back and rubbing his stomach.

"You're just saying that because she remembered you like pickles on your ham sandwiches." Buffy laughed, and then gave a little shudder. "Bread-n-butter pickles, by the way? Completely wrong and gross, Xander."

"Says the girl who likes to eat her chocolate pudding with mozzarella cheese sticks," he replied airily, closing his eyes.

"You eat that too, Xander," Willow giggled.

"Yeah!" Buffy exclaimed. "That makes you double wrong and gross."

"Before this culinary debate becomes t-too epic," Tara giggled, "How about we make a truce?" She dug into the bag that held the towels. "Frisbee, anyone?" She asked, holding up a purple disk.

"Ooh, Frisbee!" Willow exclaimed happily. "I'm on your team," she told Tara. "And you two are on a team. It will help you learn to accept Xander's love of hideously sweet pickles."

Buffy and Xander pretended to grumble for a moment, but the Buffy snagged the Frisbee out of Tara's hand and they ran off, laughing.

"Let's get 'em," Willow told Tara, holding out her hand.

The Frisbee game was fast and furious. Willow darted around like a little hummingbird, catching the toy whenever it came near her, then passing it to Tara. They'd realized pretty quickly that Tara had a mean arm. With the slightest shift of her wrist she could send the Frisbee arcing and curving in the most amazing patterns, but somehow they still seemed to glide back to Buffy or Xander in time to be caught.

They lost the sun after a little while, the white clouds darkening to a pale gray, spreading to blot out the blue of the sky. There was no thunder, and no lightning, but the crowd on the beach still thinned out in the absence of sunshine. Xander made a spectacular catch, diving into the sand to grab the disk, curving in the air to land on his back. He held up the Frisbee in victory, and as if it were a sign, the heavens opened.

People shouted and groaned as the rain began to fall, groups all over the beach gathered up towels, radios, coolers, and toys, making a run for their cars. Buffy and Willow ran toward a stand of umbrellas with a little shriek, followed closely by a very sandy Xander.

"Rain, rain go away," Buffy grumbled, arms crossed tight over her chest.

Willow gave the slayer a smile and was about to finish the rhyme when Xander nudged her.

"Hey Will," he asked softly. "What's Tara doing?"

She looked around and realized that her girlfriend hadn't joined them under the shelter of the umbrella. Willow looked back toward the water. Tara was still sitting calmly on her towel, chin propped on the knees she'd drawn up to her chest. As she watched, Tara smiled and stuck out her tongue, catching raindrops. Willow stepped out from under the umbrella and walked off toward her girl.

"What's all that about?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Rain madness?" She bristled when Xander gave her a funny look. "Hey, you asked me and how am I supposed to know? Ask random questions, expect random answers."

In a matter of moments, Willow was back by Tara's side, crouching down next to the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

She was surprised when Tara turned toward her with a happy smile. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's raining," Willow replied.

"Exactly," Tara said, nodding. She patted the blanket next to her and Willow took a seat, leaning her head on Tara's shoulder. "Mom and I love, loved, rainy d-days. Look," she said, gesturing out toward the ocean. "Look at the rain as it meets the water, as it pebbles on the land."

As reluctant as she was to take her eyes off her gorgeous, rain-soaked girlfriend, Willow raised her head. She watched for a moment and then nodded her head, fascinated by the misty line where the sky touched the sea. It was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. "It's like they're reaching for each other," she said, giving a little shiver as a new burst of rain tapped her head, brushed her skin.

"That's exactly it," Tara agreed. "This is the earth, reaching for the sky, the sky reaching for the earth, the air their willing messenger." She paused. "Mama Papa and Father Rangi," she murmured.

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"It's a myth my mother told to me," Tara explained. "From the Maori people of New Zealand. They believed that the earth, Mama Papa, and the sky, Father Rangi, were so in love that they held each other day and night, forever. But then their children needed room to grow, and so they had to be apart. The Maori believed that Rangi cried out in grief at their separation and those tears became the rain. And at the same time Mama Papa cried out and her tears became the mists, rising up from the land to meet the rain."

"Wow," Willow sighed. "It's kind of sad that they have to be separate.

"A little," Tara agreed. "But they could always see each other, and each drop of rain, each bead of mist, was a kiss, a declaration of their undying love."

"Wow," Willow repeated.

Tara gave a little giggle, nodding her head and taking Willow's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "M-Mom always took me outside to play when it rained, she said it was just sharing the love." She smiled, but there was a sadness to it. "I promised my mom I would never stop playing in the rain. So as long as there's no thunder and lightning I'll sit and watch, or go for a walk. Sometimes," she began, and then paused, blushing.

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes I even dance in the rain," she murmured. "It reminds me."

"Reminds you of what?" Willow asked.

Tara kissed Willow on the cheek. "It reminds me that we can find a kind of perfection, even in imperfect things. Like the sky meeting the earth on a rainy day at the beach."

Willow's heart swelled. Tara was so wonderful, so sweet, and now she had to wise to the list as well. _Oh I love you,_ Willow thought happily. _How I love you._ "Dance with me?" She asked.

"What?" Tara replied.

Willow stood up and held out a hand. "Dance in the rain with me, Tara Maclay."

Tara took Willow's hand stood slowly, never taking her eyes off of the redhead. Willow blushed at the intensity of Tara's stare, the way the girl's mouth was parted, breath coming faster. She slid an arm over Willow's shoulder, one around her waist, and then pressed her cheek to Willow's cheek. Willow began a slow, waltzing step, delighted to find that Tara moved in synch with her perfectly. There was none of the awkwardness that had plagued her last dancing experiences at her bat mitzvah. After a few spins the rain got fatter and faster, but it was still warm. Tara began to giggle.

"Tickly raindrops?" Willow asked, murmuring into the girl's ear."

"Nuh uh," Tara replied. "Buffy and Xander. They look like sad puppies that got caught out in the rain."

Willow turned them a little faster and chuckled when she saw Buffy and Xander, still standing under the umbrella, clutching their things and looking hot and mope-y.

"You are in swimsuits you know," she called, laughing aloud now. "It's not like a little rain is going to hurt you."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other with twin expressions of surprise and dropped all the stuff they were holding, darting back out from under the umbrella and renewing their Frisbee game. Willow and Tara continued their dance. After a little while they began to relax into one another. Willow gave a happy sigh as their bare stomachs touched, she slid her hands up and down Tara's bare back, lightly brushing the string that held the blonde's bikini in place. _I shouldn't think of how easy that would be to untie,_ Willow thought, pulling Tara even closer. _So warm, so yummy._

Xander and Buffy's Frisbee game got bigger and wilder, Buffy using her slayer strength to send Xander running up and down the beach after the whirling projectile. Willow and Tara's dancing slowed until they were just standing on the sand, holding each other. Willow turned in Tara's arms, leaning back against her with the blonde's arms crossed over her chest, head propped on Willow's shoulder. They cuddled, watching the rain kiss the ocean.

"So," Tara murmured into Willow's hair. "Good day?"

"Amazing day," Willow replied, digging her toes into the sand. She could feel Tara's heart beating, strong and slow. "Perfectly imperfect."

"I'm glad we got to share a rainy day."

"Me too." Willow turned her head and kissed the nearest bit of skin she could reach, the underside of Tara's jaw. She was delighted when the girl gave a little shiver. "I want to share all the rainy days," she said softly, hoping that Tara would hear the weight behind those words.

Willow could picture it so clearly. They would wait for some Halloween, the anniversary of the day they'd met, and there would be polished beech wood chairs, honey-gold like Tara's hair, all decorated with clusters of blush roses tied with sky blue ribbon. And Tara would walk down an aisle made of blue silk, weighed down by stones smoothed by the sea, the woman a beautiful a vision all in white. And they would be handfasted, there by the ocean, each of their friends tying a silken ribbon around their hands in a rainbow of colors. And after they were married, and the sky gave way to rain, they would dance, just as they had when they were mere girls, dance and laugh and love.

_I want to marry this girl_, Willow thought happily.

And then she was there. She was dancing and laughing as the rain misted on her face, an ivory dress hugging her curves. Tara was laughing too, cheeks flushed with joy, hair swept up in a beautiful twist that left tendrils drifting past her cheeks. The agate pendant she'd worn on their pre-date date, years before, was a perfect accent to her gown. They gave a little spin and Willow saw their friends—their true family—all around them.

Buffy was waving, crying, an absolute vision in a blue bridesmaid dress, just a few shades darker than the silken wedding aisle. Next to her, another woman dressed in bridesmaid blue, a taller, younger woman with dark, wavy hair who seemed familiar somehow. Xander was watching too, a little heavier, hair shorter, beaming in a tux. His arm was around a slim, smiling woman with sandy hair. Giles was there too, older, grayer, but still his tweedy self. Jenny was on his arm.

Willow was surprised to see Angel moving through the crowd like a ghost, apparently unseen by any of the other guests as he sidled up behind Giles and Jenny. She was concerned about his safety should the rain end, the skies clear, but Angel was smiling, utterly unconcerned, so Willow just grinned at him. Suddenly the vampire took Jenny's hand and whirled her around on the little raised platform that served as their dance floor, moving in an elegant waltz. On one turn Willow was shocked to see his face change, going ridged, fanged, yellow-eyed. But on their next pass he was normal, smiling Angel again. Willow felt her racing heart slow.

She heard Tara say her name softly and she brought her gaze back to her wife. _My wife,_ Willow thought, filled with more happiness than she would've believed her frame could hold. _Forever and always._ She brought a hand up to Tara's cheek and the blonde leaned in for a kiss.

"Willow?"

Willow blinked once, slowly, and felt the slight tilt of vertigo. She reached out and steadied herself by gripping Tara's arms more tightly. She was surprised to feel warm, damp skin instead of soft silk, and looked back to see her girlfriend, in her adorable swim suit. _So real_, Willow thought, feeling a bit dazed. _It was so real._

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, turning Willow to face her.

Willow just nodded, even though she really wasn't sure.

"Did you doze off?" Tara asked, a little smile curving the corner of her mouth. "Too much toasty cuddling in the rain?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Willow said, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "I was thinking…imagining, I guess."

"Happy imagining?"

"Very happy," Willow said, thinking of the beauty of the wedding she'd daydreamed. But then the memory of Angel's eerie behavior flared in her mind. "And a little weird at the end there."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" There was a hint of laughter in Tara's voice.

"I do," Willow said, ducking her head as she blushed. "But it's a little…" she trailed off.

"Embarrassing?" Tara asked.

"I guess that depends," Willow said, looking up into those bright blue eyes that made her heart sing. "On whether you want to get married someday."

Those blue eyes went wide. Tara's mouth opened, closed, opened again. "A-are y-you asking me to m-marry you?"

"No!" Willow exclaimed. "I mean, yes, I mean, someday…someday you want to be more than just girlfriends, right?"

Tara smiled and tilted her head. "I shouldn't tease you when you're being so serious, huh?"

"Wha?" Willow exclaimed, "You were joking?" She reached down and began to tickle the blonde mercilessly.

After a few minutes of squirming and laughing Tara raised her hands. "I give, sorry, I r-really wasn't trying to make fun." She bit her lip and gave Willow a shy glance. "Did you really imagine what it would be like, to be m-married?"

Willow smiled at Tara, nodded.

"How was it?" Tara asked.

"Wonderful," Willow said simply. "Everything was so beautiful. You were so beautiful."

Tara pulled Willow closer, whispering in her ear. "Will you tell me all about it? Where did we have the ceremony?"

"Here," Willow murmured, lying her head on Tara's shoulder. "There were chairs set up in the sand, and an aisle made of blue silk. And you were all in white, and I wore ivory. We had a handfasting."

"That would be wonderful," Tara replied, kissing the top of Willow's head. "It doesn't sound strange. It sounds amazing."

"It was," Willow agreed. "At least, I imagined it would be. But then," she began, paused.

"Then what?"

"It was like I wasn't imagining anymore. I was really there, at our wedding, and we were dancing while everyone watched. It was raining," she added with a chuckle. "And we laughed and laughed."

"Still doesn't sound strange," Tara said. "It sounds perfect."

Willow nodded. "But Angel was there, in daylight. At first he was just wandering around, but then he grabbed Ms. Calendar and started dancing with her. I thought he vamped out, but when I looked again he was back to normal."

"Okay," Tara agreed. "That is more than a little weird."

"And it was just so real," Willow said, voice soft but insistent. "People were laughing and clapping, I could feel the fabric of your dress beneath my fingers, I could even smell your perfume."

Tara leaned back and looked Willow in the eye. "Have you ever known something before it would happen? Or dreamed something that came true?"

"Huh?" Willow was shaken by the solemn look on Tara's face. "Like precognition? Psychics?"

"Like seers," Tara replied.

"So it's a real, witchy thing?" Willow babbled. "You think that I saw something that's really going to happen?"

Tara gave a little shrug. "I d-don't know, Will. My g-grandmother, my mom's mom, had a few visions, but my mom said visions are usually a bit messy…things get j-jumbled up from different places and times that will be important to the one having the vision."

Willow didn't know which she felt more keenly, relief that her odd vision of Angel might be an overactive imagination, or regret that if Tara was right, her vision of the wedding wasn't likely to play out as she'd seen it.

She gave a little sigh. "So we won't get our ocean wedding?"

"I didn't say that," Tara replied, giving Willow a gentle squeeze. "It might be a different place, or a different time, we might wear different clothes, people might come or go." She paused. When Tara spoke again, it was in a shaky whisper. "But I do want to marry you."

"Are you proposing?" Willow teased.

Before Tara could answer, there was the soft sound of a throat clearing. Willow and Tara turned and found Buffy watching them, looking more than a bit embarrassed.

"Hey guys," the slayer said, wringing her hands. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but the food's all gone and Xander says he has wet sand trapped in places he cannot speak of." Buffy shuddered slightly. "Is it okay if I call my mom to come and get us?"

Willow looked at Tara and the girl nodded, smiling. "Sure Buff."

"And we're still on for the Bronze tonight, right?" Buffy asked, bouncing up and down a bit. "It's going to be amazing. Please say you're still going to go. You have to go!"

"We're g-going, promise," Tara agreed.

"Excellent!" Buffy cried, running back toward a sulky Xander.

"She seems awfully excited about the B-Bronze," Tara murmured.

"Buffy does enjoy a good partying now and then," Willow said, chuckling. She looked back over the water, where the rain and the sea still blended like a watercolor painting. "I hope you had a good time today."

"I did," Tara said, nodding. She kissed Willow's cheek and then squeezed her hand, leading them toward Buffy and Xander. After a few steps Tara turned back to her, smiling. "I want to share all my rainy days with you too, Will. Rainy days, sunny days, even snowy days." Her mouth slipped into the perfect crooked grin. "Those might be pretty few and far between, though."

Willow felt like she was floating on air as her girlfriend led her across the rain-dampened sand.


	11. Chapter 11: Bravery

_Chapter Eleven: Bravery_

"Boogie fever!" Xander sang, his voice a shrill falsetto. He held one arm in the air, skipping sideways down the street.

"Oogie, oogie, oogie, oogie," Buffy sang, shimmying along next to him.

Willow and Tara trailed along behind the pair, giggling away at the sight of them.

"I think Buffy and Xander might still be a little excited about going to the Bronze," Willow deadpanned.

"Really?" Tara asked skeptically. Her tone was betrayed by the broad grin on her face.

"And we'll be dancin', yeah!" Buffy and Xander cried, bumping hips.

"Uh guys," Willow laughed.

"Dancin', yeah!" They replied.

"Guys, I think you have to take a break for now," Willow called. The sky was darkening from a blaze of orange and rose and red to the gunmetal and lavender of twilight.

"Nuh uh," Xander panted, "Can't stop the boogie fever, Wills." As if to illustrate his point he began skipping again, jerking his arm up toward the sky over and over.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "And you better watch out," she continued, shimmying closer. "Cause boogie fever is very contagious."

Willow and Tara didn't say a word, they just pointed up toward the sky.

"Come on, Buffy," Xander called. "And we'll be dancin', yeah! We'll go dancin'—"

"Crap," Buffy exclaimed.

"That's not how the line goes," Xander said, coming to a stop.

Buffy joined Willow and Tara in their gesture toward the deepening evening sky. Xander looked up and his brow furrowed.

"What? I don't see anything. Well," he continued after a moment. "There's a couple of stars, but…oh. Xander see. Xander very smart," he mumbled, blushing. "Xander be quiet now," he said.

"Or Xander be dinner later," Willow agreed, nodding.

"Stupid sunset ruining all my fun," Buffy complained.

"Yeah, darn cycles of nature are so inconvenient," Willow said.

Buffy turned the pout on her and Tara laughed. Buffy instantaneously fixed the pout on her instead and Tara held up her hands.

"Oh no, I agree. Darn pesky sunsets," Tara said quickly.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they're just humoring us?" Xander asked Buffy.

The slayer shrugged, turning forward and walking down the street with a little smirk. "As long as everyone's clear on the fact that I'm funny, then it's all good."

Xander opened his mouth to correct Buffy's misunderstanding, and then just smiled and shook his head.

"Feelin' the power of the pout tonight, Tara?" Willow teased.

"I was just trying to cheer her up, with the moratorium on singing and all," Tara confided in a low voice.

"Aren't you sweet," Willow replied, slipping her arm around Tara's waist and pulling the blonde in for a kiss. After a brief, soft, warm duel they began walking again.

"Any hopes that I could g-get an instant reply on that last smooch?" Tara asked, smiling. She placed her skateboard on the ground, holding out her arms to Willow.

"I'll see what I can do," Willow replied, the tip of her tongue darting between her teeth as she grinned.

As they embraced again, leaning in toward each other, they heard a rustling in the alleyway behind them.

"Floaty already?" Willow teased. "My my." Tara gave a little blush.

They linked hands and turned to break their levitation, only to find they were being followed by a tall, enormously muscled vampire. He was leering at them gleefully.

"Don't stop kissing on my account, ladies," he said, voice rumbling and lisping past his fangs. "Nothing as sweet as girls in love."

Willow spun around. Buffy and Xander had begun dancing again, mouthing the words to Boogie Fever instead of singing. _I have to call for help_, Willow thought, but her mouth wouldn't work. A little gasp of air sighed past her lips, and then strong hands gripped her arms painfully, lifting her from the ground.

"Buffy!" She shrieked.

Xander and the slayer turned, clearly horrorstruck, and began to run back towards them. _Too late_, Willow thought as a wave of fetid breath watched over her. _I'm gonna get drained._

"Willow, d-duck," Tara cried.

The blonde had cut around the vampire and she was brandishing her skateboard like a bat. Willow bowed her head, felt a rush of air, and then heard a sickening crunch as the board connected with the vampire's face. He cried out and Willow fell free. Tara grabbed her hand and began to pull in the direction of Buffy and Xander, when two more vampires stepped out in front of them.

"Getting your ass kicked by a little girl, Walt?" The vampire on the left drawled, laughing. "That's pretty sad."

Both the new vamps were slimmer than the one now moaning on the ground, bleeding, more leanly muscled, but they were tall, imposing, dressed in suits that Willow imagined must be the clothes they were buried in. The laughing vampire lunged towards them and Tara shoved Willow to the left, diving to the right herself so that the vampire stumbled in-between them.

"Catch!" Tara called.

Willow watched Tara pull her arm back and then a rectangle of metal was spinning toward her. _Holy water,_ Willow realized. She caught it just as the vampire straightened and turned toward her. She grabbed the cap and twisted, but it didn't move. _Stuck_.

"It's stuck," Willow called desperately.

"And you're dead," the vampire laughed.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Buffy said, jumping up onto the vampire's back and throwing her arms around his neck.

Tara came running around the vampire and took Willow's hand. "Are you all r-right?" She breathed, pulling them back from the struggling vampire.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me." Willow grunted as she gripped the flask's cap again. "I can't get this lid off, though."

Willow held out the flask and Tara gripped the cap so hard her knuckles stood out white from her flesh. She gritted her teeth as she wrenched at the bit of metal, trying to break the seal, but it wouldn't budge. Finally she slipped the flask between her knees and tugged at it with all her might, swearing under her breath.

The vampire who Buffy had jumped on was spinning in circles, trying to dislodge her. The tiny blonde slayer just tightened her grip with one arm, freeing the other to reach down into her coat. After feeling around for a moment she pulled out a stake, but before she could plunge it home, the vampire began to flail more violently, sending the weapon flying.

"Little help here," Buffy shouted.

At the same moment, Tara freed the cap from the flask and straightened, sending an arc of holy water flying. It hit the vampire on his face, his chest, leaving him smoking and screaming. Buffy dropped off the vampire's back and dusted her hands off, watching the vampire with a dispassionate smile.

"You made me mess up my hair on a clubbing night," she growled, delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the vampire crashing into the side of a building.

Buffy flipped forward, snatching the stake off the ground and sending it flying through the air toward the vampire who Tara had hit with her skateboard. The stake punctured his chest and he crumpled into dust without a sound.

"Wow," Tara murmured.

Willow gave her girlfriend a weak grin that was wiped away at the sound of a harsh cry from the other end of the street. Xander was on the ground, desperately trying to back away from the third vampire, feet scrambling as he pushed off with his hands.

"Xander!" Willow cried.

"Oh goddess," Tara groaned.

Buffy's head snapped up and she took a step toward Xander, when the still-smoking vampire climbed to his feet. Without even glancing in his direction, Buffy slammed her fist into his face, knocking him back against the wall again with such force that the cement block cracked. She began to run towards the struggling boy, but Willow could see that there was no way she would make it in time.

_Xander, _Willow thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. _Not like Jesse, please, not like Jesse_. Tara pulled her close, gripping her hands tightly.

"Willow," she said firmly, we can save him."

Willow looked up at her girlfriend, and before she could even voice the question, Tara spoke.

"Light as a feather."

The girls turned as one toward Xander and the third vampire. Willow felt the heat of Tara's magic coursing through her, felt her own power rise to meet it. When those forces touched, she gave a gasp at the strength of the energy that bloomed in her chest. Tara raised their linked hands up, and suddenly the blonde girl's voice echoed in her mind. Willow was awed by the waves of calm determination she felt radiating from her.

_Are you ready?_

Willow knew there was no time to be shocked. She nodded, felt the energy in her hum to a new level, felt her hair begin to dance around on her head even though there wasn't any breeze to speak of.

_Up_, they thought.

As the word echoed in their minds the vampire was lifted off the ground, twisting and writhing in the air. Willow dimly noticed Buffy spin around to stare at them, open-mouthed, but Willow just kept her focus on the struggling vampire. Xander rolled over and climbed to his feet, backing away from the levitating demon. The vampire began to scream and curse.

_Away_, Tara thought. Her voice was as sweet as a bell as it echoed through Willow's mind. The vampire flew backwards as if it had been caught in a strong wind, building speed, moving faster and faster until the vampire collided with a light pole. He hit the pole at its midpoint, right where the traditional 'Welcome to Sunnydale' pennant was hung. The metal pole the pennant hung from was left protruding from the vampire's chest. He had enough time to look down and then disappeared in a puff of dust.

As the ashes settled, the four friends were left staring at each other. _Well, _Willow thought; _I'm out of all my closets now._ Tara gave a little snort of laughter and Willow realized her girlfriend must still be able to hear her. _I love you,_ Willow sent to her, pouring all her passion, dedication, and love through the link. Tara grinned that crooked smile Willow adored, still giggling. Willow burst out laughing too, and after a moment Buffy and Xander joined in. The four teens stood there in the dark, laughing uproariously, until Buffy doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, too much laughing," she sighed. "Tummy hurts."

"Not as bad as my butt," Xander howled.

As the shock and adrenaline of their battle began to wane, their laughter softened, slowed.

"Oh man," Tara said, hands on her knees and eyes watering. "Buffy, I knew that you were strong, but that was absolutely amazing." Every few words she broke into chuckles again.

"Me?" Buffy laughed. "Well, thanks Tara, but I have to keep in mind that this is coming from the girl who can fly vamps like paper airplanes."

Xander sidled up to Buffy, still staring at Willow and Tara. "Do you think all lesbian couples have super powers?" He asked the slayer.

This prompted another burst of laughter from Willow and Tara. Xander and Buffy were only able to hold out for a few seconds when they began to laugh again as well. Willow felt a hot rush of relief that they were taking the magic they'd witnessed so well. As their mirth diminished again, Buffy walked over and picked up her stake, sticking it back inside her jacket. Tara was watching her closely. Now that the flush of battle was well and truly over, Willow her feel her love trembling.

"You came prepared," Tara said softly.

It wasn't a question, or a challenge, but with those simple words Willow realized Tara was inviting Buffy to confide in her, to share the truth of the otherness she could see hidden in the girl's aura. There was a long moment of silence as Tara and Buffy stared at each other. Willow let her gaze drift to Xander and he raised his eyebrows at her. Willow gave a tiny shrug. She didn't know anymore than he did whether Buffy would decide to come out as the slayer. The silence continued and Willow was about to open her mouth to speak, to tell them that they should move on before vamp number two came back with friends, but a soft sigh from Buffy kept her quiet.

"It's my job," the slayer said simply.

It was clear from the expression on Xander's face that he was surprised. His eyebrows shot up so high they were hidden by his bangs. Willow flashed Buffy a grateful smile.

"Your job?" Tara asked.

Buffy nodded. "It's supposed to be a secret, but you're one of the gang. You have a right to know." She took a few steps closer, crossing her arms over her chest.

"In every generation," she intoned, "there is a chosen one…" Buffy trailed off, raising a hand and opening and closing her fingers as if she were using a sock puppet without the sock. "Big boring speech, yadda, yadda, yadda. Cliff Notes version is Sunnydale sits on the literal mouth to hell, and it's my job to kill all the demons and other baddies drawn to this place. Oh," she said after a moment's pause. "And I occasionally save the world. I'm the slayer."

"The slayer," Tara echoed, sounding a bit stunned.

"And we help," Willow said eagerly, squeezing Tara's hand. "With the slaying and stuff. Well, not so much with the slaying on a regular basis as you may have noticed tonight," she babbled. "But we help a lot with researching demons, and I do stuff on the computer."

Tara didn't say anything, her gaze travelling from Willow, to Buffy, to Xander and then back again.

"You okay, baby?" Willow asked softly. Tara still didn't answer and Willow's brow furrowed. Maybe it was too much. Maybe Tara would be scared, or freaked…

"I'm all right, Will," Tara murmured, leaning over to press a kiss on the red head's cheek. "I'm just…wow," she said finally. "You guys are just a-amazing."

Buffy's face brightened with a broad grin, Willow giggled at the little strut she saw in the slayer's step as she walked over to elbow Xander gently in the ribs.

"Did you hear that, Harris?" She asked happily. "We're amazing."

Xander nodded his head. "Yes, that's great, we're really cool." He took a few steps toward Willow and Tara, leaving a flustered and pouty Buffy behind him. "Now can we move on to the fact that Tara and Willow seem to have developed Wonder-Twin powers?"

Tara giggled but Willow's mouth dropped open. "Xander!" She cried, horrified. "The Wonder Twins were siblings. That's just wrong!"

"Oh ew," Buffy said softly.

Xander blushed, but squared his shoulders, giving a little shrug. "Bad comic book metaphors aside, care to explain the whole floaty-floaty dusty-dusty?"

Willow leaned in close to Tara. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"I know," Tara replied. She turned to face Willow, smiling. "Love you."

"Thank you," Willow said. "Love you too."

They kissed once, quick and soft. When they broke apart, Tara turned to Buffy, biting her lip.

"I'll t-try to explain it simply," she stammered. "You might have to b-be a little p-patient though. The s-stutter's a bit worse when I'm nervous," she admitted ruefully. "I'm sure you n-noticed."

"We don't have to talk about it," Buffy said kindly.

Willow beamed, feeling such strong affection for her best friend. Slayer she might be, but her soul was gentle.

Tara was smiling too. For a moment Willow thought she might take the out, but then the blonde shook her head. "You have a right to know," she said, without a hint of stutter, echoing Buffy's earlier words. "Have you heard of Wicca?" She asked.

When Xander and Buffy both nodded, Tara continued. "I know there are a lot of devotees and w-wannabes out there, but there are some honest to g-goodness witches too."

Willow gave Tara's hand a little squeeze of encouragement and the blonde smile broadened. "My grandmother and my mother were both Wiccans, w-what they call Wicca of power, witches. I was b-born," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I was b-born with the p-power too, so they t-trained me, t-taught me how to commune with the g-goddess. To use my power for good."

"Like Glinda?" Xander asked.

"I guess," Tara laughed. "But without the wand and b-bubbles. And there aren't so many luh-little people involved."

Xander nodded sagely and Willow clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"So you can float stuff?" Buffy asked.

Tara nodded. "Among other things. I can see auras," she said, pointing at the slayer. "Yours is different—good," she said reassuringly when Buffy frowned. "Just big and bright. I knew you were stronger than most folks, now I know why." She paused for a moment, thoughtfully biting her lip. "I can find lost things, and I know how to douse for w-water. And if a spell's b-been written down, I can learn it, though it m-might take some time."

"Tara can help us," Willow said, answering the question she could tell her friend was too nervous to ask. "She's already helping me." She turned to Tara, smiling. "She's teaching me about Wiccan beliefs, and how to use my power. She's an amazing teacher."

Tara blushed but didn't bow her head. Willow was happy to see the proud smile that curved her gorgeous mouth.

"So you're a witch too?" Xander asked, creeping closer. He was clearly fascinated.

"Yes," Willow nodded.

"So how come you never worked your witchy mojo on all the jerks who picked on me and dumped me in trash cans and stuff?"

"I don't know much yet, Xander," she laughed. "But you guys know me, I'm a quick study."

"She's brilliant," Tara said.

Willow could feel herself blush. Buffy laughed. "I know you're biased, but in this instance you're absolutely right. "Magic Willow huh?" She asked. "Just promise not to float me around if I make you mad, okay?"

"Promise," Willow said solemnly. She crossed her heart and gave a little laugh.

"Speaking of promises," Buffy replied. "I believe I was promised a trip to the Bronze for let's cheer Buffy up day." She paused, looking at her friends earnestly. "I know the supernatural stuff is important, but it's not like it's going anywhere. Buffy need fun, please?" She whimpered.

"Fun it is," Xander agreed. He held up one hand, as if he were going to recite something. "To the Bronze!" He declaimed in his best 'epic' voice.

Buffy clapped her hands like an excited child. "Come on Dorothy and Scarecrow and Glinda," she said, giggling. "It's time to have some fun."

"Is she a big Wizard of Oz fan?" Tara asked as they walked off toward the Bronze.

"It's a long story," Willow replied.

When they got the Bronze the crowd was already thick, people milling around in little clusters, talking, joking, and smoking.

"Wow, the Bronze is really hoping tonight," Xander said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up," Willow said, standing on her tiptoes and looking around at the people.

"Up?" Buffy squeaked. "I don't think there's anything up."

"Well, let's see what the big, pretty sign has to tell us," Xander said, pointing to a large sign that had been set out on an easel next to the door.

"But reading is so overrated," Buffy said, trying to sound dismissive. "And I need a cool and frosty beverage."

"It'll just take a second," Xander replied, weaving his way through the crowd.

Willow followed right behind him, trailed herself by Tara, who still clung lightly to her hand. She could hear Buffy rumbling further protests and wondered what had the little slayer so flustered. After maneuvering around a group of jocks from UC Sunnydale, the sign finally came into view. It read: OPEN MIC NIGHT CONTEST in large block letters, and in even larger text, right beneath it, was a notice that the grand prize winner would get $250.00 dollars. Willow felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"M-maybe we should c-call it a night," Tara murmured in her ear.

"Buffy," Willow said accusingly, turning to the slayer.

The little blonde held up her hands. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel any pressure, Tara," she told the taller blonde earnestly. "I just wanted to go out with all my friends and have some fun. There's no pressure." She paused, flashing a wicked grin. "Even if you are way more talented than anyone who will play here tonight and you could totally win 250 big ones."

"Well, as long as there's no pressure," Tara said sardonically. "I guess I'm still in."

"Yippee!" Buffy cried happily, leading the way into the Bronze.

"Did that line of reasoning really just work?" Xander asked. He sounded completely puzzled.

"No Xander, Willow laughed. "My girlfriend is just a really good sport." She gave Tara's hand a squeeze, leaning in close. "But there really is no pressure, baby." _Even if Buffy is right_.

Between the mess of people outside and the crowd waiting inside, it was clear it was going to be a packed night at the Bronze. Thankfully there were so many people waiting outside for the music to start that there were still plenty of spaces open. The quartet snagged their regular table.

"Okay," Xander said, slapping his hands together. "To repay for the privilege of getting to hand with the three prettiest girls in Sunnydale, I'll be fetching the frosty beverages. Orders please," he said, pretending to hold a notebook and pen.

"Coke," Buffy said.

"Root beer," Willow followed.

"Just w-water, please," Tara finished.

"Done, done, and done," he replied, weaving off through the crowd towards the bar.

"This is great, huh?" Buffy asked wearily, shouting to be heard over the piped in music and the conversations going on all around them.

"It's certainly b-busy," Tara replied, smiling weakly.

Willow took a step closer to her girlfriend, letting her body press against Tara's arm, her hip. Willow took a deep breath and moved a hand under the table and began gently kneading Tara's hip. Tara turned to look at her, wide-eyed and smiling. Willow moved her hand lower in response, brushing the edge where hip met thigh, then letting it go slowly down the girl's inner thigh. Willow moved her hand gently back and forth, grinning as Tara's eyes began to drift closed and her mouth formed a little 'o'. In a moment of desire, Willow flattened her hand against the warmth of Tara's thigh, giving the flesh there a gentle squeeze.

Tara's eyes shot open as her hips moved forward in response to Willow's touch. She stumbled against the table with a grunt.

"You okay, Tara?" Buffy asked, taking a break from bee-bopping along to the music thumping through the sound system.

The blonde was blushing bright pink. "I'm f-fine," she stammered, voice high and squeaky. "Muscle cramp."

"Comes with the vamp bashing," Buffy said sagely. "Willow," she exclaimed suddenly, pointing.

_Uh oh, caught,_ Willow thought, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "Yeah Buff," she murmured, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Help your girlfriend with her cramp. Get to rubbin'!"

Tara turned to look at Buffy, her mouth twisted in a wry grin. Buffy blinked and then her jaw dropped and she blushed almost as bright as Tara had a moment before.

"That came out all wrong," Buffy said sheepishly.

"I knew what you meant," Willow replied giggling. "And I'm happy to help," she told Tara, waggling her eyebrows.

"It's all better!" Tara cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

Xander chose that moment to return to the table, setting the drinks down with a thud.

"You wouldn't believe how busy the bar was," he grumbled. "And the bartender made me show my ID even though I wasn't buying alcohol. He was smiley, too smiley. I think he's a serial killer who wanted my address so he can make me his next victim. Creepy thought…"

He trailed off, taking in the still-blushing Buffy, the mischievously grinning Willow, and Tara, who slowly lowered her arms under his curious gaze.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

When none of them replied, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "I did, didn't I? Something good and you're not going to tell me what it was, even though I was all chivalrous and got drinks and stuff."  
"Aw, poor Xander," Willow laughed. Tara and Buffy tried and failed to conceal their own attacks of the giggles as Xander's frown deepened. "You're so abused."

"Not as abused as my ears," Buffy groaned as a long, ear splitting burst of feedback poured through the Bronze.

"Was that an accident, or do they th-think that's music?" Tara said, hands clamped over her ears.

"I'm not sure, but the guy with the microphone doesn't seem too happy about it either way," Willow said, nodding toward a slim, dark-haired man who was screaming into the mic that had been placed downstage center.

The torture went on for another minute and a half, and then the raven-haired screamer murmured a soft and surprisingly melodic 'thank you' into the microphone. As the musicians walked off, people scattered around the club began to clap.

"So does that mean it was music, or are people just happy that they stopped?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe a bit of both?" Tara asked.

They heckled their way through the next four acts. None of them was quite as bad as the first, but not a one was what could be considered, by any means, good. Highlights included a bassist chucking his instrument into the wings mid-song when a string broke and popped him in the face, and a goth group whose song lyrics consisted totally of 'You cried, I died' repeated over and over, punctuated with little sobbing noises.

The sixth act was announced and a man walked onto stage. He was an older guy, with a paunch, and he was wearing a cowboy hat, boots, and blue jeans. The ensemble was topped off with a plaid, pearl-buttoned shirt.

"Oh please god, no," Buffy sighed.

"Not a big country music fan," Willow murmured to Tara by way of an explanation.

The cowboy sang a twangy song about a life lived with love and loss and mistakes. All in all it wasn't awful, definitely the best performance that had been seen that night so far, though the warbling yodel at the end of the song set Willow's teeth on edge. He strolled off stage and Buffy dropped her head in her hands.

"It can't be," the slayer growled. "It can't be true."

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

The little blonde looked up, her face slack. "I almost liked that," she said in a hollow voice. "These bands are all so crap that I almost liked a country song. It's not right."

She stared around the room, looking almost furtive; like she was worried someone may've heard her confession.

"You want another soda, Buff?" Xander asked.

"No," Buffy said, stomping her foot with a little pout. "I want the lucky number seven act to live up to its name and not suck."

Tara giggled and Willow leaned into her again, smiling and giving her knee a playful squeeze. It was amazing to love, to be loved, by someone who was so open to joy. She was pulled from contemplating the wonder that was Tara when Buffy spoke again.

"I learned a long time ago that sometimes you've just gotta take matters into your own hands." She turned to Tara and smiled. "You'll thank me later."

Without a word of warning, Buffy grabbed Tara around the waist and lifted her up, slinging the taller girl over her shoulder.

"B-Buffy," Tara said with a startled gasp.

"Be right back," Buffy told Willow and Xander. She spun around and marched off toward the stage. Tara was hanging there looking totally dumbfounded. She didn't say a word as Buffy carried her away.

"Hey!" Willow said, feeling a tight ball of anger in her gut. She strode forward to stop the slayer, when there was a gentle pressure on her arm. She turned to see Xander clutching her bicep.

"Let me go," she fumed.

"Will," Xander said patiently. "In her own, special Buffy way, Buff is just trying to help."

"I know," Willow said, almost growling. "But what if she really freaks out up there? You know Tara is nervous with big crowds, Xander."

"She won't freak," Xander replied kindly. "Look."

He lifted a hand and put it on the top of Willow's head, turning her to face the stage. Buffy had just reached the top of the stairs. She placed Tara gently on the ground. As soon as she was free, Tara took a step back toward the stairs. Buffy shook her head slowly and took Tara by the hand, leading her toward the microphone. Willow could see Buffy was talking to Tara steadily the entire time. _I wonder what she's saying_, Willow thought. Most of her anger was diminished now, replaced with excitement at getting to see her girl sing for the waiting crowd.

The bar was almost perfectly silent, everyone was watching the mini-drama play out on the stage. They reached the microphone and Tara shrugged, holding her hands out palm-up. Buffy nodded again and walked toward the wings. Willow gave a little chuckle when she saw her very impulsive best friend make a beeline for the cowboy.

Buffy talked to him for a moment and then, to Willow's amazement, he handed Buffy his acoustic guitar with a little tip of his hat. Buffy nodded in reply, smiling, and walked back to Tara, cradling the guitar.

"How does she do that?" Willow asked, bemused.

"Well, they don't call her the chosen one for giggles," Xander replied, finally releasing her arm. "You and I both know that she's bursting with amazing quippy charm."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" A voice drawled from behind them. "I thought she was just bursting with freakish strength and questionable fashion sense."

"And here's someone with no charm at all," Xander said with fake cheer. "Hi Cordelia. Hi Cordelia's minions."

"Hah hah, Harris," Chase replied dryly. "So can the new addition to the geek patrol actually sing, or—"

Willow didn't let her finish, walking right up to Cordelia and poking her in the shoulder.

"Tara is talented besides extraordinarily beautiful, Cordelia, so you better not (poke) dare (poke) say anything but good things about her."

Cordelia stared at her for a moment and then snickered. "Wow Rosenberg, I was kidding at the beach today, but maybe I had it right, huh?" She hooked a thumb toward the stage. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Willow stare at her, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had the best, most supportive friends, and Tara, Tara loved her, but her parents…Willow pushed that worry down and looked a Cordelia with a little smile.

"Yes Cordelia, the gorgeous, sweet, skateboarding, guitar-playing goddess is my girlfriend." She patted the stunned girl on the shoulder. "I know you must be jealous, but try not to feel too insecure about it." Willow heard the sound of Tara quickly retuning the guitar. "Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is about to sing to me. Shoo, shoo," Willow said, smirking and waving at Cordelia with both hands.

Cordelia just stared at Willow for a moment, shaking her head like she was trying not to fall asleep. After a moment she wandered away, still looking shell-shocked.

"Woot for Will," Xander said ecstatically, "Vanishing the queen-B twice in one day! Amazing!"

"I missed a Cordelia visit?" Buffy asked dryly, strolling over to rejoin them. "What a shame."

When Willow turned to face her, Buffy held up her hands. "Remember Will," she said quickly. "You promised not to float me around, even if I made you mad."

"I'm not gonna float you, Buffy," Willow laughed.

"You should've seen the ole Willster," Xander said eagerly. "She was amazing, shut Cordelia right up."

"Shush," Willow said, smiling. Tara was walking up to the microphone.

"No really," Xander said, clueless to Willow's reason for the request. "You were great."

"No," Willow said slowly, pointing toward the stage. "We're making with the shushing because Tara's going to sing."

"Oh!" Xander said. "Shushing," he replied quickly when Buffy gave him a little poke.

Tara stepped up to the mic clutching the borrowed guitar in front of her like a shield. She stared out over the audience and before she could duck her head, Willow threw her arm up, waving wildly. Tara noticed her motion and her face transformed when she saw Willow watching.

_Love you_, Willow mouthed, and she knew Tara saw it because her grin kicked up another notch.

"Hi, I'm Tara," the blonde said softly. Her voice echoed smooth and sweet through the sound system. "Thanks for coming out."

She waited a beat and then her fingers began to dance over the strings of the cowboy's guitar, strumming a beautiful melody. When she lifted her head to begin to sing, Tara locked her gaze on Willow.

"_You by the light, is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side._

Willow felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, thinking of the night she'd met Tara beneath the streetlights.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm on the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified  
for the first time, and the last time, in my only life, life _

Willow clapped her hands over her heart; it was pounding so fiercely that it felt like it would bend her ribs. She found herself filled with a profound blend of pleasure and gratitude that Tara didn't feel lonely anymore.

_This could be good, its already better than that  
Thank you so much, babe, for never holding back  
Now I am all that you need, because you let me try _

Tara closed her eyes and threw her head back as she launched into the chorus again, setting her hair glowing like a halo. Willow gave a little breathless gasp at the sight of her girlfriend under the stage lights. _There's my angel_, she thought. _So beautiful. My love is so beautiful._

"Wow," Buffy said, pulling Willow from her reverie. The slayer looked from Tara to Willow and back again. "Tara devotion. That's intense stuff, Will."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed happily, looking at girlfriend, the girl who'd changed her entire world with one wave. "Don't I know it."

_You said it again, my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star _

_I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark _

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified, for the first time_

_And the last time, in my only life._

Tara opened her eyes again, catching Willow's gaze. She gave the redhead a little wink and began to rock a little bit to the melody of the song, relaxing into the charisma and confidence that had brought her such popularity as a busker.

_I only said it 'cause I mean it, oh I only mean it 'cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming, 'cause it keeps me up  
And holds me close whenever I'm without you  
_At those words Willow couldn't stop the little frown that crossed her face.

Being without Tara wasn't something she wanted to contemplate, but she didn't want to be dishonest with her girlfriend. She knew that if she told Tara about her mother's new rule about sleepovers without parental supervision, she would insist on staying at Giles' house so Willow wouldn't get in trouble. But Willow didn't care about trouble, she just wanted to wake up in the morning with Tara in her arms, for things to be the way they should be.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion, very word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love, and I'm terrified, for the first time, _

_And the last time, in my only life…life, life, in my only life._

The song came to an end and Tara lifted her fingers from the neck of the guitar and leaned closer to the microphone, her eyes still locked on Willow.

"Thank you," she said softly. Willow gave a little jump when she heard her girlfriend's voice whisper in her mind. _Thank you for loving me, Willow. I'll always love you._

There was a moment of silence as the two girls watched each other from across the room, and then the Bronze exploded with applause. People were cheering, and there were even a few whistles thrown into the mix. Tara held her hand up and gave a little wave, and then walked quickly across the stage to return the guitar to its owner. The cowboy was applauding with the rest of the crowd. He paused to take his instrument back with a nod, and then held a hand out toward Tara, driving the applause to new heights. Tara was smiling, blushing so profusely that Willow could see it from the audience.

When the accolades finally began to die down, Tara walked off the stage, hurrying back toward the table where Willow was eagerly waiting with Buffy and Xander. As soon as Tara came near, Willow reached out and pulled the still-blushing girl into her arms, murmuring praise and congratulations to her as Tara traced her fingers up and down Willow's back.

"You are so going to win that $250.00," Buffy said, sounding terribly pleased with herself.

Tara gave Willow a kiss on the cheek and then turned to look at the slayer. "I guess I should thank you for, uh, encouraging me," she said with a smile.

Willow laughed. "Is that what it was?"

"It looked more like a kidnapping to me," Xander replied, grinning broadly as he teased the slayer.

"Oh har, har," Buffy said archly.

They chatted for a few minutes, sending Xander to fetch another round of drinks from the scary bartender. When he came back they were still going full swing, discussing the number of performers left that night, and the slim odds that any of them could beat Tara's performance. The next act was a full band, members carried out amps, instrument stands, and pieces of a drum kit in a slow and cyclical progression, the five band members rotating in and out of the wings. Tara was fidgety next to Willow, bouncing from foot to foot as they watched this all going on. After the fidgeting went on a for a few minutes, Willow wondered if her girlfriend was still feeling uncomfortable with the crowd at the Bronze, or worse, if she was in some type of pain. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Tara spoke.

"Bathroom," she said urgently, gripping Willow's hand. "She's my buddy," Tara told Buffy and Xander. "Safety in numbers."

"Kay," Buffy said between sips of coke.

Xander gave them a vague wave; he was too busy staring at the curvy brunette on stage setting up her drums.

Tara gave Willow's hand a gentle squeeze and led them through the crowd toward the bathroom, weaving through the throng of people with an easy, athletic grace. The blonde kept up a speedy pace, forcing Willow to take two quick steps to keep up with every one of Tara's long strides.

"Baby," Willow said, giving Tara's hand a little squeeze. "I want to tell you something."

Tara slowed a bit, turning to look at Willow even as she steered them around a table of drunken guys who cheered at her as they walked by. "Yes, love?"

"I just wanted to say, I thought you were really brave tonight."

Tara came to a stop, a small smile curving her lips. "Willow," she chuckled. "I don't know if it really counts as brave considering Buffy had to carry me up there and everything."

"Huh?" Willow said, and then giggled. "No silly, during the vampire attack. Thank you for saving me, it was really brave."

The blonde reached out and laid a gentle hand on Willow's cheek. "Nobody messes with my girl," she murmured, cheeks flushing pink.

Willow turned her head to kiss the palm of Tara's hand and Tara gave a little jolt as if she'd been electrified, pulling Willow along as she began striding toward the bathroom again. They walked into the ladies room together. Tara walked toward a stall and Willow waited for her to go inside, but she just looked into it and walked away, glancing into each stall before returning to the door and throwing the deadbolt. When the door was firmly locked, Tara turned back to Willow, her cerulean eyes gone dark.

_Smoldering, _Willow realized with a nervous tension spreading through her belly. _She's smoldering…_ She felt desire curl like a hot wire in her belly.

"Do you have, uh, public restroom anxiety?" Willow squeaked.

Tara stepped toward her, still smiling, eyes half-closed, and shook her head.

"Do you feel okay?"

Tara's smile broadened and she nodded. "I feel great. It's just that there's something I've been meaning to do since the last time we were at the Bronze." She paused, taking another step closer to Willow, leaving their bodies only inches apart. "And since today has been all about the brave…"

Willow didn't have time to say a word as Tara swept her across the bathroom to press against the wall, kissing her passionately, almost greedily. The blonde slipped one hand around Willow's neck, fingers slipping into her hair, the other slide behind to grip the small of her back. With just a few seconds of eager kisses Willow's lips felt hot, almost enflamed, she groaned as Tara slowly sucked her lower lip into her mouth, sliding her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

A moment later, as Tara's tongue slid gently over the lip she'd just grazed, Willow wrapped her arms around her girl, hands following the curve of her back to slide down over the absolutely hot curves of Tara's bottom. Willow found herself pressed into the wall even harder, Tara moved her hands out of Willow's hair, from around her waist, and carefully slipped them under Willow's shirt, rubbing the smooth, warm skin of the redhead's stomach.

"Oh goddess," Tara panted into Willow's mouth. "You're so soft, so wonderful."

"Tara," Willow gasped, blushing a bit as her hips bucked uncontrollably every time Tara stroked her stomach.

Willow felt a pressure against her legs and moved her feet apart, holding back a cry as Tara's warm thigh pressed in, almost lifting her from the ground. Willow shuffled forward half a step, pressing herself more firmly against her girlfriend. The sensation, the radiating waves of fluttering heat, drove another soft moan from her. Tara's hands slipped higher and higher, tickling at the edge of her ribs, and then finally coming to a stop at the edge of her bra, brushing the soft and sensitive skin there over and over again.

"Please," Willow pleaded. "Oh, please, Tara." She wanted her girlfriend to know how much she wanted her. _All that I am, all that I have, is yours_, Willow thought.

Suddenly Tara's warm, strong hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing her straining nipples through the thin material of her bra. Willow cried out wordlessly, leaning forward to take Tara's mouth again, trying to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. The blonde rocked into her, keeping in rhythm with her gentle kneading of Willow's breasts. Willow slipped her hands under Tara's shirt, running her fingertips up and down her back in feathery caresses. Tara sighed happily, still kissing her, alternating between the soft, lush press of lips against lips, teasing tongue, the gentle nip of teeth. And then Tara's hands were gone, Willow began to pout at the loss of the gentle friction the blonde's thumbs had offered, but then felt Tara's fingertips slide under the sides of the bra, felt the lacy cloth tugged up, baring Willow's breasts beneath her shirt.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, _the redhead chanted to herself.

She cried out, grinding herself against Tara's thigh as she felt warm, soft palms cup her naked breasts, stroking, caressing. "Tara," she moaned, her voice low, breathless. "That, that's wonderful."

"You feel so good, Willow," Tara panted, thigh shifting faster and faster as her hips pumped against Willow's body. She gave a gentle squeeze and Willow threw her head back, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her nipples were so hard now that every brush of Tara's velvet soft skin against that engorged flesh was an absolutely torturous ecstasy.

She felt Tara's lips press against her neck, down onto her collarbone, feather-light brushes that left her shivering against the blonde. Her hair trailed along Willow's skin as she kissed her over and over, never pausing in the attention she was lavishing on Willow's breasts, on her steady rocking of the girl's slender frame. Tara was gasping over and over in the rhythm of her movement, her caresses. She crushed her mouth against Willow's, lovingly exploring ever corner with her tongue, and then moved back down to her collarbone again. After planting a few kisses along the edge of her neck, her mouth withdrew.

Willow felt a rush of cool air against her stomach, her chest, and then her mouth dropped open as she felt her left nipple drawn into a wondrously soft, wet, cocoon of warmth. She looked down at Tara, at her soul mate, gently sucking on her nipple.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, Willow cried out, pulling Tara tighter against her. "So good," she chanted over and over again, voicing little moans each time she felt the solid warmth of Tara's tongue flicking against her. "Oh god, so good."

"You taste so sweet, rosy girl," Tara murmured in a blur as she transferred her mouth to the other nipple, her free hand coming up to caress the abandoned breast.

"I love you," Willow said. As she spoke, Tara's teeth grazed her right nipple while her hand pinched the right. Willow voiced a shaking moan, could feel moisture pooling between her legs as Tara continue to rock beneath her. She felt the muscles in her stomach jumping in waves, felt a tension rising in her that she hadn't experienced since the first time she wound her magic with Tara's.

"So good, Tara," she sighed, reveling in the sound of Tara's name, laced with such passion, coming from her own lips. She squeezed Tara's bottom pulling her hips closer, and then let her hands slide back up Tara's sides, till they brushed the girl's bra-clad breasts. She moaned against Willow's chest, sending vibrations in little tickling waves, in ripples from her breast that radiated outward in ever- expanding rings of pleasure.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Tara dropped her leg, pulled her lips away from Willow's breast, and froze, staring up at the redhead.

"Out of service," Willow cried, grabbing Tara's cheeks and guiding the girl up to give her a passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue into Tara's mouth as she felt the blonde's hands move back onto her chest, kneading swiftly.

There was another knock and the girls sighed, pulling out of their kiss.

"Guys," Buffy said, her voice muffled by the steel door. "I'm really, really sorry, but I think you have to come out of there. You're breaking Xander from long distance."

Willow groaned and laid her head against Tara's shoulder, pouting as she felt her girlfriend gently slid her bra back down into place.

"Stupid Xander," she grumbled.

"It's all right," Tara murmured, her warm breath tickling Willow's ear. "We have time. I love you, love so much, Will."

"I love you too, baby," Willow said, she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips at Tara's words.

"If it helps any," Buffy called from the other side of the door. "I've got a check here for $250.00 dollars with your name on it."


	12. Chapter 12: Night

_Chapter Twelve: Night_

"I'm really, really, sorry," Buffy groaned.

The slayer was walking backwards down the street, her hands clenched up under her chin. She'd been apologizing over and over ever since they dropped Xander at home. The boy had been unusually quiet the whole way back from the Bronze, flushed and chuckling at odd moments.

"Buffy, it's oh-okay," Tara replied, cheeks tinged pink. "We're n-not mad."

"She's mad!" Buffy cried, stopping dead in the street and pointing at Willow.

Tara gave a little chuckle. "Willow's not mad."

She turned toward Willow, smiling that delicious crooked grin, but the moment Tara laid eyes on her it faltered.

"You're not, are you, Will?" Tara asked softly.

Willow watched her best friend and her girlfriend, her voice tooled into a carefully neutral expression. "I'm not mad," she replied. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_, Willow told herself silently. _Nothing to be embarrassed about, you have every right to make out with your girlfriend…_She closed her eyes as she felt heat creep into her cheeks. _Dammit._

"Urgh," Buffy said, stomping her foot. "See? Mad. I'm sorry."

"Willow," Tara said, giving the red head's hand a little squeeze. "There's nothing to be mad about, no harm done, right?"

"I'm not mad," Willow repeated, opening her eyes again. "There's no me-pout going on here." She gave a little grin but Buffy and Tara just stared at her. She sighed. "I'm just—"

"See?" Buffy said, she threw her hands up in the air and started walked back and forth drawing her arms back down and shoving them in their pockets. "It's so not my fault. You guys were gone for a while and Xander I started getting worried. Xander said maybe Cordelia was giving you guys a hard time, but I laughed and reminded him that you two are magical and float-y and if vampires didn't stand a chance, how would Cordelia?"

Buffy's hands went up as she turned away from them, and then back down into her pockets. "And then Xander asked what I thought you guys were doing and he got all blush-y and I told him to stop being a perv and he told me to prove him wrong so I came over to the bathroom and the door was locked and so I knocked." She spun back toward them, beet red. "And there's the slayer hearing but I didn't hear until it was too late. And then when I heard, I turned around and I must've made a face because Xander's mouth dropped open and he blushed even more cause he's a perv. And now you're mad."

"I'm not mad," Willow replied quietly. "I'm just a little embarrassed."

Buffy took a few gasping breaths. "How do you babble like this all the time?" She murmured, leaning over with her hands on her knees. "You must have amazing lung capacity. I bet you could climb Everest without oxygen, like a sherbet."

"I think you mean Sh-Sherpa," Tara said. Her voice shook and Willow winced.

"I was doing it again," Buffy said, still breathing hard. "Someone stop me or I'm gonna pass out."

"But I'm not embarrassed about us," Willow insisted, taking Tara's face in her hands. "Never about us, or anything that we do. I just don't want Buffy and Xander thinking about the things that we do. Does that make sense?"

"It wasn't very romantic," Tara replied in a tiny voice.

"Are you kidding?" Willow replied, eyes widening. "You saved my life, and then you serenaded me in front of, like, a hundred people, and then, well you know what happened next and we don't need to give Buffy unnecessary details, but it was absolutely beautiful and romantic and totally smokin' hot, and don't—"

Willow stopped when she found herself mumbling against Tara's lips. She dimly heard the sound of her girlfriend's skateboard hitting the ground and then Tara's arms were around her, pulling her close. After a long, sweet press of lip to silken lip, Tara gave her another, smaller kiss and leaned back."

"Don't ever think you're not romantic," she finished dully. "Wow. What was that for?"

"Because I luh-love you, and you're sweet," Tara replied, and then she giggled. "And I had to stop you somehow, I can't have you and Buffy b-both passing out from b-babble."

"Romantic and brilliant," Willow sighed happily.

"And smokin' hot?" Tara whispered with a little giggle.

"Totally," Willow nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

"Thank god we already dropped Xander off," Buffy chuckled. "He'd be spontaneously combusting right now."

"Buffy!" Willow cried. Tara's face reddened with an instantaneous blush.

"Well I'm right here," Buffy pouted. "And it's sure not like I'm gonna tell him or anything. But, no more making fun of me when I try to talk about Angel smoochies."

Tara giggled again and Willow grinned, bobbing up on the balls of her feet. "I love Tara giggles," she said happily, pulling her in for another kiss.

"What's funny?" Buffy said still pouting.

"I i-m-magined Angel's face if he heard you u-using the word smoochies," Tara replied.

"Oh," Buffy said, going wide-eyed.

Willow couldn't help it; she snorted and choked out, "Brooding smoochies," sending Tara into another burst of laughter.

The slayer crossed her arms, blushing furiously. "Not funny."

"S-sorry," Tara stammered. She pulled her arms behind her back, suddenly somber. "We were only k-kidding."

Willow chuckled and shook her head. "She's not mad." She turned to Buffy and found herself under the fully brunt of the combined pout and glare. Her mouth dropped open, but after a moment she managed to mutter, "Are you mad?"

Buffy gave a little shrug. "I'm not mad."

"I'm so sorry," Willow replied, wondering how she'd thought it would be okay to tease Buffy that way, especially after the thing with Angel and Ford. "I didn't mean…I was just teasing—"

She broke off as Buffy broke into loud pealing, laughter, bent nearly double as she slapped her knee. "I can't believe you fell for that!" The slayer howled. "Brooding smoochies is hilarious, why in the world would I be mad?"

"But you—" Willow began, pointed at Buffy, flabbergasted. "You, with the pout, and the glare, making all with the mad face—"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Wills," Buffy replied. "Sometimes its just too easy!"

Willow opened her mouth and then closed it again. _Turn about is fair play_, she thought. Without a word, the little redhead crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the street, pushing out her lower lip in classic Willow-pout form.

"You're not mad," Buffy crowed.

Willow didn't reply. Without taking her eyes off the ground, she turned her back on her girlfriend and the slayer, faking a little sniffle. There was a long moment of silence, and then she felt a little tickle on the back of her head. Willow had to hold back a squeak when Tara's laughter echoed in her head.

_You're such a faker. _

Willow resisted the urge to stick out her tongue and bounce on the balls of her feet. The silence continued on. She heard something scrape against the asphalt and realized Buffy must be scuffing her shoe.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said.

"And you're so easy!" Willow cried triumphantly, spinning around with a grin so broad her cheeks ached.

Buffy's mouth opened and closed over and over again like she was a fish flopping on the shore. As she gaped her cheeks grew more and more flushed. Willow felt a nervous stir in her belly. What if she'd pushed the slayer too far?

The best friends opened their mouths simultaneously, but before they could speak, Tara was standing in between them, arms held out to keep them from moving.

"N-nobody say anything," she said softly, a wry smile curving her lips. "I don't think I can handle another round of the 'I'm mad but I'm really not' game. So how about we all agree that you're both m-masters of trickery and leave it at that?"

"Can we be mistresses instead of masters?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, nodding. "Mistresses are alluring and mysterious."

"And girls," Willow supplied.

"Yeah and girls," Buffy echoed.

"Mistresses it is then," Tara said.

She laughed and Willow and Buffy were swept up as well. The three girls stood laughing under the streetlights until Willow's belly was sore. She straightened, groaning, rubbing her stomach. Buffy was hugging herself, muttering about how laughter shouldn't really give that 'punched in the stomach' feeling. And Tara was still chuckling away, watching them with that wonderful half-smile. _Built for joy_, Willow thought, and was amazed at her girl. _Despite everything, it's part of her essence, her DNA. Joyful soul. _Willow grabbed Tara's hand and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Love you," she murmured.

Tara kissed the tip of her nose. "Love being loved, love you more every second."

"As cutie-cute as you two are," Buffy said, blushing, "We better keep moving. I'd rather not have another vampy adventure tonight."

"And it's g-getting late," Tara said wistfully, giving Willow's hand a squeeze. "I better head back to Giles' house. I don't want to be a b-bother, you know, keep him from getting his rest?"

Willow stayed glued to the spot, clinging to Tara's hand. They were all standing together on the corner of a four-way interchange that was well lit, and, of course, manicured in true Sunnydale 'covering up the horror' style. But for Willow there were only two paths, one that would bring Tara home with her, to snuggles and smoochies, and one that would take her away. Away to Giles, it was true, but still a solitary path in the dark, one that would leave them both lonely. She wanted to say screw Sheila. She wanted to be the rebel who didn't care about the prying eyes of her neighbor or her parents' disappointment. Willow opened her mouth to tell Tara her parents were gone, to invite her home, but then closed her mouth again.

"I know," Tara murmured, leaning her head against Willow's. "I'm going to miss you too. Try and have a good night with your folks, and we'll be together in the morning."

Willow didn't answer. She could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Tara was just so sweet, so wonderful, trying to comfort her. _But if she knew_, Willow thought.

"I'll be safe, I have my trusty steed." She held up her skateboard. Willow still couldn't speak; she knew her voice would be thick, heavy with tears. "I'll even make pancakes again," Tara said softly. Willow could feel the lightest brush on her cheek as her girlfriend's lips curved in smile.

"Yay, pancakes!" Buffy cried.

Tara chuckled in Willow's ear, and Willow turned to see her girlfriend grinning broadly.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy groaned. "It's the slayer hearing, it makes me all with the eavesdropping…and what are eaves and why am I dropping them?"

Tara's sweet laughter pealed through the air like a bell.

"I love you, I'll miss you, I love you," Willow breathed, swept up again in the wonder of her girl. Tomorrow she would tell Tara about Sheila's new rule, but for tonight, she would let her angel, her mermaid, surf back to Giles' and hope the girl would have a peaceful night's rest. Tonight there would be no woe for her happy, prize-winning girl.

"Get my girl h-home, safe for me, Buffy," Tara said, looking at the little slayer with a kind smile. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Willow's cheek again—whisper soft. "Goodnight love."

Tara took a step back and laid her board on the ground. As she stepped up on it, Willow took a stumbling step forward. _Come home with me, my parents are gone. Come home with me, come home with me and share my bed. And that even sounded dirty in my own head_, Willow thought, trying not to blush._ Come home with me, I wanna wake up in your arms._ But the thoughts were her own, she didn't reach out, didn't share them in Tara's mind. Willow stared up at her love, the beautiful blonde smiling down at her from the skateboard, and clasped her hands together.

"Will you call me when you get home?" Willow asked plaintively.

"Of course I will, make sure the ringer downstairs is off so I don't bother your folks," Tara replied.

Willow just nodded.

"Night, Buffy," Tara said, never taking her eyes off of Willow. _I love you rosy girl, _she mouthed silently.

Willow dimly heard Buffy murmur goodnight, sounding wry and amused, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Tara. The blonde gave one long, languid kick that sent her sailing off down the street toward Giles' place. Willow was about to call out to her, to tell her to be careful, when Tara turned on the board, rolling backward down the street as she had on the night they met, blowing kisses. Willow pressed her hand to her lips and blew a kiss back, and laughed when Tara mimed snatching it from the air, pressing to her cheek, her lips, finally to her heart. She stood on her tiptoes and waved to Tara, until Tara gave one last wave in return and spun back around, kicking off into the night.

Willow watched until her view of Tara was lost to the darkness, but didn't move, just stared off down the street. A hand gripped her shoulder and she gave a loud squeal, turning to find Buffy standing behind her.

"Hey Will," Buffy said with a little smile. "I was gonna say sorry for scaring you but I don't think we should start that game up again, especially since there's no Tara around to bring us to our senses." Willow returned Buffy's grin and nodded. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah," Willow said sadly.

Tara had done it to be sweet, turning to wave to her as she sailed away. As Willow's heart was warmed, at the same time she felt a little stab of sorrow, thinking of the days she'd spend pining over Tara, back when she was Willow's mystery girl, until they were reunited that night outside the Bronze. Being away from Tara hurt, it was a physical ache that was eased by the knowledge that they could spend extra time together when Willow's parents were out of town. But now, because of her mother, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"Home," Willow said hollowly, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey," Buffy said tentatively, squeezing Willow's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Willow replied, giving a little shrug. Buffy was watching her with such concern that she felt a little burst of guilt. "No," she admitted.

"Aw," Buffy said, smiling at her best friend as she reached out and pretending to land a light punch on her chin. "Who would've guessed that my shy little friend, Miss Willow Rosenberg, would turn out to be such a complete and total romantic?"

"Buffy," Willow whined, smiling even as she fought tears.

"Come on," Buffy replied, lying and arm around Willow's shoulder and steering her off down the road toward home. "You'll get to see her tomorrow, and she'll make us all pancakes, and everything will be better."

"I guess so," Willow replied. A cool breeze kicked up around them, set her hair tickling against her cheek. Willow let herself imagine, just for a moment, that it was Tara's hair, not her own. She looked up at the sky, watching thin bands of cloud pushed out toward the sea, revealing the stars.

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Buffy asked.

There was no teasing in her tone, no mirth. Willow turned to look at her best friend and saw that Buffy was watching the sky too, looking thoughtful.

"I love her," Willow replied simply.

"I know you do," Buffy said, her voice quiet, suddenly serious, as if she didn't want to break the spell of the breeze and the clouds and the sky. "She loves you too, you know, Will? A lot. You should see how she looks at you, how she watches you. It's…"

She trailed off and Willow wondered what Buffy was thinking. She and Xander had been so wonderful about her coming out, so supportive, more than she ever could've dreamed. But it was very, very new, a new Willow really, that they were getting to know. Part of her still worried that her friends would freak.

"It's a beautiful thing," Buffy said finally. "I'm really happy for you, Will."

The redhead stopped in her tracks and threw her arms around Buffy, pulling the slayer close. "Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for being my best friend, and for accepting me."

"Of course, Will," Buffy replied, her voice choked with emotion. "You're like my sister, you know? I love you."

"Love you too, Buff." Willow gave her best friend one more squeeze and then they started walking again, watching the sky.

They walked along in silence until they reached Willow's house. The entire neighborhood was quiet at such a late hour, but her house was the only one without any sign of life, even the porch light was dark.

"Thanks for walking me home, Buffy," Willow said softly, stepping onto the rough cement of her parents' driveway.

"Sure," Buffy nodded, sounding distracted. "Uh, Will?" She asked.

"Yeah Buff?"

"Where's your Dad's car? I thought he didn't park it in the garage because the air gets stale and eats the paint or something?"

"My mom told him about some article where they link garages to oxidation," Willow said, forcing a note of dismissal into her voice. "I told him he should check repeat studies, but he always listens to mom."

"So they're out then?"

"Uh…yeah," Willow replied.

"And when are they coming back?" Buffy asked, stressing the 'when'.

"Tonight?" Willow answered hopefully.

Buffy walked around to face Willow, planting her hands on her hips. "You're a terrible liar, and you know you're a terrible liar. What I don't get, though, is why are you making with the lies in the first place? What's up?"

Willow sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "My parents got accepted to some conference in Boston, and they won't be back till Tuesday."

Buffy's face immediately brightened. "Oh, well that's cool, right? Because no parents means no questions and Tara can come and stay…" Buffy trailed off and her face fell, brow furrowing with confusion. "Except that you let Tara go to Giles'…and I don't get it."

"Yeah, I don't either," Willow replied, chuckling weakly. "I never have understood my mother."

"Okay, now I'm really lost."

Willow sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, hugging her legs with her chin on her knees. She felt like she was going to cry again, and she didn't want to, not after she'd had such a wonderful, no, such an absolutely, earth-shatteringly amazing, night with Tara.

"Help me out here, Will," Buffy said, settling down on the ground next to her.

"One of our nosey neighbors saw Tara and I going in and out while the 'rents were gone," Willow explained. "My mom assumed it was you staying the night, and told me that if I get lonely while they're gone, I have to stay at your house. I can't have anyone over without adult supervision."

Buffy mirrored Willow's pose, pulling her knees up under her chin. "Well that's craptastic," she replied.

"To put it mildly." Willow felt another wave of sorrow wash over her. "I don't know how to tell Tara. Or if I even should tell Tara. She's only got a few more days with Giles, so what happens then? Where will she go if she can't stay with me?"

"She'll stay with me," Buffy said firmly. "I'll pout at my mom for a day straight if I have to. And that's exactly where you're staying tonight. Come on," she said, standing and pulling Willow to her feet. "Slumber party at the Summers house."

Willow felt a little surge of happiness at the thought, but then shook her head. "I can't go, Buffy."

"But your mom said—"

"I know," Willow replied, giving Buffy's hand a little squeeze. "But I can't, Tara's gonna call. She'll be worried if I don't answer."

Buffy smiled. "Just call her and tell her…" she trailed off and the smile vanished. "And that would be the opposite of you not wanting to tell Tara."

"It would indeed," Willow nodded. "But thanks for offering, Buffy." The slender redhead looked up at her house and sighed. "It's not like it'll be the first time I've spent the night alone at home."

Buffy didn't say anything, just fidgeted for a moment. With a little shrug she pulled Willow into her arms.

"I better head home, you know Mom—she'll be watching the time like a hawk even though we're on Thanksgiving break." Buffy took a deep breath and let it back out again with a long sigh. "I'm sorry you'll be lonely, Will."

Willow felt her eyes well with tears again. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Buffy," she said softly. "Don't say anything to Tara, I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise."

"I won't," Buffy agreed, releasing Willow and taking a step back toward the street. "But you really should tell her, Willow. Tara will understand."

"Tomorrow," Willow agreed, wringing her hands. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Buffy nodded, still looking serious. "I'll try not to be so early, and no plotting against you with your mom," she teased.

Buffy smiled. "If we're getting pancakes you can wake me up as early as you want, Willster."

"Just remember that tomorrow."

"I will," Buffy laughed. She waved her hands at Willow. "Now in with you, I have to make sure you're all safe and sound before I take off or Tara will float me into orbit."

"She won't float you," Willow groaned, even as she giggled. "Good night, Buffy." She turned and began walking toward her front door, pausing on the stoop and looking back at her best friend. "Be careful going home, and thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy grinned. "I'm awesome, but no one will ever know because my mom is going to kill me for missing curfew. Inside, door locked, safe Willow!" She ordered.

"Here I go," Willow replied.

She unlocked the door and walked inside, flipping on the living room light with one had as she waved goodbye to Buffy with the other. The slayer waved in return. When Willow closed the door and locked it she moved to the window, watching her friend run off into the night.

"I'm home," Willow called to the empty house, turning away from the night. "Did you miss me?" There was, of course, no answer. "That's what I thought," she murmured, and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She left the light on so the house wouldn't feel so empty.

"This is not creepy," Willow sang to herself as she climbed, soft and slightly off-key, as the wind outside set the house to creaking and settling. "I've been home alone a million times."

Despite what she considered to be a very soothing refrain, Willow's body wouldn't listen to her brain. She still felt nervous, tremble-y, leaving behind the bright light of the living room for the darkened stairs. As soon as she reached the landing she flicked on the stairwell light and walked toward her bedroom. _Punishment for leaving me home yet again, and for depriving me of smoochies,_ Willow though sourly. _Let's see how you like next month's light bill._

She turned on her bedroom light before she walked into the room, sliding her hand along the wall to feel for the switch wither her fingertips. The soft lamplight brightened the room but Willow sighed. All she could see was home empty it was. She walked slowly across the room, her feet dragging on the floor, till she reached her desk. Her fish darted around their bowl, little blurs of color in the water.

"Hey guys," Willow said softly. "I would say you're glad to see me, but I know that's just me being all anthropomorphic because I'm lonely and I wish that someone missed me."

She measured food carefully into the palm of her hand and put the bottle down, pinching flakes in her free hand to fall lightly into the bowl. "Tara misses me, and I miss her." Willow paused and shook her head, dusting off the clinging flakes on her palm into the water.

The fish slowed, circling in larger, more leisurely arcs. "Look at you guys, all relaxed and happy. You missed the food even if you didn't miss me, huh?"

Willow changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, trying to think like her fish, slow and sated. She walked back to her bedroom, and sat on the end of her bed. The wind had died down and so the house was still, perfectly quiet, and that just made her solitude worse somehow. Tara still hadn't called. Had she forgotten? Had she fallen asleep? Willow plucked at the edge of her nightshirt, biting her lip. She'd just lie down. She would wait. If Tara called—a little grin curved Willow's mouth at the thought. If Tara called, then they would talk, and maybe she'd convince her lovely girl to sing her to sleep. And if she didn't, Willow winced at the thought. If she didn't, Willow would let herself sleep, and it would be morning. _And I'll get to see my girl_.

Willow used her legs to push backward on the bed, falling back onto her pillows without a sound. She lay there for a moment, willing her active brain to quiet, but then sat up like she'd been shocked and then leapt out of the bed. Feeling a hot prickle of guilt, Willow looked down the stairs at the lights blazing in the house and closed her door on the sight. She turned the lock, checking the door handle twice to make sure the lock held. Satisfied, she crawled back into the bed.

She tried lying curled on her side, but the small of her back began to ache, so Willow turned onto her back. The Tara pillow was cool under Willow's arm. She pulled it close and breathed in, but there was no hint of the honeysuckle scent of her girl. Willow sat up and pulled the failed pillow into her lap.

"Stupid mom with her stupid rules," she grumbled, punching at her pillow to fluff it and then throwing herself flat on her back on the bed. "No Tara to give me snuggles and smoochies so I can sleep. It's just stupid."

_Tara._ Willow thought of the firm, warm grip of the blonde's hand as she'd pulled Willow into the bathroom. The soft half-smile, the shock and sudden pulse of desire as Tara had pushed her up against the wall. _Tara_, Willow thought. Unconsciously, her hands slipped up to her nightshirt, teasing at the buttons, slipping them open slowly as she remembered the feeling of Tara's lips on her neck, her collarbone, the insistent warmth of the girl's nimble fingers on her chest.

Willow gave a little gasp at the feeling of her own warm hands sliding up her stomach. Her nightshirt was completely open now, exposing her chest to the air. She felt her nipples harden instantly, felt an ache that spread from her mouth to the apex of her thighs. Goosebumps spread over Willow's skin as she moved her hands up in down in long, lazy sweeps, brushing the underside of her breasts with each pass. She'd never touched herself before, but thoughts of Tara let her abandon nerves, vanquished the stab of guilt that plagued her when she thought of her mother's pronouncement. Another pass and she allowed her hands to brush up the sensitive skin of her breast, the barest contact over her nipples tearing a low moan from Willow's throat. She closed her eyes and imagined that Tara was straddling her waist, imagined that it was her strong, warm hands caressing here, tugging gently there.

"Tara," she murmured.

There was a tension building in her belly as she teased her own nipples. Willow's breath was coming in little gasping bursts and she gave her right nipple a particularly strong tug, imagining Tara's mouth. Her free hand snaked down to the waist of her pajama bottoms.

_No, _Willow thought suddenly, sitting bolt upright in bed. _No, the first…the first time I feel this, I want it to be Tara._ She smiled at the thought of it. Someday, she would…be with Tara. Joy coursed through her at the idea of sharing herself so completely with her love, her soul mate. The thought repeated in her head as she buttoned up her nightshirt, hands trembling with the adrenaline coursing through her body. As if the thought had summoned her love, the phone rang as Willow fastened the last button.

"Tara?" She said, lifting the phone to her ear.

"What would you've said if I said no?" Tara laughed softly. "It might've been someone calling for your parents."

"I didn't think of that," Willow said. She felt a slow blush creep up her cheeks and tried to shrug it off, it wasn't as if she'd done anything.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Fine!" Willow squeaked. "Why do you ask?"

"You sound a little breathless," she replied. When she spoke again her voice was soft, tinged with worry. "Did I wake you? I'm sor—"

"No," Willow said quickly, her voice echoed in her room and she cringed, knowing how loud her voice must've sounded over the line. "No," she repeated, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't asleep yet. I was…thinking about you, about tonight."

There was a long moment of silence. Willow opened her mouth to say something, anything to fill the awkwardness of the moment. _Now Tara thinks I'm a perv,_ she thought miserably.

"You were?" Willow was shocked to hear the smile in Tara's voice.

"Yeah," Willow replied softly, feeling shy.

There was another pause, and when Tara spoke again she was so faint Willow couldn't hear her.

"What, baby?" Willow asked.

"I said me too," Tara admitted. Willow shivered. Her girlfriend's voice was deep, melodious. "You tasted so sweet, rosy girl."

A soft groan escaped Willow's lips and she blushed again, crossing her legs and trying not to squirm. "Tara, you were so wonderful," she whispered.

"I wish I was there," Tara replied.

"Me too," Willow agreed. She imagined Tara hands, her mouth, and felt sweat beading on her forehead. Willow took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "But we'll see each other first thing tomorrow, right?"

"First thing," Tara said, but she sounded hesitant. "Will Buffy and Xander be upset if you wake them up early again?"

"Buffy has made it very clear that anything that leads to her having funny-shape pancakes is acceptable, even mornings."

"I'm flattered," Tara laughed.

"You should be. Usually Buffy only gets up early for an apocalypse."

"I'm double-flattered then," the blonde replied wryly.

They talked for a few more minutes, discussing what fun the coming day might bring. Soon their conversation was punctuated with soft yawns. Tara told Willow that they should hang up, get some rest, but Willow wasn't ready to let her girl off the phone just yet.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Willow asked softly.

"Willow," Tara giggled.

"No," she replied earnestly. "Really. I don't know if I can fall asleep otherwise."

"Are you all cuddled up?" Tara asked.

The little redhead lay back in the bed, pulling her sheets and blankets up to her chin and snuggling into the pillows.

"I am now," Willow said.

"Close your eyes," Tara murmured. Willow closed them; willing herself to breathe deep, breathe slow. "Keep 'em closed. And remember, you might not be able to see me, but I'm right there with you."

"I can feel it," Willow sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time since she'd walked in her parents' door. "I can feel you with me."

"I love you, Willow," Tara replied.

"Love you too," Willow yawned. And then Tara began to sing.

"_You by the light, is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it, through the lonely, to the other side."_

Willow was asleep and dreaming before Tara reached the chorus.


	13. Chapter 13: And Day

_Chapter Thirteen: And Day_

When Willow woke up in the morning she was tangled in the blankets, clutching her phone to her chest. Feeling instantly wide-awake, grinning at the thought of seeing her girl, she gave the phone receiver an impulsive kiss. _Just a placeholder for the real thing_, she thought to herself. Willow was still giggling when she got into the shower.

Before she knew it, Willow washed, dressed, and walking with Buffy to Xander's. True to her word, the slayer didn't put up any argument at being woken up early, though she was quiet and obviously groggy as they started off down the street. They found the boy sitting on the stoop outside his house.

"I'm sorry," he said convulsively, rising to his feet and blushing furiously.

"I'm not mad, Xander," Willow replied, smiling.

"Is she mad?" Xander asked, turning to Buffy.

"Oh no," the little slayer grumbled. "I had enough of that last night. Willow, Xander is really sorry, aren't you?" The dark hair boy nodded. "Willow," Buffy said.

She spoke so forcefully Willow felt herself stiffen into a straighter posture in response. "Yeah Buff?"

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Not a bit," Willow grinned.

"Excellent," Buffy replied, throwing her hands in the air. "Now that we have all that nonsense out of the way, let's get to Giles's house before he eats all my delicious, delicious pancakes."

"Tara's making pancakes again?" Xander asked, smiling.

"You betcha," Willow said. "All though I don't know if you'll get any, Xander. She's pretty upset…"

Xander's mouth dropped open. "No food for hungry Xander?"

"Willow," Buffy scolded, giving the redhead a gentle elbow in the ribs. "Not nice to tease hungry Xander."

"You were really kidding?"

Willow laughed at the expression of relief that bloomed on his face. "Yes, Xander, I was kidding. I think I would be violating some kind of human rights law to deprive a growing teenage boy of food."

"Thank goodness," he sighed.

When they got to Giles's the watcher was already up, having a cup of tea in the living room while Tara cooked. Before Buffy could tease him the watcher held up a hand, shaking his head.

"I know, I know," he said dryly. "I'm a terrible fascist overlord forcing a poor teenager to do my pancake-y bidding. I'll have you know that I tried to get up early and beat Tara to the kitchen, and she was already in there making pancakes."

"I was just going to admire the lack of sweater-vest," Buffy said archly, settling to the couch. "A good button-down shirt is a terrible thing to cover up.

"Indeed," Giles said stiffly, but Willow could see his lips curling in a small smile at the corners while he took a long sip of his tea.

"Kitchen," Willow chimed, turning away from Buffy's pout and Xander's snort of mirth.

Tara had clearly been busy in the kitchen. A huge mound of pancakes already filled the largest platter Giles owned. Willow kissed her gently on the cheek and Tara turned her head so they could share a second kiss on the lips.

"Morning," Willow sighed happily.

"And good morning to you."

Willow slipped an arm around Tara's waist and looked down into the frying pan. The shape choices were quite different this morning—hearts, music notes, guitars, and stars were cooking on the griddle.

"Those are new," Willow said.

"Yep," Tara said brightly. "Fresh and new pancakes for a fresh and new day." A flush crept across her cheeks.

"Decided to go with a new design?"

"Well," Tara said softly, stroking a fingertip over the back of Willow's hand, making the red haired girl shiver, "It seemed only appropriate after the amazing night we had last night at the Bronze."

Willow felt a blush crawl up her own neck and nodded her head until she could find the breath to speak. "Only appropriate. Tasty and delicious pancakes to celebrate-"

"To celebrate tasty and delicious Willow," Tara said in a soft voice, grinning that delicious crooked grin.

"Naughty girl," Willow replied, giggling nervously.

Buffy and Xander were on their best behavior when the saw the breakfast fare, not a hint of teasing from either of them, though Giles did seem to have to clean his glasses a bit more than usual when Willow insisted on feeding Tara bits of heart-shaped pancake.

After breakfast Tara went into the kitchen to wash dishes and Buffy gave Willow the wide-eye, jerking her head toward the kitchen. Willow shrugged, puzzled, until the slayer slowly mouthed: 'New house rules?' The slim redhead opened her mouth and then closed it again. She knew Buffy was right, but they'd been having such a great morning, Tara was so happy. Surely there wasn't any need to spoil the fun now?

Willow mouthed 'later' in reply, and ignored the stern glance the slayer threw in her direction. She decided to join Tara in the kitchen anyway, washing as Tara dried, but Willow made no mention of her mother's new rule.

The rest of that day passed the same way. After breakfast they wandered around downtown, stopping in different shops. They ate lunch at the Espresso Pump, leaving Buffy and Willow giddy with the mocha-love while Tara, and surprisingly enough, Xander, enjoyed hot herbal tea instead. The gang did some early evening slaying, taking out two rather clueless vamps, and then headed back to Giles's house for pizza and movies. Willow skillfully ignored Buffy's attempts to get her to tell Tara her secret, even as guilt started worry girl gnawing away. Leaving her girlfriend that night was harder than ever, Willow had to fight back tears as they hugged and kissed, grateful when she could let them fall as she walked home with Buffy and Xander. Neither of her friends said a word, Buffy slid her arm around Willow's waist and Xander slipped one over her shoulders, offering their silent support as they walked her to an empty house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Monday Giles had a special treat in store. When Willow arrived with the others for breakfast they found Tara in the living room watching Discovery Channel. She'd woken to find Giles already busy in the kitchen, working on piles of eggs and bacon, he'd even dug out his old waffle machine, filling the house with the smell of warm, honeyed batter. The result was an absolutely delicious repast, though Willow admitted to herself that somehow it wasn't the same without Tara's funny-shape pancakes.

When the food was finally polished off and Buffy and Xander were wallowing around on the carpet like walruses, bemoaning their overindulgence, Tara insisted on cleaning up and doing the dishes. Before Willow could offer to help, Giles was on his feet, gathering dishes. The watcher and the runaway stood side by side in the kitchen, chatting about Joseph Campbell's Power of Myth as they washed and dried. It was a moment of perfect ease, and Willow couldn't help the little prickle of fear she felt. Tara had gained so much, but in just a few days she would lose it again. And there was nothing Willow could do but hope that Tara would survive it.

Slayer metabolism in full swing, Buffy was ready to head out after an hour of recovery, but before she could plan out a network of shops to hit, Giles announced that he had a place in mind for them to visit, one that he thought Tara would enjoy very much. Surprisingly there was no trace of the patented Buffy pout, until they all squeezed in Giles' car and Buffy and Xander realized where they were being taken—Sunnydale High.

The watcher ignored their protests, their stammering surprise, calmly smiling as he headed toward the school. When they arrived, Buffy and Xander were still muttering about the injustice of having to be at school while they were on vacation. Giles pulled into the faculty lot and parked the car, graciously inviting Willow and Tara to accompany him. He told Buffy and Xander they could wait in the car if being on campus was too much to bear. Willow and Tara hurried off after Giles, both girls giggling when they heard the car doors open and close again as Buffy and Xander called out for them to wait up.

Giles took Tara on a quick tour of the campus, kindly pausing to give time for Willow to show Tara Ms. Calendar's computer lab where she spent so many happy school hours. Buffy took them to the gym, telling Tara stories of her brief time as a cheerleader, and Xander, of course, insisted that they go by the cafeteria. When they finished their once over of the campus, Giles took him to their final destination: the school's library.

He pushed open the double doors and Tara's mouth dropped open. She murmured in an awed voice that three of her school libraries back home would've fit in to the space. Willow bounced on her feet, hands gripped under her chin and smiling wide enough to split her cheeks. Her girlfriend was just too cute for words. Giles was clearly delighted by Tara's reaction; he walked back to the blonde and took her hand, smiling more broadly than Willow had ever seen. He took Tara over to his desk, pointing out the rare book cage. Tara ran her hands over the pale gray marble countertop, still gaping at the variety of books.

"As opposed as I am to spending my vacation away from school actually being at school, especially in the library," Buffy drawled, throwing an arm over Willow's shoulder, "I have to admit this was pretty awesome of the G-man."

"Yeah," Willow said, still smiling broadly. "Look at her, she's so happy."

"You two really are perfect for each other," Xander said softly.

"Thanks, Xand," Willow replied.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "You're both really weird. Who else gets so excited over books?"

"Hah, hah, Xander," Willow replied. She never took her eyes off of her happy girl. They could tease all they liked—everyone knew that bibliophiles were hot. Willow settled down onto the desk in the center of the library to watch her lovely Tara.

As time went on, and Giles still lead Tara slowly through his collection, showing her book after book. Willow watched, blushing, as he handed her the thin blue volume that she knew held Shiva's words of love for Radha, the cow-herding maiden, beckoned by music to his side. Buffy and Xander took Giles's keys and proclaimed their intent to hold a rousing game of kickball in the hallway. The watcher's eyes widened and he followed them out of the library, imploring them to take their game outside so no damage would be caused to the glass cases that lined the hallway leading to the library.

"Good luck, there G-man," Willow giggled quietly.

She walked up the staircase and slid her hands around Tara's waist, leaning her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey baby," she told Tara.

"Hi Will," Tara replied, leaning back and rubbing her cheek against Willow's. "This was so nice of Giles. This library is amazing."

"He does have a lot of cool stuff," Willow agreed. "There's one thing in here that is particularly beautiful and precious."

"Really?" Tara asked, turning in Willow's arms and batting her lashes. "Is it some rare first edition?"

"First and only," Willow said, nodding. "The marvelous mystery of the beautiful Tara."

"That's an odd title," Tara laughed. She leaned forward and pressed her warm, soft mouth to Willow's. When they parted she stayed close, leaning forehead to forehead. "But I have a feeling I'd really enjoy the story."

"I hope so," Willow replied, it's my favorite."

They kissed again, soft and sweet, and then Willow walked with Tara around the rest of the library, gathering books the blonde was interested in so Willow could check them out for her. A bedraggled looking Giles appeared a short while later and told them it was time to go, before Buffy and Xander caused any irreparable damage for him to try and explain away. He happily checked the pile of books out to Willow, and the group headed back to the apartment.

Buffy and Xander hung out for a little while, but Buffy had to go home for a mandatory mommy-daughter dinner, and so he offered to accompany her on the walk home. When they left, Giles announced that he would be preparing dinner that evening, and told the girls they should feel free to relax.

Tara led Willow into the room she could call her own for four more days and they sat together on the day bed, reading Roethke. Willow blushed furiously, squeezing Tara's hand as the blonde girl read _I Knew a Woman_ in a throaty whisper, staring at Willow with darkened eyes. As she finished the poem she laid the book on the bed and drew Willow into her arms, kissing her fervently.

Giles called them to dinner all too soon, the fettuccini and salad he'd prepared were delicious, but Willow only half-tasted it, watching Tara's graceful movements as she delicately cut and twirled her pasta, licked the rich white sauce from her full lips.

Dinner was quickly consumed and the girls fled back to the guest room, poetry punctuated with kisses until well after nightfall, when Buffy came on slaying rounds and offered to walk Willow home. With one last kiss, and a thick twinge of regret at the realization she still hadn't told Tara why they had to be apart, Willow let her best friend lead her out the door and take her home.

As she had each night since her parents left, Willow went to bed with every light blazing on the path to her bedroom. She brushed her teeth and laid down fully dressed. Willow couldn't remember a time when her life had felt so divided. Each day with Tara was bliss, but each night without her was an aching loneliness.

_Tomorrow,_ Willow thought as sleep finally claimed her. _I have to tell Tara tomorrow._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_

"So, is today the day again?"

Willow sighed in the chill of early-morning Sunnydale air, not meeting Buffy's eye. "Please don't be mad at me," she said softly. "I'm angry enough at myself, I don't need help, promise."

Buffy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, hands shoved deep into the pockets of designer jeans. "I'm not mad at you, Willow. I'm just worried. You're my best friend, and Tara's my friend too. I'm worried that she's going to be hurt that you've kept this secret for three days."

"Don't you think I'm worried about that too?" Willow sat on the ground and pressed her face to her knees.

"You have to tell her today, Willow."

She heard Buffy settle down next to her on the sidewalk. "I know. She's just so happy, and it's only until Friday. I just didn't want to do anything to ruin this week for her."

"And?" Buffy asked softly.

"And what?" Willow replied, lifting her now tear-stained face from her knees.

"Come on, Will," Buffy said wryly. "Best friend here."

Willow just stared at Buffy for a moment. She found herself wondering if Buffy could hear the rapid beat of her heart, the shallow respirations. _We could train her to be a walking lie detector,_ Willow mused. _Great if she ever decided to be a cop._ She dismissed the random thought with a shake of her head.

"And I'm worried about what she'll do when she finds out."

"What do you mean?" Buffy's brow was furrowed so deeply Willow wondered if the creases would ever go away.

"She'll be on the street all the time, Buffy. I know she puts on a brave face, but it was starting to get to her. If she can't get a break, if she can't rest, even with me, even if it's just for a night, or a few days, what's going to happen? She'll change, Buffy. Living in that type of tension, that type of fear, every single day. It'll change her." Willow was sobbing, gasping for breath between words.

"She can stay with me," Buffy replied. "I'll talk to my mom, Willow. She won't say no."

"Can we take that chance, Buff?" Willow replied. "I love your mom, she's great, but what if she doesn't feel right keeping that secret?" She swiped a hand under her streaming nose and grimaced, wiping the back of her hand on the bottom of her pants leg. "We'd have to ask Tara anyway." She laughed hollowly. "And I can't do that because I didn't tell her. Why didn't I just tell her, Buffy?"

She dissolved into tears again and Buffy reached out and rubbed a gentle hand on her back until she quieted.

"Thanks," Willow murmured.

"You've got to stop beating yourself up. What's done is done. You had your reasons, and I'm sure that Tara will understand."

"Do you really think so?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Come on," Buffy said, giving her a gentle elbow to the side. "She's Tara."

"Watch it, you," Willow teased. "Or I'm gonna put you on a moratorium for Tara compliments too."

Buffy blushed furiously. "Not that there's anything wrong with loving the girls, but you know me, Will. The boys get me every time, though I'd probably be better off if they didn't."

Willow didn't say anything, she just laughed.

"Come on," Buffy groaned, rising to her feet and holding out a hand to Willow. "Let's get going."

"Thanks Buffy," Willow replied.

They started walking down the street in silence, and then Buffy spoke. "You are going to tell her today, right?"

"Right," Willow agreed. "After breakfast?" She asked plaintively.

"I suppose so," the slayer said. "Ooh!" She cried suddenly.

Willow jumped, clutching her chest. "What? Where is it? Where's the demon-y foe?" She spun around in a circle until she heard Buffy laughing. "Hey!" She cried, indignant.

"Sorry," Buffy chuckled. "Can't help it. I had an idea 'ooh' and you assumed it was a deadly threat 'ooh'. You're becoming quite the demon hunter."

"Yes, let's pretend that my reaction wasn't to panic and spin around in a circle," Willow replied. "I appreciate that. Now, about that idea 'ooh'?"

"Why don't you and Tara spend the night tonight? We'll have a girls-only slumber party, and it'll give Mom a chance to meet Tara."

"And it'll cheer her up!" Willow grabbed Buffy's arms and bounced up and down. "You're brilliant."

"I know," Buffy said happily.

They made their way swiftly through the city, stopping to pick up a sleepy Xander on the way to Giles's house. For breakfast it was back to the wonder of Tara pancakes, though for the first time, Willow discovered when she snuck into the kitchen, they were normal rounds.

"Aw," Willow said, looking over Tara's shoulder into the frying pan. "No funny shapes today?"

"Don't I get my good morning kiss?" Tara asked, turning her head with a little smile.

"Oh! Good morning baby," Willow said, kissing Tara tenderly. "So, no funny shapes?"

"My girl has a one-track mind…for pancakes." Tara tapped the spatula against the frying pan thoughtfully. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"I have a two-track mind," Willow replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Definitely two-track. One track is all for Tara, the other is for Tara's delicious cooking." Willow paused. "Does that bring me back to having a one-track mind?"

"Oh rosy girl," Tara sighed happily. She threw the spatula on the counter and kissed Willow soundly, barely brushing the redhead's lips with her tongue. "Circles are a shape," she murmured as they broke apart.

"Now who has a one-track mind?"

Both girls burst into giggles. _This is the moment, _Willow thought. _Right now, I should tell her right now. She'll understand._ But Willow didn't say a word. Tara was still chuckling as she laid the last pancake on the plate.

"Time to eat!" The blonde said happily, holding up the plate.

"Woo hoo!" Xander called from the living room. "Breakfast!"

"Grab the butter and syrup for me?" Tara asked, laughing.

"I—" Willow began. _I have to tell you something. _"Sure," she replied. "I'll grab some paper towels too, just in case Buffy gets all slayer strength with the syrup bottle again."

"Thank you, love," Tara replied, sauntering out of the kitchen as she looked back over her shoulder and winked at Willow.

The pair sat down in on opposite sides of the coffee table, Buffy and Xander were on the couch behind Tara and Giles rested in his chair by the window.

"Rounds are a shape," Willow said with preemptive cheer, watching her friends lean forward to fill their plates.

"And they can even be funny," Tara replied, nodding.

"Like the wheel on a unicycle," Buffy said cheerfully.

"And delicious," Xander said, slathering his stack of cakes with butter and syrup. He shoved a large piece in his mouth. "Yep, delifus," he mumbled happily around his mouthful.

"Pancakes Giles?" Tara asked.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, leaning forward to grab the loaded plate the blonde was holding in his direction. "Smells divine."

"Why thank you," Tara said cheerfully.

"Pancakes and happiness, it's a great day, huh?"

"Definitely a great day," Tara agreed, smiling up at Buffy.

Willow watched her girlfriend, felt herself swept over with the desire to hold her close, to kiss her, to take her to the sea and watch the waves break on the sand. To wait for rain. Tara tucked in to her pancakes and Willow noticed Buffy wasn't eating, just wiggling her fork back and forth, pinched between her thumb and forefinger. She looked up and found Buffy was staring at her frowning.

'Did you tell her?' Buffy mouthed.

Willow bit her lip and shook her head, felt a blush creep up her neck as the slayer rolled her eyes and gave a little groan.

"Something wrong, Buff?" Xander asked, spearing another piece of pancake on his fork. "Missing your ballerinas?"

"Hah, hah, Harris," she said dryly. "I just—"

Willow shook her head at Buffy, wide-eyed.

"I bit my tongue," she finished sourly.

Tara and Xander returned to eating their pancakes. Willow looked down and realized that she hadn't had even a bite yet, so she hurried cut into her pancakes and took a big bite. Buffy caught her eye again and mouthed, 'get on with it' and Willow shook her head.

"No what?" Tara asked.

Willow opened her mouth to speak and choked on the piece of pancake she was chewing. There was a gentle pat on her back and she realized that Giles was trying to clear her airway.

"M'okay," she said, taking a long drink from her glass of orange juice.

"You sure?" Tara asked. Willow nodded and the blonde's face was transformed by a little smile. "So what's up? You were shaking your head."

Willow's mouth dropped open. What would she say? How could she tell Tara the news about her parents in front of everybody?

"My fault," Buffy said loudly. Willow snapped her mouth closed and Tara turned to face the slayer. "I've been trying to get Willow to ask you to come to a slumber party at my house and she's been stalling."

"Yeah," Willow said, giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I was worried that Xander would be sad because he can't come."

"Whab?" Xander asked around a mouthful of pancake, sitting up. He swallowed. "Why can't Xander go to the party?" He face creased in a pout and then cleared in an instant. "Oh yeah, all girls, one guy…Mrs. Summers isn't going to go for that, huh?"

"I think not," Buffy laughed.

"Giles," Tara said, clearly trying not to laugh at Xander's disappointment. "Do you mind? I know I was supposed to teach you my eggplant risotto r-recipe—"

Giles held up a hand. "The eggplant will keep, Tara, please do go and have fun with Buffy and Willow."

"Thanks," Tara murmured.

"All right that's that," Buffy said. "Eat up and we'll get on the road."

"I'll need to stop at my house and pick up some stuff," Willow replied.

"Then you better hurry up and eat," Tara said, pointing at Willow with her fork. "We have a slumber party to get to. No choking though."

"Yes ma'am."

Willow turned back to her plate, fighting to keep her hands steady. She was about go out and hang with her girlfriend and her best friend, and she wanted to feel joy in it. But she didn't. Willow pushed another piece of pancake into her mouth and chewed, but didn't taste a thing, just felt the moist give of it against her teeth and tongue. Dread was, was a weight on her, and it had a name. Secret.

"It'll just take a minute!" Willow pounded up the staircase to her bedroom, leaving Buffy and Tara standing in living room.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Tara called.

Part of her wanted to call Tara up the stairs, to draw her into her arms for the private smoochies and snuggles that she knew would be all too short in supply at Buffy's house. But a larger, far more nervous part of her just wanted out of the house as quickly as possible. She didn't want Tara to see the state of her bedroom. The night before, in a tiny fit—maybe more of a minor spasm really—of frustration, she'd taken every single piece of clothing out of her closet and laid it around the room. Willow's intention had been to throw things around, but felt like wanton wrinkling was pushing things too far, and so every surface: her desk, her bed, the floor, shelves, and chairs, were all carefully draped with her clothes. Let hurricane Sheila deal with that when she got home.

Willow stuffed her pajamas and a change of clothes into her gray knapsack and went into the bathroom for her hairbrush and toothbrush. She'd just slipped the toothbrush into a travel case when the phone began to ring, echoing shrilly through the house.

"Just let the machine get it," Willow called, hoping that Buffy and Tara would hear.

How ironic would it be if one of them answered the phone and it was her parents? After days of depriving herself of Tara, she didn't think she could bear her parents thinking she'd broken the rules. Willow quickly zipped up her toiletries and headed for the staircase. She heard the high-pitched whine of the recording starting, and then fainter, the sound of her mother's voice. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Willow froze.

"—and so that part of the trip went very well, but now Boston is getting heavy snow, and so the airport has cancelled our flight back." Sheila's voice, sharp and impatient, filled the living room.

Buffy was staring up at Willow, biting her lip. Tara was standing near the table where the answering machine clicked and hummed, Willow could see tears swimming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tara—" Willow began, but then Sheila continued with a sigh.

"I really wish you were hear to answer the phone. We won't be back till Saturday at the earliest and so I want you to talk to Joyce Summers, Bunny's mother, about Thanksgiving. I don't want you eating at that Harris boy's house."

"Your parents are gone?" Tara asked plaintively.

Willow walked over and took Tara's hands, turning her away from the phone. "Let me explain, baby," she said softly, wincing as her mother called her name loudly. There was some muttering as Sheila turned away to talk to Ira, the click of her hanging up.

"This is my cue to step outside," Buffy said softly, shooting Willow a sympathetic glance. "I'll be around if you need me."

Tara was still staring down at the side table where the answer machine blinked _1…1…1_ over and over, each flash sending a little flare of guilt through Willow's frame. She heard the creak of the door closing and took a step toward Tara, only to freeze when Tara took a step back away from her. The blonde's hip hit the table and she grimaced, reaching out a shaking hand to stop it from tipping over. A tear spilled down her cheek.

"Tara," Willow implored. "I'm sorr—"

"Why d-didn't you t-tell me your parents were gone?" Tara asked. She didn't look up, her voice hoarse with tears. "D-didn't you w-want me to stay with you?"

Willow ran over and took Tara's hands in her own. "Please look at me." Her girlfriend didn't move. "Please, Tara, look at me."

Tara lifted her head, blue eyes and lashes damp with weeping.

"Let me explain," Willow said softly.

"You don't h-have to," Tara whispered. "I understand. I m-must've really upset you the other n-night." Her voice broke. "At the B-Bronze."

Willow pulled Tara into her arms. "No, no Tara. I've never been as happy in my life as I am with you, and being…being with you at the Bronze, that was absolutely amazing. You made me feel so good." Tara was still so stiff in her arms. Willow sighed. "I'm such a dummy."

"You're not dumb," Tara replied softly. Slowly, her arms lifted and reached around Willow's body, squeezing gently. "D-don't call yourself dumb."

"But I am a dummy," Willow insisted. As much as she wanted to stay tight in Tara's embrace, she leaned back to look her girl in the eye. "I didn't tell you the truth and it hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"What t-truth?" Tara's voice shook.

"It's nothing bad," Willow soothed. She bit her lip. "Well, it is bad, but not you and me bad, there is no such thing as a you and me bad, because when you add you plus me you can only get good, good things, because I love you." The soft press of Tara's mouth against Willow's own stopped the stream of babble.

"Thank the goddess," Tara murmured when they pulled apart. "I was afraid—"

"Of what?" Willow asked, brow furrowing. After a moment her eyes widened. "Afraid that I didn't love you any more?" Tara didn't move, but a blush crept into her cheeks. "Tara Maclay," Willow said firmly, laying a hand on either side of Tara's face. "I will always, always love you. Nothing can change that."

"Promise?" Tara choked, more tears falling free.

"Promise, promise, promise," each repetition was punctuated with a kiss. "We're soul mates, remember?"

"Soul mates," Tara agreed. "But soul mates…soul mates shouldn't keep secrets." She dropped her head again, blonde hair fluttering forward to hide her face. "Willow, I—"

"Please forgive me," Willow interrupted, reaching out to tip Tara's chin up. "One of my neighbors saw us going in and out while my parents were gone." Tara's eyes widened and Willow shook her head. "My mom assumed that it was Buffy, and I let her think it. But she told me I'm not allowed to have people over when they're gone."

Willow paused and looked down at the floor, she felt tears burning in her eyes and she didn't want to give in to them, didn't want to make Tara feel any worse than she already had.

"Will—" Tara began.

"I'm so sorry," she replied, and felt tears trail down each cheek. The last thing she expected to hear was the sound of Tara's laughter. "Tara?"

The blonde was grinning that sweet crooked grin. "I'm not laughing at you love, I'm just…I'm so r-relieved." Willow let Tara pull her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Will. We'll find a way around it, we always manage to see each other when your parents are in town."

"However rare that may be?" Willow meant it as a joke, but couldn't keep bitterness from creeping in to her voice.

"I'm sorry that your parents are gone so much," Tara murmured, stroking Willow's hair with utter gentleness. "You deserve so much better."

"But you—" Willow felt ashamed. How could she complain about family life to Tara of all people? To a girl whose own father and brother had obviously hurt her so badly?

"Not about me, this is about Willow Rosenberg, the love of my life. You. Deserve. Better." It was Tara's turn with soft punctuating kisses, each one a little fiery spark on Willow's cheek. "And since they won't be here for the holiday, I want to make sure its extra special for you."

"Yeah?" Willow asked, a little smile twitching her lips.

"I seem to remember that I owe you a date. Not a pre-date date, but an official, just you and me type date." Tara held Willow out at arm's length. "Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will," Willow said, tiny smile broadening into a delighted grin. She threw her arms around Tara and pulled her close. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good, cause I'm taking you on one," Tara replied. She slipped her hands into Willow's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

There was a light knock on the front door, but Willow ignored it, moving against Tara and peppering her face with kisses before snagging the blonde's lower lip between her own and giving a little lick.

"Hey guys, it's almost sundown, which isn't usually an issue, hey, slayer here, but I left my stakes at home so we better head—oh man, I'm totally interrupting here."

Tara's tongue brushed her lips and Willow slipped the tip of hers out to meet it, gentle and swift as a fish darting through a reef. Tara hummed happily, leaving Willow's mouth tingling.

"And apparently you don't hear me," Buffy continued. "So maybe that doesn't count as interrupting. But hey, congrats on the kiss and make up. I didn't know people took that literally."

Tara laughed, leaning back out of the kiss. Willow was grinning too.

"We're good?" Willow asked.

"Of course we're good," Tara replied. She took Willow's hand and turned to Buffy. "The slumber party convoy is ready to head out, ma'am!"

"Good, good," Buffy said, nodding sagely. "But no calling me ma'am. The rule for ma'am-ing is that you have to be over thirty…until I'm thirty and then it gets pushed to forty. And so on, and so forth." She waved her hands towards the door. "Let's move out."


	14. Chapter 14: Never Before Part 1

_Chapter Fourteen: Never Before (Part 1)_

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy called, waving Willow and Tara into the living room. "We've got company so you may want to ditch the housecoat and fuzzy slippers."

Tara raised her eyebrows and glanced at Willow, who just shook her head, giggling. She took Tara by the hand and led her over to the sofa, sitting down close to the blonde.

"Very funny, Buffy." Mrs. Summers laughed, walking down the stairs, looking elegant as ever in tan slacks and heels, and a lavender blouse. "Hello Willow, and—" she broke off, a surprised smile gracing her face. "Not Xander. It's Tara, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Tara replied, ducking her head.

"Mrs. Summers is just fine," She said kindly.

Willow flashed her a big grin and gave Tara's leg a little pat. "Buffy's mom is the coolest, Tare."

"Why thank you, Willow," Mrs. Summers replied. "Although you girls might change your minds when you hear my news."

"What's up, mom?" Buffy asked, brow furrowing as she sat down on the couch next to Willow. "Can't Willow and Tara stay?"

"Of course they can, of course you can girls," Mrs. Summers said, turning to Willow and Tara. "But I had a client come into the gallery late today, so I didn't have time to buy any groceries. We have tomato sauce and some cheese so I was going to make baked ziti, but," Mrs. Summers said ruefully, throwing up her hands. "We don't have any pasta."

"Ooh," Buffy said eagerly. "Does that mean we get to order from Ming's for takeout?"

"That was my thought too," Mrs. Summers replied, "But they're closed for a family only-event. So, I can either go to the grocery store, or we can order pizza from Berelli's."

"But Mom," Buffy said plaintively, sinking back into the sofa, "It takes you forever to grocery shop and Berelli's is gross."

"I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll grocery shop tomorrow."

Willow felt Tara stir next to her and looked over at the blonde. Her girlfriend was biting her lip thoughtfully, looking back and forth between Buffy and Mrs. Summers.

"Don't worry," Willow whispered, "Buffy isn't really upset. She's just teasing."

"I have an idea," Tara murmured. "But I don't want to be forward."

"Silly Tara," Willow said happily, nudging the girl with her elbow. "Go ahead, tell us your idea."

"You have an idea?" Buffy asked hopefully. "Please, I'm starving."

All eyes in the room were on Tara and a blush crept across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out for a moment, but then she murmured under her breath, saying quietly that they could make their own pizza.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"We c-could make our own p-pizza." Tara said, just loud enough to be heard. "I know a recipe."

"That would be fun," Buffy said, bouncing in her seat. "Can we do that, Mom?" She clutched her hands together under her chin, batting her eyes.

"Well, we do have the cheese and the sauce," Mrs. Summers said thoughtfully, but then she frowned. "But I don't have any yeast in the house for the dough."

"Th-That's okay," Tara replied softly. "If you have flour, baking powder, salt, m-milk, and oil, we're in business."

"Well girls," Mrs. Summers said, bowing toward the kitchen. "Why don't we go and take a look."

Buffy hopped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen, chanting, "Piz-zah, piz-zah, piz-zah." Mrs. Summers followed after her, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Come on," Willow said, standing and offering Tara her hand. "We better get in there and get to cooking before Buffy goes on a slayer-hunger rampage."

"We wouldn't want that," Tara laughed. She took Willow's hand and climbed to her feet. "Come on rosy girl, I'm going to teach you how to make pizza."

"Did I ever mention that I once actually burned water?" Willow asked. "It's supposed to be chemically impossible, but I managed it."

"Well, you are a genius," Tara teased.

"I think in cooking I might be the anti-genius. Is that a real thing?"

Tara gave Willow's hand a squeeze and then released it, sliding it around Willow's waist to rub her lower back. The red head's eyes drifted shut as she relished in the soft, almost tickly caresses.

"It just takes time and practice," Tara assured her. "By tonight you'll be an accomplished pizza maker, trust me."

"There's no one I trust more," Willow replied softly. She opened her eyes and swallowed thickly. Tara was smiling at her so beautifully, her lips so full and inviting. She leaned in close, to steal a kiss. Tara's smile deepened and she leaned closer too.

"Girls, I think we found all the ingredients," Mrs. Summers called.

Willow and Tara jumped, taking a step back. Tara blushed and Willow could feel the same heat warming her own cheeks.

"Rain check?" Willow asked.

"Definitely," Tara breathed.

"Please," Buffy said from the kitchen in a groan. "Buffy hungry. So hungry."

Willow led a laughing Tara into the Summers kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Tara and Mrs. Summers pulled two large, golden-crusted cheese pizzas out of the oven. They needed to cool a few minutes before serving, and so Buffy, Willow and Tara went to work setting the table while Mrs. Summers poured drinks.

"So," Buffy said, folding napkins into triangles. "Which pizza is which?"

"Couldn't tell them apart, could you?" Tara said brightly. "I told you two that you could make a delicious pizza." She laid a fork and knife on the napkin Buffy had just folded.

"Well," Willow said, placing a plate next to their work, "We made a pizza that looks delicious."

"Exactly my point," Buffy said, grinning at Willow.

"I don't get it," Tara said.

"There are two pizzas in that kitchen," Buffy replied. "They both look delicious, but the fact is that one of them was cooked by you and my mom, who are great cooks, and one of them was cooked by me and the Willster."

"So?" Tara asked, placing more silverware.

"So," Willow laughed, "That means one of those pizzas is safe to eat—"

"And one of them is likely to self destruct in the unsuspecting belly of the poor fool that eats it," Buffy finished.

Tara shook her head, laughing. "Both of those pizzas are perfect. And just to prove it, I'm going to eat one piece from each."

"That's very sweet of you, Tara," Joyce said, coming into the room holding a pizza pan in each oven-mitt clad hand. She sat the pans down on the table. "Pretty brave too."

"Oh, hah, hah, Mom," Buffy said, pouting at her mother.

"What? I was just agreeing with you and Willow. See how it is?" She asked Tara. "I just can't win." Mrs. Summers laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to go get the drinks."

"Is it cool enough to cut?" Buffy asked Tara. "I'm so hungry!"

"I guess we better take our chances then," Tara replied. "Pizza cutter?"

"Prepped and ready, chef Tara." Willow said with a grin, heading the pizza cutter over to her girlfriend.

Tara reached out to take it, letting her fingers brush softly over the back of Willow's hand. When Willow shivered and blushed Tara's smiled widened. She trailed her finger across the back of her hand again, longer and lighter. Willow imagined that gentle caress on her cheek, her neck, moving under her shirt. She couldn't help licking her lips. Tara's mouth opened just a bit, as her breathing deepened. Willow took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Buffy said wryly. "But please, somebody cut the pizza!"

Tara's eyes widened, but Willow just laughed and let go of the pizza cutter. "Sorry, Buffy, some things are more important than food."

"Says someone who is not nearly as hungry as me," Buffy replied, holding out a plate.

"Buffy," Mrs. Summers scolded, setting four sweat-beaded glasses of tea on the table. "Are you going to eat before your guests?"

"I'm so—" Buffy began, but then slumped under her mother's firm gaze. "No," she moped.

"I don't really count as company," Willow said, trying to ease Mrs. Summers' indignation.

"And I d-don't mind," Tara agreed, shooting Willow a shy little smile.

Mrs. Summers looked around the table at them, and for a moment Willow felt a little nervous, worried that perhaps they'd pushed things too far and wouldn't get to spend the night after all. But then Buffy's mom shook her head and gave a little chuckle.

"You're lucky to have such patient friends, Buffy," she said. "Why don't you girls all take a seat, I'll serve up the food."

Willow, Tara and Buffy sat down at the table, the slayer making sure to catch her mother's eye as she moved glasses around so that everyone had something to drink. Tara lifted her hand to her mouth, and Willow noticed just the slightest shaking of the girl's shoulders. Willow felt a giggle tickling her throat and took a huge swallow of iced tea to hold it in.

"Great tea, Mrs. Summers," she choked.

"Thank you," Mrs. Summers replied. She handed a plate with two slices of pizza to each girl.

"Uh, what pizza did these come from?" Buffy asked, poking at the food on her plate cautiously.

"I took Tara's suggestion," Buffy's mom replied. "We each have a slice from both pies."

Willow looked at Buffy and saw that her friend looked as horrified as she felt. Tara and Mrs. Summers were happily nibbling away at slices of pizza, but she and Buffy just sat, staring at each other. Willow knew they were both thinking the same thing—which slice was the safe slice?

"Girls," Mrs. Summers laughed, waving her half-eaten slice. "Your food's going to get cold."

Buffy looked down at her plate again and held up her hands, moving them back and forth over each slice. Willow had to press her fist against her mouth to hold back the giggles threatening to erupt. The slayer looked like she was trying to decide which wire to cut on a bomb, not which slice of pizza she should eat.

"Willow."

Tara's soft, melodic voice snapped Willow out of her amused imaging of Buffy as a member of the bomb squad. She looked over and found her whole world wrapped up in a crooked grin and cornflower eyes.

"It's really good. Try it, for me?"

How could Willow do anything but agree? She nodded her head, picked, up a slice of pizza, and took a huge bite. There was a little squeak and she looked over to see Buffy staring at her wide-eyed. Willow choked as she tried to laugh and swallow at the same time.

"See," Buffy cried, pointing at Willow. "I told you, killer pizza!"

"Buffy," Willow replied, taking a sip of tea. "I was laughing at you. The pizza's fine."

"Really?" Buffy asked. An odd look crossed the little blonde's face and for a moment Willow was worried that she was mad, but then a smile spread across her face. "Thank god, I'm so hungry!" Without further adieu, Buffy picked up a slice of pizza and took a huge bite.

They made quick work of the pizza on their plates; Willow even went back for seconds to Tara's great pleasure. _My girl_, Willow thought happily. _She's so amazing, she even taught me to cook. Me! I should reward her properly for her efforts…and I just thought that in front of Buffy's mom…eep. _After Buffy went for her sixth and final piece, Mrs. Summers stood and told them she would be in the kitchen cleaning up if they needed her.

"We'll take care of the dishes, Mrs. Summers," Tara said, standing and beginning to stack plates.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Buffy's mom protested. "You're company."

"Please?" Tara asked. "You worked all d-day, and it's so nice of you to let us stay, I'd like to do it."

"We'll help," Willow said, picking up two glasses.

"If you're sure," Mrs. Summers said hesitantly.

"Go ahead, Mom," Buffy replied. "We've got it."

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Summers said. "You're very sweet." She walked out of the dining room and then the sofa creaked, and there was the distant sound of the television turning on.

"Well," Buffy said, grinning at Tara, "I think it's a safe bet that you're now an official member of my Mom's 'good influences who should hang around Buffy more' club." The slayer paused thoughtfully, a wry little smile crossing her features. "That's really funny when you think about it."

"Why is that?" Willow asked. Buffy began to giggle, and when she looked over at Tara, Willow found her girlfriend was chuckling too. "What am I missing?" She asked. "I feel like I didn't get the punch line of a joke."

"Well," Tara said, looking at Willow with a mischievous grin that set the redhead's heart pounding. "It's just that I'm part of the good influence club."

"Of course you are," Willow said firmly. "You're a great person."

"Th-Thank you," Tara said, blushing even as she smiled. "It's just that I'm also a teenaged, runaway, lesbian, witch."

Willow's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. "But there's, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No," Buffy agreed, gasping for breath. "All in a very good way, of course."

Tara clapped her hands over her mouth, shaking with mirth.

"I guess it is pretty funny," Willow replied.

"Hilarious," Buffy quipped, picking up two glasses and heading out toward the kitchen.

The three girls made quick work of the dishes, forming a mini production line to wash, rinse, and dry. When they were done, Buffy announced to her mother that they were going upstairs to settle in for the night. Mrs. Summers gave them a vague wave, lifting her eyes from the television for just a moment and giving them a little smile. As they climbed the stairs she called after them to have fun, but behave.

All right," Buffy told Willow and Tara, walking into her room and waving them in. "Time for the slumber party to commence."

"Slumber party," Willow chanted happily in a singsong voice, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Slumber party." She looked around and saw Buffy and Tara were just staring at her. Willow went flat-footed and smiled sheepishly. "Slumber party?" She asked hopefully.

"You're adorable," Tara replied. She took Willow's hand between her own, gave a gentle squeeze that set Willow's heart racing.

"On that lovey-dovey note brought to us courtesy of spazzy Willow," Buffy said, rummaging in her dresser and pulling out a pair of pink pajamas, "I am going to go to the bathroom and change. You gals have five minutes. Enjoy."

The slayer walked out of the room with a little smirk. There was a part of Willow that wanted to call her back, to chastise her for her teasing, but that was quickly overridden by the idea of having five minutes alone with Tara. Willow looked over and saw that Tara was already walking toward her. She threw open her arms and pulled the blonde close, reveling in the honey-suckle sweet scent of her. Tara shifted, and Willow sighed happily as she felt her girlfriend's cheek brush her cheek, skin soft and warm. Before Willow could turn her head to capture Tara's lips in a kiss, she felt a feather-soft brush of lips against her cheek, the line of her jaw, and then her neck.

Willow gave a little gasp and Tara kissed her neck again, pulling Willow closer. She gasped when Tara gave her neck the lightest nibble, and then followed after with a gentle brush from her tongue. Willow brushed her hands up and down from Tara's shoulders to the small of her back, ending just above the curve of her bottom. And then Tara's lips were on her lips, warm and insistent. Willow wrapped her arms back around Tara, gave a little shiver of pleasure at the sensation of their bodies pressed so close together.

"Ahem," Buffy said.

Willow groaned as Tara pulled out of their kiss, leaning her forehead against Willow's. She looked over at the little blonde, who was in the doorway, smiling and leaning against the jamb with her arms crossed.

"I was giving you guys a few minutes to get changed, and you're still in your regular clothes."

"Ch-Changed?" Tara murmured, burying her face in Willow's hair.

"We, uh, thought you were giving us a few minutes alone," Willow said with little grin. "We didn't think about pajamas."

"Obviously," Buffy chuckled. "Well, let's try this again. I'm going to make us microwave popcorn and get an extra blanket or two. I'll see you in a few minutes."

The slayer walked out of the room, shaking her head and chuckling. Willow ran her hand down Tara's hair, hoping the girl wasn't too embarrassed being caught by Buffy. She opened her mouth to offer some words of comfort, but then froze when she felt her girlfriend's warm breath against her ear.

"Tara?" Willow asked.

"How quickly can you get changed? The shorter the time we take getting d-dressed the longer we have to kiss."

"Race you," Willow murmured happily.

By the time Buffy made it back to the room, they were sitting on the floor in their nightclothes, kissing chastely.

"Hi, Buffy," Willow murmured happily, lying her head on Tara's shoulder.

"Wow, you guys actually noticed me come into the room that time, I'm impressed," The little slayer said with a giggle. "And cute PJ's, Will."

"They are cute," Tara agreed.

"Not as cute as boxers and a tank top," Willow replied, smoothing down the collar of her lavender pajamas with their happy little sunflower print.

"Willow," Tara said, blushing.

"You're both cute," Buffy said, tossing a blanket at them. She climbed onto her bed and sat with a large plastic bowl of popcorn nestled in her crossed legs. "Feel free to stay down there and be cute while I eat all this delicious popcorn."

"Sounds like a good deal," Willow giggled.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "I'm still full of pizza anyway."

"Your loss," Buffy mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I'll take the risk," Willow replied, snuggling into Tara's shoulder as they leaned back against Buffy's bed.

In the end, when the floor grew hard and uncomfortable, even with their hugs and kisses keeping them warm, Buffy sacrificed her comforter for them to cuddle on. After hours of talking about everything from movies and music to the finer points of vampire slaying, Buffy dozed off. Tara chuckled at the slayer's soft snores, even as she broke into a yawn herself. Willow stayed awake as long as she could, watching Tara sleep. When she finally gave in to slumber, she was still cradling Tara's hand in her own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But, can't you stay for just one movie?" Willow pleaded, batting her eyes at Tara with her hands clasped under her chin. "Please? Pretty please with gay kisses on top?"

The girls were alone in Buffy's room, folding the comforter they'd slept on the night before. Tara had just taken the half-folded bundle into her arms, completing the last two folds and setting the finished product on the foot of Buffy's bed, making sure to smooth it neatly into place.

"Willow," Tara laughed. "You talked me into making pancakes for breakfast to surprise Buffy and her mom, and then we watched your favorite cartoons." Tara took a step closer, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist. "I've gotta go—no more stalling."

"I don't want you to go," Willow replied, snuggling into Tara's arms and rubbing the taller girl's lower back. "I want you to cuddle on the couch with me and watch a movie."

"Well," Tara said thoughtfully, "If you would rather I stay here than get things ready for our first official date, I guess I can stay. We could always have our date some other time."

Willow felt a little thrill. _Our date!_ "So, you're leaving because there are date preparations that need to be made?" She asked softly, nuzzling against Tara's cheek, feeling a shy and more than a little silly.

"Why else would I ever go?" Tara asked.

"I don't know," Willow admitted.

"You're adorable," Tara breathed.

Willow felt a gentle press of fingertips on her chin, and then she was tilting her head back into the warm caress of Tara's lips. Tara gently pulled Willow's lower lip between her teeth and Willow tightened their embrace.

"I really should," Tara said between kisses, "Head out to get things ready."

"More kissing," Willow replied.

"How can I say no?" Tara mumbled against Willow's mouth.

"Can't," she giggled.

Willow dimly realized that the door to Buffy's bedroom was opening, but her focus was firmly on Tara kisses. It wasn't until they heard the slayer laughing that they finally came up for air.

"You two," Buffy teased. "I thought you came up here to fold blankets or something. I should've known that was code for smoochies."

"Oh, there was blanket folding," Willow replied seriously, pointing to the bed. Tara gave her a playful tickle and Willow smiled, sticking her tongue between her teeth. "The smoochies were a reward for getting the folding done."

"Sure," Buffy said. She grinned and gave them a wink. "Thanks for getting that folded for me. So," she said, clapping her hands together. "My mom is off to work—by the way, she said thanks again for the pancakes, Tara—and we are free to do as we will. Are we still watching a movie? Do you want to go shopping or something instead?"

"We're watching a movie," Willow replied, "But Tara's got to go."

Buffy bristled, putting her hands on her hips. "Did Giles the task master strike again? Is he bothering you about that eggplant incognito stuff?"

"Risotto, Buff," Willow laughed. Tara giggled and Willow pressed a kiss to her golden hair.

"G-Giles isn't a task master," Tara said, still chuckling. "I have a very important mission."

"Are you going to the library?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"No!" Willow cried. Then her face fell and she turned to Tara. Was it possible? "You aren't, are you?" She asked.

"No," Tara laughed. "None of our first official date preparations involve me and the library." She leaned forward and gave Willow a little peck on the cheek. "I really have to get going. There's a lot to do."

"First date?" Buffy asked. "You guys have gone out dozens of times. I've been there for most of them."

Willow raised her eyebrows at Buffy, and then heard Tara choke back a laugh. A slow blush crept up the slayer's neck, into her cheeks.

"And," Buffy continued slowly. "I can see where you might not consider that a date-date. As Xander would say, Buffy dummy."

"You're not a d-dummy, Buffy." Tara said kindly. "But I'll tell you what, there's something you can do to help."

"Really?" Buffy asked. It took everything in Willow not to laugh as the slayer clapped her hands gleefully.

"Really," Tara said solemnly, but she winked at Willow when Buffy wasn't looking. "Will you help with the date efforts?"

"But it's our date," Willow blurted. "You and me, a date for two, which means there can't be a third person—not that I don't like hanging out with you Buff, you're my best friend—but this is our first officially date, not a pre-date date or the group going out, and so it really should just be you and—"

And then Willow was pulled into a firm embrace, and the whole of reality was shaped by the arms gently gripping around her ribs, the hands caressing her shoulder blades, the soft warmth of Tara's lips still slightly sweetened with the homemade strawberry syrup she'd made for everyone to enjoy that morning. The whole of reality in that moment was happiness, was a paradise.

"Yummy," Willow sighed happily when Tara leaned back after a moment, arms still wrapped around her. "Strawberry kisses."

"Sorry," Tara told Buffy. "That's the only way I've found to stop her consistently."

"Completely understandable," Buffy replied. Willow stuck her tongue out at the little blonde and Buffy responded in kind. "So," she asked Tara. "What can I do?"

Tara smiled and pointed at Willow. "Keep her busy."

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

She sounded just as puzzled as Willow felt. "Yeah, huh?" Willow repeated.

"You," Tara said, laughing and pointing at Buffy. "Keep her," she continued, pointing to Willow, "B-Busy. I want her to be surprised, but you and I b-both know how curious she is. If you'll keep her here and keep her busy, I'll be back in three hours to pick her up for an early dinner."

"Done," Buffy replied.

"Thank you," Tara said. She kissed Willow on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, love. Have fun."

"It won't be soon," Willow murmured. "It'll be three whole hours."

"I promise it will be worth it," Tara whispered in her ear, lips barely brushing Willow's earlobe. "I'll see you both in a bit," she said in full voice, and darted from the room.

Before Willow had time to react, she heard Tara pound down the staircase, and the sound of the front door opening and closing. _It'll be worth it,_ Willow thought, the memory of the sultry tone of Tara's voice giving her a little shiver.

"Nice blush you got there, Will," Buffy laughed.

"Hah, hah," she replied. "Come on, you're under orders to entertain me. Get to the fun. Movie time?"

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, looking at Willow critically. "You have your first date with your girlfriend in three hours and you're still in your pajamas. Don't you need to get ready?"

Willow froze, horrorstruck. "Oh my god," she groaned. "I only have four hours to get ready."

"Did you bring your secret Saturday purchase to wear?" The slayer asked.

Willow nodded. _I'm being silly,_ she thought to herself. _Three hours is plenty of time. I have three whole hours to get washed up and dressed for a date with my soul mate, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I don't know anything about make up and my hair never does what I want it to— _

"I can tell you're babbling in your head, and since I don't think it would be advisable or appropriate to use Tara's method to stop those wheels turning, I'm going to keep talking until you hear me." Buffy said calmly. "Don't panic, I will help you get ready."

"Three hours isn't enough time!" Willow groaned to herself.

"Will," Buffy repeated, "I'll help."

The words finally sunk in. Willow looked into Buffy's hazel eyes, sparkling with amusement. "Thank you," she squeaked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two and a half hours later, Willow was sitting on the bed in Buffy's room, bundled up in one of her best friend's fluffy robes. Her hair fell in gentle curls around her face, and only she and Buffy knew that the gentle, free-flowing look had taken an hour of hard work with a curling iron and some mysterious hair product of Buffy's that left Willow's tresses shaped, but soft. Buffy had just put the finishing touches on Willow's makeup; another hour's work that had left very subtle results.

"I don't even look like I have any makeup on," Willow said, looking at her face from one side, and then the other, in the mirror over Buffy's dresser.

"That's the idea," Buffy replied sagely, packing away her pile of makeup.

"Then why not skip it?"

"Oh no," the slayer replied, looking horrorstruck. "Because then you'd look like you needed it. The whole idea is to look like yourself on your best day—no blemishes on your skin, a little blush in the cheeks, no bags under the eyes. Consider it a Willow awesomeness emphasizer."

"Can I think of it as a thing which emphasizes my awesomeness?" Willow teased.

"No correcting my grammar when I'm helping you," Buffy laughed, swatting at her gently. "Now you've got about thirty minutes before Tara gets here. That gives you eight to ten minutes to get dressed, and then a solid twenty to twenty-two for stress and general fretting."

"You know me so well," Willow drawled as Buffy giggled. "Out with you then," she said, standing and waving her hands at the slayer. "Shoo. I have to get dressed."

"I could tease you about this being my room," Buffy replied. "And say you have to let me stay and critique, but somehow I don't think Tara would appreciate it, so I'll see you downstairs."

"Thanks Buffy," Willow said. When the slayer reached the door she paused and Willow said, "Really Buffy. Thanks."

"You're going to knock her socks off, Will." Before Buffy could close the door the doorbell rang.

Willow's eyes widened. "She's early! Tara's early!" She squealed.

"Easy," Buffy said, holding up a hand. "I'll stall. You get ready. All it means is less time to fret, and that would've just gotten you sweaty anyway."

"Right," Willow replied. "And sweaty is bad. I can do this, I can do this."

"Will," Buffy said, "Just remember. She loves you. Tara would be happy if you came downstairs in a burlap sack with hay in your hair." With that little kernel of wisdom, Buffy closed the door just as the doorbell ran again.

Willow stood, throwing off the robe, and ran to the closet shivering in her bra, panties, and pantyhose. A few seconds hunting through Buffy's clothes revealed the bag that held her dress. Willow pulled the dress out of the closet and unzipped the bag, revealing the dress she'd bought for Tara. _It's perfect,_ Willow thought happily. _She's going to love it._ She knew Tara loved her in green, and so when a flash of grass green caught her eye while they were out shopping with Buffy on beach day, she stopped to take a look. Willow knew as soon as she saw the dress she had to have it.

"Enough reminiscing," she murmured to herself. "Time to get ready for my girl."

She lifted the dress out of the bag. Buffy wasn't there to help her with the zipper, and so she just unbuttoned the tiny pearlescent shank button on the back of the neck, and then slipped it over her head. As soon as she smoothed it into place, Willow reached behind her neck and fastened the button again.

"Let's take a look see," Willow murmured, walking over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a moment and then a slow, broad smile spread across her face. "Not bad."

The dress was a sleeveless a-line in silk chiffon, with airy, gently ruffled layers in the skirt. It clung to her chest and legs like a second skin, highlighting her slim curves, while the skirt billowed delicately a few inches above her knees. She slipped on the cream-colored heels and matching thin, cream-colored sweater she'd purchased to go with the dress and headed out to see her Tara.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Willow called, turning down the hallway toward the staircase.

"It's okay," Tara replied. "I w-was early."

"Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?" Willow teased, walking down the staircase. She turned toward the living room with a big smile, eager to see her girlfriend's reaction. "Here I am…and you still can't see me," Willow said, breaking off with a giggle. The slayer was sitting on the couch next to Tara with her hands over Tara's eyes.

"Can I look now?" Tara asked.

"In a sec," Buffy said. "Anticipation is half the fun. You look fabulous, Will."

"Thanks," Willow replied absentmindedly.

Willow heard Buffy giggle, but didn't pay her any mind. She only had eyes for Tara. She was wearing her pale blue sundress and a light sweater in a midnight blue. She'd traded her sandals for a pair of heels that matched the sweater. _The shoes are new, and the sweater…are those what she bought on Saturday? They're pretty, but why did she blush—_Willow shook her head. This was no time for her mind to wander.

"You look so beautiful, baby," Willow said softly. "Just beautiful."

"I bet you look beautiful too," Tara replied. "And I'd love to see you. Can I please look now?" She asked plaintively.

"Oh, sorry," Buffy said, lifting her hand away.

Willow stood perfectly still as Tara opened her eyes. The blonde didn't say a word—she just stared up at Willow. The moment went on for so long that Willow began to fidget, toying with the edge of her dress. She opened her mouth to speak and Tara rose to her feet, crossing the room and taking Willow's hands into her own. But she still didn't speak. Tara just stared into Willow's eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" Willow asked. "Don't you like it?"

Tara shook her head and Willow's heart dropped. "I don't like it," Tara whispered. "I love it."

"Really?" Willow asked, bouncing as she felt her heart lift again.

Tara put her hands on either side of Willow's face. "You are exquisite. I mean, I always knew you were b-beautiful, but I had no idea, no idea, that you could actually be more wonderful somehow."

"Okay," Buffy said from the couch, chuckling. "You two are adorable, but you're going to give me cavities will all that sweetness. Go on, enjoy your date."

Tara nodded and took Willow's hand, leading them toward the door. When they stepped out onto the porch Willow leaned back in and thanked Buffy again. The little slayer just waved her off, telling her to have a good time.

"All right," Tara said, closing the door. "Time for the date to commence. First things first." She drew Willow into her arms and gave her a firm kiss.

"I love this date already," Willow replied when they parted.

"Let's hope it just keeps getting better," Tara replied.


	15. Chapter 14: Never Before Part 2

_Chapter Fourteen: Never Before (Part 2)_

Tara picked up her skateboard from where it was lying on the porch, and led Willow down to the street. Keeping one foot on the ground while the other steadied the board, Tara held out a hand toward Willow.

"We're uh, taking the skateboard?" Willow asked.

"What's the matter?" Tara replied. "We've ridden this way dozens of times."

"That's true, that's true," Willow agreed, nodding. "But the board is wiggly, and usually that's okay because you hold me up, but now I'm in heels and that's double wiggly, and you're in heels, so we're at triple wiggly and I think that may be too much wiggly, even for your awesome skills. Can we walk?"

"We could," Tara said, biting her lip, "But I think it'll throw off the timing too much. Promise I won't let you fall," she committed.

"Okay," Willow replied.

She stepped up onto the board and felt Tara step on behind her. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and pushed off, sending them sailing down the street. As they rode along, Tara hummed a sweet melody in Willow's ear. Willow leaned back into her girlfriend, thrilled by the warmth that radiated between them through their light sweaters and delicate dresses. Willow brushed her fingertips over Tara's interlocked hands and noticed that the edges of the sleeves had the image of tiny ocean waves, made from seed beads in blues and greens.

"I really like your sweater," Willow said.

"Thank you. My grandmother made it. When she passed, my mother gave it to me because my grandma and I both loved the ocean so much."

_Not new then, _Willow thought. _What did she buy on Saturday?_

"My grandma was a surfer, did I tell you?" Tara asked, snapping Willow out of her wonderings.

"Really?"

"Really," Tara laughed. "She still surfed right up until the winter before she passed. She was a long boarder, and she had this great bright yellow wetsuit that she wore. It was blinding. With the wetsuit and her white hair she looked like a half-peeled banana when she was way out on the water."

Willow could see it so clearly in her mind, a little, merry, blue-eyed granny with flowing white hair and a sunflower-yellow suit, flying up and over the waves.

"That's so awesome," Willow replied. "Did she teach you?"

"She did," Tara said. "She bought me this board too, because she knew that when she was gone I wouldn't get to go to the ocean as much. I could teach you to surf some time, if you want."

"Surf?" Willow asked, swallowing thickly. "Like this but on water, with waves and fishes and sharks and stuff?"

"Maybe not then," Tara laughed.

"If you can hold me and teach me, I might consider it."

"You might, huh?" Tara asked, and Willow shivered as Tara pressed her warm lips to Willow's neck. "Well, you can think about it over dinner."

The board was slowly. When it came to a stop, Willow stepped down and looked around. Tara had stopped them right outside Waverly Park. It was beautiful, the oak trees framing the gate were swaying in the wind, and the sky was bright, filled with fast-moving, puffy clouds.

"We're eating at the park?" She asked Tara.

Tara put the board under her arm and held out her free hand, smiling broadly as Willow reached out to take it in her own.

"Yep, at the park," she replied. "The perfect place for a picnic."

"We're having a picnic?" Willow asked. Tara nodded, still smiling. "I've never been on a picnic."

"Well, here's hoping the first time is the best time," she replied, and led Willow off into the park.

They wandered for a little while, watching kids run and play, there were even a few kite fliers. Willow was amazed as Tara pointed out the different types of birds singing up in the trees, pulling her into a kiss and murmuring her love over and over after Tara named a seventh bird species.

"You're amazing," Willow whispered when the parted for air.

"You're—" Tara began, and Willow's stomach growled long and low. "You're really hungry, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Sorry," Willow said, blushing. "I skipped lunch because I didn't want to spoil my dinner."

"Well I'd better feed you then," she replied.

"Yay!" Willow cried, but then it hit her. Tara was taking her on a picnic, but there was no basket of goodies. "What are you going to feed me?"

"It's a surprise," Tara replied. She took a look at Willow and burst into giggles.

"What?" Willow asked.

"You look like I just told you that you can't have a puppy. There's food here, I promise. Did you really think I wouldn't feed you?"

Willow felt a blush creep into her cheeks and gave a little shrug. "I was afraid that, maybe, in all the excitement, you forgot to bring the food."

"I am definitely excited about our date, Will," Tara replied, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. "But I would never forget to feed you. Now let's go get our dinner."

It turned out that Tara had plans within plans. She led Willow through the park and up to an old, old man in a battered green fedora playing chess against another senior in mismatched plaid shirt and pants. Tara greeted the man by name, pointing out an alternate move to the one he was about to take. He greeted her warmly and reached down by his side, leaning up to produce a large wicker picnic basket.

"Thanks, Charlie," Tara replied, taking the basket. The old man nodded and returned to their game.

"Do you know everybody in Sunnydale?" Willow asked, eyeing the picnic basket hopefully.

"I used to spend a lot of time in the park when I first got into town," Tara said softly. "Charlie and his friends were always nice to me. They'd buy me lunch sometimes, and I'd play chess if they were short a player. And if I needed a rest I always had someone to keep an eye on my stuff."

She said it so casually, but it made Willow cringe. She didn't want to imagine Tara so tired, so run down that she had to break down and sleep in the park. All it did was bring home the sharp reminder that Tara had two days, just two more days, to crash at Giles's house. _I need to plan, _Willow thought. _I have to find some way for Tara to be safe._

"Nuh uh," Tara said, tapping Willow gently with the corner of the picnic basket. "None of that."

"None of what?" Willow asked, trying not to look guilty.

"I see the worry girl in there," Tara teased gently. "Try not to worry about tomorrow, Willow. Try, because right now," she paused, catching Willow's eye. "Right now, as far as I can see, everything is perfect."

"You're right." Willow took the picnic basket and then took Tara's newly freed hand in her own, raising it to her lips to kiss it gently. "You're right. In this moment, everything is perfect."

Tara led Willow to a secluded spot and took the basket back, pulling a big blue blanket out of the basket and spreading it on the ground.

"I know red and white checkerboard is traditional," Tara said, smoothing down the corners of the blanket. "But Giles only had a blue one." She sat down and patted the blanket next to her. "Join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Willow kicked off her heels and settled on to the blanket next to Tara. "So what are we having for dinner?" She asked eagerly, clapping her hands.

"Subtle, Rosenberg," Tara laughed. She popped open the basket. "Let's see what we've got here." Tara rummaged around for a moment and smiled. "Oh good, the ice pack is still cold."

Tara began pulling things out of the picnic basket like a magician pulling rabbits out of a hat. First there was a small whole-wheat baguette, crusty with grains, then a block of Willow's favorite cheese—sharp cheddar. Next came a wrapped plate covered in little rolls of sliced chicken speared on pretzel sticks, and a bunch of red grapes.

"Bon appétit," Tara said.

"This looks wonderful," Willow sighed.

"Help yourself."

Willow grabbed a handful of grapes and popped them into her mouth, one by one, while Tara slice the cheddar and unwrapped the plate of chicken. She opened her mouth, giggling, as Willow pressed a grape against it. Tara wrapped her lips around the tiny grape, barely brushing the tips of Willow's fingers.

"Delicious," Tara murmured after she chewed and swallowed the grape.

Willow grinned. "Can I have a piece of chicken?"

"Of course," Tara replied. Willow reached out for a piece but Tara beat her to it, grabbing a pretzel and holding it up to her. "Open up."

The pair took turns feeding each other grapes and cheese and chicken and bread until the food was down to crumbs. Tara then unveiled her final surprise—dessert was a tray of four large, succulent, chocolate-covered strawberries that Tara had dipped herself. As delicious as they were, Willow's favorite part of dessert was watching her girlfriend eat. Watching her wrap her full lips around the plump berry, biting into it with such care, made Willow feel shivery.

When dessert was done, they laid back on the blanket, Willow curled up against Tara with her head on the taller girl's arm.

"Cloud watching is nice," Willow said happily, after pointing out a cloud that looked like a bouncy little kitten.

"It is," Tara agreed. "It's too bad it's so dangerous at night though, I'd really love to stargaze with you."

"Oh yeah," Willow agreed. "You know, I used to love to look up at them when I was little. They're supposed to make you feel all insignificant, but they made me feel like, like I was in space, part of the stars. I used to know where all the constellations were."

"That's beautiful, Will," Tara replied, smiling and reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I have to admit," she said after a moment, giggling a little. "My mom and I never really got the constellations. We made up our own."

"Really?" Willow said propping up on an elbow and giving a little pout. "Now I really want to go stargazing with you. You have to teach me the awesome Tara constellations."

"Well, we don't have to wait for nighttime for me to do that," Tara said, smiling. "Lay back with me."

"Kay," Willow agreed, lying flat on her back snuggled as close to Tara as she could get.

"I'll give you three choices," Tara said. As Willow watched, Tara reached up with both hands and pantomimed drawing three boxes against the sky. "Each one of those boxes represents a different constellation. Which one do you want me to tell you about?"

Willow looked up at the sky, biting her lip and wiggling with delight at the whimsical spirit of her soul mate.

"That one," she said finally, pointing toward the part of the sky where Tara'd drawn the second box. "Box number two. It's the smartest."

"Smartest?" Tara laughed. "How's that?"

"It's looking right down on you," Willow replied, "Sounds smart to me."

"Will," Tara said, still chuckling, "Sky up there, us down here, they're all above, looking down at us."

"Yeah, but that one's right over your head," Willow said, wiggling still closer to Tara. "Looking down into those beautiful blue eyes. That's right where I'd be if I were a constellation."

"And you are pretty smart," Tara teased.

"Exactly," Willow said smugly. "Now, tell me all about constellation number two, I can't wait."

"My mom and I called that constellation The Big Pineapple."

"The Big Pineapple," Willow repeated, nodding her head. "How would I find this tapestry of nature?"

"Well," Tara said, snuggling closer so that her head was pressed against Willow's. "There'll be three bright stars right there," she said, pointed up to the top left corner of the imaginary box she'd drawn on the sky. "And then a curve of stars from there to there," she said, drawing a line along the bottom right corner.

"It's big," Willow replied.

"Hence the name," Tara giggled.

"I love you, utterly and totally adore you," Willow sighed, leaning up to give Tara a kiss on the cheek. "Teach me about another one?"

"Sure."

The talked about life, and about the stars, until the clouds were running high and thin, and the edges of the sky burned red and amber and gold. Reluctantly, the girls decided that they couldn't risk staying out any later; it wouldn't be safe to be caught in the park after sundown. They decided to continue their date over coffee, and so Tara rode them over to Zanja Muro.

"Hey girls!" Jamie cried when they walked in the café. The man's hair was the closest thing Willow had ever seen to a natural color, a deep eggplant purple that could almost be mistaken for black. "How are you both?"

"We're g-great, Jamie," Tara replied, wrapping both arms around Willow's arm and hugging her close.

"I understand congratulations are in order?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"You heard about our date?" Willow asked. She looked over at Tara and saw her girlfriend was blushing furiously. "I'm missing something aren't I?"

"I heard that our very own Tara won the $250.00 grand prize at the last open mic night over at the Bronze."

"Yeah, she was great," Willow replied eagerly, just as Tara apologized. "Sorry?" Willow asked. "For what, Tara?"

"Jamie's asked me to perform here," Tara replied.

"Only about a dozen times," Jamie teased. "No worries," he said, a broad grin spread across his face. "Come on, come have some coffee. Do you girls have room for hummus?" He asked as he showed them to their usual booth.

"Just coffee," Willow replied, sliding in next to her girlfriend. "Tara packed us a picnic dinner, we're stuffed."

"A picnic date?" Jamie sighed, leaning on the side of the booth. "Now that is incredibly romantic. I'll tell the truth, I'm jealous."

Tara blushed again, but Willow just grinned. "She is wonderful," Willow agreed.

"I'll be back with the coffee in a few," he replied, heading back toward the kitchen with a funny little swagger.

"I have to admit," Willow said once they were alone. "It was really thrilling to see you perform. I was really upset with Buffy at first, though. I didn't want you to be scared, or embarrassed."

Tara ducked her head, smiling. "It was cool," she said softly. After a moment she gave a little laugh. "But absolutely terrifying. I don't know that I'd ever do it again of my free will."

"Well, you just let me know if there's a show you'd like to give and I'll take care of it."

"How's that?" Tara asked.

"I'll have Buffy come and carry you up on stage," Willow teased.

"Smarty pants," Tara said, laughing and leaning into her.

"Your smarty pants."

Tara's smile went soft and sensual and she nodded, murmuring, "All mine." She leaned in and kissed Willow, long and gentle.

They were still kissing when Jamie came back with the coffee, but he didn't tease them too badly, giving them their coffee with just a few little jokes. After a few cups each, and a promise to Jamie that she would think about performing at the next open mic night, Willow and Tara agreed that they should probably head home. Tara took Willow by the hand and led her to the door, picking up her skateboard and picnic basket on the way out. Willow held the basket as Tara stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms tight around Willow's waist.

"Home again, home again," Willow sad sadly as Tara kicked off down the street.

"I don't want to go either," Tara sighed. "But it's almost ten, and I have to drop you at home first. I don't want to disturb Giles if I come in too late."

The girls leaned together as they turned onto a new street. "You should just come home with me," Willow insisted. "My parents will never know."

"Willow," Tara said softly, "My sweet Will, I don't want you to get into any trouble. "Besides," she teased, planting a kiss on Willow's neck. "I want my in-laws to like me."

"Oh they will," Willow replied, blushing happily, feeling her skin break out in gooseflesh. "You're beautiful, and smart, and well, you." Willow paused thoughtfully. "Just don't ever expect my mother to remember your name. She's know Buffy for over two years and she still calls her Bunny."

"That's hilarious!" Tara snorted. "Ooh, but don't tell Buffy I said so."

"It'll be our secret."

They fell silent for a moment, Willow closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Tara pressed against her as the sailed along the asphalt. _This will have to be enough, _she thought. _At least till morning, and she's holding me again._ Willow felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear them of the unhappy thought of being away from Tara for another night.

"I'll look for The Big Pineapple tonight," Willow said softly, trying to sound happy. "I think I'll be able to see it from through the doors on my balcony. Maybe you could look for it too, if you can see it from your room, and then we can be stargazing together."

"Oh Willow," Tara said softly, tilting her head so they were pressing cheek to cheek. "I don't want you to be lonely." There was a pause and then Tara's grip around Willow's waist tightened. "Hey, I know that I can't stay at your place, but what if you stay at mine?"

Willow's eyes widened and she craned her head around, grinning broadly. "That's such a great idea!" After a second her smile faltered. "Do you think it's weird for me to stay at Giles's though? He's the librarian at my school."

"No, because you're not staying with him." Tara replied firmly. "You're staying with your friend, his niece."

When she said niece, Tara released Willow, throwing up her hands to make finger quotes. Willow gasped and wobbled, and Tara quickly wrapped her arms around Willow again.

"Now," Willow teased, "I just want you to be very clear here. That wobble was not because you let me go. There's no board fear here, that was shock, plain and simple."

"Oh really?" Tara asked. "What shocked you?"

"Well, it's just that the last time I checked, staying at Giles's meant that I would be with my love, my soul mate, the most beautiful girl in the world."

"So," Tara said softly. "We're not friends?"

"Oh no," Willow replied hurriedly, "We're friends, the best of friends, but I want the world to know that we're more than friends."

"We're girlfriends too, of course," Tara agreed. "Or were you proposing again?"

Willow gave a little sputter and felt Tara shaking as she laughed. "Proposing more than once a week would be forward," she said primly.

"Oh rosy girl," Tara cried, and dissolved into loud, melodic laughter.

As she giggled and giggled, Willow felt a shimmer of sparks on her skin. It was a kiss of electricity, a sweet reminder of the night they'd shared their magic. _I love you, I love you, I love you_, Willow thought.

Soon they arrived at Giles's place. They walked there through the courtyard hand in hand, Tara carrying her board while Willow took care of the picnic basket. When they got to the door, they reluctantly released their hold, Tara handing the board to Willow while she pulled out her keys.

"Giles," Tara said softly, holding open the door for Willow and then locking it behind them. "I'm home."

"Hello Tara," Giles replied, walking out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. "And Willow," he continued, sounding surprised. "What brings you here?"

"W-Well," Tara began, "W-We were," she sighed and trailed off.

Willow gave her hand a little squeeze. "We were hoping that I might be able to stay here tonight."

"Her p-parents are gone, again," Tara said. "She's lonely."

Giles looked from Willow to Tara and back again. "You're welcome to stay, Willow."

Tara shot Willow a big, brilliant smile and Willow felt her heart skip a beat.

"However I do feel obligated to ask one thing."

"Okay," Willow said hesitantly.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my niece?" Giles asked.

Willow's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Tara ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"I uh," Willow said finally. "I'll be happy to sleep in the couch if you think that's best Giles. If I could just have a pillow and a blanket?"

The watcher stared at them for a moment, and Willow wondered if he would send her home, but then he burst into laughter, pulling off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls," he said, taking a deep breath. "I was only joking. I trust you both implicitly. Besides, it would seem to defeat the purpose of staying the night to have company if I made you sleep alone in the living room. I have an old sleeping bag if you need it."

"M-Mine's in the bedroom," Tara replied.

"All right, well, sorry again," he said, taking a sip of tea. "You two sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Giles," Willow said.

"You're more than welcome. Good night."

"Good night," Willow and Tara replied together.

They watched Giles go upstairs with his tea, and then Tara took the picnic basket to the kitchen. When she came back, the blonde took Willow's hand and led her toward the spare room Tara currently called her own.

"Welcome," Tara said brightly, waving Willow through the doorway. "I believe you've had the pleasure before."

"I have indeed," Willow replied, giggling. She sat down on the edge of the day bed and watched Tara prop her skateboard in the corner by a bookshelf. "Looks like your door is doing just fine."

"Yes, I believe it's recovered from the trauma of being kicked d-down," she replied, settling next to Willow.

"That's good," Willow said, scooting closer to Tara so they were practically touching. "And how are you doing?"

"In this moment I'm beyond great," Tara murmured. She leaned forward and gave Willow a short, soft kiss.

"So all relaxed and worry free?"

Tara gave a little shrug. "This has been an amazing week. Giles is so kind, and the house is so quiet and peaceful." She paused, reaching out to squeeze Willow's hand. "I am a luh-little w-worried about what will h-happen when my time is up."

"We'll figure something out, Tara," Willow said firmly. "I promise."

"Okay," Tara whispered.

She laid her head on Willow's shoulder and Willow wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. They relaxed against each other, offering each other silent comfort and assurance. Willow pressed gentle kisses to Tara's temple, while the blonde girl ran her hand down Willow's hair over and over again. Finally, Tara stirred, kissing Willow on the cheek.

"I guess we should get ready for bed," she told Willow. "I have a t-shirt that you can borrow if you want."

"Okay," Willow agreed.

Tara walked to the dresser and dug through a drawer, returning to Willow with a large blue and white t-shirt held in her hands. Willow took it from her with a soft 'thank you' and stood and walked toward the door.

"I'll go to the bathroom and change," she told Tara.

"You could do that," Tara replied just as Willow touched the doorknob. "Of course, if you leave, you won't see the surprise that I bought on Saturday."

Willow stood with her hand on the doorknob for a moment, felt her body trembling, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing up. Tara's voice had gone so low, so deep, liquid and downright sultry, that Willow was frozen for a moment. When she finally turned, there was Tara, standing with her dress in her hand. Her girlfriend was clothed in a matching lace bra and panty set in a deep sapphire blue. She wore a matching garter belt with it, holding up thigh-high stockings. Willow's mouth dropped for the second time that night.

When she saw Willow's response, Tara blushed. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to shock you."

She began to hold her dress up in front of herself and Willow literally ran across the room, gently taking the dress from Tara's hands.

"No, please don't hide," Willow whispered. "Me, speechless, definitely a good thing."

"You like it then?" Tara murmured, smiling shyly. "I'm glad. I-I've never, I've never owned something like this before."

Willow smiled and ran a trembling hand down Tara's shoulder, to her arm, all the way to the tips of the blonde girl's fingers.

"I've never been struck dumb by the beauty of someone wearing something like this before," she admitted.

"So you usually babble right through girls wearing lacy lingerie?" Tara teased, squeezing Willow's hand.

Willow just shook her head. "Nice try, no babble, still speechless." She pulled Tara into her arms and began kissing her frantically.

After a few minutes of hugging and kissing they broke apart. "Do you still want to wear that night shirt?" Tara asked.

"I guess," Willow replied. "But no pajamas for you," she said, kissing Tara again. "You must stay in delicious bra and panties.

"All right," Tara laughed. "But you have to let me lose the garter belt."

Tara sat down on the edge of the bed, but before she could touch the clips Willow grabbed her hands. Willow released each clip one by one, and then slowly slid each stocking down Tara's legs. When Willow was done, Tara kissed her soundly.

"If I'm sleeping in delicious bra and panties I think it's only fair if you do too," Tara said in a husky voice.

Willow swallowed thickly, nodding her head. "Okay." She stood up. "Will you help me with my dress?"

Tara nodded. She moved next to Willow and unfastened the button at the nape of her neck, and then slid the zipper down. When she was done, she slowly shifted the dress off of Willow's shoulders. The red head shivered under the warmth of Tara's touch. When the dress dropped to the floor, Willow was left standing in deep rose pink satin underwear.

"Wow," Tara breathed. "It's like walking through a field in springtime and finding a wild rose blooming in the grass, dreaming of the sun."

Willow blushed, but still had the presence of mind to take her love's hands. "And you're the light," Willow murmured, remember the feeling of Tara's magic touching hers for the first time.

Tara ducked her head, looking up at Willow through her lashes. "I remember."

Willow took Tara's face in her hands and kissed her, leaving them both breathless. Without a word, they walked hand in hand over to the daybed and climbed in together. Willow watched Tara slide under the sheets and then climbed in after her. They lay on their sides, facing each other, kissing in soft, sweet little pecks, over and over.

"The new rule is that we have to sleep in a twin bed," Willow giggled. "It's good for cuddles."

Tara leaned forward and kissed the tip of Willow's nose. "You've g-got it."

She kissed the tip of Willow's nose again, and then her cheek, then her lips. Willow sighed happily as Tara nipped and teased at her mouth, leaving her tingling as Tara's tongue brushed against her. Willow drew Tara's tongue into her mouth, brushing tip to tip as Tara groaned.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. "I know you aren't mad at me for getting all handsy at The Bronze," Tara began.

"Or mouthy," Willow interjected, "I liked the mouthy too."

"Yeah," Tara agreed, blushing. "And the mouthy too. B-But I think," she stammered, "T-Turn about is fair play."

Willow froze. _Does she mean what I think she means? _The thought flashed through Willow's head like lightning. _Oh please, oh please, oh please let her mean what I think she means._

"If you don't want," Tara said softly.

"No, no I want," Willow replied quickly. "I officially rescind the bra and panty order. It's panties only in this bed and that isn't anything I ever thought I'd say, especially at Giles's house. And oh god," Willow said with a start. "Giles is home, and maybe—"

Tara leaned in and pressed her lips to Willow's. "It's okay," she murmured. "We'll be good. I just want to f-feel your skin on my skin."

"Oh goddess, me too," Willow moaned.

She reached back to unsnap Tara's bra, swallowing thickly as Tara reached back to unsnap hers. Tara began to slide Willow's straps off her shoulders and Willow crossed her arms.

"Since you've already had an up close and personal look at me," Willow whispered, "I think you should go first."

Tara's cheeks burned and Willow thought she'd pushed too far, but then Tara nodded her head. She slid the dark blue straps down her arms, revealing the swell of her breasts. Willow's mouth felt dry and strange. Tara paused, holding the cups of her bra against herself.

"Tara," Willow said gently. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, it's okay."

"No," Tara said, looking into Willow's eyes. "I want you to see me, but…I have a s-scar. I've never shown it to anyone."

"You're beautiful," Willow said with absolute certainty. "Nothing could stop you from being beautiful."

Tara slipped off the bra completely, revealing perfect peaches and cream breasts. Near the center of them, over her heart, was a raised purple-red scar in the shape of a crescent moon. Willow knew Tara could see the question in her eyes, but didn't press. When she was ready, Tara would tell her what had happened. Willow leaned down and kissed the crescent shape.

"You're utterly gorgeous," Willow murmured, looking up into Tara's fathomless blue eyes.

Tara smiled. "Your turn."

Willow slipped off her bra and Tara's grin spread. In an instant they were embracing, gasping and sighing at the incredible sensation of flesh on flesh.

"Oh goddess," Tara breathed. "You feel so wonderful.

Willow's breath was coming in quick little gasps, and she felt heat coursing through her, as if her blood had gone volcanic and would burn her bones to ash.

"I love you Tara," she panted. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Willow."

Willow arched her back as Tara kissed her way down her neck, to her collarbone, leaving a path of warmth rolling down. When she reached the swell of Willow's breasts, her tongue created a blazing line against her cleavage.

"Wait," Willow gasped. Tara lifted her mouth away from Willow's skin. "You didn't do anything wrong," she assured the blonde. "You make me feel so wonderful, Tara. I want to make you feel wonderful too. Please?"

Tara watched Willow with that perfect, crooked grin, and the she nodded. Willow ran her hands up Tara's stomach in slow, feather-light strokes that left the girl shivering. Finally Willow's hands brushed the underside of Tara's breasts and the blonde took a shuddering breath.

"Willow," she whispered in a high-pitched voice. "You-you're so amazing."

"You're smooth as silk," Willow replied. She brushed against Tara again, and then let her hands glide up higher and higher, till she held Tara's breasts cradled in her hands.

Tara let out a long, soft cry, and then crushed her mouth against Willow's alternating soft nips with soft swipes of her tongue. Willow kneaded Tara's chest with utter gentleness, felt her nipples growing ever harder under the palms of her hands. Finally Willow couldn't wait anymore, she pushed herself down the bed and took Tara's right nipple into her mouth, pressing it between her lips while she flicked the end of it with her tongue. She moved her free hand up to cover Tara's mouth just as the blonde began to cry out, muffling the sweet sound. Willow drew more and more of Tara into her mouth, nibbling and kissing in the same rhythm that their hips rocked together. Willow had to hold back her own gasp as Tara's tongue began to move in gentle strokes against the palm of Willow's hand.

Tara used her free hand to tug Willow up, kissing her passionately. They stroked and caressed one-another over and over, their hands moving quick and light as hummingbirds lighting on flowers. Willow felt like every inch of her body was burning even as it was doused in smooth, warm liquid. She could feel her wild trembling matched in every inch of Tara's body. Willow pulled her close, leaving them pressed breast to breast.

_Oh Tara,_ Willow thought, praying that her soul mate could hear her. _You're so wonderful, so wonderful. _

_And I'm yours._ Tara's voice echoed in her mind, so sweet. Willow felt a tear slip down her cheek. She could feel Tara's love, so strong and pure, and realized she had never felt so safe, so warm. _Only and forever yours, Willow._

In the early hours of the morning the girls agreed that they should rest. An unspoken understanding passed between them, that it was stop in that moment, as the moon rolled to the far side of the world, or they wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Can I still hold you?" Willow whispered.

"You never have to ask," Tara replied, kissing her gently.

Willow nuzzled her burning cheek against Tara's silken flesh as they drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Giving Thanks

_Chapter Fifteen: Giving Thanks_

"Welcome back to Casa del Summers!" Buffy crowed. Willow found herself pulled forward, breath knocked out of her as the slayer wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey Buffy," Willow gasped.

"Hi Willster. Happy Thanksgiving!" Buffy released Willow and grabbed Tara, the taller blonde gave a startled squeak as Buffy squeezed her. "Happy Thanksgiving, Tara!"

"Thanks Buffy," Tara said breathlessly.

"Buff," Willow said, trying not to chuckle, "Slayer strength."

"Ooh!" Buffy said, going wide-eyed and blushing. "Sorry about that. I'm just so glad you're all here."

"I think we can all see your excitement," Giles said wryly. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"You're welcome, but you should thank my mom too, she said yes when I asked her." The little blonde slayer nodded, waving them off the porch and into the house.

"Why don't I do that now," Giles said hurriedly, leaving the three girls in the doorway as he headed toward the kitchen. "And I'll see if I can't help with the supper preparations."

"Watcher man seems unusually tense today," Buffy said.

"He was a little quite this m-morning," Tara agreed.

Willow bounced, grinning broadly. "Maybe he was nervous about spending the day with your mom, Buffy."

Buffy's mouth dropped open and she turned to Willow, her cheeks flushed bright crimson. She stared at Willow for so long that the slender redhead grew a little nervous that she'd really angered her friend. Willow stopped bouncing and her smile vanished.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Do you really think it's true?" Buffy asked in a hush, sounding horror-struck. "Does Giles…like my Mom?"

"Uh," Willow said, swallowing. She looked over at Tara.

"W-Well," the blonde stammered. "She is very p-pretty."

Buffy made a choking noise and Willow fought a grin. "I think the right answer was no," Willow told Tara.

"In that case," Tara said. "I'm sure he just went in the kitchen to hang out with the only other adult in the house. And hasn't he been seeing Ms. Calendar? Besides," she said after a moment. "W-Why would he want to hang out with a bunch of kids?"

Buffy closed her mouth and the blush faded from her cheeks. "Right," she said, nodding fervently. "Right. No use hanging with us pesky kids. Let's eat," she said, walking over to the couch.

"Pesky?" Willow giggled, fighting the urge to snort with mirth. "Shocked Buffy magically transports back to 1955." Tara chuckled and tucked her arm around Willow's, hugging her close.

"You two keep yucking it up over there," Buffy grumped, "And no delicious snacks for you." She stepped to the side, revealing a coffee table loaded with food.

"Wow," Willow breathed.

The table's surface was barely visible; the barest hints of the paper, Thanksgiving-themed tablecloth peeked through beneath the pile of plates and bowls. There were chips, crackers and sliced cheese, mixed nuts—salted and honey roasted—two different boxes of candy, and peanut butter, sugar, oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah," Tara said. "Wow."

"It's that slayer metabolism," Buffy said sheepishly. "I'm always hungry. Come on," she said, smiling broadly. "Eat some of this, save me from myself."

Willow led Tara to the couch and they sat next to each other, cuddled close. The warm press of the girl's thigh against her thigh left Willow thinking of the night before, of the glory of Tara's skin. She felt a blush creep up her neck.

"So," Buffy said, leaning over the table to fill a plate with goodies. "How did your date go last night?" She straightened and looked over at Willow, a slow grin spreading across her face. "That good, huh?"

"Buffy!" Willow said, clapping her hands over her face. She heard the slayer's muffled laughter, and then felt Tara's hand swipe gently up and down her back, again and again.

"It was a wonderful date," Tara told Buffy. "Willow was so sweet."

"The wonder was all Tara," Willow said, still hiding behind her hands. "It was the most romantic, magnificent date ever."

"I'm sure if I could've heard you around your hands I'd being saying 'aw' right now," Buffy laughed.

Willow took her hands away from her face. "Hah, hah."

"There she is," Buffy said, holding out a loaded plate. "Eat up, Will."

"If you think a pile of delicious food will make me forgive your teasing…you're absolutely right," Willow said. She popped a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth and groaned. "This is amazing," she said thickly. "Want a bite?" She asked Tara.

"Yes, please." Tara replied. She leaned forward with her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"Then here you go," Willow said.

She reached out and popped a hunk of cookie into Tara's waiting mouth. As she pulled away, Tara's mouth closed, brushed against the tip of Willow's finger. The satiny heat of it left Willow suppressing a shiver that tingled on top of her head and curled her toes.

"Yummy," Tara replied.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Buffy asked, handing them each a napkin as she loaded her plate again.

"Oh," Tara said, nibbling at a sugar cookie. "Aren't we going to watch the parade on TV?"

Buffy shuddered. "Nope, no parade. Do you guys want something to drink? We've got juices, sodas, hot chocolate, and peppermint tea." As soon as the slayer had her order for a tea and a hot chocolate, she turned and went into the kitchen without another word.

"Did I say suh-something wrong?" Tara asked softly.

"No, no," Willow replied, and then she hesitated.

She didn't want to leave Tara out, but the alternative…The blonde's face began to fall and Willow gave a little shrug. It wasn't worth Tara being upset over. Buffy would have to understand.

"No, Tara," Willow said softly. "You didn't say anything wrong." She took a deep breath. "It's just that Buffy has a secret fear of giant cartoon-character balloons."

Tara's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. Willow could see she was trying not to laugh. Willow gave a giggle and clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late, soon both girls were chuckling away.

"What's so funny? Buffy asked, walking back into the room with drinks.

"Nothing," Willow gaps between bursts of laughter.

The slayer looked between the laughing girls and her eyes narrowed. Suddenly she pointed at Willow.

"Oh my god, you told her about my secret balloon fear!" She cringed and gave a wild look around. "My secret balloon fear," Buffy repeated in a loud whisper. "Which is supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry," Willow replied.

"I w-won't tell anyone," Tara said sincerely. "Willow only told me because I was w-worried I'd upset you."

The slayer's face softened and she gave a little shrug. "Just don't tell Xander," Buffy replied, just as the boy was walking in the door.

"Don't tell Xander what?"

None of them said a word. The boy slapped his hands on his hips. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Buffy said.

Willow just gave an apologetic little shrug, and Tara busied herself with another little cookie. Xander crossed his arms tightly over his chest in the classic Harris pout and sighed.

"I bet Giles would've told me. Male solidarity, you know?" Xander slumped after a moment, looking even glummer. "Oh who am I kidding, he wouldn't have told me."

"Poor Xander," Buffy teased. "Delicious snacks will cure your woes." She gestured to the table and Xander's eyes went wide as saucers. "Eat up."

Xander seemed to instantaneously materialize in front of the table. He was filling his face with one hand and a plate with the other. Willow had to choke back a laugh when she looked over at Tara; the blonde was watching Xander's eating feats with an expression that mingled admiration and horror.

"Don't think this means I'm gonna forgeh abouf the secref you're keeping," Xander said, talking around a mouthful of crackers and cheese. He straightened and carried his piled plate over to the armchair, swallowing. "No fair picking on the boy."

Willow shook her head and leaned into Tara playfully, offering her a bite of the strawberry cream candy she'd pulled from the chocolates. The blonde nodded and took a little nibble.

"That is so good," she sighed. "Thanks for sharing."

"Have another bite," Willow said, holding the candy out again after taking another bite. She felt a flush stirring in her chest as Tara stared down at the little crescent of chocolate-coated strawberry cream cradled between her fingers. When the blonde licked her lips and leaned forward, Willow shivered. Tara's warm, soft mouth closed over her fingertips, teeth barely touching her skin, and then her tongue brushed down and licked the chocolate free. "Holy cow," she squeaked.

Tara quickly sat up, grinning broadly.

"What did we miss?" Buffy asked, looking up from her plate.

"Willow just really likes the chocolates," Tara replied, still watching Willow with a naughty little smile.

"Oh yeah," Willow said, nodding fervently. "Delicious. Absolutely delicious."

"That's just what I was thinking," Tara agreed.

A strange look crossed Buffy's face and Willow as sure they were caught, but then Xander cleared his throat, setting his empty plate on the arm of his chair.

"So," he said cheerfully, "What were we talking about? What?" He cried petulantly as the girls burst into giggles.

"Aw, pouty Xander," Buffy teased. "Want a cookie?"

"No," the boy grumbled and then he sighed. "Yes," he said, and crammed a cookie in his mouth. "That shouldn'f make me feel beffer," Xander mumbled around the cookie. "But if duff."

Tara clapped a hand over her mouth and Willow nudged her playfully, puffing out her cheeks in imitation of Xander chewing on his cookie. Tara swatted at Willow with her free hand and Willow snagged it, pressing it to her mouth for a kiss. She didn't let go of her hand after the kiss; instead she held it lightly in her lap, using her index finger to stroke Tara's fingers.

"Well you all sound like you're having a great time," Mrs. Summers said, walking into the living room.

Willow dropped Tara's hand, giving her girlfriend an apologetic glance. She grabbed a cookie and took a big bite, nodding her head.

"Yeah Mom," Buffy said, "We're all fun out here."

"Aren't you guys going to watch a movie?" Mrs. Summers asked. "Don't ask about watching the parade," she told Xander, Willow, and Tara confidentially. "She doesn't like the balloons."

"Mom!" Buffy cried, going beet-red. "That's supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry, sorry," Joyce chuckled, holding up her hands. "I'll go back to the kitchen now. I just wanted to let you all know to keep helping yourself to the snacks. We had a slight stuffing error."

"No stuffing?" Buffy asked, the trauma of her revealed secret quickly forgotten.

"There will be stuffing, never fear," Mrs. Summers replied. "It's just going to take a little while longer than I expected."

"D-Do you need any help?" Tara asked.

"That's sweet of you, dear," Mrs. Summers said. "But I think as long as I don't let Rupert…um…help me with that task, I'll be just fine."

"Giles you messed up the stuffing?" Buffy called.

"Shush," Mrs. Summers laughed, waving her hands. "He's been very helpful." She turned back toward the kitchen. "You all just relax and have fun."

"I bet he's been helpful," Buffy grumbled as her mother walked out of sight.

"Man, Buff," Xander said, picking through one of the box of chocolates. "You must really like stuffing, huh?"

Willow turned away from Buffy and Xander to face Tara, reaching out a tentative hand and laying it back on top of Tara's where they sat in her lap.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry for what?" Tara asked.

"I'm a chicken," Willow whispered. "I shouldn't have stopped holding your hand just because Buffy's mom came in." She stared down at her pale hand on top of the peaches-and-cream of Tara's skin. Willow didn't look her in her girlfriend's gorgeous blue eyes because she didn't want to see hurt or disappointment there.

"Will," Tara said softly.

Willow just shook her head, and then she felt the gentle press of lips against her cheek.

"Look at me, Will," Tara said. Willow looked up to find Tara smiling, love nova-bright in her eyes. "I'm not mad. It's okay." She took one of Willow's hands in both of hers, cradled and warm.

"Thanks, Tare."

"Sorry to interrupt," Buffy said, "But I just have to say my mom totally won't care if you guys hold hands."

"Yeah," Xander said, renewing his attack on the cheese and crackers. "Mrs. Summers is totally cool."

Willow smiled when Tara squeezed her hand. "She is cool, completely cool, but still," she began.

"My mom's best friend back in LA was this painter," Buffy said eagerly, leaning forward on the edge of the couch. "And he and his husband were great. She even let me babysit their daughter. They adopted her from the Ukraine, she was the cutest thing ever."

"It might be…different with me, Buffy," Willow said quietly. "I'm her daughter's best friend."

She wasn't sure how to make Buffy understand her fear. She didn't know what she would do if Mrs. Summers didn't want Buffy to be around her anymore. Before Buffy's arrival in Sunnydale she'd had Xander and Jesse, but still, she'd been lonely. _There's Tara, of course, _Willow thought. She smiled over at her love, giving the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze. _There will always be Tara, but I don't want to lose Buffy…_

"It won't bother her, Will," Buffy said adamantly.

"What if she feels like she has to tell my parents?" Willow replied. She knew she had to tell Sheila and Ira at some point, but the thought of that point being close made her stomach clench. She really had no idea how they would react to the news that their only child was gay.

"My mom would never do that, Willow," Buffy said solemnly. "She knows the rules. You never out somebody."

"She knows the rules?" Xander asked in a whisper. "Gay rules?" He turned to Tara and Willow with a puzzled look. "There are gay rules?"

"Yes, Xander," Tara nodded, speaking with utter sincerity. "There's a booklet that comes in the mail once you figure out you're gay. It usually takes 5 to 7 business days."

"Wow," Xander breathed, "You guys are really organized."

Buffy, Willow and Tara exchanged glances and then burst into giggles again. Xander looked completely bemused, but then a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Very funny," he said sourly. "Laugh at the dumb boy. I thought you were the nice one," Xander told Tara accusingly. "Buffy and Will must be rubbing off on you."

"Hey!" Buffy and Willow cried simultaneously. "I'm nice!"

The two of them looked at each other and cried, "Jinx," and then burst into loud laughter. Xander began to chuckle too, shaking his head.

"I know, I know, you're all nice, even if you pick on me."

"Ooh!" Buffy cried. "Not a bad-guy ooh," she said hurriedly, winking at Willow. "An idea ooh. Will," she said, turning to face the slender redhead. "You should use my mom as a crash test dummy."

"Huh?" Willow asked. Usually she could follow Buffy's train of thought, but it seemed to have derailed.

"My mom," Buffy repeated. "You can use her for a crash test dummy, for coming out. A coming out crash test dummy," she said proudly.

"Well," Willow replied, "If you keep saying 'coming out' at the top of your lungs I won't have to test it, she'll just know." She gave Buffy a grin so the slayer would know she was only teasing.

"Very funny," Buffy replied. "I can see what you mean about her, Xander," she told the dark-haired boy. "There is a lot of teasing that goes on."

"Hey!" Willow said indignantly.

Tara leaned close and breathed in her ear, "I like it when you tease."

Willow felt a slow, wide grin spread across her face. _Love you,_ she thought.

_Love you always, Willow._ She blushed at Tara's silent reply.

"Maybe you're right, Buffy." Willow said, standing as she filled with a love-fueled courage. "I'm going to talk to her right now."

"N-Now?" Tara asked. "M-Maybe you should wait till after dinner?"

"Nope, I'll probably chicken out again by then," Willow said, trying to sound confident even though her hands were trembling. "Wish me luck," she said, giving Tara's hand one last squeeze before she walked off into the kitchen.

Mrs. Summers and Giles were standing at the counter arranging baking sheets, a quartet of boxed pies waiting to be opened and placed to go into the oven. Willow stood in the doorway for a moment, tensed. It would be so easy to go back to the living room.

"Hey Giles," Willow said softly, praying her voice wouldn't squeak with sheer terror. "I need to talk to Mrs. Summers for a minute. Why don't I take over on pie patrol and you can go have some goodies?"

The watcher looked both curious and surprised, but just nodded. "Of course, I'll go see if there's anything left that Xander any Buffy haven't claimed in the name of teen growth spurts."

"Thanks," Willow murmured as Giles walked by.

"How about I open and you can place?" Mrs. Summers said, holding up a box.

"Sure," Willow nodded and stood next to Buffy's mom, staring down the line of empty pans arrayed before her. She could feel her breathing getting tight and her palms beginning to sweat. _Don't drop the pie when she hands it to you,_ Willow thought desperately. _Moms don't like gay girls who drop the pie and ruin Thanksgiving._

"Willow?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Yes," she replied in a high, shaky voice, still staring downward.

"Pie?" Mrs. Summers said.

"Oh!" Willow looked up at Mrs. Summers, who was holding an unwrapped pumpkin pie toward her, looking rather concerned. Willow took the pie and placed it with reverent care on the first cookie sheet.

"Is there something in particular that you wanted to talk to me about, Willow?" Mrs. Summers asked kindly.

_How do I tell you what I need to talk about, because you might hate me and tell me I can't be Buffy's friend anymore or tell my parents and they might kick me out of the house. But Buffy said it would be okay, that I can talk to you and—_Willow's internal rambling was building to a boiling point. She could feel Mrs. Summers' gaze boring into her.

"Buffy said you're a dummy!" Willow cried. _Oh god._

Joyce's face crumpled with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Willow felt herself burn crimson. "No, she thinks you're brilliant," she told Buffy's mom swiftly, waving her hands as if to erase her earlier words. "And you are, but she said I can use you as a parental crash test dummy, and I don't think that sounds any better, but maybe it will help to know that I mean metaphorically and not to test safety ratings on a car. Does it help?"

Mrs. Summers watched her for a moment and then a smile spread across her face. Willow slumped with relief.

"Sure," Mrs. Summers chuckled gently. "What exactly are you testing, Willow?"

"Well, when you've known somebody for a long time," Willow began, gaining speed with each word, "Like you've known me, it's only natural to develop preconceptions about a person—things that you'll expect them to do or…or to like…and people can have a hard time when they find out those assumptions are wrong…maybe feel like they don't know the person, that that the person was being deceptive even though they weren't and it's not…it's really about getting to know a person better," she said, taking a gasping breath and continuing on. "About really knowing and accepting them." Willow paused, looking up at Buffy's mom hopefully. _Please, please still like me,_ she thought.

"So," Mrs. Summers said hesitantly. "I'm the 'getting to know you better' crash test dummy?"

Willow bit her lip. _All that, and I never actually said the word gay._ "Babbly when I'm nervous," she admitted softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay dear," Joyce said. She reached out and patted Willow on the hand. "Just try again."

_Big deep breath, Rosenberg. _"You're my coming out crash test dummy," she said is a soft but steady voice, staring into Mrs. Summers' eyes. "I'm gay a…a lesbian, and Tara is my girlfriend. I hope you won't be freaked and that you'll still let me hang out with Buffy, because she's my best friend in all the world and I love her, but not that way," Willow said, wide-eyed, holding up her hands. "I only love Tara that way."

Mrs. Summers watched Willow carefully for a moment, a small smile on her face. Then Buffy's mom moved her hand up to the slim redhead's shoulder.

"Willow," she said gently, "Breathe. Now I know why Buffy's afraid you'll pass out sometimes." Her free hand moved to Willow's other shoulder. "I am truly flattered that you were brave enough to come out to me. I know that wasn't easy. You're a wonderful girl, and a great influence on my daughter. I hope you know that who you love doesn't change how I feel about you at all. You're always welcome here."

The breath was knocked out of Joyce in an _oomph_ as Willow quickly leaned in and threw her arms around the older woman.

"You're a wonderful girl, Willow," Joyce repeated, patting her back comfortingly. "And Tara seems very sweet too."

"Thanks Mrs. Summers," Willow murmured thickly into the woman's shoulder, fighting tears. "You're the best dummy ever."

When Mrs. Summers began to chuckle, Willow realized what she'd said. She stepped out of Joyce's arms, but before she could apologize Buffy's mom raised a hand, forestalling her.

"I knew what you meant, Willow. And thank you. Now, come on," she continued, sliding a hand around Willow's shoulder. "Let's get you back out there before Buffy and Xander start a war with Rupert over the food. Besides," Mrs. Summers said with a smile, "You don't want your lovely girlfriend to get lonely."

Willow let Buffy's mom steer her back out to the living room. Buffy and Xander were teasing Giles about something that had the watcher looking distinctly ruffled, while Tara sat on the end of the sofa, looking anxious. As soon as she saw Willow, a smile lit up the blonde's face, so open and genuine, that Willow's heart gave a little leap. _Is that because of me?_ She thought, filled with wonder. _Just seeing me makes her happy?_ Tara gave her a little wave and Willow just couldn't hold back anymore, she ran over to the couch and plopped down next to her girlfriend, taking Tara's hand in her own and pressing it to her mouth.

"Love you," Willow murmured.

"Then Buffy's mom isn't m-mad?" Tara asked softly. Willow saw Tara's eyes dart over to Mrs. Summers and back again.

"Nope," Willow said happily. "Not a bit. We're cool, right Mrs. Summers?" Willow asked, smiling up at Buffy's mom.

The older woman smiled and nodded. "Ready to go back to the trenches, Rupert?" She asked Giles.

Before he could rise, Tara cleared her throat. "W-would it be okay if I helped instead?" She asked softly. "I always enjoyed helping my m-mom in the kitchen, especially around the h-holidays."

"While I'm happy to continue to help," Giles replied, "I must say Tara is a far better cook than I am, and so our stomachs will likely thank us later if she takes my place."

"It's very nice of you to offer, Tara," Mrs. Summers said kindly. "Of course you're welcome to help if you'd like to." Willow flashed Mrs. Summers a smile she could only hope conveyed her gratitude for the woman's kindness.

"Thanks," Tara said, standing. She gave Willow's hand a little squeeze and then walked off past Giles and Mrs. Summers, towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Summers began to follow after Tara, but then she turned back to the living room. Hooking her thumb over her shoulder, Joyce mouthed, 'She's wonderful.' Willow nodded and opened her mouth to agree, only to find herself interrupted.

"I know," Giles said.

Willow grinned and Giles's eyes widened. "My apologies if I stole your thunder there," he whispered.

"No need for apologies," Willow said cheerfully. "You're right, she is wonderful." Willow expected Buffy and Xander to tease her with little 'aw' sounds and kissy faces, but Xander was busy eating and Buffy just hopped off the couch and made a beeline for her mother.

"Mom," Buffy said softly, reaching out and grabbing her mother's arm.

Joyce turned, and before she could say a word, Buffy threw her arms around her and pulled her close. The slayer stood there for a moment, just holding her mother, as Joyce's face transformed from wide-eyed surprise to a gentle smile. She reached up and held Buffy tight.

"I'm really thankful to be your daughter," Buffy murmured.

"Well, thank you, Buffy," Mrs. Summers replied.

Willow watched her best friend holding and being held by her mother, and she couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy she felt. She couldn't remember the last time one of her parents had even tried to hug her. _Why?_ She thought plaintively. _Is something wrong? Am I wrong?_

In an instant a thick layer of guilt spread atop her sorrow. How could she be worried about her distance from her parents when her love, her sweet girl Tara didn't have anyone at all? Her mother, the only one who had loved and protected her, was gone forever. _But she has me, _Willow thought. She sent a silent promise to the universe; to the mother Tara had lost. _She'll always have me._

Joyce kissed Buffy on the head and patted her back, then shooed her toward the living room. The slayer bounced back toward them, grinning, while her mom went back into the kitchen.

"Movie time?" She asked cheerfully.

Willow nodded as Xander voiced his agreement, but Giles looked confused. As Buffy flipped through channels on the television, he leaned forward.

"Forgive me for being, well," he chuckled. "British, but isn't the tradition of the day to watch some parade on television? I understand that the bands and floats are quiet amusing. And aren't there giant balloons?" Giles said eagerly. "I think that must be a treat."

"No parade," Buffy, Willow, and Xander said simultaneously, and then burst into laughter at the confusion on the watcher's face. Willow felt her sadness fade away. She had friends, great friends, and she had Tara. Yes. Willow and Tara had each other, and it was more than Willow could've dreamed.

Buffy turned on some comedy they'd all seen a hundred times, but that nonetheless had the slayer and Xander rolling with laughter. Giles settled back into his chair and dozed off. Willow tried her best to pay attention, and the movie even made her crack a smile once or twice, but she couldn't help fidgeting. Every so often she caught a quiet murmur of voices from the kitchen, and Mrs. Summers even laughed once, echoed by a softer giggle from Tara. But they'd been quiet now, for a few minutes. Willow wondered what was going on.

"You should just go in and check on her," Buffy said, never taking her eyes off the TV.

"What?" Willow sputtered, blushing.

"Yeah Will," Xander agreed, "Go ahead, your nerves are making me nervous."

"But—" Willow began.

"Willow," Giles said dryly, "My eyes aren't even open and I can tell you're dying to know what they're up to. Go on."

"I'll be back," Willow squeaked.

She could feel the heat of a blush in her cheeks, but she didn't care. Let them tease as much as they wanted, this was her first holiday with her soul mate and she didn't want to miss a minute of it. Willow walked down the hall and into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. Tara was standing at the counter, her long golden hair pulled back in a bun she'd formed by wrapping her hair around itself and knotting it loosely. There were little wisps of hair floating free at her temples. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Tara's hands danced from a bowl to a bag of flour to the countertop, where she kneaded and twisted a large pile of dough. Mrs. Summers was leaning against the stove, arms lightly crossed, watching Tara with a little smile on her face. When she noticed Willow standing in the doorway, Joyce raised a finger to her lips and nodded toward Tara. The blonde continued to work, flipping and pulling at the dough in her hands. Willow realized that as she was working, Tara was singing under her breath, high and sweet. She dropped the dough to the counter and picked up the pin, and began to gently and lightly roll it against the counter.

As she rolled, her eyes drifted closed, and she finally began to sing loud enough that Willow could make out words:

_If I had a day that I could give you_

_I'd give to you a day just like today  
If I had a song that I could sing for you  
I'd sing a song to make you feel this way_

Willow felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, felt it tug the same way in her heart. Tara sounded so relaxed, so at peace. She wondered what her love saw behind her closed eyes.

_Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy_

_Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry_

_Sunshine on the water looks so lovely_

_Sunshine almost always makes me high_

Mrs. Summers caught Willow's eyes and mouthed 'wow'. Willow nodded, and then felt her gaze pulled back to Tara like a magnet was drawing her eyes. Tara took a pinch of flour and lightly dusted the surface of the rolling pin.

_If I had a tale that I could tell you_

_I'd tell a tale sure to make you smile_

_If I had a wish that I could wish for you_

Tara turned away from the counter, reaching out for something, Willow wasn't sure what, still singing.

_I'd make a wish for sunshine all the— _

"Oh," Tara said.

She stopped, blushing as she saw both Willow and Buffy's mom watching her. Ducking her head, she pushed her hair back with her forearm. When she looked up again, Willow smiled at the site of a streak of flour running from the tip of her nose to her forehead.

"Hi, Willow," Tara murmured, smiling.

"Hi." She took a step forward and brushed the flour off of Tara's nose. Whatcha doing?" Willow asked, smiling.

"She is saving Thanksgiving," Mrs. Summers said, reaching out to give Tara's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I forgot to buy biscuits when I went to the grocery store, and Tara offered to make some."

"My grandma taught me," Tara said softly. "The dough is ready, I can either pinch them or make cut biscuits if you have a round cookie cutter?"

"Right here," Joyce replied. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small, circular cutter. "Do you need help?"

"Um," Tara said, biting her lip. "M-Maybe Willow could cut while I roll?" She looked over at Willow with a hopeful little smile.

"Uh," Willow began. She didn't want to mess up all of Tara's hard work.

"Remember how well the pizza turned out?" Tara asked, smiling with that sweet, crooked grin.

"That's true," Willow said. She squared her shoulders. _What's cutting biscuits after coming out? Well, coming a little more out, anyway._ "I can do it."

"All right then," Mrs. Summers handed her the cutter.

Tara patiently guided Willow through the process of cutting biscuits, showing her just the right amount of force to free a biscuit. Willow handed the cut biscuits off to Mrs. Summers, who laid them out on a cookie sheet. Every so often she would pause in her cutting efforts to allow Tara to reroll the dough. Finally there was just enough left for one, and so Tara lifted it, patting it into shape, till it was almost indistinguishable from the ones that Willow had cut.

"Finished," Tara said happily, handing the final biscuit off to Buffy's mom.

"Thank you so much, girls," Mrs. Summers replied, opening the oven door to slide the cookie sheet in. The delicious smell of roasting turkey wafted through the air as she closed the door again.

"That smells really delicious, Mrs. Summers," Willow said wistfully. She clapped her hands over her stomach as it gave a low grumble.

"Poor hungry Willow," Tara teased.

"The biscuits will only take about ten minutes," Mrs. Summers chuckled. "And then we'll be ready to eat. Why don't you go and give Buffy and Xander the good news, and I'll get things finished up in here."

"I could help set the t-table," Tara said softly.

"Me too," Willow said, linking her fingers through Tara's gently.

"That would be very nice, girls," Mrs. Summers agreed.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had gathered at the Summers dining room table. Buffy informed Giles and Joyce that they should sit on the ends, with Willow and Tara on one side and Buffy and Xander on the other. Willow wondered if it was a show of respect, or a plot to keep the watcher away from her mother. The table was piled high with all types of delicious food: there was a steaming, golden-brown turkey, mashed potatoes, broccoli, cranberry sauce—homemade, Mrs. Summers assured them, not from a can—macaroni and cheese, stuffing, squash, sweet potatoes, and, of course, Tara's biscuits, which were huge, fluffy, and perfectly browned.

"I just want to thank you all so much for coming to share dinner with us," Mrs. Summers said, beaming around the table at everyone.

"Well, I think I speak for us all when I say thank you for inviting us," Giles replied, giving Mrs. Summers' hand a little squeeze on his way to his seat at the other end of the table.

"Before we dig in," Buffy's mom continued, adjusting the silverware next to her plate, "I know most families celebrate Thanksgiving by starting off telling what they're thankful for."

_That's easy_, Willow thought, _Tara, Tara and, oh yeah, Tara._

"But I've found over the years," she continued, gently nudging Xander's hand away from the biscuits, "That people are too distracted by hunger when dinner finally comes around, and so we wait till dessert."

Buffy was nodding her head, and Xander had the good decency to act a bit embarrassed, a flush brightening his cheeks.

"That means everybody can chow down now," Mrs. Summers said, waving toward the table. "There'll be plenty of time for thanks later."

"Oh thank you," Xander groaned. His eyes widened and Willow had to bite back a giggle as he blushed. "I mean, I know you said thanks can wait for later, but this is a pre-thanks thanks for waiting for the thanks because I'm really, really hungry, so thanks."

"Someone please give the boy something to eat," Giles said dryly. "He's clearly delirious with hunger."

And so it was with much laughter and gratitude that the six of them began to fill their plates, passing them back and forth as needed to get a serving of one delicacy or another that was out of reach. There was a quick and unanimous agreement that everything was delicious. Willow had a flash of gratitude when Buffy's mom was quick to point out that the delicate, flaky biscuits Tara had made from scratch saved the meal. Everyone had multiple helpings of the delicious feast; until finally Willow, Tara, Giles, and Joyce were sitting back and watching Buffy and Xander continue to pack the food away.

"Mom," Buffy said thickly, dropping another large spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate. "Is there any more gravy?"

"Sorry honey," Mrs. Summers replied. "You and Xander finished off the last of it about thirty minutes ago."

"S'okay," Buffy said around a mouthful of turkey and cranberry sauce. "Butter pleafe?" She asked Tara.

"Sure," Tara laughed, handing her the little ceramic trough that held the stick of butter.

"Fanks." Buffy cut a huge chunk of butter free and dropped it into a dip in the center of her mashed potatoes.

"I'll take that," Xander said airily, reaching out for the butter.

"Hold your horses," Buffy said, swallowing and smacking at his hand. "I might not be done."

"Then I'll give it back," Xander replied.

"You should share, Buffy," Mrs. Summers chided. "Xander is company."

"All right," the slayer groaned, handing over the butter dish. "I'll be good."

"Butter," Xander said happily.

Tara and Willow burst into happy giggles, followed moments late by Joyce and Giles. While the others nibbled here and there on tiny bits of delicious food, Xander and Buffy each loaded another two plates and polished them clean before they finally admitted defeat and declared that they were full. Tara and Willow started to gather plates and silverware, but Mrs. Summers held up a hand.

"None of that. You girls have helped plenty for today. Why don't we take care of everything?" Joyce said, nodding toward Giles. ""You can go out in the living room and relax, maybe find another movie while you make some room for dessert."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Buffy said happily. "Thanks." She leaned back with her hands folded behind her head and sighed happily.

"Don't fall asleep in here," Joyce teased. "Out to the living room with you, shoo, shoo."

Buffy grumbled a bit, but she was smiling when she got up out of her chair and wandered toward the living room. Willow took Tara's hand and they rose up from the table as one, following Xander out of the room. Buffy had already settled on one end of the couch, so Tara and Willow sat at the other, Willow snuggling close to her girlfriend, grinning broadly as Tara wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever," Willow whispered happily.

"It's been wonderful," Tara agreed in a murmur.

There was a strange little sound and Willow looked up with a blush, thinking that Buffy was laughing at her, but the slayer was lying curled up in the corner of the couch, her head jerking occasional as she fought sleep, letting out the occasional sputter or soft snore. Willow elbowed Tara gently, jerking her head toward Buffy.

"Look," Willow said softly.

"The tryptophan strikes," Tara giggled in a whisper.

"Actually," Willow said, falling into full babble, "Most studies show that its actually carbohydrates that make people get so sleepy, and did you see that pile of mashed potatoes Buffy ate? I kept waiting for her to sculpt it into a mountain like that scene from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. She had that many potatoes." Tara began to move beneath her and Willow realized that her girlfriend was holding back, trying not to laugh. "And am I a huge nerd," she finished, bowing her head.

"You're my beautiful, brilliant Willow," Tara murmured, giving Willow a squeeze. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was picturing Buffy dressed like Richard Dreyfuss, playing with her mashed potatoes."

"You like Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Willow asked, literally bouncing with excitement.

"I enjoy all things sci-fi and fantasy," Tara said with a grin.

"Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you more," Willow sighed dreamily, cuddling back against her soul mate.

"Love you too," Tara chuckled.

She laid her head on top of Willow's and they sat like that for a long time, enjoying the quiet, watching Buffy and Xander in various stages of fighting food comas. When they were both finally asleep, Willow was delighted to find Tara began to rock her gently, humming under her breath. She'd just settled back and closed her eyes; prepared to drift off into happy Tara land, when Willow felt her girlfriend shifting out from underneath her.

"Where are you going?" Willow protested softly, pulling Tara closer. "I need my Tara snuggles."

"Will," Tara laughed. "I'm just a little thirsty. I'll go get a drink and I'll be right back. I need my Willow snuggles too," she said, pressing a kiss to Willow's cheek and giggling again when Willow gave her another squeeze.

"Allow me," Willow replied, releasing Tara and rising to her feet in one smooth movement.

"I c-can," Tara began, blushing.

"It's my pleasure," Willow said, leaning down and kissing the back of Tara's hand. "I'll be right back."

Willow move quickly down the hall toward the kitchen, considering the many different things she could bring Tara to drink. She'd just decided that she would bring Tara water and a glass of something sweet, like juice or eggnog—just to see what would tickle her love's fancy—when she heard Giles and Buffy's mom speaking in low, urgent voices. Willow crept up to the kitchen entryway and peeked in.

"She's just such a wonderful, bright girl," Giles said, pulling off his glasses, running his hands over his face. "I don't think it's right that she go back to living on the street."

"Of course not," Joyce said, nodding.

_Tara. _Willow thought. _They're talking about Tara. _She couldn't help the burst of anger-laced panic that tightened her chest. _Giles promised he wouldn't tell, and he told Buffy's mom about Tara._

"I just don't want to make the wrong decision, Joyce."

Willow watched as Buffy's mother grabbed Giles's arm. "You aren't, Rupert." Joyce said kindly. "You're doing the right thing."

"I just wish I could be sure," Giles said, sliding his glasses back on. "I wish I could be sure."

Willow turned and ran back to the living room, a million different thoughts flashing through her mind. Giles. Giles, Buffy's watcher, their mentor, who had promised he would help them, was going to inform the authorities about Tara. That had to be it, what other decision could be eating at him so badly? When she walked back into the living room she found that Tara had joined Buffy and Xander in slumber, the tall blonde was curled up into the far corner of the couch, a small smile curving her lips.

_We'll leave,_ Willow thought. It was so simple and so clear. They would leave. Willow would take Tara out of Sunnydale, away from demons and traitorous mentors, someplace where they could be together, and safe. Her brain played traitor, flashing images of her panicking parents, of her friends graduating from high school and going off to college without her. _It wouldn't be forever._ Willow crept across the living room to the sofa and settled down gently, trying not to disturb her love or her best friend. Tara sighed happily in her sleep and turned, pressing herself against willow. _Just till we're eighteen,_ Willow thought. _Just till Tara's family doesn't have any power against her anymore._

While her friends and her soul mate dozed around her, Willow sat back on the couch, staring and anxious, planning her future as a runaway. As hard as she fought it, as much as panic and anger had her trembling, eventually Tara's presence, her warmth, began to relax Willow's tensed frame. She let herself relax against Tara's body, breathing deep of her honeysuckle scent.

Willow slept; it might've been for a minute or an hour, she wasn't sure, when a gentle hand shook her awake. She opened her eyes and found Tara smiling down at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Tara teased. "What happened to my drink?"

"Sorry," Willow said, forcing a smile onto her face even as her guts clenched at the memory of the conversation she'd overheard. "Joyce and Giles were busy…cleaning and I didn't want to get in the way." _As soon as dinner is done, I'll tell you the truth,_ Willow swore to her girlfriend silently. _We'll go back to Giles's and we'll pack and then my house…and then we're gone. Gone._

"It's okay," Tara said urgently. "Don't look so sad, Willow. I'll have a drink with dessert."

"You're not mad?" Willow asked.

"Of course not," Tara replied, and she kissed Willow softly. "Now come on," she said, standing and taking Willow's hand. "Time for dessert."

"I um," Willow said. "I'm not really in a dessert mood, I think. Do you want to go back to Giles's house?"

"Are you all right?" Tara asked, concern clear on her face. "Aren't you feeling well? You love dessert."

"I'm okay," Willow assured her, rising to her feet. _I'm frightening her. Don't be a spaz, Rosenberg. _"I'm just being silly because I'm drowsy. Yay dessert!" She said, throwing her free hand in the air.

"You're sure?" Tara asked.

"Positive," Willow replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She broke into a jog and tugged Tara toward the dining room, leaving the blonde girl giggling.

They walked back into the dining room and found the others already waiting for them, several pies and two plates of cookies spread around the table. Every one had taken their seats in the same spot they had for dinner.

_Darn it,_ Willow thought. She couldn't ask Tara to switch seats with her; she would know that something was wrong. And so instead, Willow forced a little smile on her face and took a seat next to Giles. The betrayer.

"Before we start dessert," Mrs. Summers said happily, "As is the Summers' tradition, it's time to give thanks." She took a breath, her smile widening. "I want to give thanks for having a home, and a career that I love. And thanks for my daughter having found such wonderful friends to be a part of her life. Most of all," she said, turning to her daughter. "I'm thankful for you, Buffy. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Buffy murmured, looking teary and pink in the cheeks. "I'm thankful for you too, and all you guys," she said, looking around the table. "And I'm really thankful that we still have three more days off from school."

Everyone laughed at Buffy's last pronouncement, Mrs. Summers reached out to run a hand down her daughter's hair even as she shook her head.

"I was waiting for that part," Joyce laughed.

"I feel like I've already used up my quota of the thanking," Xander said quietly, seeming a little nervous with all eyes on him. "I'm thankful to be here with all of you, and I'll keep it short because I'm also very thankful for dessert which I can't have till we're all done."

Willow nodded across the table at Xander, knowing he must be incredibly grateful to find himself spending Thanksgiving with the Summers and his friends, instead of dealing with his drunk and angry parents.

"Giles?" Joyce asked.

Willow dropped her eyes to the table. What would the watcher say he was thankful for?

"Pass," Giles replied.

Willow's head snapped up. Everyone was watching Giles, who began to fidget in his seat. He yanked off his glasses and began to polish them furiously on his shirt.

"That is not to say that I do not have things I am distinctly thankful for," Giles said quickly. "I would just like to go last."

"Of course," Joyce said. "Willow?"

As eyes shifted to her, Willow let her hand slip off her lap, moving under the table to grab Tara's hand. She could feel her chest, neck, and face warming as she began to blush under the combined stare.

"I'm thankful for my friends," she said softly, looking at Buffy and Xander. "And I'm thankful to have been invited over for such a wonderful dinner." She smiled at Mrs. Summers, who nodded her head. "And I'm thankful for love," Willow said finally, looking deep into Tara's eyes as she squeezed her hand.

"Awwww," Buffy and Xander drawled.

"Funny guys," Willow quipped. "Oh," she said suddenly. "And I'm really thankful for the American Revolution where we kicked limey British butt."

Everyone looked shocked. Willow careful kept her gaze off of Giles. When she looked over at Tara the blonde raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"But mostly for love," Willow said quickly. "I'm very thankful for love."

"Well," Joyce said softly. "That was very…patriotic Willow. Tara?"

Willow gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze as the blonde ducked her head. She didn't say anything for a moment, and Willow was afraid she was too uncomfortable to speak, but then she took a deep breath and looked up, smiling.

"I have s-so many things to be th-thankful for that I'm not sure w-where to start," Tara said. "I'm th-thankful for all my new friends, and for being able to help make this a nice Th-Thanksgiving for all of us." She looked over Willow's shoulder, her smile widening. "And I'm thankful for you, Mr. Giles. For being so kind to me."

Willow felt herself stiffen. She turned and looked back at Giles, surprised to see that the watcher's eyes were red-rimmed. _Feel guilty?_ Willow thought sourly. _You should._

"And I'm thankful for you," Tara said softly.

Willow turned back around and found Tara staring at her, watching her with that perfect, crooked grin.

"I'm thankful for you, Willow," she repeated. "I love you."

"Love you too, Tara," Willow whispered.

Tara threw her arms around Willow and pulled her close. Mrs. Summers sniffled and murmured how sweet she thought the girls were, and Buffy and Xander aww'd again. Willow didn't pay them much mind, she was too busy holding her soul mate, reveling in the warmth of her, and praying she could find a way for them to never be apart again.

"Giles?" Mrs. Summers said softly.

Willow stiffened in Tara's arms. "Are you okay?" Tara whispered to Willow.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She took Tara's hand again and when Tara released their embrace, they turned to watch the watcher.

"Well," Giles began. He began to fiddle with his glasses.

"They're clean, Giles," Buffy teased.

"Quite," he said softly. "Well, like many of you," he continued, looking around the table, "I'm very grateful to be here enjoying a delightful meal with wonderful people. I'm thankful for the work that I do," Giles said sincerely. His gaze lingered on Buffy for a moment and the slayer gave him a little nod. "But I have found, very recently, that I am thankful for something that I didn't realize I was missing."

Willow couldn't help squirming in her seat. She was trying to hold her face carefully neutral. She didn't want to upset Tara, and she certainly didn't want to give the watcher advanced warning, he might contact the authorities before she could get them out of town. _But so help me,_ she thought. _If he starts talking about Ms. Calendar I'm going to tell him off. How dare he talk about love when he's trying to take mine away from me?_

"Yes," Giles said, nodding, pulling Willow from her angry thoughts. "Something I am very thankful for." He paused. His eyes moved around the table again and Willow was surprised to see his gaze stop on Tara. "I'm thankful for companionship. For a sense of family."

Willow opened her mouth to blast the watcher, but he held up a hand.

"Just a moment, Willow. I have something to say and I need to say it while my courage holds. Tara," Giles said softly. "It has been wonderful having you stay in my home this past week, and I cannot bare the thought of you being back on the street again. There is only one solution."

"Giles!" Willow cried.

"I would like you to live with me permanently, Tara," Giles said with utter sincerity. "At least until you're of age and you have nothing to fear from your family anymore."

"Giles?" Willow said, but this time her voice shook with the question. She shook her head, feeling stunned, confused.

"R-Really?" Tara said in a whisper. Willow turned to see her girlfriend staring at Giles, tears swimming in her eyes. "You really want me to stay with you?"

The watcher nodded. Willow's heart gave a leap and she jumped up, throwing her arms around Giles, squeezing with all her strength.

"I take it back," she cried into his chest. "You're a great mentor, a genius of the mentoring. And I'm sorry that we beat up so many British people during the American Revolution. Violence is never the answer."

"Yes, well," Giles replied, slowly lowering his arms to pat Willow on the back. "Thank you, Willow."

The watcher released Willow and stood, walking over to kneel in front of Tara, who still looked shell-shocked.

"Tara you're quiet, thoughtful, orderly, kind, and terribly bright. I have to keep you around in the hopes you'll be a good influence on the rest of them."

"On me?" Willow asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"Well, no," Giles said, waving a hand toward Buffy and Xander. The pair was still sitting on the other side of the table. They'd been so quiet during Giles's talk with Tara that Willow had forgotten they were there. "On those two."

"Hey," Buffy whined. After a moment under the stare of all her friends, her mother, and the watcher, she shrugged. "Who am I kidding?" She stood and moved across the room in a blur, pulling Tara into a hug. "Hooray for good influences!" Buffy released Tara and gave Willow a hug too.

"Perhaps a bit premature," Giles said, smiling. "Tara you haven't said anything yet. Would you like to stay?"

A tear slipped down each of Tara's cheeks and she nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Giles. I would love to stay at your house. Thank you, thank you so much."

There was just an instant of hesitation, but then Tara threw herself into the watcher's waiting arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Willow reached out a rubbed a gentle hand over Tara's back. After a minute Tara leaned back and Willow pulled her into an embrace as Giles stood. Tara shook with a sob and Willow began to cry as well, feeling relief that was achingly strong, in the same moment that she grieved for the fear Tara had been carrying with her for so long.

"Joyce, would you mind getting some tissues?" The watcher asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Summers said. "I told you that you weren't making a mistake," she said with a smile.

As soon as she left the room Giles knelt down again, putting a hand on Willow's shoulder and one on Tara's. The girls loosened their embrace enough to look at him, still sniffling and clinging to each other.

"Tara, I'm happy that you've decided to stay, but there are a few things I must ask of you, some of which we probably shouldn't discuss in front of Joyce."

"Oh, okay," she replied hesitantly.

"First we must keep this a secret, no one can know besides us that you aren't my niece. Well," he said with a pause, "And Buffy and Xander and Joyce of course, because they already know. Oh, and Jenny, you've met."

"Jenny?" Tara asked.

"Ms. Calendar," Willow whispered.

"But no one else," Giles said seriously. He pulled off his glasses and began to clean them. "It's all rather illegal, and I think we'll all agree that I am far too handsome and discerning for prison."

"It's a secret, yes sir," Tara said, nodding.

"Secondly, you'll have to keep a curfew." Giles smiled. "Perhaps the same as Willow's?"

Willow and Tara both nodded happily.

"Yes sir," Tara replied.

"Tara," Giles said gently, laying his hand on Tara's. "You don't have to call me sir, Giles will do nicely."

"Yes s—" Tara paused, a flush crept up her neck. "Giles."

The watcher nodded, a little smile still curled his lips. "Thirdly," he said in a near-whisper, casting a glance toward the hallway. "No risky magics without adult supervision. Actually, that goes for both of you."

"Okay," Willow replied. She looked at Tara and saw a she was wearing a sheepish grin Willow was sure matched her own.

"I found the tissues," Joyce announced as she walked back into the dining room. "Is everything okay?" She asked, taking in the scene—Giles kneeling in front of Willow and Tara, who were holding each other like they were trying to stay afloat.

"Of course," Giles said, smiling and reaching for the box of tissues. "We were just discussing a few house rules."

"Hear that, Buffy?" Joyce teased. "I'm not the only one with house rules."

"Yes, Mom," Buffy said begrudgingly, "But let's not lose focus here. House rules, Giles?"

"Indeed," Giles chuckled. "Lastly, but perhaps most important of all," Giles continued, patting Tara's hand. "You must go back to school. You're far too bright not to finish high school, dear girl."

A look of fear crossed Tara's face and Willow reached out to squeeze her hand. Willow could feel Tara trembling through their gentle contact and moved even closer, letting Tara lean on her.

"I w-want to, sir," the blonde said softly. "Uh, Giles, but I can't. I can't r-r-register. If I do—"

"They'll find you," Willow finished sadly. "Your family."

Tara nodded, miserable and clearly fighting tears.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that," Giles replied. The watcher looked over at Joyce, who was still leaning in the doorway. "You might want to leave at this point in the conversation if you want to avoid incriminating yourself.

"And the kids?" Joyce asked archly.

"They're underage," Giles said simply. "As the adult I'll be the responsible party, they're just doing what I tell them to do."

Joyce looked torn, her gaze moved over Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Xander before settling back on Giles.

"All right," she said, nodding. "It's dishes for me. I will now excuse myself from the illegal phase of the conversation. Leave me some dessert." With this last wry pronouncement Joyce went back into the kitchen.

"Willow," Giles said once they were alone, clapping his hands together. "Do you feel up to a bit of hacking?"

Willow felt a rush of affection for Buffy's watcher. "Did I mention that you're a genius of the mentoring?" She asked.

"I do believe you mentioned it," Giles replied. "We'll need to create a complete background and identity." He looked at Tara, biting his lip thoughtfully. "We should stick with the niece cover, since you've already met a few of my neighbors, Tara."

"I'm going to fix everything, baby," Willow promised, green eyes locked to blue. "You're going to be safe, and you're going to go back to school. I'll make sure of it." Willow raised Tara's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss on the back of it, then the palm, and then on the inside of Tara's wrist.

"Ahem," Buffy said, faking clearing her throat. "Focus ladies, we're working on some serious rule-breaking here." The slayer hopped up, smiling. "I'll go get your laptop, Will."

"Time to get my geek on," Willow told Tara with a shy smile.

"My genius girl," Tara whispered, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder.

Buffy returned with the laptop in hand, and after fifteen minutes of steady work, Willow sat back from the computer and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay Giles, you have a younger brother named Malcolm. You were five when he was born, on Christmas, because I figured that's easy to remember."

"How nice," Giles said. "I always wanted siblings."

"Yes, but sadly he was estranged from your parents and went to University," another flurry of typing began, "Abroad, in Vancouver."

"Yes, well," Giles said, "Considering my father, not surprising."

Tara and Buffy giggled at the odd exchange, Xander just shook his head and went back to eating cookies and pie. After another half hour of typing, Willow gave them another update.

"Your brother married an American woman studying at university with him. Juliette Simons, who became Juliette Giles, and they had your niece, Tara, on October 31st, 1980." Willow flashed a smile at Tara, hoping the girl would see the significance of her persona's birthday. Tara nodded her head at Willow, smiling and blushing.

"That's all very good, Willow," Giles began.

"There's more," she replied, hitting a few keys. "Malcolm and Juliette died."

"Tragic," Giles drawled, rolling his eyes. "Is there a how yet for this terrible event that has transpired?"

"There will be in just a minute," Willow said, still tapping away at her keyboard. "Okay," she said, pausing after a few minutes. "There was a whitewater rafting tour accident four months ago in the Canadian Rockies. No bodies were recovered and the company was apparently pretty shady and didn't keep good records. It turns out poor Malcolm and Juliette were part of the tour."

"Alas," Giles replied.

Willow nodded but didn't speak again for almost forty minutes. She sighed and typed, occasionally biting her lip or voicing a little groan. She knew that the others were watching her closely, but she had to stay focused. Willow was more relieved than she could express that Tara had a home, and now she would make sure her love could go to school, too.

"Okay," she said finally, leaning back against the couch cushions. "I don't know if it's impressive or scary that a high school in Vancouver has a better firewall than a city morgue, but I digress," Willow said quickly as Giles opened his mouth to speak. She turned to her girlfriend with a broad smile.

"As Malcolm and Juliette's only living relative, custody of their daughter, Tara, has been granted to one Mr. Rupert Giles," Willow crowed. "Her records have been set up for transfer to Sunnydale High. That's it baby," she said, pulling Tara into her arms. "You can start school on Monday."

"Thank you, Willow," Tara whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for loving me, and for helping me to find a home again."

"I do love you, I do," Willow breathed in reply.

"There's just one thing," Tara said, leaning back and looking at Giles.

"What's up?" Willow wondered if there was something she missed as she constructed a past for the blonde.

"Do I have to call you R-Rupert?" Tara asked the watcher. "I'll get t-tripped up all the t-time. Could I just call you Uncle Giles?"

"By the love of all that is holy, yes please," Giles replied.

Mrs. Summers invited them all to stay that night. Giles and Xander camped out in the living room, while Willow and Tara joined Buffy upstairs for another slumber party. This time the slayer insisted that she take a turn with the blankets and comforter on the floor so that Willow and Tara could have the bed to themselves. Long after Buffy was asleep, Willow and Tara murmured little endearments to each other, punctuated with sweet, chaste kisses. In the end, Willow propped herself up on a few pillows, cradling Tara against her, stroking her golden hair. Her whispers to Willow grew softer, indistinct, until finally she was quiet but for long, slow breaths. Willow watched over her love, and rejoiced that for the first time since she'd known her, Tara's sleep was calm, untroubled.


	17. Chapter 16: Family

_Chapter Sixteen: Family_

"Pancakes," Willow groaned, rolling over in bed.

The warm, rich smell of cooking batter left her smiling as she imagined Tara down in the kitchen, singing softly to herself over a pan of funny-shaped cakes. She rolled over to get up and go see her girl, only to find herself pressed against warm, smooth skin.

"Tara?" Willow asked, opening her eyes to find the blonde girl smiling at her.

"Who else were you expecting to find in bed with you?" She teased, reaching out and pushing a lock of hair off of Willow's cheek.

"I thought you were making pancakes," Willow confessed. She could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I must've been dreaming about food. I guess I'm hungry."

"You're beautiful when you blush," Tara murmured.

"Really?" Willow squeaked, feeling her face grow even warmer. Everywhere Tara's skin touched her own there was a tingle like a mild electric current moving between them.

"You're beautiful when you aren't blushing too," Tara replied, moving closer. "You're always beautiful."

And then current moved between their lips, was their mouth, their breath, each tender kiss sending another jolt of energy through Willow. She wrapped her arms around Tara, felt the tickle of honey blonde hair against her cheek. As their bodies came together, Willow heard Tara give a soft and happy sigh that was muffled in their kisses.

"Good morning you two." Buffy's voice, groggy with sleep, made Willow freeze. Her eyes flew open and she found Tara staring back, wide-eyed. They slowly, soundlessly leaned apart, ending their kiss.

_Oh my god. Bed, we're in Buffy's bed._ "Buffy," Willow said in a high, breathless voice. _The pitch of guilt,_ she thought. "Good morning."

"Did you two sleep okay?" Buffy yawned.

"F-fine," Tara murmured, ducking her head.

The slayer sat up on her knees so that her head was peeking over the edge of the bed. Her hair was flattened on one side and sticking up on the other. Normally this would've set Willow laughing hysterically, but all she could think about was that she'd been making out with her girlfriend in her best friend's bed. _But it was an accident, _Willow thought to herself, appealing to rationality with the desperation of a drowning man clinging to a life preserver. _Good morning kisses are reflex, instinct, not to be trifled with regardless of locale. _Buffy yawned again; stretching her arms up over her head. Willow was overcome with sudden relief. Maybe she hadn't heard them at all. Buffy never had to know.

"Ooh," Buffy said happily, leaning her head back. "Smells like pancakes. There won't be delicious homemade Tara batter, but my mom does a pretty darn good job with Bisquick."

"It s-smells wonderful," Tara said. Willow could see the flush brightening her girlfriend's neck, her cheeks, even her earlobes were tinged pink.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Willow said quickly. She reached down and gave Tara's hand a squeeze.

"Me too," Buffy said, rising to her feet and stretching again and giving voice to a little groan as her shoulders popped. "I'm going to head down and see if I can convince my mom of the extra deliciousness of funny shapes. Probably not," she said with a shrug, "But it's worth a shot."

"Kay," Willow replied, shoulders sagging with relief as her best friend turned toward the door.

"And I don't mind that you two were kissing," Buffy said nonchalantly as she paused in the doorway. "Just don't tell Xander or I'll never be able to let him in this room again."

Buffy walked out of the room, leaving Willow and Tara staring at each other. Tara's mouth was hanging open and her blush was so dark she looked sun burnt. Willow knew that her own face was just as red. She was still feeling surprised and embarrassed, but didn't want her girl to feel ill at ease. _Comfort power, activate, _Willow thought, suppressing a grin.

"Well," she said after a moment, taking Tara's hands in her own and giving them a little squeeze. "That could've gone a lot worse."

Tara just stared at her for a moment, still wide-eyed, but then she finally began to slowly nod her head.

"That's true," she said softly. "I mean, I could've I had my hands up your shirt." Before Willow had a chance to react, Tara's warm hands had slipped under her nightshirt to cup her breasts.

Willow's eyes drifted shut with a little groan as Tara's hands brushed over her skin. She felt the warm press of lips against her neck, smelled the sweet honeysuckle scent of Tara's hair. Then she heard her girlfriend begin to giggle and Willow's eyes shot open.

"Tara," Willow hissed, clapping her hands over Tara's, separated only by the thin material of the t-shirt she was wearing. "We're in Buffy's bed."

"Yes," Tara said, smiling crookedly. "And you're h-holding my hands in place. Delicious I might add."

Willow held her hands up and Tara gave her one last caress before pulling her hands free and slipping out of bed. She leaned over and gave Willow a peck on the cheek, putting on her jeans and then slipping her arms inside her shirt to put her bra on.

"Neat trick," Willow said, standing and pulling on her own jeans. "Although I have to admit I'm a little sad to miss the show."

"Buffy's room," Tara reminded her.

"Speaking of Buffy," Willow replied, taking Tara's hand, "We better go downstairs and get something to eat while there's still food left."

"Lead the way," Tara said, taking Willow's hand.

Downstairs they found Giles, Xander, and Buffy happily making their way through fluffy stacks of pancakes. Giles nodded a greeting to them as he took a ginger sip from a steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning sleepy heads," Mrs. Summers said cheerfully, walking into the dining room with a platter covered in pancakes. "Orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice," Willow replied, sitting next to Giles.

"Milk, please," Tara said softly, taking the seat next to Willow. When Buffy's mom walked away she gave Willow a playful wink. "I can't believe you drink orange juice with syrupy-sweet pancakes. I have to have milk."

"Milk does a body good!" Xander declared thickly around a mouthful of food. All eyes at the table turned to the dark haired boy, Willow throwing in a squint for good measure, and his mouth dropped open. "Not your body in particular," he babbled at Tara, "But bodies in general. Not that you don't have a great body, because you do and oh my god I need to shut up and eat," he murmured, forking a huge pile of pancakes into his mouth and dropped his gaze to the table.

"Yes, please do have more pancakes and less conversation, Mr. Harris," Giles said dryly.

Willow turned to look at her girlfriend and found Tara smiling back at her, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. She leaned over toward Willow, blonde hair tickling her neck.

"You're beautiful when you're jealous too," Tara whispered.

"Time for pancakes!" Willow said, hoping that no one would notice how badly Tara was making her blush. She knew her plan had failed when she heard Buffy giggle, but just kept cutting up her food into little bites.

"Speaking of time," Giles said, setting his coffee cup back down on the table. "Tara I think its high time you made your room your own. You should go out with your friends today and buy some things to spruce the place up."

"I l-like the room, my room, just fine, s—Giles," Tara said softly.

"I'm glad," Giles said, smiling fondly at Tara. "But I'm sure there are a few things you'd like to make it feel homier. You can buy some posters or prints for the walls, different curtains or comforters, whatever you like." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a small pile of bills, sliding them across the table.

"I can't—" Tara began.

"Consider it seventeen years of back birthday and Christmas presents from Uncle Giles," the watcher said. "Please."

Buffy slid the money down the table toward Willow, who nudged it under the edge of Tara's plate.

"Thank you," Tara replied, blushing. "I guess that means we're going shopping?" She asked the others.

"Shopping!" Buffy and Willow cried simultaneously, bursting into giggles when Xander let out a low groan.

"You can be exempt, Xander," Tara said kindly.

"Yay!" Xander cried, spearing another forkful of pancake. "Harris avoids bag-man duty!"

"Excellent," Giles said, clapping his hands together. "That means you can help me with some research that needs doing."

Xander's eyes widened and he turned to Tara. "Is it too late to be reinstated as bag-man?" He pleaded, curling his hands under his chin.

"W-well," she said thoughtfully, poking at a piece of pancake with her fork. "What do you t-two think?" Tara asked Willow and Buffy.

"I don't know," Willow teased, sticking her tongue out at Xander.

"I think we should reinstate," Buffy said firmly. "There are bound to be lots of heavy bags to carry, we wouldn't want that to interfere with our shopping."

"That's true," Willow said, nodding and trying not to laugh.

"In that case," Tara laughed, "We'd better reinstate you. Do you m-mind, Giles?"

"As sad as I am to do without Mr. Harris's intellectual power," the watcher said wryly, "I think I will manage to struggle along somehow."

"Woo for bag-man," Xander crowed. "I will celebrate with pancakes." The dark haired boy plunged a clean fork into the stack at the center of the table, pulling three large cakes over to his plate.

"Giles," Buffy's mom said, walking back into the room with another stack of pancakes. "Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"I would indeed," he replied. "But you have to allow me, please." Giles stood and waved Joyce towards the table. "You haven't had a bite to eat yet, you should try some of your own delicious breakfast before it gets cold."

"Well thank you, Mr. Giles," Mrs. Summers replied, sitting down gracefully.

"You're quite welcome."

Giles smiled at Joyce with an affection that left Willow feeling a bit startled. She glanced over at Buffy to see if she'd noticed, but the little blonde slayer was focused on demolishing the huge stack of pancakes on her plate.

When breakfast was done, Buffy took a quick shower and Giles took them back to his place for Willow and Tara to get ready. Buffy and Xander put in a little research time while Tara and Willow took turns getting showered and changed, sneaking little glances and caresses as they passed between the bedroom and the bathroom. When they'd both washed and dressed, the girls went into the bathroom to brush their teeth together.

"When you're all minty fresh I'm so going to kiss you," Willow told Tara, pressing a thin line of toothpaste onto her toothbrush while Tara brushed away.

"So you prefer minty kisses, then?" Tara asked after she rinsed.

"I like all kinds of Tara kisses."

Willow made this pronouncement around a mouthful of toothpaste foam, which set Tara laughing, a delighted, ringing sound that left Willow feeling weak in the knees. She rinsed her mouth, rubbed her face dry with a few quick scrubs of the towel hanging on the wall, and the pulled Tara into her arms. The young blonde fell silent, her mouth still curved in a slight smile, but her eyes were deep, serious. Willow held her close with one hand, and let the other move up to cup Tara's cheek. She ran her thumb gently against Tara's cheekbone, her jaw line, and then down to caress her lower lip. Without a word, Tara leaned forward into a soft, gentle kiss. Willow let her eyes drift shut and stroked her girlfriend's cheek again.

"You owe me five bucks Harris, I told you tooth brushing time could turn into smooching time."

Willow broke away from Tara and found Buffy standing in the doorway to Giles's bathroom, grinning from ear to ear. Xander was standing next to her, beet red, struggling to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then interrupt kissy-goodness?" Willow asked. She twisted her features into classic Willow pout, even though inwardly she was trying not to laugh at their obviously flustered state.

"I make no apologies," Buffy said primly. "We have shopping to do, and I made money that I can also spend on shopping."

Xander was still silent and blushing, fumbling with his wallet. "I have two dollars and a coupon for a free box of Frankenberry cereal," he said finally, thrusting a handful of crumpled paper at Buffy. "That's five dollars in cash and goods."

"Frankenberry?" Buffy asked softly, staring down at her hand.

"What? It's my favorite cereal!" Xander put his hands on his hips. "I used to love Count Chocula but now whenever I see the box I picture him leaping off and trying to drink my blood with game face on. Not very appetizing."

Willow looked at Buffy, who seemed a bit stunned, and then at Tara, who was still smiling that bemused, enigmatic grin that Willow adored so much. She glanced back at Xander and the three girls burst into a simultaneous fit of giggling.

"Oh, very nice," Xander grumped. "G-Man," he called, turning toward the living room. "Is it too late to switch back to research?"

"It is indeed too late to switch back to research, bag-boy." Buffy said in a terrible British accent, still laughing a few minutes later after Giles shooed them out of the house. "You're stuck with us, Xander."

"It's bag-man," Xander corrected. "And he didn't call me bag-boy, he called me Mr. Harris," Xander said in a defeated voice. "He always calls me Mr. Harris when he thinks I'm being a dummy."

"Aw, Giles doesn't think you're a dummy, Xander," Willow said, patting the dark haired boy on the back.

"Yeah he does," Xander groaned. "And he's right, big dummy me."

"Cut that out," Buffy said sternly, lightly punching him in the arm. "I don't let anybody badmouth my friends, even if they're badmouthing themselves. Don't make me hurt you."

"Yeah Xander," Willow said, shaking her fist. "Don't make us beat you up to show you how great you are."

"All right, I surrender," he said, holding up his hands with a slow grin spreading across his face. "I'm fantastic, no need to hurt me."

Willow took Tara's hand as the blonde began to laugh, swinging their arms gently forward and back. Buffy and Xander linked arms and Buffy held on to Tara, so that, in the end, the four of them were walking arm and arm down the street. When they came into the down town, Buffy led them to a little shop that specialized in home décor. The store had sections devoted to kitchen and dining needs, small furniture pieces, lamps, sculptures, and linens. There were printings hanging everywhere, some framed, some wrapped in plastic. Xander made a beeline for a fluffy papasan chair. Willow had to hold back a laugh when he perched in it, sitting Indian-style in the middle of the huge, circular blue cushion like a proud prince on a throne.

"I'll be waiting here for bags," he said. "I can't promise I'll stay awake."

"Just don't let anyone buy the chair and accidentally take you home," Buffy teased, giving Tara and Willow a wink.

"I'll expect to be rescued if the worst case scenario were to occur," Xander replied.

"You've got it, Xand-Man," Willow laughed. "Come on baby," she continued, taking Tara's hand. "Let's go find you some pretty stuff for your room."

"Okay," Tara said, sounding happy and relaxed.

"I'm going to check out the back, they always keep the clearance stuff in the back and I'm all about the bargains. " Buffy moved with unnatural speed toward the rear of the store."

_Her room, _Willow thought as she walked with Tara toward the back corner of the store. She felt light, like gravity didn't have a full influence on her body. If she felt such a strong sense of peace, of relief, at her love having a home with Giles, she could only imagine how wonderful Tara must be feeling. Willow leaned close and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What was that for?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Willow replied. Tara's smile only broadened, and Willow gave a little shrug. "I'm so happy for you, baby."

"I'm happy too." Tara's voice was soft, thoughtful. Her smile faltered and she bit her lip, eyes growing distant, hazy. "I'm happy."

"Tara?" Willow asked. She'd never seen her girlfriend's mood shift so quickly before. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."

"No," Tara said quickly. Her eyes cleared and she took Willow's hands in her own. "You didn't say anything bad, I'm n-not angry. It's just," she paused, took a deep breath. "I w-worry sometimes that it's wrong, wrong for me to be h-happy. B-Because she isn't, she isn't h-here."

"Your mom?" Willow asked softly. Tara just nodded. "She would want you to be happy, Tara. She would want you to have every joy that life has to offer." She paused, gazing into Tara's grief-darkened eyes. "Being happy, it doesn't mean you miss her any less."

"Thank you," Tara replied. She tugged Willow into her arms, holding her tight and pressing little kisses to her cheek, the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Willow."

"Guys, I don't know if you're shopping or smooching, but I found some curtains that I think Tara will like." The slayer's voice rang through the store. "Follow the tacky vases past the Christmas ornaments and you'll find me."

Willow stayed snuggled close to Tara. "You don't have to thank me for loving you," she whispered. "You deserve love, Tare. You deserve all the wonder and beauty that life has to offer."

"Luckily you're both w-wondrous and beautiful," Tara replied. "And so life is very, very g-good."

Buffy shouted their names again and Willow chuckled. "We'd better go before she comes looking for us."

Tara nodded and gave Willow's hand a little squeeze, leading their way down the aisle toward the sound of the slayer's voice. They walked past a row of vases, glossy with glaze like a watercolor wash in blues, greens, and a deep cream. She didn't find them tacky at all, and was delighted when Tara agreed. The blonde picked up a small, ball-round vase with a wide mouth she said would make an excellent vessel for crushing herbs when they had their next magic lesson. Willow felt her heart begin to race, and her breathing quicken.

_Delicious magic time with Tara_, Willow thought. The thought of learning more about her abilities, about feeling her self, her soul, wind with Tara's, filled her with incredible joy. She wanted to skip and jump, she wanted to sweep Tara into her arms and kiss her silly. Willow's arm was jerked a little when Tara turned right past Christmas ornaments and Willow tried to keep walking straight ahead. Tara looked back with a wry grin and Willow gave a little shrug, felt a blush burning her cheeks. _Stay focused, Rosenberg. Happy shopping time now, magic lessons later. _

When they passed the last aisle of Christmas ornaments, something caught Willow's eye. She stopped in her tracks. It was Tara's turn to be jerked when she stepped forward without realizing she now had a Willow-sized anchor hanging onto her hand.

"Sorry," Willow said when she saw Tara spin around, curiosity clear on her lovely face. "There's something I'd like to buy you for a room warming present. Can I, Tara?"

"Room warming present?"

"Well," Willow said, fiddling with her shirt sleeves, "It's like a housewarming present, but you didn't get a whole house, just a room in a house, and so it's a room warming present, not a house warming present. Does that make sense?"

"Delightful Willow sense," Tara said. "Is it a surprise? Do you want me to go and find Buffy by myself?"

"Just close your eyes?" Willow asked.

Tara lids immediately drifted shut and Willow swelled with pride at the trust her girl showed in her. She stepped away from Tara over to the end cap on the final aisle of Christmas decorations. On the bottom row were twinkling white fairy lights. She picked up two boxes and walked back to Tara.

"You can open," Willow said. "I hope you like your surprise."

"Oh wow," Tara sighed the moment she saw what Willow held in her hands. She looked up, eyes shining. "For me?"

"Fairy lights, for you." Willow replied. "I'll help you hang them if you want."

"As long as you promise not to hurt yourself using tools," Tara said solemnly.

"Hah hah," Willow said, bumping Tara gently with her shoulder and then leaning back with a smile. "I'm not that clumsy. Okay, I am that clumsy," Willow said when Tara grinned. "You'll just have to keep an eye on me."

"Ooh, fairy lights keeping getting better and better."

Willow and Tara found Buffy a few aisles down, looking at a few different sets of sheets with one hand, while she held the other close to her body, clutching a large, plastic-wrapped rectangle of fabric.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Finally," the little blonde slayer sighed. A second later she was grinning broadly, holding up her find. "I think they're the same blue as the comforter you already have."

Tara reached out and took the package. "These are the perfect curtains," she said. "Thank you, Buffy."

"And they're half off," Buffy crowed. "Double perfect!"

"Wouldn't it be half perfect?" Willow teased.

"Your evil mathematics have no power here, genius girl!" Buffy said melodramatically, raising one fist up over her head toward the ceiling. "Decor doesn't bow to your science!"

Willow looked over at Tara and they both burst out laughing.

"That's fine," Buffy pouted, dropping her arm. "Make fun of the superhero girl who found your curtains."

"Thank you for finding th-these, Buffy," Tara said. She sounded contrite, but her laughter still rang in Willow's mind. "They're wonderful."

"Now for pictures." Buffy rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Despite a half-hour's long search, Willow, Tara, and Buffy couldn't find any images for Tara's new room. Most of the posters in the shop were too bright and garish for the quiet blonde's tastes, and the framed images were all far too expensive. In the end they bought the curtains and fairy lights and passed the bags over to Xander. They tried two more shops with similar results, and so they decided to take a break for lunch.

"Wait," Buffy said, hovering outside the entrance to a little mom-n-pop sandwich shop.

"What's up, Buff?" Willow asked. "Changed your mind about where you want to eat?"

"But," Xander began sadly. "It's all you can eat Sloppy Joe day."

"Don't worry Harris," Buffy laughed, "I would never deprive you of your Joes, but you've got to get them to go, okay?"

"Five for the price of one on all you can eat day," Xander said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that's enough."

"I can't e-eat five Sloppy Joes," Tara said.

"Don't worry, you and Willow can stay right here and make googly eyes at each other while you nibble on the same Sloppy Joe like that scene from Lady and the Tramp-"

"That was spaghetti, Buffy," Xander whispered.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Willow and Tara giggled. "But it's funnier because it's all you can eat Sloppy Joe day, Xander."

"Oh!" The dark-haired boy's eyes widened and he blushed. "Please, continue as if that interruption had never occurred. Please," he pleaded. "Really. It never occurred."

"As I was saying, you two nibble away," Buffy said, grinning and shaking her head. "And we'll meet you back at Giles's in about two hours."

"Why aren't you eating with us again?" Willow asked. She grinned as the little slayer began to squirm.

"Way to put me on the spot, Willster," Buffy grumped. "It's a super-secret mystery surprise if you must know." Her face was transformed by a huge grin. "It's gonna be perfect. Come on, Xander," she grabbed the boy's arm and propelled him in to the sandwich shop.

"Should I be worried about this?" Tara asked, as Xander yelped at Buffy to slow down.

"No," Willow said, rubbing Tara's arm. "It'll be fine." Willow paused, thinking about Buffy's tastes and the strange things they were exposed to on the Hellmouth which led to an undeniably quirky sense of humor..."I'm almost positive it will be fine."

"Almost positive?" Tara asked with a little laugh.

"It definitely won't be anything dangerous," Willow said firmly, holding open the door for her girl."

"I guess that's comforting," Tara replied.

Buffy and Xander paid and got their sandwiches before Willow and Tara had the chance to order. When they walked by, each them gave a little wave, clutching huge paper bags in their other hand. When they walked out, Tara and Willow burst into giggles, clutching onto each other for support.

"I bet you that Buffy ends up finishing off Xander's sandwiches when he gets too full," Willow gasped.

"I don't know, that Xander can really pack away some pancakes," Tara said thoughtfully.

"So we have a bet?" Willow asked.

"What are we betting for?"

Willow leaned close, letting her breath tickle Tara's ear. "Smoochies?"

"Ooh," Tara said, brushing her cheek against Willow's. "You're on."

"Ladies, were you planning on ordering some sandwiches?"

A very grumpy looking woman with iron gray hair was staring at them. Willow felt Tara grip her hand a bit more tightly, felt the press of her body as the blonde sidled slightly behind her.

"Um, one Sloppy Joe, please?" Willow asked softly. She gave Tara's hand a little squeeze.

"For you?" The woman asked Tara.

"I-I-I'll," she began.

"We're going to share," Willow said quickly. "Two cokes and an order of fries to go with it, please?"

The woman stared at them for a moment, and then her face was absolutely transformed by a broad grin.

"Sharing a sandwich, huh? That's too cute. Your sodas are on the house with today's deal. Enjoy girls, we'll bring the food out in a few."

"Thanks!" Willow replied after a moment, hoping the lady hadn't noticed the split second where her jaw was hanging with shock.

"I don't think she noticed," Tara said softly.

"Huh?" Willow slid into a booth and Tara slipped in across from her, smiling. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No, you weren't that shocked," Tara laughed, reaching out across the table to take one of Willow's hands in her own. "I could read it all over your face."

"Well it was surprising," Willow pouted.

"She was p-pretty uh..."

"Grumpy?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Tara said. "but I knew she'd cheer up when she realized we were together. I think grown up gay people think it's really cute when LGBT kids are out on dates and stuff."

"There's your amazing gaydar again," Willow sighed. "When will mine kick in? I just thought she was just a regular grumpy lady."

"Versus a gay grumpy lady?" Tara giggled. "It was all the power of observation my dear rosy girl."

"So it is something you see?" Willow asked eagerly.

"I saw a rainbow ribbon pin on her collar," Tara replied, patting Willow's hand. "So she's either gay or really gay friendly."

"Huh," Willow said thoughtfully. "I'm usually pretty observant but I totally missed that. I blame you," she cried suddenly, raising her free hand to point at Tara. "You continually distract me with your cuteness!"

A slow, crooked grin spread across Tara's face. "I'm so cute you can't think straight, huh? Is that just literally, or figuratively too?"

Willow's mouth dropped open when she felt Tara's hand grip her knee. "Uh, b-both, I guess?" She mumbled.

"Definitely both, you're adorable."

It was the gray-haired cashier again. She slid a tray with a huge Sloppy Joe, a basket of fries, and two cokes onto their table. Willow's head snapped up and she saw the cashier give the thoroughly blushing Tara a little wink.

"Hey!" Willow cried, indignant.

"Easy, Red," the cashier chuckled. "You're both adorable, and both way too young for me. I have kids older than you two. Very sweet of you to defend your girl's honor though. She's a keeper," the woman told Tara with another wink.

"Oh I know," Tara agreed.

Willow could feel her own face burning.

"Oh, you really are both too cute," the cashier sighed. "I'm Julie, if you two ever need anything, you just let me know, okay?"

"Kay," Willow squeaked, and watched as he cashier walked back to the front of the shop. "Again I say, surprisingly cheerful cashier."

"You know what?" Tara asked, biting her lip thoughtfully. "I don't think she's a cashier."

"But she took our money and brought us food," Willow began.

"You're right," Tara said, nodding. "But this place is called J's Sandwich Paradise. J, Julie?"

"You think she owns the place?" Willow asked.

"I'll betcha two smoochies."

"I concede," Willow said, her tongue sticking between her teeth as she grinned at her giggling girl.

"I'll remember that later," Tara replied, cutting into their sandwich.

"Please do," Willow said, snagging a fry.

They ate a leisurely lunch together and then walked across town toward Giles's apartment. Just when they were about to leave the shopping district, Tara spotted a little used bookstore. She didn't ask to go inside, but Willow noticed her gaze flickered back to it again and again as they passed by, till she was glancing back at it over her shoulder.

"We can go in if you want," Willow said.

"Huh-huh?" Tara stammered.

"The bookstore, we can go in. You still have money left."

The taller blonde immediately began to shake her head. "No, we'd b-better just head b-back."

"Do you have something else in mind to buy?"

"No," Tara's reply was soft, hesitant. "I'm going to give the money that's left back to Giles. "

"But he wanted you to buy stuff for your room," Willow said.

"He didn't say books," Tara protested, still casting wistful glances back at the bookstore.

Willow stopped in the street and took both of Tara's hands in her own, looking, really looking, at her beautiful girlfriend. Tara was scared, scared of upsetting or disappointing Giles by doing something as simple as buying a book. She found herself filled with anger at the people who had hurt Tara so badly. Willow wouldn't think of them as Tara's family, because they didn't deserve the honor of having that tie to her girl.

"Giles loves books," Willow said kindly. "I know he won't mind if you buy a few for your room. There were a bunch of empty slots on the bookshelves in there, remember?"

"Really?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Really," Willow said firmly. "He's a librarian, remember?"

"Beautiful and smart," Tara said, cupping Willow's cheek. "Let's go shopping." She gave Willow a quick kiss and then pulled her toward the bookstore.

An hour and five lovingly selected hardback books later—_Ten Thousand Light-Years from Home_ by James Tiptree, Jr., _The Dragonbone Chair_ by Tad Williams, _Galapagos_ by Kurt Vonnegut, _The Word for World is Forest_ by Ursula K. Le Guin, and _Perilous Dreams_ by Andre Norton, each one of which made Willow love Tara more than ever—they headed back to the townhouse. Giles greeted them when they came in, sitting at his desk with a hot cup of tea, pouring over a book.

"Hi Giles," Willow said cheerfully. "Are Buffy and Xander—"

"In Tara's room," Giles interrupted, looking up. "Ah, I see you two were at A Turn of the Page today. Wonderful little shop. Did you find any good books? That shelf in the back has always been a bit bare."

_I told you,_ Willow mouthed to Tara. The blonde blushed and gave a little shrug, holding her bag of books close to her chest.

"I f-found a few, Giles," Tara replied. "You can borrow them any time that you'd like."

"Very kind," Giles replied. "Willow, I assume that you'll be staying with us again since your parents won't be home until tomorrow, so we'll need to order something for dinner. Just let me know when you're hungry."

"Would you like us to go grocery shopping for you?" Tara asked.

"Nonsense," Giles said, polishing his glasses. "You all enjoy your evening, I have shopping on my list of things to do tomorrow while you're all out...walking about enjoying the end of your holidays."

"He was going to say gallivanting," Willow giggled.

"Off with you two," Giles said, waiving his hands. "I have research to do, and it's best done in a bit of peace and quiet."

"Fun for us and quiet for you it is," Willow said, taking Tara by the hand and leading her off down the hall. "Have fun, Giles."

"Don't I always?" Giles asked dryly.

Willow and Tara continued toward her bedroom without another word, clapping their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling. They found Buffy and Xander waiting for them in Tara's room. The pair sat on the end of Tara's daybed holding a huge wrapped package in between them. As soon as Buffy saw them in the doorway she began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Where have you two been?" She squealed. "We've been waiting forever. There are presents to be opened here!"

"We've only been waiting about fifteen minutes," Xander said, rolling his eyes. "Buffy gets a bit wiggy when there are presents around."

"You should see her at Christmas," Willow said with a laugh. "Ooh!" She said, her eyes going wide. "Our first Christmas! Well, I'm Jewish—"

"Thus the honored tradition of Hanumas," Xander interjected.

"There's a present right here," Buffy pouted.

"But our first holiday together," Willow continued, pausing to stick her tongue out at her best friends.

"I'm Wiccan," Tara murmured, "I usually celebrate the solstice."

"Oh," Willow said. "Well, that's awesome. Solstice-y goodness will abound, without a doubt."

"Oh man," Xander crowed. "Three holidays means three rounds of gifts. Let the first annual Hanumastice be declared!"

Willow and Tara flashed each other bright and happy grins.

"As excited as I am by the prospect of triple holiday madness," Buffy said, "There's a perfectly good present waiting right here to be opened and if Tara doesn't get to the opening and I'm going to have to open it, and that won't be any fun at all because I already know what's inside it."

"She's not kidding," Willow told Tara. "You better make with the opening."

Tara cast a shy glance around the room and reached for the large, wrapped rectangle. She seized hold of one corner of the brown butcher paper and pulled, revealing a dark frame that matched the bookshelves. She pulled another swath and the paper fell away.

"Oh wow," she breathed.

"Do you like it?" Buffy asked eagerly. "I thought it would be the perfect thing to brighten up your new room."

"I found the right frame," Xander said.

"It's wonderful," Tara replied.

Willow's heart swelled with affection for Buffy and Xander, their moments of thoughtfulness were something to be reckoned with. Somehow they'd managed to get the open mic night contest poster from the Bronze, now with a note in the corner showing Tara Giles as the winner. They'd had it matted and framed. She sidled up next to Tara, throwing an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"A night to remember, huh Tara?" Willow murmured.

Tara nodded, blushing.

"Yeah, it was something when you won that contest," Xander babbled. "Of course you weren't there when they announced it, but everybody clapped, and you didn't know it until...oh..." Xander trailed off, going red.

"And clueless boy finally finds that clue," Buffy chuckled. "On that simultaneously romantic and awkward note, I think Xander and I should be on our way home."

"Giles is g-going to order food later if you want to stay," Tara said, reaching down to take Willow's hand. "You don't have to go."

"Actually I do," Xander said miserably. "My mom finally noticed that the turkey was still in the freezer, and thus the parents have realized that they drank their way through another Thanksgiving. So," he said with a heavy sigh, "We're having do-over Thanksgiving, which I am most supremely not thankful for."

"Poor Xander," Willow sighed, patting her friend's arm.

He shrugged. "There'll be lots of food and dessert if nothing else."

"And I'm the designated 'no friends get eaten on the way home' guide, so I'm going to take him home before I start patrol," Buffy said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"S-Sounds good," Tara agreed. "Thanks so much for the poster, you guys."

"You're welcome," Buffy chirruped. "You two enjoy reminiscing," she said with a wink. "Good night!"

"Good night," Willow laughed as they retreated from the room. "She's subtle," Willow told Tara once there were alone.

"I think she's the slayer of subtle," Tara said solemnly.

Willow and Tara stared at each other for a moment and then burst into wild laughter. They fell into each others' arms, tickling and squealing, quick little teasing kisses growing quickly into a more thorough, passionate tenderness. In the end, they were pressed body to body, Willow could feel Tara's pulse race beneath her lips, feel each inhalation and exhalation press against her chest. She couldn't hold back a groan when Tara tipped her chin up and captured her mouth again, nibbling at Willow's lower lip. Willow slipped her hands under Tara's shirt, rubbing her lower back, until they parted, breathless.

"Giles is going to order dinner soon," Willow murmured, leaning forehead to forehead with Tara, lips brushing the blonde's lips.

"We should probably get everything set up before the food gets here," Tara breathed, reaching up to stroke Willow's cheek.

"I find myself remarkably unmotivated to move from this spot."

"Me too," Tara giggled. "But just think, if we get the room finished now, we can always hit the hay early after dinner."

"Because I get to spend the night again," Willow said slowly, thrilled as she was reminded of Giles's invitation.

"Did you forget?" Tara teased.

"I can't be held accountable," Willow told her. "Remember? Continually distracted by your cuteness."

"Well," Tara said, pecking Willow on the cheek and slipping from their embrace. "Let the power of my cuteness compel you to help me hang curtains and fairy lights?"

"As long as we don't need an old priest and a young priest," Willow replied. When Tara bowed over with laughter, Willow took her hand and kissed it. "I love it that you got that." She murmured as Tara blushed. "Let's get to hanging!"

The redecoration of Tara's room took a bit longer than Willow expected. The curtains were hung and the bookshelves reorganized when the doorbell rang. Giles called them to dinner to share a huge feast from the Italian place down the street. There was enough lasagna, salad, and bread sticks to feed a small army. The watcher jokingly told them that it meant there would be enough leftovers for Buffy and Xander to fight over.

Willow and Tara made quick work of their food and chatted with Giles for a little while about texts he was expecting in the next library order. As Tara and Giles began to chatter excitedly over an ancient Sumerian scroll transcription, Willow found her eyes drawn to her girlfriend. Tara's eyes were bright with joy, a blue so beautiful and clear Willow wanted to dive into them and swim forever. Giles said something that Tara found amusing and the blonde threw her head back, her neck curving and arcing gracefully. Willow felt a shiver, a heat in her belly, and licked her lips. She had to kiss her girl. And soon.

"Well," Willow said, throwing her hands into the air with a yawn, "I guess we should get back to work on Tara's room so we don't get to bed too late."

"Indeed," Giles said. "Half past five, it's practically bedtime already."

"Exactly," Willow agreed, ignoring the sarcasm in his tone. She took Tara by the hand and began walking toward the bedroom. "Have a good night, Giles."

"You two as well," the watcher replied.

Willow and Tara walked back to the bedroom and Willow ushered her girlfriend in, giving her a playful swat as she walked past.

"Well," Willow said, closing the door and leaning against it. "I think that went super smoothly."

"Oh yes," Tara said with a little giggle, stepping close to Willow and briefly rubbing noses with her. "I'm sure he didn't suspect a thing."

"Are you teasing me?" Willow asked, crossing her arms even as she fought to repress a grin.

"Well, let's put it this way," Tara said, stepping even closer, so there with within a hairsbreadth of each other. "I think you might be able to compete with Buffy for that 'slayer of subtle' title."

"And here I was thinking I was being all stealthy," Willow said, faking a pout.

"Speedy is far more important than stealthy when it means we get to smoochie faster," Tara replied, leaning forward to give her quick peck on the lips.

"Very nice," Willow said, smiling. She ducked out from under Tara's arm. "But we have fairy lights to hang."

"Huh?" Tara asked. She turned out, looking a little stunned. "No smoochies for me?"

"Lights first, smoochies later," Willow told her, grabbing one of the boxes from the bed. She slid her nail beneath a piece of tape and began wiggling it loose.

"Lights first, smoochies later," Tara said softly, like an echo. She walked past Willow and picked up the other box of lights. "I guess so. I just hope that I'm not too tired after all the decorating."

Willow's head snapped up. "Too tired for smoochies?" _Too tired for smoochies?_ Willow's mind began to race through different scenarios of treats, teas, and massages that would restore her love's smoochie energy. She stared down at the box in her hands, mouth hanging open, and realized that someone was saying her name. She looked up at a very concerned Tara.

"Willow, what's the matter?"

"Too tired for smoochies?" Willow said.

"Rosy girl," Tara laughed, cupping Willow's cheek. "I was only teasing. Even I'd been sleep-deprived for a week after running a marathon I would still find the energy to kiss you if you wanted to kiss me."

"I always want to kiss you," Willow murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"I can't believe you thought I was serious," Tara said, smiling that perfect crooked grin.

"I'm a doofus," Willow said. She dropped the box back on the bed and sat down next to it, pulling a pillow to her chest. "Now you know the horrible truth."

"Hey," Tara said, sitting down next to Willow. "You're my rosy girl, and I l-love you."

"Even though I'm spazzy and don't get a joke?" Willow asked.

"And I'm a s-stuttering performer who d-doesn't like big crowds," Tara replied, nudging Willow gently in the ribs. "I luh-love everything about you, Willow."

"Really?" Willow asked. She looked into those sky-blue eyes and she could see love shining back. "I love you too, Tara."

"And thus we're both the luckiest girls in the world," Tara replied.

They gave each other a sweet, brief, kiss, Tara pulled open her box and handed Willow a tangle of lights to unravel.

"Time to put Willowhands to the test," Willow said dramatically, cracking her knuckles. "Does their speed and dexterity only apply to buttons and brassieres or will it work to untangle tinkly fairy lights as well?"

"Willow!" Tara squealed, giggling as she gave the redhead's knee a swat.

"I know, I'm naughty," Willow laughed. "A naughty doofus."

"My naughty doofus," Tara breathed. "Now hurry up with those lights so I can smooch my silly, naughty, rosy girl."

"Yes ma'am!" Willow bit her tongue and got to work. _Fifteen minutes to crack a Rubik's Cube. These lights don't stand a chance._

Willow was a very tired girl two hours later. It'd taken over forty five minutes to get the lights untangled, and another forty to get them hung just right so that Tara's room was filled with a soft, flickering light. After that, just when the smooching was about to commence, Willow remembered that they needed to hang the poster Buffy and Xander had brought for the room-warming. She waited patiently while Tara picked a space, and then helped to hang the heavy frame—Willow only cried a little when she hit her own thumb. It was amazing how quickly a few kisses from Tara made everything better.

Kisses on her thumb turned into kisses trailing up her wrist, and then before Willow knew it, Tara was kissing up her neck, moving up again to draw her earlobe in and nibble it gently. Willow voiced a soft moan and Tara captured her mouth, running her fingers up and down Willow's back and leaving her shivering. Tara gave her one last quick kiss and leaned back.

"To be continued in just a m-moment," Tara breathed.

"Are you tired?" Willow asked. "Or getting sick?" She took Tara's face in her hands, biting her lip as she stared at her lover's face. "Your color is good, and you don't have any circles under your eyes. Your cheeks are kind of pink though, are you feverish? Is that a flush?"

"It is a flush," Tara whispered, ducking her head. "But it isn't because I have a fever, rosy girl."

"Oh? Oh," Willow's eyes widened and she gave a cheeky grin. "So why are we making with the breaking?"

"I'm all stinky and sweaty from the decorating," Tara replied. "I thought I would take a bath before we go to bed."

"Don't shower on my account, you smell great."

Tara gave Willow a tiny smile and leaned close. "You're sweet, but I want everything to be p-perfect when I spend all night holding you."

"Honeysuckle shampoo?" Willow asked, her voice gone hoarse.

"Your wish is my command," Tara agreed. "Why don't you m-make us some tea, and I'll be back in say, twenty minutes?"

"Don't rush," Willow said, giving Tara a kiss. "I'll start working on that tea."

Willow followed Tara out into the hallway, blowing her a kiss when she entered the bathroom. Tara was blushing and adorable when she closed the door. Giles was still working away at his desk, so Willow slipped into the kitchen and began gathering supplies for the tea. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove, smiling at the crackling sound the damp bottom of the teapot made as the burner heated.

"Wow Giles, do you have enough types of tea?" Willow mumbled, she'd opened his pantry to grab the tea and found literally dozens of boxes in different flavors, with green, white, and black tealeaves, caffeinated and decaffeinated. After a few minutes searching, her face brightened. "Hot cinnamon spice, that sounds promising." _And hopefully prophetic, _she thought, giggling as she pulled out a few sachets.

Willow put the teabags into two large, ceramic cups and as soon as the water boiled she filled them both. She left an inch-wide gap at the top of of each cup and added a generous dollop of wildflower honey. Willow gave each cup a gentle stir, humming with delight at the rich scent of the steeping tea.

"Perfect," she sighed. _It really is perfect. I'm in love with my soul mate, she has a safe home, we're going to be able to go to school together. Life is perfect._

Willow stirred the teacups again and froze with the spoon half way to her mouth, poised to take a sip, at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She had a flash of apprehension, but then shook her head. There was no such thing as a jinx.

"Jenny!" Giles's voice rang through the apartment. The watcher sounded both surprised and delighted.

"Hello to you, Rupert. Can I come in?" Ms. Calendar's voice sounded distant, almost cold.

Willow looked down at the teacups on the counter, and the toward the bar window that opened into the living room.

"Oh, of course," Giles replied, he sounded hesitant, his voice soft.

She knew she shouldn't, but Willow couldn't stop herself, she crept over to the bar counter and crouched down. The front door closed and she rose slowly, peering over the edge of the counter. Ms. Calendar was standing on the stoop with her arms crossed. The dark haired woman's face was pale, unsmiling. She didn't move as Giles had to reach around her to close and lock the door. Giles turned and Willow ducked back down, arms spread across the wall to keep her balance.

"Are you quite all right?" Giles asked.

"I needed to talk to you," Ms. Calendar replied.

"Well, here I am."

"Can we sit? Ms. Calendar asked softly.

"Yes, yes of course."

Willow waiting to a count of fifteen and then she straightened again and watched Giles usher Jenny into the sitting area. Giles sat on the edge of the couch and Ms. Calendar paused. She looked like she was going to settle down next to him, but then she took a sudden step back and settled down in the chair instead.

"I ran into Buffy tonight while she was out on patrol," Ms. Calendar began.

"Really? Is she—"

"She's fine, Giles." Ms. Calendar gave a little sigh.

"Oh good, sorry I interrupted."

"It's all right," Ms. Calendar told him. "Giles, I'm just going to get right to the point. Buffy mentioned that Tara's going to be living here from now on?"

"Buffy told you?" Giles asked.

Willow felt her heart begin to pound. She could hear the distant sound of the shower running and made a silent prayer that Tara would take her time. Willow didn't want to think about how the tall blonde would react to the conversation that was taking place in Rupert Giles's living room.

"I don't think she planned to tell me, it just kind of slipped out." A tiny smile flickered on Ms. Calendar's face, but it was gone again just as quickly. "You know how Buffy is when she gets excited."

"Indeed, I have become unfortunately quiet familiar with her loquaciousness. It occurs in the most interesting and unusual of circumstances." Willow could see Giles nodding his head thoughtfully. "I imagine it must've been a bit of a surprise."

"It was a surprise that you were having her stay with you," Ms. Calendar agreed, "But then Buffy explained her circumstances. Poor kid sounds like she's had a tough life."

"I rather think that's putting it mildly." When Giles spoke again his voice was low, choked with something Willow imagined was anger, indignation. "Tara is absolutely terrified of being discovered by her family."

"You're doing a wonderful thing, Rupert," Ms. Calendar replied.

"But?" Giles asked.

Jenny sighed and looked up and Willow dropped back to the floor. Her heart was racing so fast now it was like one long beat. Her chest was tight, it was hard to breathe. If Ms. Calendar was going to tell—

"Rupert I really like you," Ms. Calendar replied. "But we just started dating, and I'm not looking for a ready-made family."

"I see." Giles sounded surprisingly calm.

Willow looked up and saw that Ms. Calendar had leaned forward and put her hand on the watcher's knee, but Giles hadn't moved, he was still sitting with his hands in his lap. They sat like that for over a minute, and finally Ms. Calendar leaned back with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rupert," Ms. Calendar said sincerely. "Maybe if we'd been able to talk about it first—"

"Forgive me for assuming that you wouldn't try to stop me from offering a home to a sweet young woman in dire straits."

"Giles, it's wonderful that you're helping Tara, but it's a huge responsibility, have you thought about that? What if someone finds out what you've done, if her family finds her?"

"Jenny," Giles said darkly. Willow's stomach clenched. She wondered if she was going to throw up, right there on the watcher's kitchen floor.

"No, no," Ms. Calendar said standing. "That's not what I meant. I would never say anything to anyone. The secret is safe with me, Rupert."

"I appreciate that, Jenny." Giles stood too and Willow crouched a little lower, barely able to see over the edge of the counter. "I only wish that you hadn't assumed the responsibility I've taken would mean I expected the same of you. I am a Watcher, Ms. Calendar," Giles said, standing proud and tall. "I am used to shouldering great responsibilities all on my own."

"Of course." Ms. Calendar ducked her head, but not before Willow saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Let's just take a little break, slow it down a bit, you know?"

"I think when something going slow goes slower, that's called a stop, Jenny."

"Right," Ms. Calendar murmured. "I still want to be part of fighting the good fight, Mr. Giles. If you need any advice on technology, or magic?"

"I know where to find you," he replied.

There was another long stretch of silence, and then Jenny threw herself into Giles's arms. Willow felt like some kind of terrible, pervy peeping tom watching the scene taking place, and so she let herself drop back to the kitchen floor. She heard the front door open, and close, and realized that there was one sound she didn't hear anymore—the shower. Tara would be heading back to the room any minute, expecting to find Willow waiting for her with their tea. Willow shoved the tip of her thumb between her teeth a bit down to hold back a whimper. There was no time to panic, she had to get back to the bedroom.

But how could she move? If she tried to leave the kitchen, Giles would see her, and he would know that she'd been listening to Jenny Calendar drop him like a hot potato.

"You can come out now, Willow," Giles said wearily.

_Trapped like a rat,_ Willow thought despairingly. _Like a nosy, eavesdropping rat. _She forced herself to her feet and looked through into the living room. Giles was sitting on the couch again, so all she could see was his back. She stood there, cringing, trying to decide if his slumped shoulders were furious, or just weary. Willow was biting the tip of her thumb so hard now she was surprised she hadn't drawn blood.

"It's all right, Willow. I'm not angry. Please just come out. We need to talk for a moment."

Willow dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Giles was staring down at his hands, his glasses discarded on the coffee table. She'd never seen the watcher look so old before, so tired.

"I'm so sorry," Willow whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I came out into the kitchen to make some tea, and then the doorbell rang and I didn't know what I should do."

"I understand, Willow." The watcher picked his glasses up off the table and began to polish them slowly on the corner of his shirt. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have listened."

Willow felt her eyes begin to burn and clenched her hands into fists. She wouldn't cry. But what if the watcher was angry and he just didn't want to say? What if he wouldn't let her come over to stay with Tara anymore? There was a gentle pressure as Giles took hold of her left wrist.

"Willow." Giles was staring at her, glasses back in place. "I am in no way angry with you, you have my word. I only wanted to talk to you to ask you not to say anything to Tara."

"You think she'll blame herself?" Willow asked in a whisper.

"I don't want her to run, Willow."

"She wouldn't do that, Giles." She couldn't let the watcher see that the seven words he'd spoken hit her like a punch to the guts. It wouldn't happen, Tara wouldn't leave, wouldn't leave her, and the new life she'd just started. "She wouldn't leave me," Willow repeated aloud. "We don't keep secrets, Giles."

The watcher stared at her for a long moment. When he opened his mouth she was afraid he would argue with her, try to persuade her to lie, but instead he closed his mouth again and began to nod.

"I leave it up to you, Willow. She won't hear a word of it from me."

"All right," Willow said. "Giles I—" She wanted to tell him that she was sorry about Ms. Calendar, that she hoped he wasn't lonely, but he held up a hand.

"I'm quite all right. Don't forget your tea. The kettle will still be hot if you need to add water to warm up your mugs."

And so Willow took the tea and she went back to Tara's room and waited. When Tara came back to the room she was rosy-cheeked, with her hair wrapped in a towel and a fluffy bathrobe pulled over her pajamas.

"Hey you," she told Willow, smiling sweetly. "Thank you for making tea."

"Rosenberg women are champion at boiling water. We can't do much else on the stove, but boiling water is a genetic gift." She held a cup out to her love and Tara took a long sip.

"So yummy," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure what to pick."

"Did he have more than one flavor?"

"He has more flavors than the store," Willow said staunchly. "He should open his own tea cafe."

Her statement set Tara laughing. She giggled away for a minute or so, and then she put her teacup down on the shelf and unwound her hair, letting it hang, bronzed with damp, over her fluffy bathrobe. She caught Willow's eye and gave her a little wink, slowly sliding the robe off and placing it on the coat hook on the back of her bedroom door. Every move she made was so smooth, so graceful, that Willow wished she could just sit and watch her, moving like magic, like grace itself through the world, until she fell asleep. Tara smiled crookedly and Willow knew it was because her girl had caught her staring, tea still waiting to be drunk. She held it up to her mouth and took several long swallows, emptying the cup. With that done, Willow set it on the counter and and moved to the bed, patting the mattress next to her.

"Aren't you going to change into your PJ's first?" Tara asked. She pulled out a set of green and blue striped pajamas and set them in Willow's lap.

_Ooh, button-down pajama tops._ Willow looked up to thank Tara, and noticed that her girlfriend was wearing the same style. She imagined her fingers dancing down the buttons, the silken warmth of Tara's skin. And then Willow gave herself a little internal smack, fighting the urge to shake her head. _Focus, Rosenberg. You have to focus. No time for pajama fantasies right now._

"Tara," Willow said quickly, leaning back to catch her love's gaze. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Tara replied, looking a bit nervous. "D-Did I do something-"

"No, no, it's not that," Willow began.

She bit her lip, struggling to find words that let her say what she needed to without hurting her girl's tender heart. In the end, she couldn't think of anything but straightforward and so she gave a little shrug and launched into an explanation.

"When you were in the shower tonight, Jenny came by. That's Mrs. Calendar, my computer science teacher, you remember meeting her at the open mic night?" Tara nodded as Willow spoke. "Well, she and Giles were talking, and she knows that you're going to be living here from now on and...they broke up. Now, I don't want you to get upset, or think that this is your fault because its not," Willow said quickly, staring down at her hands that were wringing themselves of their own accord in her lap. "Giles is really happy to have you here and Ms. Calendar really likes you too, it's just that—"

"It's okay, Willow," Tara interrupted.

_No stutter, _Willow thought. She looked up into the smiling face of her girlfriend. Tara looked happy. _No, she looks thrilled_, Willow realized.

"Tara?" She asked.

"It's okay that they aren't seeing each other," Tara said serenely, sitting down next to Willow and taking her hand. "Because Giles is falling for Mrs. Summers."

Willow's eyes widened. "What? Giles and Buffy's mom? Are you sure?"

Tara nodded sagely. "And this is an aura thing. Love, it makes the soul burn brighter, makes everything brilliant and beautiful. I see it when Xander looks at Buffy, poor guy," she said thoughtfully. "And there was a little flicker that night and the poetry jam when Giles and Ms. Calendar sat together. But with Mrs. Summers, there's a real spark there, from both of them."

"And when I look at you?" Willow asked quietly.

"Like a star going nova," Tara breathed, reaching out to cup Willow's cheek. Willow leaned in and stole a deep kiss full of longing.

"I wonder how Buffy will react," Willow said when they pulled apart.

"Now that is a total non-aura issue," Tara replied. And she wrapped her arms around Willow and pulled them backwards onto the bed, peppering Willow's face with kisses and leaving them both giggling and breathless.

"I love you," Tara breathed, the tip of her nose barely brushing Willow's.

Willow's whole universe in that moment was Tara's sky-blue eyes, her peaches-and-cream skin, the honey gold of her hair. She'd never imagined such joy, not even in her wildest and most optimistic dreams.

"I love you so much," Willow said, voice hoarse as a tear slipped down either cheek. "With all my heart, I love you."

"Oh don't cry, rosy girl," Tara soothed. She cupped Willow's face in her hands and brushed the tears away with her thumbs. "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded. She felt warmth spread through her like a tide. "I want you to meet my parents."

Tara's eyes widened. "You want...w-what?"

"You're Tara Giles now, there's no reason to keep you a secret anymore. You can come over and hang out any time you want. Although," Willow said after a thoughtful pause, "When you meet my mother you might—"

Tara interrupted her with a kiss. "I'd love to meet my future in-laws."

The warmth curled from her head to the tips of her toes. "Your future in-laws," Willow sighed happily. "I love that you called them that."

"So w-when am I meeting them?"

"Tomorrow?" Willow asked quickly. She rested her hands atop Tara's where they still pressed gently against her face.

"Eager are we?" Tara laughed.

"Eager for smoochies," Willow replied.

"That can definitely be arranged."

Willow closed her eyes as Tara captured her lips, moving closer to feel the warmth of the girl who'd captured her heart so completely. _You make me feel like my life is perfect_, Willow thought to Tara as their mouths shifted in caresses of lip, tongue. _Like I'm perfect._

_You and me,_Tara thought in reply. _Perfect._

Willow could only nod in reply.


End file.
